Aventures - Les Cendres d'un Royaume
by Trakdar
Summary: L'église de la lumière est sur le pied de guerre ! Des spectres et des fantômes semblent avoir franchi le voile. Pire encore, c'est une véritable cité spectrale qui est apparue à quelques jours à peine de Castelblanc, sans que rien ne puisse expliquer ce phénomène. La seule piste pourrait venir d'un fantôme hagard qui n'a qu'un seul mot en bouche : Silverberg .
1. Un jour comme un autre

**Théo**

Une odeur profonde de cuir mouillé emplissait l'air, jusqu'à presque masquer les vapeurs d'alcool qui occupaient habituellement l'établissement. Le bruit des bottes couinant sur le parquet et des toux maladives, se mêlant au brouhaha ambiant et aux éclats de voix ivres dans cette auberge devenue refuge, pour quiconque souhaitait échapper au temps maussade.  
De quoi plonger dans une triste forme d'apathie un petit groupe hétéroclite d'aventuriers, occupant une petite table dans l'un des coins sombres de la pièce, avec le vain espoir de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Les quatre individus, visages fermés, observaient en silence leur cinquième compère plumer une bande de voyous à un jeu de carte sur une table voisine.  
L'usage de la télékinésie de leur camarade avait beau tuer le suspens, le spectacle n'en était pas moins divertissant. Les visages déconfits des victimes auraient même pu arracher un sourire au paladin de la lumière, si l'effort que cela aurait demandé n'était pas bien trop important pour que son manque de motivation autorise le projet à voir le jour.  
Seul le bras du jeune paladin échappait à cette torpeur, par un mécanique mouvement consistant à apporter une chope de bière jusqu'à sa bouche. Le reste de son corps, enfermé dans sa cuirasse blanche aux reflets dorés, avait trouvé une forme de confort grâce une alcôve minérale dans le mur. Même si l'alcool semblait suinter de la pierre, preuve incontestable que le siège de granit n'était dû qu'aux frottements de plusieurs générations d'hommes ivres sachant à peine tenir debout, c'était une position qu'il n'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde.

Une résolution qui se retrouva toutefois vite menacée, une fois que sa bière se soit mystérieusement évaporée. Sceptique, Théo lança tout d'abord un regard accusateur envers son camarade le plus proche : Shin, qu'il trouva innocemment assoupi, à osciller sur sa chaise, probablement assommé par l'ennui.  
Déçu de ne pas avoir pu trouver de coupable facile chez le semi-élémentaire, le paladin changea de cible, mais ne trouva que les dos tournés de ses camarades, encore occupés à fixer avec un regard songeur, Mani l'elfe filou accumuler les richesses des autres.

Partagé entre l'idée de réveiller son camarade adjacent pour lui demander d'alimenter la prochaine tournée, et celle d'attirer l'attention de la serveuse par un regard de détresse, il poussa un très large soupir qui acheva de le déprimer.  
Reposant sa tête sur le mur, il intercepta le regard d'un groupe de paysans et nota soudainement l'attention que son groupe semblait attirer. Une inquiétude qui se teinta rapidement de fierté lorsqu'il interpréta ces regards comme autant de chants d'admiration à son égard.  
La seule note dissonante à ce doux orchestre était un groupe de femmes qui avait l'insolence de ne pas lui accorder toute l'attention que sa stature méritait. Un crime qu'il aurait d'ordinaire ignoré, mais la beauté d'une des figures présentes, réveilla en lui des hormones que l'alcool avait désinhibées.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il retrouve sa force, et qu'il puisse entreprendre de mettre fin à sa fusion avec le mur. Un effort qui se révéla bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et qu'il aurait bien volontiers abandonné sur le champ, s'il n'avait pas, par le seul cliquetis de son armure, projeté un lourd silence dans l'assemblée. Même ses camarades : Bob et Grunlek, s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qui avait décidé d'animer leur camarade, et joignaient désormais leurs regards à une foule expectative de la prochaine action du paladin.  
Soudainement de bien plus mauvaise humeur que quelques secondes auparavant, il adressa un grognement incluant : « bière » et « tournée » à ses amis, qui fut surprenament bien plus compréhensible qu'il ne l'avait voulu, puisqu'il provoqua un très large sourire d'appréciation chez le mage et le nain.  
Par un miracle d'équilibre, Théo parvint ensuite à s'extirper de sa position sans réveiller Shin, et à parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparait du comptoir sans tituber. Il écrasa son avant-bras sur le bois humide dans un petit fracas métallique prémédité, et commanda deux paires de pintes au tenancier, dans les yeux duquel il pouvait lire avec satisfaction, la peur de voir son bar détruit s'il ne se dépêchait pas de servir le paladin-inquisiteur.  
Son ivresse n'avait donc pas terni son charisme naturel.

Enorgueilli, Théo bomba le torse, mais avant qu'il ne puisse offrir son plus beau sourire à la table de sa proie, un soudain éclat de voix le fit se retourner dans un réflexe guerrier. L'une des victimes à moitié dévêtue de son compagnon elfe, venait apparemment de perdre la dernière once de dignité qu'il lui restait dans un esclandre visant à pointer du doigt une tricherie qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à prouver. Rien qui ne nécessitait plus d'attention de la part du paladin.  
Ce fut toutefois quelques précieuses secondes de perdues, car la table qui l'intéressait réellement se voyait en train d'être désertée.  
L'alcool faisant obstacle à l'information, il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de saisir que ses chances étaient en train de s'envoler. Et à peine eut-il le temps d'initier l'élaboration d'un visant à les retenir, qu'il fut de nouveau interrompu par la voix bourrue de l'aubergiste lui remettant sa commande. L'opportunité fut ainsi gâchée, et la belle disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était clair que c'était de la faute de Mani.

Il lança donc un regard furieux vers son camarade, qui accueillit cette agression par une expression de forte incompréhension non dissimulée. Mais avant que le paladin ne puisse exercer son plan de vengeance et rétablir la justice dans ce triste monde, la porte de l'établissement se rouvrit dans un grand fracas.  
Sainte lumière, priez pour lui. Le malheureux qui venait encore une fois, par son arrivée, d'interrompre les plans du paladin, venait de commettre sa dernière erreur. Théo se retourna avec une fureur animale dans les yeux, et se dressa face au nouveau venu en faisant craquer les jointures de ses mains.

Mais toute trace de colère disparut dès l'instant où les yeux du paladin se posèrent sur l'emblème de l'église de la lumière, frappé sur la tunique de l'étranger. Les dernières vapeurs d'alcool qui lui embrumaient l'esprit s'effacèrent également, lorsqu'il perçut derrière l'individu, toute une compagnie aux couleurs d'or et d'argent.  
De quoi faire naître une petite crainte dans l'esprit de Théo, lorsqu'il envisagea que cette équipe puisse avoir été envoyée dans le but de le retrouver, bien qu'aucune raison ne lui vint à l'esprit pour étayer son hypothèse. Un long silence flotta alors entre les deux hommes, et Théo se retrouva soudainement plongée quelques années auparavant, avec la douloureuse impression d'avoir oublié l'un de ses devoirs, et qu'on venait le lui reprocher.

Sondant le visage du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, il y trouva une étincelle de surprise. La tunique légère de l'individu lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un écuyer, rencontre peu commune hors de la cité de lumière, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Et l'étonnement qu'il percevait chez le jeune homme, paraissait trouver sa naissance, non pas à l'armure que Théo revêtait, mais vraisemblablement bien au visage de celui-ci. Confortant malheureusement le sentiment développé auparavant.  
« Messire Silverberg, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver dans un endroit comme celui-ci, bredouilla soudainement l'écuyer en baissant les yeux. »

Un profond soulagement permit au paladin de respirer à nouveau : il n'était visiblement pas en faute. Mais ça ne dissipait toutefois pas le mystère de cette présence, qui se retrouva encore renforcé par l'entrée deux autres membres de la compagnie de la lumière. Une nouvelle paire d'écuyers avec la même expression d'incrédulité et de respect sur leur visage, mais marqués pour leur part, par de profondes cernes qui laissaient deviner une mission pénible.  
«— Il est rare de voir autant d'écuyers de la lumière hors de Castel blanc, fit remarquer le paladin. Quelle est votre mission ?  
— A vrai dire, messire Silverberg, c'est vous que nous cherchions. Nous pensions vous trouver plus au Nord, mais les instructions de votre sœur étaient de fouiller toutes les auberges sur le chemin également, lui indiqua le plus jeune des trois hommes. »

Ne sachant pas trop s'il devait se sentir insulté ou impressionné par la sagacité de sa sœur, Théo gratifia les trois hommes d'un salut formel et d'un regard dur, histoire d'imposer le respect.  
« Bon et maintenant que c'est fait, un message ? les relança-t-il.  
— Les hautes instances de l'église de la lumière vous sommes de vous rendre au camp avancé des Bois de Bérenn, annonça fièrement le plus grand des trois hommes.  
— Un camp avancé ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'inquiéta le paladin. Expliquez. »

Injonction qui provoqua immédiatement un certain inconfort dans la petite compagnie, visiblement prise au dépourvue. Agités, les trois hommes se mirent à offrir une série de regards à la fois suspicieux et craintif derrière le paladin, avant d'échanger entre eux quelques murmures de désaccord que l'ouïe fine de Théo pu seulement très partiellement intercepter. Une esquisse d'information qui lui permit tout de même de comprendre, que le cœur du débat se centrait sur le paradoxe entre deux ordres directs, donnés par des supérieurs de grade équivalent.

Dans ce moment d'hésitation, le paladin lui-même se retrouva partagé par l'idée de les secouer, ou de vider d'une traite sa pinte de bière encore fraîche. Peut trouverait-il dans le breuvage blond, la patience de supporter cette perte de temps.  
Théo s'aperçut alors, de la présence à ses côtés de son camarade mage. Lequel, poussé par la curiosité, et l'impatience de retrouver une chope pleine, était venu récupérer son breuvage dans le dos du paladin, et entreprenait déjà d'en siroter la seconde moitié avec un demi-sourire énigmatique.  
Menace discrète, bien qu'involontaire, que l'instinct des trois écuyers perçut très rapidement, accélérant ainsi leur réflexion.  
« C'est-à-dire que… vous voyez, on n'est pas trop autoriser à en parler directement… les ordres étaient de vous faire venir au camp avancé, bafouilla le cadet.  
— Parlez. ordonna plus autoritairement Théo.  
— C'est un peu délicat à exposer devant des civils…  
— Parlez ! répéta le paladin-inquisiteur en articulant très lentement et avec beaucoup d'irritation.  
— Eh bien le… Le royaume des morts nous attaque, s'écrasa l'écuyer face à cet excès d'autorité. »

Déclaration qui approfondit un peu plus le silence religieux qui s'était déjà emparé de l'auberge, quand bien même l'écuyer n'avait laissé échapper qu'un murmure. Même Bob, mage pourtant engeance semi-démoniaque, recracha de surprise dans sa chope, face à l'absurdité que cette annonce représentait.  
« Dites-moi que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous êtes en train de raconter, les pria Théo, avec le bon espoir d'avoir raison.  
— Eh bien… Nous… On est juste des messagers, s'excusa la victime de son regard glacé. »

Après un long soupir terriblement lourd de sens, Théo glissa un regard en arrière pour s'apercevoir que ses camarades s'étaient déjà rassemblés. Descendant d'une traite le fond, ou pour certains l'intégralité de leurs chopines. Il apparaissait certain que Mani et Shin n'avaient aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils devaient lever l'ancre, ou encore moins boire pour se donner du courage, et ne faisaient que suivre l'exemple du nain, mais l'important était qu'ils étaient prêts.  
« Guidez-nous », ordonna alors le paladin aux écuyers, non sans laisser trahir dans sa voix la plus pure des résignations.  
Ordre que le trio fut bien heureux d'obéir, ne serait-ce que pour mettre quelques mètres eux et leur supérieur. Mais avant que le paladin ne puisse leur emboîter le pas, il fut retenu par des doigts métalliques agrippés à sa manche.  
« Peut-être faudrait-il calmer les paysans ? » émit Grunlek.

Relevant la tête, Théo put observer une vingtaine d'yeux grands ouverts, dont les regards s'étaient perdus dans le vide après l'annonce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.  
Après un nouveau soupir, Théo tourna lentement sa tête vers le mage, qui comprit la supplique implicite, et soupira à son tour avant de laisser le reste du groupe lui passer devant. La porte de l'auberge se referma alors naturellement devant lui, et plus aucun bruit ne s'échappa de l'édifice.

Après quelques courtes minutes de silence, que l'équipe employa à préparer les chevaux, le mage ressortit de l'établissement, avec le visage blasé d'un homme qui détestait profondément sa vie.  
« Aucun problème, affirma-t-il. Ils ne diront rien à personne. »  
Les écuyers froncèrent les sourcils avec incrédulité, et une des fenêtres de l'auberge vola en éclats en laissant passer un de ses clients. Celui-ci se releva bien vite, visiblement sauf, et prit la fuite avec des petits couinements de panique, avant de disparaître au détour d'un bosquet.

La confusion et l'inquiétude des écuyers fut d'autant plus forte, que le reste du groupe d'aventurier ne semblait faire aucun cas de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Notant toutefois la perplexité de leurs guides, Shin se sentit obligé de les rassurer :  
« Pas de panique, Bob est gentil. »  
Affirmation qui manqua de convaincre la compagnie d'écuyers, surtout après que l'elfe qui s'invitait de manière importune dans l'une de leurs deux charrettes, laissa échapper un petit : « c'est vite dit », légèrement trop fort pour n'être destiné qu'à lui-même.  
Et la sortie du néant d'un cheval enflammé, que le mage utilisa comme monture, n'arrangea rien à leur inquiétude.

« Bon, vous y allez ou bien ? » pesta alors Théo pour les activer.  
Quelques courts instants de coordination plus tard, et la petite escouade put partir en prenant naturellement la forme d'une colonne. Un convoi qui allait attirer l'attention. Mais qui suscitait surtout une grande appréhension chez le paladin. Au total, la compagnie comptait huit guerriers de la lumière. Huit hommes dépêchés pour envoyer chercher le paladin et son groupe. Le royaume des morts était peut être bel et bien en train d'assaillir le cratère après tout.

Théo trouva rapidement les mêmes interrogations dans le regard de son camarade mage, venu prendre place à ses côtés à l'avant de la colonne. Une place qui ne fut pas disputée, et que Bob n'accepta d'ailleurs de prendre qu'après avoir longuement râlé. Les places dans les charrettes ayant été rapidement prises par le reste de leurs camarades, après qu'ait fuité l'information que la compagnie d'écuyers transportait une paire de tonneaux de vin.  
« Ça fait beaucoup de monde pour trouver un si petit groupe, releva également Bob.  
— C'est sans doute bon signe, on ne pourrait pas se permettre d'envoyer autant de monde si loin du front si un combat avait lieu, voulut se rassurer Théo sans même y croire.  
— C'est parce qu'il était capital de trouver un Silverberg, les renseigna un des guerriers de la lumière qui les accompagnait, visiblement plus expérimenté que les autres. Votre sœur étant occupée à la défense de Castelblanc, il était nécessaire de venir vous trouver.  
— Pourquoi un Silverberg ? Vous n'aviez pas qu'à envoyer Warren ? s'étonna le paladin.  
— Et, si je puis me permettre, est-ce que vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un plan vachement foireux d'envoyer la moitié des effectifs de l'église de la lumière trouver un homme, dont vous n'avez même la localisation précise ? ajouta Bob.  
— Je n'ai pas tous les détails, se défendit le guerrier, mais il me semble que l'apparition des morts est lié aux Silverberg, ça ne nous laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Nous avons été chanceux de vous trouver à moins d'une demi-journée du camp avancé, votre sœur était déjà en train de planifier son voyage en prévision de l'échec de notre mission.  
— Mouais, grommela le mage, très peu convaincu.  
— Je suppose que c'est inutile de vous demander en quoi ma famille est liée à tout ça, et ce qu'est cette apparition ? lança avec irritation Théo. »  
Ce à quoi la guerrier ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules qui à lui-seul exprimait : « qu'il faisait son boulot sans poser de questions, et que de toute façon, on ne lui disait jamais rien ».

Il était triste de constater que l'organisation au sein de l'église de la lumière n'était pas encore optimale. Et par le manque d'étendards et l'aspect du convoi, il était clair qu'elle n'était plus non plus au sommet de sa gloire.  
Vivement qu'ils arrivent. Théo avait grand besoin de frapper quelque chose.


	2. Briefing

**Grunlek**

La demi-journée de voyage passa relativement vite pour Grunlek. Partageant la charrette avec les vivres et une écuyère de la lumière qui avait de toute évidence, par son allure frêle, un rôle bien plus administratif que ses camarades, il eut tout loisir de laisser son esprit vagabonder, et eut même le luxe de pouvoir dormir.  
Etant plutôt du genre sceptique quant à la potentielle apparition d'un royaume des morts, il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, et préféra attendre d'avoir plus d'informations avant de s'en faire.

Ce n'est qu'à son réveil qu'il prit totalement conscience du sérieux de la situation. Même si les odeurs de viande grillée qui le tirèrent de son sommeil furent des plus agréables, le vaste camp boueux qui se révélait devant lui donnait une bonne estimation de la menace que l'église de la lumière pensait avoir à toutes parts de la charrette, qui continuait toujours sa route, des tentes autrefois blanches se dressaient jusqu'aux limites de sa vision. C'était ici une petite armée qui avait pris position, un peu grande pour être seulement constituée de membres de l'église de la lumière d'ailleurs. Et effectivement, çà et là, pouvaient être aperçus des mercenaires, ou guerriers aux couleurs d'autres églises, venus pour renforcer les rangs d'une petite cinq-centaine d'âmes. De quoi soulever de mauvais souvenirs.

Bien vite, leur petite colonne atteignit le bout du camp en la forme d'une petite plage donnant sur un lac brumeux. La fraîcheur des lieux n'étant pas étrangère à l'aube qui se levait péniblement, rien ne laissait présager quel type d'ennemi ils se préparaient tous à affronter.  
Toutefois il pesait sur l'endroit un bien étrange silence, compte tenu du nombre de personnes présentes. Un calme que le nain aurait bien volontiers attribué au fait que le soleil ne se soit pas encore montré, s'il n'avait pas sous ses yeux la preuve d'une certaine effervescence au sein du camp. Beaucoup s'étiraient, mangeaient ou préparaient leur équipement, souvent en petits groupes, autour de feux sous-alimentés, mais très peu de paroles échangées, et encore moins d'enthousiasme.

Grunlek sauta hors de la charrette, heureux de pouvoir atterrir sur des pierres, et non la boue. Puis, tout en étirant son bras non-métallique, il enquêta sur le moral de sa propre équipe. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour constater qu'il était un de ceux s'en étaient tirés le mieux : Shin et Mani, passagers de la seconde charrette, comataient encore en laissant échapper des vapeurs d'alcool, tandis que Théo et Bob affichaient la mine grisâtre de ceux qui n'ont pas pu dormir.  
Ils ne répondirent d'ailleurs qu'avec mépris à l'innocent « bonjour » que le nain leur lança, de toute évidence furieux que son visage n'ait pas les stigmates d'une insomnie. Compatissant, le nain les orienta alors du regard sur leurs deux autres camarades endormis et les laissa se venger sur les deux alcooliques sans intervenir.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres de l'église de la lumière s'affairaient déjà à défaire leurs affaires et disparurent rapidement dans le champ de tente, sans même laisser derrière eux le simple souvenir de leurs noms.

« Silverberg ! » s'exclama soudainement à l'embrasure d'une tente, plus grande que les autres, une haute silhouette féminine.

Celle-ci se rapprocha d'eux, avec la démarche fatiguée d'une personne qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi non plus, avant de se poster devant le groupe. De plus près, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été taillée à même le roc tant sa peau semblait épaisse. Son visage arborait les cicatrices d'une vie de combat sous les nombreux assauts du soleil, et de longs cheveux blancs, quelque peu clairsemés avec son grand âge, terminaient de dresser le tableau de ce qui était, vraisemblablement, une héroïne de guerre d'un autre temps.

Affichant une rare expression de respect, Théo s'inclina face à la guerrière avant de lâcher :  
« Je ne vais pas mentir... je pensais que tu étais morte. »  
Un manque évident de tact qui fit hausser les sourcils de tous les aventuriers, mais arracha à l'intéressée un rire amusé.  
« Si seulement… déplora l'octogénaire. J'aurais pas eu à gérer ça.  
— '' _Ça ''_ mérite justement quelques explications, signala Bob, avant que le regard d'acier de la vieille dame ne vienne le transpercer. »

L'étincelle d'ire qui traversa les pupilles de la guerrière traçait clairement en lettres argentées, une menace de mort à l'encontre du mage, dans lequel il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ne voyait que la partie démoniaque. Aucune personne ici présente ne douta plus, après ce regard, du rang de l'inquisitrice, ni du fait que la tête de Bob ne tenait encore sur ses épaules, que par le seul respect qui existait entre l'octogénaire et Théo.

Malgré son grand âge, l'inquisitrice possédait une aura terrifiante. Elle était resté incroyablement musclée, et ainsi animée par la colère, il apparaissait difficile de croire que quoi que ce soit puisse être capable de lui tenir tête. Vu son âge, la mort avait probablement elle-même prit peur. Même Grunlek, qui n'était que très peu concerné, tremblait un peu, son bras mécanique à deux doigts de se déployer en bouclier.  
« — Nous avons entendu dire qu'il s'agirait du… Royaume des morts ? se sentit obligé d'intervenir Théo pour désamorcer la situation.  
— Douce lumière, non. Mais c'est pas loin, et c'est bien plus compliqué, suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle en retournant vers sa tente. »  
Terrifié à l'idée de la faire attendre, tout le monde se dépêcha de la suivre en silence et en baissant les yeux.

Contre toute attente, l'édifice en toile se révéla austère, et n'était décoré que d'une grande table. Un excès d'espace ne semblait finalement nourrir que le seul dessein de discriminer les nains. Et inutile de dire qu'il était impossible pour Grunlek d'apercevoir le moindre morceau de la carte, sur laquelle tout le monde était à présent penché.  
« C'est ici que nous sommes, indiqua l'inquisitrice en pointant apparemment du doigt quelque chose.  
— Au nord de Castelblanc, chuchota Shin à l'attention du nain. »  
Une information aussi vague qu'inutile aux yeux du nain, mais aussi désireux qu'il était d'avoir toutes les informations en main, il n'allait pas pour autant risquer de se faire remarquer par l'inquisitrice, et décida de prendre son mal en patience.

« — Il y a une semaine, continua la guerrière, un paysan d'un village voisin s'est mis en tête de venir pêcher dans le lac du coin. Il est tombé sur une barque à la dérive, avec à son bord une jeune femme avec un air complétement absent. Parce qu'il la trouvait jolie, ou bien parce qu'il a vite compris que la robe que portait cette jeune femme coûtait plus cher que tout l'or qu'il accumulerait en une vie, le paysan la ramena à son village et entreprit de la faire soigner. Mais malgré tous les efforts du guérisseur local, les seuls effets qu'ils obtinrent fut de fugaces prises de consciences d'où ne sortirent qu'un seul mot : ''Silverberg''.  
Et comme la moitié des paysans commercent avec la cité de la lumière, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils fassent le rapprochement avec notre église et qu'ils nous demandent assistance. Personne n'en avait vraiment grand-chose à faire, mais il y eut quand même une bonne âme parmi nous qui leur offrit son aide.

Seulement voilà, lorsqu'un soin de la lumière fut prodigué sur la jeune femme, elle faillit littéralement disparaître. Malheureusement trop bête pour comprendre à quoi il avait affaire, notre cher collègue s'est mis à paniquer en croyant avoir fait une connerie, laissant le champ libre à notre demoiselle fantôme pour se faire la malle. Mais, heureusement pour nous, notre cher collègue possédait assez d'esprit pour se douter qu'elle se dirigerait vers l'endroit où on l'avait trouvé.

Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ici ? fit-elle en montrant quelque chose. »

Surpris par la soudaineté de la question, le groupe d'aventuriers échangea plusieurs regards d'incompréhension.  
« — Rien, à vrai dire, risqua Grunlek.

— Exactement, confirma la guerrière. Il n'y a rien sur la carte, et rien tout court d'ailleurs à cet endroit. Le lac ne flanque qu'un vaste champ stérile. Pas même une pierre. Et pourtant lorsque ce que notre camarade revint chercher son fantôme, il trouva une belle forêt, encerclant une belle muraille, gardant une belle cité fortifiée. Oh et, au cas où vous poseriez la question, une belle armée de spectres y habitait.  
Et inutile de vous dire que l'église de la lumière n'est pas très enchantée d'avoir un tel voisin. Si on oublie la drôle de réputation que ça nous ferait si ça venait à se savoir, on ne peut que craindre la menace que cette apparition représente. Vu la taille de la cité et le rapport de nos éclaireurs, on peut estimer qu'au moins cinq mille spectres font du camping à nos portes.

La bonne et la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ne semblent pas motivés à l'idée de quitter leur domaine. Mais petit détail amusant : un mur, même fantomatique, reste un mur. Et vu qu'on ne possède pas encore de catapulte à lumière, on est condamné à attendre ou tenter un assaut suicidaire. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous faire un dessin, pour que vous puissiez comprendre que le concept de siège marche beaucoup moins bien sur une cité spectrale. »

La moitié du groupe n'écoutait déjà plus depuis l'annonce de la force des troupes ennemies. Les regards inquiets scrutaient le visage de l'inquisitrice, à la recherche d'un sourire indiquant une plaisanterie. Vain espoir qui se réfugia dans l'hypothèse que l'octogénaire soit une pince-sans-rire et que la chute de la blague allait rapidement tomber, mais le visage fermé et sérieux de la guerrière se mêlant à un silence des plus sérieux, chassa rapidement les dernières lueurs de déni dans les yeux des aventuriers.  
« — Si ça se trouve ils sont gentils, glissa finalement Mani, trop faiblement pour être pris au sérieux.  
— Et donc concrètement, qu'est-ce que ma famille vient faire là-dedans ? s'inquiéta plutôt Théo.  
— J'n'en ai absolument pas la moindre idée, avoua l'inquisitrice. Avec de la chance vous trouverez la raison de cette apparition et une façon de l'annuler. Et… Ah, oui ! Vous vous rappelez tous du jeune fantôme ? Eh bien elle est toujours là, et n'a toujours qu'un seul mot à la bouche. Peut-être que l'incompétence de certains de nos pairs s'avérera utile, et que vous pourrez délier la langue de votre admiratrice. Ca montrerait qu'au moins une personne dans nos rangs mérite son titre.  
— Attendez, cette cité, on n'a pas la moindre information dessus par une légende, un conte ou un livre d'histoire ? demanda Grunlek, curieux.  
— Et aucun antécédent du genre ? ajouta Bob.  
— Aussi loin que remonte les archives de l'église de la lumière, cette cité n'a jamais existé, ni ici, ni ailleurs, leur répondit la guerrière. Mais pour être totalement honnête avec vous, il est dur de dresser une description exacte d'une cité ectoplasmique.  
— Si ça, ça sent pas le rituel à la con… grogna le mage en penchant pensivement la tête.  
— Bon. On n'a pas trente-six options pour le moment, finit par tristement statuer Théo, il est où ce fantôme ?  
— Elle erre sur les berges du lac, croyez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer, le renseigna la guerrière, avant d'ajouter sous le coup du regard perplexe du paladin : un ordre de Victoria. ' _'Laissez le fantôme pacifique tranquille le temps qu'on en tire quelque chose_ '', par contre vous ne m'en voulez pas si je ne vous accompagne pas ? J'ai un camp à organiser et très peu de foi dans le succès de votre mission. »

Aveu qui trouva un profond écho dans les esprits des aventuriers, sans pourtant que leur abattement ne les empêche de quitter rapidement la large tente, afin de respecter l'ordre implicite de ''dégager'' qu'ils avaient tous instinctivement perçus.  
Ils furent cueillis à leur sortie par les premiers rayons de soleil, qui percèrent au-dessus des montagnes lointaines du pays des nains, et rappelèrent à la plupart d'entre eux à quel point ils étaient fatigués.  
« — Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'y aller… maintenant ? » risqua Mani en caressant le doux espoir de pouvoir poursuivre sa nuit.  
Question qui suscita une réelle réflexion au sein du groupe, tant et si bien que furent même acceptées quelques minutes de pause, une fois que le camp de l'église de la lumière se soit retrouvé à une distance assez raisonnable, pour ne pas avoir à craindre de se faire prendre par la vieille inquisitrice.  
Un court moment d'insouciance, où les aventuriers mangèrent, baillèrent, somnolèrent, puis finalement dormirent profondément. Seul Grunlek demeura éveillé, désigné volontaire pour monter la garde sur une plage qu'il savait officiellement hantée.

Ce ne fut toutefois pas la peur qui l'affecta, mais l'ennui, car s'il occupa la première heure de son temps à entretenir son bras, et refaire plusieurs fois l'inventaire des possessions du groupe, il se retrouva vite à court de distractions.  
Après plusieurs effondrements de tours de pierres, et un record personnel de ricochés battu, il se surprit à faire les cents pas autours de leur campement improvisé. La lassitude le poussa à émettre plusieurs lourds soupirs, qui échouèrent à réveiller accidentellement ses camarades, avant qu'il ne se décide à s'allonger à son tour. Mais après plusieurs minutes à se rouler dans tous les sens sans trouver de position confortable, il abandonna l'idée de roupiller, et se mit à trier les cailloux en déprimant.

Jugeant au terme de la troisième heure, que le plus grave danger qui pourrait toucher ses compagnons, ne pourrait venir que du camp de l'église de la lumière, le nain se décida à partir en reconnaissance. Légèrement coupable, il prit le temps de disposer un ensemble de galets colorés afin de tracer une flèche en direction de son expédition, puis partit d'un pas prudent à la recherche du fantôme, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à la croiser.

S'il n'avait pas été au courant de la proximité d'une armée de spectres, il aurait pu apprécier la fraîcheur de cette balade sauvage. Certaines traces de gibier, lui laissèrent même entrevoir l'espoir d'un bon repas, s'il se montrait assez chanceux et furtif, ce qui arracha au nain une incontrôlable esquisse de sourire  
Le chant des oiseaux et les quelques petits animaux qu'il réussit à apercevoir, lui rappelèrent à quel point il était parfois bon de se retrouver seul. Une pointe d'amertume se glissa toutefois dans ce constat, car il aurait encore plus apprécié de voir à ses côtés Eden, sa louve druidique apprivoisée qui avait dernièrement la fâcheuse tendance de vivre sa vie de son côté, ne laissant, pour seul signe de vie, qu'un chant lointain à la nuit tombée.

Même si la discrétion n'était pas le point fort de Grunlek, il vit ses espoirs les plus fous se révéler accessibles, lorsqu'au détour d'un petit virage, se dévoila la silhouette d'un sanglier au bord de l'eau. Le nain se figea alors instantanément, conscient qu'à partir du prochain pas, le moindre crissement de caillou serait capable de faire fuir sa proie. Et compte tenu de son poids, approcher silencieusement était mission impossible.

Étudiant les différentes stratégies qui s'offraient à lui, il déplora le manque de finesse de la plupart d'entre elles. Sa cible étant trop éloignée pour que le déploiement de son bras puisse l'atteindre, la plupart d'entre-elles incluaient donc un court passage de sprint et supposaient que le sanglier courait moins vite que lui, ce qui réduisait considérablement ses chances de succès. Il allait presque regretter que Shin ne soit pas avec lui, quand il se souvint des quelques carreaux qui traînaient dans sa sacoche arrière depuis des lustres. Son bras mécanique, suivant le fil de ses pensées, s'anima pour révéler une petite arbalète sur l'avant-bras, que le nain chargea d'un mouvement souple avant de la pointer sur sa proie.

Par réflexe, il ferma la paupière de son œil de métal, pourtant déjà incapable de voir. Mais un vil éclat lumineux l'irritait dans sa visée. Ne souhaitant pas rater cette occasion sur un manque de patience, Grunlek voulut attendre que sa proie se déplace, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de l'assaut lumineux.

Il glissa néanmoins un regard furieux vers la source de ses maux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que celle-ci cesse de l'importuner, mais perdit rapidement son humeur lorsqu'il réalisa d'où provenait l'agression. Les rayons d'un soleil qui tapait dans le dos du nain, s'étaient mis à taper derrière une falaise rocheuse qui bordait la berge adverse du lac, trouvant sur le chemin une tour, dont les reflets émeraude se mouvaient dans l'air comme un mirage instable. Et derrière elle, s'en dressait une dizaine d'autres, tel des lances immondes défiant le monde par leur seule présence impie.

Une vision qui enserra incontrôlablement les entrailles du nain. Sentiment de malaise et de crainte gravé dans la chair de chacun, et qui se réveille inévitablement à chaque rencontre avec le surnaturel. En cet instant, il comprit l'abattement qui pesait sur le camp, pire encore, il le ressentait.  
Car la cité qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avait rien de celles qu'il avait déjà parcouru. Une cité grandiose aurait-il dit, si elle avait été peuplée par des vivants. Immense, bien plus vaste que ce qu'il escomptait, et renfermant de toute évidence bien plus de spectres que ce que l'inquisitrice avait voulu leur faire croire. Leur avait-elle servi le même mensonge qu'elle réservait à ses troupes pour ne pas faire sombrer encore plus leur moral ?

Ou bien était-ce pour elle-même ? Mais de ce que le nain pouvait voir, la partie était jouée d'avance.


	3. Rencontre

**Mani**

Le bruit sourd du cadavre d'un sanglier jeté à ses côtés, réveilla Mani avec la panique de se croire à nouveau martyrisé par ses camarades. Rapidement soulagé de voir que personne n'essayait de couper ses tresses, l'elfe put enfin pleinement savourer la migraine qui l'accablait, suite à sa nuit de connexion sociale avec son camarade semi-élémentaire.

Persuadé d'avoir une décoction de plante dans ses affaires qui pourrait résoudre ses maux, l'elfe fouilla dans sa besace, mais fut rapidement distrait par la mine sombre de Grunlek qui s'était mis à le fixer. Il passa un court instant à se demander quelle faute il aurait pu commettre, sans trouver d'explication valable, puis constatant que le regard de Grunlek semblait le traverser sans vraiment le voir, il s'inquiéta plus de la santé mentale de son camarade.  
Il était probable que le nain souffre de migraine, ou que le sanglier l'ait blessé vu que Mani n'avait pas été là pour le protéger, ou peut-être même était-ce des problèmes plus intimes, auquel cas, il fallait d'abord le mettre en confiance.

Soucieux de l'infinité de troubles qui pouvaient affecter son ami, Mani se risqua alors à définir le diagnostic du nain par la question :  
« Ça va ? ».

Il s'avouait facilement à lui-même ne pas toujours parvenir à saisir les us et coutumes des humains, des nains, des demi-démons, semi-élémentaires, ou plus simplement de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des elfes, mais était toutefois convaincu que la réponse logique à sa question n'était pas un long silence énigmatique.

Un long bâillement suivi de plusieurs râles de souffrances dans le dos de l'elfe, indiquèrent le réveil de Shin. Sujets aux mêmes troubles que Mani, on put l'entendre vider l'intégralité de sa gourde avant d'expirer bruyamment, puis après un court instant de silence demander à son tour :  
« Ça va ?  
— Je reviens de… la chasse, fit Grunlek, en désignant le sanglier mort à ses pieds. Et… j'ai vu la cité fantôme. C'est pire que ce qu'on croyait. »

Blessé de s'être vu ignoré là où son camarade avait obtenu une réponse, Mani baissa la tête. Sans doute le ton qu'il avait utilisé n'avait pas été de circonstance. Ou bien peut-être avait-il parlé d'une voix trop faible… En y repensant, nombre de remarques qu'il faisait avaient l'air de passer inaperçues, sans doute y avait-il des ajustements à faire. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre par ses échecs passés. Continuer. Toujours.

Fouillant à nouveau, mais cette fois tristement, dans son sac, Mani tira une paire de fioles. Des décoctions non étiquetés, dont lui seul connaissait la composition. Même s'il savait très bien que l'une contenait sa potion dégrisante, et l'autre un mélange d'extrait de plantes opiacées, dont les émanations servaient à dresser les araignées, il hésita longuement avant d'ouvrir celle qui lui parut du vert le plus clair derrière ses yeux embrumés. Il en vida le contenu sans sourciller, malgré la profonde amertume de la mixture, puis laissa doucement partir sa migraine en méditant sombrement quelques secondes.

Le réconfort vint d'une de ses araignées, qui se suspendit à hauteur de ses yeux. Clem, reconnut-il en la recueillant avec son doigt. Une vieille araignée qui le suivait depuis qu'il connaissait ce groupe. Toujours si calme et si belle. Un pilier psychologique en des temps difficiles. Une amie qui…  
« — Mani ! » s'exclama soudainement la voix de Bob.  
Relevant les yeux, l'elfe eut la familière impression d'avoir raté un épisode. La carcasse d'un sanglier dépiauté gisait non loin de lui, et tout le monde était levé, le fixant avec une certaine attente.  
« — Plait-il ? s'enquit-il.  
— Allez, faut y aller maintenant, on a un fantôme à interroger, le pressa le mage. »

N'ayant vraisemblablement pas le choix, Mani accepta de se lever et de les suivre. Les humains étaient toujours si pressés… C'était en partie ce qui faisait leur charme. Il fallait admettre qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais, mais il n'empêche que voyager en leur compagnie se révélait vite éprouvant, et déroutant. D'un jour à l'autre on se retrouvait à l'autre bout du cratère à la recherche de quelqu'un, d'un objet ou d'une façon de sauver le monde, et il était dur de percevoir où le fil de leurs destins les menaient, ni autour de quoi il s'enroulait. Tout était si… subtil. Si proche d'être imperceptible…

Comme cette fragrance qui flottait dans l'air. Qu'était-ce, d'ailleurs ? On aurait dit du cèdre et… Ah, ce parfum ne lui était pas familier. Etrange. Un champignon qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Non, l'odeur des bois qui bordait le lac n'était pas ordinaire. Certaines fleurs n'aurait pas dû pousser ici. Intéressant. Un étrange sentiment d'excitation parcourait Mani.  
« — Est-ce que vous sentez ça ? demanda-t-il alors à ses compagnons.  
— Tu as remarqué quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Grunlek.  
— Une odeur particulière, et… et je crois que je sens de la psyché. Ces bois en sont imprégnés. »

Perplexe, Bob se rapprocha de lui, afin d'avoir la même vue que l'elfe, mais signala par une moue indécise qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins une étrange sensation parcourait le groupe, comme une vibration, légère mais bien présente, qui chatouillait leurs sens.  
« — Je détecte de la psyché mais je suis incapable de voir précisément quoi que ce soit, confirma au bout de quelques minutes leur paladin.  
— Ce serait lié au fantôme, vous croyez ? présupposa Shin.  
— Dur à dire, répondit Bob. Mais le… enfin la… Arh, bon. On nous a bien dit que des bouts de forêt étaient apparus avec la cité. Ça pourrait tout expliquer. »

Ils avaient l'air serein, mais Mani perçut que leurs voix étaient légèrement plus haute que d'habitude. Ils avançaient sur leurs gardes, bien qu'ils n'aient toujours pas dépassé les lieux déjà explorés par Grunlek, et gardaient leurs mains proches de leurs armes, même si on pouvait douter de leur efficacité contre des spectres.  
« — Elle s'appelle Lélianna, lâcha Théo au bout d'un moment.  
— Pardon ? s'inquiéta le mage, après quelques regards échangés avec ses camarades tout aussi perdus.  
— L'inquisitrice qui nous a briefé. Lélianna Hermann.  
— Ah. Et… Elle est comment quand elle ne tue pas des démons ? »  
Le paladin laissa échapper un petit rire.  
« — Ne le prends pas personnellement. Elle est plutôt du genre à prôner la supériorité de l'humain, et méprise tous ceux qui ont abandonné leur humanité, volontairement ou pas.  
— Effectivement rien de personnel, remarqua sarcastiquement Bob.  
— Ca veut dire qu'elle me déteste aussi ? s'alarma Shin de son côté.  
— J'saurais pas dire. Ca fait treize ans que je ne l'ai pas croisé. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était partie ''éclairer'' quelques personnes dans le désert des larmes. Et puis, vu le temps qu'elle a mis, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait claqué là-bas. Je pensais combler une partie du vide qu'elle avait laissé. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est une artiste dans le milieu. Elle manie la foudre mieux que personne. »

Une certaine admiration se notait dans la voix du paladin, comme si l'inquisitrice avait été une forme de modèle pour lui.  
« Y'avait des bruits qui couraient comme quoi elle avait grillé tout un village d'un seul coup lors d'une révolte paysanne. Un accident bien sûr, mais c'est quand même impressionnant.  
— Une charmante personne, à n'en pas douter, glissa tout bas Grunlek à l'intention de ses camarades en arrière garde. »

Mais Mani n'écoutait la conversation de ses camarades que d'une oreille distraite, toujours obnubilé par ce doux parfum floral qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Avec le temps, cette odeur semblait réveiller de vieux souvenirs. Trop vieux pour qu'il puisse se souvenir, mais bien assez présents pour éveiller une forme de nostalgie au creux de son ventre.

Il manqua de sursauter quand le groupe d'aventuriers se stoppa, sous l'injonction silencieuse de Shin. Derrière ses camarades, l'elfe ne parvint pas à identifier tout de suite ce qui venait de troubler leur éclaireur. Mais au détour des larges épaules de Théo, vint le frapper la vision d'une jeune femme, à une bonne centaine de mètres de distance. Nul besoin d'avoir de bons yeux pour la remarquer, tant la vivacité du rouge qui teignait sa robe la démarquait de son environnement.

Mais ce qui avait probablement plus affecté ses camarades, était l'incroyable vue sur les hauteurs de la cité spectrale qui se dressait en trame de fond. Par chance, aucune silhouette verdâtre ne semblait tourner autour de leur cible, mais la menace qu'ils sentaient tous peser sur eux, les forçait à tendre leurs muscles.

« J'espère qu'on aura de la chance », lâcha telle une prière leur paladin, avant d'avancer d'un pas déterminé.

La présence du soleil était une indéniable source de réconfort pour Mani et ses camarades, il était même probable qu'ils n'aient dû leur motivation qu'à la seule chaleur qui caressait leur dos. Mais c'est forts de la douce illusion d'être protégés par la lumière, qu'ils avancèrent tous à la suite de Théo.

La jeune femme ne parut pas réagir à leur approche. Assise sur un large rocher, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, elle fixait le sol avec une forme de tristesse éteinte, et ne montrait d'un premier abord, aucun signe de vie.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à portée de voix que la jeune femme daigna leur montrer un signe d'attention. Elle pencha simplement la tête dans leur direction, sans même poser un regard sur eux, mais tous se figèrent néanmoins. S'en suivirent quelques longues secondes d'observation silencieuse. La plupart des membres du groupe, tachant de percevoir une étincelle de malice, qui trahirait un piège ou une embuscade.

Mais Mani pour sa part, ne parvint pas à maintenir sa garde fermée. Son instinct était totalement muet, comme si son corps était persuadé de l'absence totale de danger.  
Il était probablement le seul avec Shin, à pouvoir percevoir le léger balancement qui animait la silhouette de la jeune femme. Le léger son d'un frottement de tissu. Le léger tintement de ses boucles d'oreilles en argent. Elle était bien là, dans ce plan, les yeux et les oreilles de Mani étaient formels.  
Il comprenait à présent pourquoi tant de gens s'étaient mépris sur la nature de la jeune femme.

Shin, dans un murmure, laissa échapper les mots qu'ils avaient tous sur le cœur :  
« On dirait une poupée. »  
Et l'une de ses poupées de bois blanc que seuls les enfants nobles peuvent se permettre de s'offrir. La finesse de ses traits et de sa peau, laissait deviner un sang royal, digne de tous les soins. Et ce n'était pas sa robe qui affirmait le contraire, bien trop propre, bien trop volumineuse et d'un tissu bien trop riche pour être pour être porté par la simple bourgeoisie. C'était un modèle de robe très travaillé, que Mani n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu, pas même sur l'impératrice Manaril.  
« Je détecte de la psyché tout autour d'elle, indiqua Théo.  
— C'est vraiment très faible, sembla douter le mage.  
— Au moins je suis rassuré, elle est trop vieille pour être une de tes victimes, plaisanta Grunlek, en bourrant légèrement les côtes du paladin. »

Ignorant les rires faussement discrets de ses camarades, le paladin-inquisiteur s'avança. N'étant cette fois pas imité par le reste du groupe, il se retrouva seul face à la jeune femme. Le sérieux retrouva les rangs des aventuriers. Pas un souffle, pas un bruit pour troubler la confrontation, juste l'imperceptible chant cristallin d'une flèche de glace naissant entre les mains de Shin.

Le paladin bomba le torse, fier et droit, mains et bouclier baissé, mais jambes tendus prêtes à amorcer une esquive. Puis après une longue et silencieuse inspiration, et l'attente d'un signe d'écoute qui ne vint pas, se présenta d'une voix forte et assurée :  
« Je suis Théo Silverberg, paladin-inquisiteur, serviteur de la lumière, et je réponds à votre appel. »

Un vent venu du sud, souleva la cape du paladin, lui donnant un air glorieux et chassa également les longues et soyeuses mèches brunes qui cachaient les yeux de la jeune femme. Lesquels se levèrent doucement pour se poser sur le visage de Théo, révélant des iris d'un vert émeraude presque éclatant.  
Comme sous le choc, elle ouvrit la bouche, lèvres tremblantes, et d'un souffle si faible que seul le paladin et Mani perçurent, murmura :  
« Théo… »  
Grunlek, Bob et Shin échangèrent des regards perdus, se demandant si elle venait réellement de parler, mais Mani sentit son sang se glacer alors qu'il réalisait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce vent n'était pas naturel, il semblait se diriger droit vers la cité spectrale, un peu comme si…

Un éclat de lumière verte frappa sa rétine avec horreur, et il hurla à ses compagnons de se mettre à terre. Depuis la berge adverse, une déflagration magique embrasa le ciel et la terre. Dans un vain réflexe, Mani déploya ses lames pour protéger le groupe, mais la lumière les submergea, trop intense pour qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux.  
Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il ne put que subir, impuissant, le féroce assaut qui le priva rapidement de ses oreilles. Aveugle et sourd, il ne put que sentir sa propre panique faire battre son cœur alors qu'il se sentait mourir.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, son ouïe lui revint sous la forme d'un léger sifflement, qui s'estompa rapidement pour laisser place aux râles de ses camarades.  
« Shin ? Théo ? lança-t-il dans les ténèbres, avec pour seule réponse un long râle à sa droite qui ne pouvait venir que du semi-élémentaire.  
— Je ne vois plus rien. Je suis aveugle ! cria presque Bob.  
— Non, affirma la voix de Grunlek. Il fait nuit noire, et y'a de la poussière, non… de la brume ? »  
La lueur d'une flamme, dansant au bout du bâton de Bob, dissipa l'obscurité et les doutes des aventuriers.  
« Ah oui, confirma le mage. Mes excuses. »

Aussi efficace que soient d'habitude les flammes du mage à éclairer les lieux, Mani fut incapable de voir à plus d'un mètre devant lui. Un épais brouillard semblait en effet avoir pris possession des lieux, et même ses camarades les plus proches ne lui semblaient être que des silhouettes confuses.  
Se fiant plus à son sens du toucher qu'à sa vue, l'elfe récupéra ses machettes et se redressa, tournant sur lui-même pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais sans succès.

« Théo ?! cria Grunlek.  
— Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pesta le mage en agitant son bâton devant lui.  
— C'est une attaque du fantôme ? s'inquiéta Shin.  
— Non, lui répondit Mani, on aurait plutôt dit que la cité a explosé.  
— Et merde ! Je savais bien que ça sentait le rituel à la con ! s'emporta Bob.  
— Hey, y'a une lumière, là ! indiqua vaguement le nain sans que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il pointait.  
— Les gars, c'est vous ? fit la voix de Théo à travers les ténèbres.  
— Théo ?  
— Ou ce qu'il en reste, fit celui-ci en s'approchant, rayonnant effectivement de lumière par son armure.  
— Non, y'a une autre lumière derrière toi ! s'alarma Grunlek. »

Mais sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse réagir, un vent chaleureux vint chasser la brume qui les entourait, comme un tourbillon au centre duquel se tenait la douce silhouette du jeune fantôme. Mais tendues vers le ciel, elle parut recueillir une faible lueur au creux de ses paumes.  
Puis passant autour de son cou ce qui ressemblait à un collier, elle gratifia le groupe d'aventuriers d'un sourire candide avant de s'exclamer d'une voix chantante :  
« Vous en avez mis du temps ! »


	4. De l'autre côté

**Grunlek**

Le vent retomba aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, laissant tout de même intact l'étrange bulle de protection s'étant formé autour d'eux. Mais tous semblèrent plus inquiets de la nouvelle vigueur de la jeune femme qui leur faisait face, et de ce que cela signifiait. Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans le regard de la demoiselle, et même sa peau semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs dans cette semi-obscurité.  
Pourtant rien dans les odeurs ou les sons, qu'ils proviennent du lac ou de la forêt ne semblaient avoir changé. Ils étaient bel et bien au même endroit, sauf que le soleil s'était éteint.

Le chatouillis étrange dans son bras mécanique avait également cessé. Quelque chose d'autre avait changé. Mais combien de temps avaient-ils passés inconscients ? Non. Décidément, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir sombré dans l'inconscience à un moment où un autre. Alors quel était ce sort ?  
Il avait visiblement affecté le fantôme, puisqu'elle avait à présent l'air de déborder de vie. Une résurrection massive ?! Avec une certaine panique, Grunlek se tourna vers son camarade mage, mais ne trouva qu'un visage fermé, et l'un des regards les plus sombres qu'il ait jamais vu chez le demi-démon.  
« Vous en tirez une tête, mon ami. Le voyage a-t-il été éprouvant ? » s'inquiéta également le fantôme.

Pourtant elle ne regardait pas Bob, mais Théo. Il était probable que celui-ci arborait la même expression que les autres membres du groupe, mais la lueur qu'émettait son armure le rendait probablement plus digne d'attention. Le nain ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il distingua néanmoins à quel point sa peau était blême. Avait-il été plus affecté que les autres par le sort ?

Théo serra soudainement le poing. Crispé, on aurait pu craindre qu'il passe à l'assaut immédiatement, mais il se contenta de tapoter discrètement sur l'une des plaques d'armure de sa cuisse. Ce signal…  
« Je dois avouer que je m'attendais pas à rencontrer un temps pareil ! » feignit de s'amuser Théo.  
A peine Grunlek eut-il le temps de s'interroger, qu'un familier murmure vint gratter sa conscience. S'ouvrant à celui-ci, les consciences de ses autres compagnons se connectèrent à lui. Théo, Bob et Shin. Mani devait encore avoir une dent contre le mage.  
— _J'ai énormément de questions_ , lança la voix de Shin dans le crâne du nain.  
— _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_ s'inquiétèrent plutôt d'une même voix Grunlek et Bob, à l'attention du paladin.  
— _Calmez-vous. Il vaut mieux jouer le jeu pour l'instant_ , affirma d'une voix faussement calme Théo.  
— J'imagine. C'est pourquoi je suis venue vous attendre sur les berges du lac, j'avais peur que vous puissiez vous perdre, sourit la jeune femme, en cachant mal une certaine impatience.  
— _Quoi ? Mais… Mais… Mais quoi ? La dernière chose dont on ait besoin maintenant c'est de jouer avec un fantôme !_ s'indigna Bob. _Je sais pas si t'as senti mais_ …  
— _Ouais_ , le coupa l'inquisiteur. _Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète encore plus pour le moment. Vous voyez le collier magique qu'elle porte autour du cou ?_ »  
Quelques jurons que seuls les mages peuvent comprendre envahirent les esprits du groupe comme une arrière-pensée. Seuls ceux qui pouvaient voir le mage purent saisir à la façon dont il serrait son bâton, que l'apparente crise d'humeur de Bob cachait en vérité une profonde inquiétude.

« Pour ma part, je dois avouer être assez perdu, j'ai suivi mon groupe sans vraiment savoir jusqu'où il allait me mener, s'invita Mani dans la conversation avec la jeune femme. J'ignore même jusqu'à votre nom.  
— _On vient de se taper une explosion magique et toi tu convoites les bijoux d'un fantôme ? Bob, t'es sûr que t'as pas interverti la conscience de Mani et Théo sans faire exprès ?_ plaisanta à moitié Shin.  
— _Ce bijou, en l'occurrence, est un artefact perdu de l'église de la lumière, plus vieux que celle-ci. Et ce qui est VRAIMENT inquiétant, c'est qu'il ne fonctionne qu'avec le SANG de son porteur. Alors fous-toi de ma gueule si tu veux, mais il me semble que c'est une information assez importante pour être partagée,_ s'emporta Théo sans toutefois laisser trahir ses émotions à l'extérieur.  
— Je m'en doute. Il s'agit d'une invitation un peu spéciale, confia le fantôme.  
— _Alors c'est vraiment une résurrection de masse…_ déplora Grunlek.  
— _Non…_ le contredit le mage. _Je pense que c'est bien pire que ça, la psyché autour de nous a complétement changé. Je ne sens plus les puits de magie.  
_ — Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voyager de cette façon, c'est fascinant ! parut s'émerveiller Mani de son côté.  
— _Encore ?_ glissa tout bas, même pour une voix télépathique, Shin.  
— _Tu veux dire qu'on s'est fait projeter dans le passé ?_ s'enquit le nain.  
— Plait-il ? parut ne pas comprendre la jeune femme.  
— _Quel passé ? Je te rappelle que rien n'a jamais existé ici,_ répondit gravement Bob. _Si c'est bien ce que je crois, et vu la brume un peu clichée… On a plutôt été projeté dans le royaume des morts.  
_ — Ah… Pardonnez-le, mon compagnon elfe n'est que peu habitué à monter à cheval, continua de feindre le paladin.  
— _J'imaginais ça avec plus de flammes,_ intervint soudainement la voix télépathique de Mani.  
— _Je croyais que tu refusais obstinément de laisser Bob entrer dans ta tête_ , le railla Shin.  
— Oh. Bien sûr, fit le jeune fantôme en laissant trahir qu'elle comprenait tout à fait autre chose.  
— _Je me sentais seul.  
_ — _La ferme à la fin, j'ai du mal à me concentrer !_ leur ordonna Théo. »

Dans son emportement, le paladin eut un rictus d'irritation. Chose qui n'échappa à la jeune femme qui leur faisait face :  
« Je m'excuse, Chevalier Blanc, je vois bien votre embarras. Mes intentions n'étaient pas claires dans ma lettre, si j'ai fait mander votre présence, c'est que j'ai peur pour ma vie.  
— _Oh,_ _on va s'amuser,_ lança sarcastiquement Bob dans la tête de ses camarades. »

Depuis les ombres dansant derrière la jeune femme, la lumière vacillante d'une torche perça. Le temps que le nain prévienne ses camarades, et déjà trois autres lueurs parvinrent à leurs yeux. Mais avant que les aventuriers ne lèvent leurs armes, la main du jeune fantôme se leva, en signe d'apaisement.  
Entrèrent alors au bout de quelques secondes, quatre guerriers, visiblement peu surpris de les trouver là. La richesse des détails qui ornaient leurs armures, laissait très clairement entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples mercenaires. A la lueur de leurs torches, on pouvait deviner le même blason frappé sur leurs torses, au centre duquel une gigantesque épée perçait le cœur d'un monstre ailé que le nain n'arrivait pas à définir. Un symbole qu'aucun des aventuriers ne reconnut.

Il ne fit cependant aucun doute que ces hommes connaissaient leurs métiers, ne serait-ce que par la simple présence d'innombrables cicatrices sur le visage du plus vieux d'entre eux. Car tous étaient taillés dans la même matière que les taureaux, si bien que les sangles fixant leurs armures à leurs bras, semblaient souffrir d'un manque évident de longueur et ne devaient leur intégrité qu'à un miracle de résistance.  
Des brutes, à n'en pas douter, mais suffisamment habiles s'élever à un rang social qui leur permettait de bien se nourrir. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de gardes d'élite.

« Ma Dame, je ne vous conseille pas de rester dehors plus que nécessaire, lâcha alors le premier d'entre eux.  
— Vous voyez pourtant que je suis bien gardé. »  
Le ton de la jeune femme se voulait amusé, pourtant ses yeux transmirent un message bien différent. A vrai dire, c'était toute sa posture qui venait de changer. Alors qu'elle aurait pu sembler accueillante envers le groupe d'aventuriers, il émanait désormais d'elle une grande froideur. Ses yeux fusillaient le garde avec un mépris qui clarifiait bien le rang supérieur qu'elle possédait, et qui parvenait à émettre également une critique envers l'efficacité de ceux-ci.

« Mes excuses, ma Dame. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas vu arriver vos invités. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont réussi à passer la ville d'Éluance sans que les gardiens de la porte ne puissent les reconnaître ou les voir, avoua avec embarras le garde.  
— Parce qu'ils font preuve, de toute évidence, de la discrétion dont je leur avais sommé de faire usage.  
Encore une fois, une critique implicite s'était glissée dans les mots de la jeune femme, et le garde ne put que plier l'échine. Il n'apprécia cependant pas l'exercice, et gratifia le groupe d'aventuriers d'un regard noir, rempli de frustration.

« _Donc les fantômes ne sont pas conscients que nous sommes différents_ , remarqua Bob, habitué à ce type de traitement.  
— _Ne devrait-on pas plutôt parler de morts-vivants dans ce cas précis ?_ s'interrogea Shin  
— _Plutôt vivants-morts, si du sang coule dans leurs veines,_ signala Grunlek.  
— _Accordons-nous sur le terme hérésie,_ trancha le paladin.  
— Si vous le voulez bien ma Dame, je propose de les guider vers les quais, prit l'initiative de lancer le garde, sans décrocher les yeux de Théo.  
— Nous allons nous occuper de vos chevaux, si vous vous voulez bien nous les confier, se proposa l'un des autres gardes.  
— _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ s'inquiéta le nain. _On ne va pas les emmener au camp de la lumière, si tant est qu'il ait été entraîné avec nous dans… Quoi que cela soit.  
_ — _S'ils saignent on peut les tuer_ , conjectura Théo.  
— Nous avons laissés nos montures dans une clairière à l'ouest d'ici, s'exclama Bob avec autorité. Elles n'auront besoin d'aucun entretien et savent subvenir à leurs besoins, votre aide est bien aimable, mais ne sera pas nécessaire.»

Comme Grunlek l'escomptait, la déclaration ne provoqua pas un fort enthousiasme auprès des gardes. A part le vétéran couvert de cicatrices, tous froncèrent ostensiblement les sourcils, signalant ainsi leur offuscation face à l'insulte qui venait d'être proférée en réponse à leur hospitalité.  
« _Bob ?_ parut s'irriter l'inquisiteur.  
— _Pas besoin de provoquer une bataille rangée, si les troupes sont à moitié aussi paniqués que nous le sommes, c'est le bordel dans le camp,_ se défendit le mage _. Et puis vu la magie à l'œuvre ici, on a probablement que peu de chances de remporter la victoire. Ca me coûte de proposer un plan aussi foireux mais… la meilleure chose à faire est probablement de se fondre dans la masse, apparemment on profite d'un bon malentendu. Si on pouvait en apprendre plus sur le sort qui a plongé le cratère dans la nuit, on pourrait peut-être le retourner contre eux.  
_ — _Ca m'a l'air extrêmement optimiste,_ dénonça Shin.  
— _Ecoute, on fait avec ce qu'on a, et pour l'instant on n'a rien. Et je te signale que pour une raison que j'ignore, les puits de magie sont inaccessibles, ce qui veut dire que la psyché va progressivement se disperser hors de nos corps, et je me vois mal combattre cinq mille plantains avec mon bâton.  
_ — _Certes,_ concéda le semi-élémentaire.»

Après un lourd silence, d'où les gardes espéraient visiblement voir sortir des excuses, la jeune dame fit claquer sa langue. Comme si un fouet avait frappé leur dos, les quatre guerriers se raidirent en un garde-à-vous impeccable. Une discipline qui n'avait pas l'air de répondre au respect, mais plus à une sorte de sort qui serait venu les frapper.  
Comme pour étayer cette théorie, des lettres bleutées apparurent à la surface des spallières des gardes. La vue du nain n'était pas assez perçante pour les décrire, mais son camarade semi-élémentaire en fut capable. Décrivant au reste du groupe ce qu'il percevait, il apparut évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas de runes naines, ni d'aucune sorte de sort connu. Révélation qui laissa le mage pensif, alors que cette magie ne lui semblait pas aussi étroitement liée à la psyché que la sienne, ou celle de ses camarades.

« Je n'attends pas de vous davantage que ce que vous avez déjà fait, énonça froidement la jeune dame. Méranar, retournez à la citadelle et préparez notre arrivée, les autres, vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations.  
— A vos ordres, ma Dame », s'exclamèrent tous les gardes d'une seule voix, avant de tourner les talons.  
Puis retrouvant un peu de sa douceur, la jeune dame se retourna vers le groupe d'aventurier avec un demi-sourire qui laissait transparaître une inquiétante intelligence, et tendit sa main vers le paladin.

Celui-ci l'observa, sceptique, jusqu'à ce que les arguments de ses camarades parviennent à le convaincre de ne pas la couper. Il se risqua alors à la saisir, et tel qu'il l'avait vu faire dans les cours du cratère, se pencha en avant en signe de respect.  
« Drôles de manières, s'amusa la jeune Dame.  
— _Elle est chaude_ , indiqua de son côté le paladin à ses camarades.  
— _Tu crois qu'on peut mettre un fantôme enceinte ?_ plaisanta Shin en s'attirant les regards de ses camarades les plus proches, inquiets qu'il puisse être capable d'essayer.  
— _Sa main, abruti_ , se sentit obligé de préciser Théo.  
— J'ai peur que nous n'ayons que peu d'expérience vos us et coutumes. Pardonnez-nous, si nos manières vous semblent inadaptées, le défendit Bob.  
— Je les trouve charmantes, je les ferai peut-être même faire lois, ne vous formalisez pas outre-mesure, le rassura la jeune Dame. »

Les sourcils de chaque membre du groupe se levèrent à l'unisson dans un mouvement qui fut presque audible. Même s'ils ne doutaient pas du rang social élevé du jeune fantôme, ils n'imaginaient pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'une dirigeante.  
« Je m'excuse pour mon impolitesse, mais... êtes-vous Reine ? voulut confirmer Grunlek. »  
Avec un rire sincère, qui n'en demeurait pas moins terrifiant quand on connaissait la véritable nature de la jeune dame, l'intéressée leur tourna le dos, invitant le paladin à avancer.

« _Ça veut dire ''oui'' ?_ » s'enquit faiblement Mani.


	5. Brouillard

**Shinddha**

Avec ce genre de temps, il se sentait à l'aise et capable de tout. La brume était dense, fraîche, et dansait sur ses doigts avec grâce. Shin ne pouvait dire si elle représentait un avantage ou un inconvénient, certes, elle lui cachait le monde extérieur, mais elle le protégeait tout autant. Peut-être qu'avec le temps il pourrait l'apprivoiser, comme un animal, ou s'en faire un manteau pour le cacher des regards indiscrets. Mais peu importe la manière qu'il utilisait, la brume refusait de venir à lui.

Bloquée par un mur invisible, elle s'écrasait au-dessus de son avant-bras. Cette bulle de protection était un étrange phénomène. Elle avançait en même temps qu'eux à mesure qu'ils longeaient la berge du lac, et quand bien même elle semblait perméable, elle ne laissait passer que ce qui était en contact avec sa peau. Il aurait bien voulu tirer une flèche, faire des expériences, mais la situation l'en empêchait. L'en empêchait-elle vraiment ?

« _Tu penses tout haut »_ , lui indiqua Bob sur un ton de reproche.

Parler était déjà un effort, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus penser sans avoir à dissocier ce qu'il voulait garder pour lui du reste. Au moins, il pouvait voir que le mage craignait moins de dépenser toute sa psyché que ce qu'il laissait entendre. Ou bien peut-être était-il tout simplement stupide…  
Un coup de coude cueillit le semi-élémentaire dans les côtes, lui arrachant un sourire : le coup était trop faible pour représenter un véritable désagrément.

« _Je te hais »_ , lança le mage avant de fermer le canal.

Il fallait profiter du moindre temps mort pour se détendre. Du moins avant de s'enfoncer dans les terres des morts. Par déni, ou grâce un sang-froid exceptionnel, Shin n'arrivait pas à se sentir menacé. Tout semblait si surréaliste. Ce fantôme cramponné au bras de Théo, une cité sortie de nulle part… D'ailleurs à quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler maintenant ? Si les fantômes avaient pris vie, sans doute les pierres elles-mêmes avaient retrouvées leur aspect.  
Il le saurait bien assez tôt, s'ils continuaient ainsi.

Pour sa part, le plan lui paraissant plus que bancal. Regrouper leurs forces aurait sans doute été un choix plus sécuritaire, laisser les champions de la lumière faire leur travail et ne fournir qu'un léger soutien lui allait très bien. Surtout qu'une chose l'intriguait.  
« _Toujours à l'écoute ?_ glissa Shin mentalement.  
— _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ lui répondit la voix de Grunlek.  
— _Je me demandais seulement… Elle n'avait que le mot ''Silverberg'' à la bouche, non ? Mais elle ne l'a pas évoqué une seule fois. Elle parle de ''Chevalier blanc''.  
_ — _Maintenant que tu le dis…_ fit Bob, songeur.  
— _Je pense l'avoir entendu prononcer ton prénom Théo_ , rapporta Mani.  
— _Théo ?_ »

Mais malgré les nombreux appels de ses camarades, le paladin resta muet. Inquiets, ils l'observèrent en silence, il apparaissait troublé, mais rien qui ne soit pas naturel quand un fantôme s'accroche à votre bras. Cependant il apparaissait que celle-ci lui murmurait à l'oreille certaines choses, que même les sens aiguisés de Shin ne purent percevoir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle glissa un regard en arrière, que les aventuriers comprirent que les propos les concernaient, et qu'ils n'étaient de toute évidence, pas élogieux.

C'est finalement au bout de longues minutes de silence, qu'ils atteignirent une zone étrangement civilisée. Les pierres avaient laissé place à de longues planches de bois, et plusieurs pontons se détachaient des ténèbres par la faible lueur de lanternes. Sur la gauche, Shin cru deviner la silhouette d'une grange, et il put rapidement constater que ses hypothèses étaient fondées.  
Comme supposé, les bâtiments avaient, eux aussi, pris racines dans la réalité. Quand bien même le semi-élémentaire n'avait sous les yeux qu'une grange banale, de large dimensions, certes, il pouvait être certain qu'elle n'avait pas existé ici auparavant. A moins que les éclaireurs de l'église de la lumières soient bien moins compétents qu'ils ne s'en vantaient.

Ces quais n'étaient qu'à une petite demi-heure du camp de la lumière, dur de croire, même avec la brume, qu'ils aient pu ne pas remarquer pareils constructions.  
« _Apparemment nous sommes aux niveaux des fermes, bien avant le rempart de la cité. Par souci de discrétion nous allons prendre les bateaux et rentrer dans la ville par le lac, les renseigna soudainement Théo_ , télépathiquement.  
— _On commençait à croire qu'elle t'avait ensorcelé_ , le sermonna Grunlek.  
— _J'ai l'impression qu'elle est capable d'entendre ou de couper la communication quand elle me touche.  
_ — _Elle m'a entendu tout à l'heure ?_ s'alarma Shin.  
— _Et je crois qu'elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup,_ confirma le paladin.  
— Mais _elle a entendu le mot ''fantôme''_ , s'inquiéta le mage.  
— _Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait pris littéralement, elle m'a répété plusieurs fois que garder sa peau blanche était un signe de pureté,_ le rassura Théo.  
— _Attends, c'est moi ou… elle te raconte quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?_ demanda Grunlek sur un ton suspicieux.  
— _Elle me raconte l'histoire de la ville... et un peu sa vie,_ avoua le jeune paladin _.  
_ — _Tu ne serais pas en train de…  
_ — _Non. Ne dis pas un mot !_ le coupa le paladin soudainement mal à l'aise.  
— _Il se fait draguer par un fantôme_ , confirma Mani.»Un long soupir, si profond qu'il s'entendit télépathiquement, mis fin au lien qui les unissait au paladin. Le reste des aventuriers s'en amusa un court instant, mais furent vite rattrapés par leurs préoccupations. L'idée de tourner les talons se fit même assez insistante dans leurs pensées, à mesure leurs inquiétudes se changeaient en paranoïa. L'attitude bien trop innocente de la Dame fantôme, le fait qu'ils soient étrangement seuls en ces lieux.  
Grunlek et Mani argumentaient sur la possibilité que tout cela ne puisse être qu'un piège, qui attendait seulement qu'ils baissent leurs gardes. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait percevoir ce qui troublait en silence Shin.

Bien qu'il soit incapable de le confirmer, le semi-élémentaire se sentait épié, et à plusieurs reprises, il aperçut des silhouettes se mouvoir dans la brume. Le léger tintement d'armures et les échos perdus de murmures achevèrent de le convaincre qu'ils étaient surveillés. Si une attaque devait survenir, elle aurait lieu sur ces quais.

Shin, aux aguets, encocha une flèche de givre et se tint prêt à assassiner la première personne ayant l'insolence de se révéler à eux. L'information circula assez vite au sein du groupe. Grunlek déploya son bouclier dans un vacarme métallique qui se voulait être un avertissement pour leurs possibles agresseurs, puis prit position devant Mani qui scrutait les ténèbres à la recherche du moindre signe d'hostilité. Sur un regard entendu, Bob et Théo étouffèrent les lumières et ne produisirent qu'une lueur à peine discernable, afin que les aventuriers puissent se distinguer entre eux.

Curieusement le plus inquiet des visages se trouva sur la dame fantôme qui leur tenait compagnie. Se fondant dans l'ombre du paladin, elle se glissa à bord de la barque la plus éloignée du bord dans la discrétion la plus absolue, et dû probablement s'y dissimuler d'une manière ou d'une autre, car sa silhouette ne fut bientôt qu'un pâle souvenir, que même Shin ne parvint pas à retrouver.

Décrétant qu'il valait mieux ne pas traîner en ces lieux, le paladin réparti leurs affaires sur trois petites barques, puis intima à ses compagnons d'embarquer sans traîner. Mais aucun des aventuriers ne s'avéra pressé de la rejoindre. Personne ne comptait offrir un flanc à découvert face à un ennemi potentiel. Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent ainsi, au cours desquelles même Théo y trouva la conviction qu'ils allaient subir un assaut. Seul les clapotis de l'eau sur le bois, mêlé aux bruissements de leur propre équipement se faisaient entendre, mais dans l'air persistait un profond sentiment de malaise qui maintenait le groupe en état d'alerte.

A travers le silence, les sons paraissaient amplifiés. Les jointures de Grunlek crissaient presque imperceptiblement lorsqu'il serrait et desserrait le poing, le cuir autour du manche de l'épée de Théo grinçait, le chant des lames de Mani, les murmures des flammes de Bob, le travail du bois de l'arc du semi-élémentaire, puis le claquement lourd d'une dizaine d'arbalètes.

Les yeux de Shin s'écarquillèrent avec horreur lorsque ce son parvint à ses tympans, mais aucune possibilité d'esquive. Les carreaux sifflèrent dans leur direction. Une exécution. Mais alors que le premier carreau s'apprêtait à frapper la première victime, un tintement magique retentit. Le carreau s'était brisé sur la bulle de protection qui les entourait.

Avant même l'avoir compris, Shin décocha sa flèche. Qui traversa le sort protecteur comme s'il n'en existait pas. Un court calcul lui avait indiqué la position de sa cible, son trait fut précis, et au son immonde que produisit l'impact, il sut qu'il avait été fatal. Sa deuxième flèche partit en même temps qu'une impressionnante lance de flamme. Deux hurlements résonnèrent. Au loin, une silhouette embrasée remua frénétiquement quelques secondes avant qu'elle de s'écraser à terre, inerte. Mais les flammes qui avaient eu raison de lui ne se montrèrent pas satisfaites, et se ruèrent sur une silhouette voisine, dont l'armure avait commis l'erreur de refléter le bourreau de son ami.

De son côté Shin fit pleuvoir la mort, assez rapidement pour avoir décoché six flèches avant que la seconde salve de carreaux ne s'abattent sur eux. Les traits adverses étaient moins précis. Shin en compta quatre qui ne trouvèrent que les eaux sombres du lac, un seul se heurta au bouclier magique, et il ne fut pas assez puissant pour le briser. Les tireurs paniquaient. Ce signe de faiblesse lança la charge de Théo et Grunlek, qui foncèrent en hurlant. Le paladin fit irradier son armure, et le reste de leurs cibles se révélèrent à eux.

Trois guerriers à l'épée semblaient avoir anticipé un combat au corps à corps, mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de faire parler leur expertise. L'assaut lumineux du paladin les priva de leurs yeux pendant les deux secondes qui leur furent fatales. Le premier reçut un poing métallique qui enfonça son armure comme si elle avait été faite de papier, et les deux autres eurent la tête tranchée par un seul et puissant mouvement du paladin-inquisiteur.

La panique se changea en terreur pour le reste de de leurs troupes, qui abandonna leurs arbalètes pour tirer leurs épées. Deux d'entre eux furent abattus par Shin, avant même qu'ils n'aient pu crier vengeance pour leurs camarades. Puis un second trait de feu, engloutit deux autres silhouettes. Un archer solitaire, qui était parvenu à se faire oublier, laissa la colère le submerger et tira une flèche vers celui qui venait d'abattre ses deux amis par sorcellerie. A sa grande surprise, le trait fit demi-tour, dans un arc de cercle parfait, et vint se figer dans sa carotide, le laissant chancelant pendant quelques secondes, avant que Mani ne vienne le soulager de ses maux et de sa bourse.

Réalisant que de leur équipe il ne restait qu'eux, les deux derniers survivants lâchèrent leurs armes. En état de choc, ils ne résistèrent pas à la prise du paladin et du nain, qui les trainèrent aux quais.

Prudent, Shin resta alerte, mais plus aucun mouvement hostile ne lui parvint. Les derniers vifs rayons de lumière s'échappant de l'armure de Théo, caressèrent l'image d'un bain de sang. Théo avait raison, s'ils peuvent saigner, ils peuvent mourir. Encore.

« Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi nous attaquer ? » demanda Grunlek d'une voix menaçante, après avoir désarmé, puis projeté son prisonnier aux pieds du groupe.  
Mais seuls des hoquettements terrifiés lui répondirent.

Le paladin-inquisiteur ne fit preuve d'aucune patience. Dans un ample mouvement, il leva son épée dans les airs et fit rayonner son armure avec encore plus d'intensité. Les couinements se firent plus forts, presque articulés, et l'épée qui faisait semblant de s'abattre sur eux, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de leurs mains vainement levées en opposition.

« Nous sommes ceux qui demeurent loyaux à la maison Attriand. Notre volonté était de venger la mort de notre seigneur, Dame Ether Attriand, l'héritière du trône, lâchement assassinée par celle que vous protégez, révéla le plus cohérent des deux hommes.  
— Quelles preuves avez-vous ? fit le nain.  
— A qui cela pourrait-il profiter ? Elle et sa sœur sont les derniers héritiers encore en vie, cracha l'homme.»

Les regards de tous les aventuriers pivotèrent tel un seul homme vers la dernière position connue de la jeune Dame. Celle-ci, ayant jugé les lieux sécurisés, était sortie de la pénombre pour assister à l'interrogatoire, les bras croisés. Elle regardait avec un air désolé les deux hommes, comme s'il avait s'agit d'animaux blessés, qu'il fallait achever au plus vite pour mettre fin à leurs souffrances.  
« Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais être la suivante, j'imagine ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton triste.»  
L'homme eut un rictus mauvais. Sa haine semblait aussi profonde qu'il était convaincu d'avoir raison. Éclairé ainsi par les flammes de Bob, il était terrifiant.  
«— Ne nous servez pas vos mensonges, harpie, siffla-t-il. Il n'y a pas une seule âme qui vous croit innocente dans tout Cameron. Vous êtes les dernières en lice pour le titre, et ce n'est pas votre folle de sœur qui pourrait orchestrer ces massacres. Soyez maudite.  
— _Vous pensez que ce qu'il dit est vrai ?_ leur demanda Grunlek.  
— _Pour ce que ça change… Ce qui est important, c'est que c'est une princesse. Quelles que soient les réponses à trouver, nous les aurons en la suivant,_ affirma Théo.  
— _Sauf si elle fait partie du mauvais camp, auquel cas nous allons mourir avec elle en la suivant_ , fit remarquer le nain.  
— _Nous n'aurons qu'à suivre le vent. On connaît l'issue, à nous de trouver les réponses à nos questions avant de se retrouver au centre de tous les feux.  
_ La jeune Dame exprima son mécontentement en émettant un petit claquement avec sa langue. La colère qu'elle affichait paraissait tout à fait sincère, et il ne fit aucun doute qu'elle aurait sans doute achevé elle-même l'accusateur si elle avait eu une dague sous la main. Elle serrait ses poings frêles jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures.

Étrangement, Shin retrouva un peu de lui-même dans l'expression de la jeune Dame. Il s'agissait d'une forme de fureur qu'il avait appris à reconnaître, en même temps qu'il l'avait éprouvée. Une colère sourde, douloureuse, qui vous laisse sans voix et brisé. Une colère, qui puisait dans le sentiment d'impuissance, et celui de se voir rejeter et haïr par ses pairs.  
Néanmoins plutôt que de chercher à prouver son innocence, la Dame fantôme préféra se retourner, et aller s'installer en silence dans la barque qui l'avait cachée plus tôt. Peut-être le semi-élémentaire fut le seul à comprendre qu'elle souhaitait cacher ses yeux embrumés.  
— _Une succession contestée, hein ? Pas étonnant qu'ils soient tous morts : ils se sont probablement entretués_ , présupposa Bob.  
— _S'ils continuent à s'entretuer dans la mort, c'est bon pour nous,_ lança Grunlek.  
— _Oui_ , confirma le mage. _On dirait bien qu'ils rejouent le passé_.  
— _Dans ce cas pourquoi s'en mêler ?_ demanda Mani. _Laissons-les faire leurs affaires et ils auront sans doute disparu avant qu'on ait eu le temps de finir notre bière.  
_ — _Parce que pour l'instant on est coincés avec eux,_ argumenta le mage. E _t qu'on n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était l'explosion magique, ou de ce que ça nous a fait. Pour ce que j'en sais, s'ils disparaissent, peut-être qu'une partie du cratère disparaîtra avec eux, ou bien tout simplement que nous disparaîtrons avec eux.  
_ — _Donc est censé aller à l'épicentre d'une guerre civile, pour trouver la cause d'une explosion magique de grande envergure, en espérant ne pas se faire tuer ou que rien ne nous explose à la figure_ ? résuma Mani, peu convaincu.  
— _Oui. Je comprends que vous soyez sceptique, mais j'ai besoin de réponses,_ confia Théo. _Cet artefact, et puis ma famille… Je sais toujours pas comment je suis lié à cette histoire, et ça m'intrigue. Ils prouvent que l'histoire de cette cité est liée d'une manière ou d'une autre au cratère, et pourtant on n'en a aucune trace. »  
_ Ils échangèrent une série de regards et trouvèrent chez chacun d'entre eux, la même étincelle de détermination, quand bien même celle-ci était mêlée à de la résignation chez certains. Il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que le paladin irait éclaircir ces mystères seul, s'il le fallait. C'est pourquoi ils acceptèrent tous silencieusement de le suivre.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'ils posèrent les yeux sur leurs prisonniers, qui depuis le temps, s'étaient plus ou moins calmés, et se contentaient de regarder, avec anxiété, les hommes qui tenaient leurs vies entre leurs mains se tenir droits et silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Alors que leur attente grandissait, ils s'étaient de plus en plus ratatinés, avec la conviction de plus en plus certaine que cet étrange groupe était fou à lier.

Lorsque l'attention des cinq aventuriers se reconcentra sur eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter. Les deux prisonniers fixèrent alors successivement ceux qui les dévisageaient, jusqu'à ce que le nain pose sa main mécanique sur l'épaule de l'un d'eux, et leur demande :  
« Première question : quel est le nom de la cité ? »  
Les deux hommes se figèrent, l'air hagard, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou des prémices de futurs sévices. Puis rapidement, la main mécanique se fit de plus en plus lourde sur l'épaule du premier, et il se sentit obligé de répondre.  
« Cameron ? Le… La couronne du cratère ! paniqua-t-il, en craignant de ne pas avoir la bonne réponse.»

Au moins, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, cette cité dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avait, ou faisait bien partie du cratère, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Toute cette histoire sentait à plein nez le fouillis dimensionnel.  
« Seconde question : quel est le nom de la Dame dans la barque ? » continua de les interroger Grunlek.  
Le même cinéma se reproduisit, cette fois un peu plus court, mais avec une perplexité beaucoup plus profonde.  
« Nelith Mirmillion…  
— Nelith étant son prénom ?  
— Oui… s'inquiéta de plus en plus le prisonnier.  
— Et celui de sa sœur que vous avez évoqué ?  
— Glaeeth. »

Satisfait d'avoir obtenu ces informations, et ignorant le stress qu'il venait de provoquer sur le pauvre homme qui suait à grosses gouttes, Grunlek releva la tête vers ses compagnons.  
 _« Demander plus leur ferait se poser trop de questions à notre sujet, je pense. On devrait les attacher et les laisser là jusqu'à ce qu'une patrouille arrive et les trouve,_ préconisa Grunlek.»  
Pour ce qui était des questions, il était difficilement envisageable que leurs ex-agresseurs n'en aient pas déjà une infinité.  
 _«_ _Ou que des alliés les trouve et les libèrent,_ objecta l'inquisiteur.  
— _On ne tue pas des prisonniers désarmés,_ s'opposa instantanément le nain.  
— _Techniquement ils sont déjà morts,_ fit remarquer Shin.  
— _Donc ils n'auront pas besoin de notre aide pour obtenir un moyen de mettre fin à leurs jours, on peut les laisser sans regrets,_ confirma Grunlek.  
— _Peu importe_ , abandonna Théo, _on n'a déjà passé que trop de temps ici. »_

Laissant le sort des prisonniers dans les mains de ses compagnons, le paladin s'en alla rejoindre la jeune Dame dans sa barque. Mani ayant déjà abandonné ses camarades pour finir de fouiller les cadavres dans la pénombre, il ne restait plus que Grunlek, Bob et Shin. La décision fut donc prise de suivre l'idée du nain.

Utilisant les amarres d'une barque échouée sur la berge, le semi-élémentaire s'occupa d'attacher les captifs. Faisant cette tâche, il ne put s'empêcher de poser une question au prisonnier qu'il ligotait.  
« Y a-t'il une chance pour qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler de vous, si vous veniez à vous libérer ? »

L'idée de laisser libre, ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit, il ne faisait que s'enquérir de la rancœur qui pouvait habiter leurs cœurs. Mais la haine dans le regard de celui qu'ils avaient interrogé, le frappa comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
« Votre ami sorcier a tué mon frère et sa femme tout à l'heure. Alors, non. Si je parvenais à me défaire de ces liens, je n'aurais que pour seul but dans la vie de le tuer, et de tuer celle que vous protégez. »

Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer le nœud qui enserrait son captif, les doigts de Shin caressèrent sa dague. Personne ne l'aurait su. Et il leur épargnerait un ennemi juré.  
La sensation de la dague s'enfonçant dans la chair, et l'agonie étouffée de sa victime jaillirent de son imagination. Il laissa alors la dague dans son fourreau.

Etait-ce de la pitié, ou le dégoût que lui inspirait la sensation d'ôter une vie qui avait retenu sa main ? Mort ou pas, dans quelque dimension que ce soit, il avait l'air bien vivant, est-ce que le fait que ce soit un fantôme allègerait sa conscience ? _Probablement_ , s'avoua-t-il. Mais alors que les gouttelettes de brume ruisselaient sur ses poignets, Shin se retrouva plongé dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres. Il tourna donc les talons, s'apprêtant à rejoindre ses camarades, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour poser une ultime question :  
« Quel est ton nom ?  
— Edlett Dagon.  
— Je ne l'oublierai pas. »  
Cette demande allait probablement lui porter malheur. C'est pourquoi Shin pria pour que le nain ait raison. Mais sans doute était-il trop superstitieux.


	6. Derrière le voile

**Mani**

Leur barque glissait tel un murmure sur l'eau. Ils n'avançaient peut-être pas aussi vite que leurs compagnons, mais ils avaient moins de chances de se faire trouer de flèches en cas d'attaque surprise. En y réfléchissant bien, peut être que la question de la vitesse était liée au poids du nain. Si encore celui-ci avait daigné ramer, ils auraient facilement pu se maintenir à la même hauteur que les autres, mais sous prétexte que son bras mécanique les ferait tourner en rond à cause de sa force, Grunlek s'était contenté de s'assoir à l'avant et de maintenir une lanterne qui n'éclairait rien.

Mani aurait bien voulu utiliser ses talents de télékinésiste pour se la couler douce, mais sa réserve de gemmes n'était malheureusement pas illimitée, et les pulsions suicidaires du groupe le poussaient à croire qu'il en aurait bientôt besoin. Au moins il y avait des perspectives de richesse. Le poids de sa sacoche pleine de pièces, à peine tâchées de sang, lui soutira un sourire. Cette monnaie était sans valeur à ses yeux, mais il était certain qu'elle ne l'était pas sein de la cité qu'il s'apprêtait à arpenter.

Chose qui l'amena à se demander si les gemmes de pouvoir qu'il pourrait éventuellement acheter dans la cité lui seraient utilisables. Une réflexion qui plongea l'elfe dans un odieux doute, qu'il se sentit obligé de dissiper au plus vite :  
« _Dites… les objets qu'on pourrait… ''Récupérer'' ici, ils deviendront quoi quand on repartira ?  
_ — _Bonne question. Ça dépend du sort qui est à l'œuvre, mais il est probable qu'ils disparaissent,_ lui répondit le mage en confirmant ses pires craintes. »  
Cette expédition était de moins en moins attractive. Toutefois il subsistait une lueur d'espoir, il n'était pas rare que le mage se trompe.

Les trois coquilles de noix continuèrent à progresser dans un silence presque religieux pendant de longues et anxiogènes minutes. Sans lune ni étoile, tout le romantisme d'une balade sur l'eau disparaissait. Et même si le fantôme… Nelith ! S'était apparemment montrée rassurante quant à la possibilité d'une seconde attaque, le carreau fiché dans la coque de leur esquif, invitait Mani à ne pas faire d'excès d'optimisme.  
Les eaux sombres étaient terriblement silencieuses. Et rien pour leur indiquer s'ils s'étaient perdus. S'il avait eu peu confiance en ses camarades, Mani commencerait à craindre que le groupe tourne en rond. Après tout un voyage en barque au milieu de la nuit sur un lac noyé dans le brouillard était la dernière des bonnes idées.

Ils finirent par longer la falaise qui bordait la cité. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas voir grand-chose, mais ils distinguèrent néanmoins d'étranges éclats de lumière entre les pierres. Choses qu'ils prirent d'abord pour des reflets, mais qu'ils réalisèrent plus tard être la lueur de torches. Par les ombres que celles-ci projetèrent, ils purent deviner qu'un large couloir avait été taillé au cœur même de la roche, chemin de ronde ne trahissant aucun signe de présence, mais qui n'était pas pour rassurer les aventuriers.  
Furtif, le groupe se fondit dans la nuit. Lanternes éteintes, et guidés par le seul écho que projetaient leurs rames en se glissant dans l'eau, ils continuèrent à lécher la falaise de leurs embarcations. Pendant combien de temps ils ramèrent dans les ténèbres ? Une seconde, une minute, une heure peut être… Une éternité à ramer dans l'angoisse de se faire attaquer. Et sans même savoir ce qu'ils devaient rejoindre.  
D'où venait cette étrange confiance qui les liait au fantôme ? Ça avait quelque chose à voir avec cette odeur… Si familière… Il était persuadé de la connaître, et elle persistait dans l'air même en ce moment. Cette psyché si brute, si enivrante…

Un remous le fit sursauter. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer, surtout qu'il était probable que le nain coule à pic s'ils venaient à chavirer. Ah ! C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il se cramponnait à la proue de la petite barque. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Et de toute façon, aussi forte qu'était son envie de faire une farce à son ami nain, son désir de rester en vie passait en priorité. Lorsqu'on a à son bord un nain de plus de cent kilos, une plaisanterie se transformait rapidement en drame.  
Il devait donc se contenter de ramer. Et de suivre à l'oreille ses amis. En espérant ne pas se prendre un récif, ou se perdre, ou prendre l'eau, ou se faire attaquer… Mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans toutes les directions, mais tout ce qui se présentait à lui, n'était que la surface trop tranquille du lac.

Il fut toutefois soulagé de constater que le brouillard qui les enveloppait se dissipait petit à petit, rendant d'abord plus clair les silhouettes de ses compagnons, puis dévoilant peu à peu un ciel étoilé. Quelques minutes plus tard, et les craintes les plus folles des aventuriers se virent balayées : l'aube se levait. Ce n'était toujours qu'une timide éclaircie à l'est, mais ils pouvaient se rassurer : le soleil n'avait pas disparu. Jamais Mani n'aurait pensé avoir à se réjouir de cette simple constatation.

Les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent lorsque la roche se déroba pour dévoiler une petite crique, qui paraissait bien dérisoire mis en comparaison avec les immenses tours qui le surplombaient.  
Ce n'était qu'un petit port de pêche, qui ne semblait exister que pour nourrir le hobby de quelques habitants, ou pour servir d'attraction. Il y avait là une dizaine de pontons de bois, la plupart remplis par de misérables bateaux, pourtant étrangement bien entretenus. Les premières lueurs du jour, révélèrent un magnifique quai de pierre en arc de cercle, bordé par d'impressionnants escaliers qui grimpaient jusqu'au pied des deux grandes tours, dont on ne parvenait à définir l'usage.  
Un port de plaisance. En grande partie désert. Seule une paire de vieillards s'occupaient à remplir un ridicule rafiot de cannes et de caisses de sel, qu'ils auraient de toute évidence, bien du mal à remplir.

L'apparente absence d'ennemis, soulagea le groupe d'aventuriers, mais leur joie fut de courte durée. Car aussitôt que l'embarcation de Théo se rapprocha de la berge, un groupe de soldat dévala les escaliers pour se poster à leur hauteur.  
Ignorant s'il devait se rapprocher ou au contraire s'éloigner au plus vite, Mani cessa de ramer, convaincu que les lances des soldats ne sauraient l'atteindre à cette distance. Il se posta en observateur, mais ce ne fut toutefois pas au goût de Grunlek, dont le bras métallique émit plusieurs séries de cliquetis métallique, avant de projeter une main en acier sur l'un des pilotis de bois et de tracter leur esquif.

Ils dépassèrent ainsi la barque de Shin et Bob, qui les regardèrent passer avec de grands yeux écarquillés, sans savoir s'ils devaient se sentir vexés de se faire doubler ou rassurer de voir le nain prendre les devants. Puis ils percutèrent avec force le ponton de bois, permettant au nain de profiter d'un formidable élan pour sauter à terre, mais qui projeta Mani contre sa propre rame, qu'il n'évita que de justesse.

L'arrivée assez spectaculaire du nain, attira l'attention sur leur duo. Chaque soldat y allant de sa propre expression de surprise, des sourcils haussés à la bouche ouverte, sans qu'aucun de réagisse de manière violente. Au contraire, celui qui était le plus avancée, vit sa main tendue saisie par Nelith, qui profita de ce soutien pour mettre pied à terre.  
« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Méranar ? lui demanda-t-elle en guise de remerciement.  
— Non, ma Dame, nous n'avons perçu votre approche qu'à votre entrée dans le port, se reprit le garde après s'être incliné.  
— Je vois. Envoyez des hommes le chercher. S'il est à la garnison, mettez-le aux fers, sinon envoyez chercher sa dépouille près des quais du moulin, ordonna-t-elle tristement. »  
D'un mouvement de la tête, le garde manda l'un de ses collègues, qui s'empressa d'obéir. Puis refocalisant son attention sur la jeune Dame, et en fronçant les sourcils, il l'inspecta de haut en bas. Une fois certain qu'elle ne présentait aucun signe de blessure, il analysa le visage des aventuriers en marquant un temps d'arrêt sur celui de Théo.  
« Des troubles sur la route ? s'enquit-il après avoir aperçu le carreau qui dépassait de la barque de l'elfe.  
— Une embuscade de la maison Attriand, indiqua Nelith.  
— Des blessés ?  
— Mon escorte a dû croiser leur chemin avant que je n'atteigne les quais, j'ignore s'ils sont morts ou encore en vie. Heureusement, j'étais bien accompagnée. »  
Le regard du garde fit à nouveau le tour des aventuriers, la gratitude ayant succédé à la suspicion. Mais ce n'est que lorsque la barge de Shin et Bob, heurta à son tour le ponton, que la petite escouade de soldats s'anima et se pressa de les aider à débarquer.

Une fois que tout le monde se soit retrouvé sur ses pieds, et que toutes les affaires aient retrouvés leurs propriétaires, les soldats se remirent en formation. Puis sur l'impulsion de leur chef, s'inclinèrent en guise de remerciement et de bienvenue.  
« Vos actions vous honorent… mes amis, improvisa maladroitement le garde. J'imagine que vous ne seriez pas contre du repos et un bon repas, nous allons vous conduire dans les quartiers…  
— Menez-les au manoir, Ankérande, le coupa Nelith. Considérez-les comme des invités.  
— Bien… répondit-il après un court moment d'hésitation. Mais… pour les serviteurs…  
— _Les serviteurs ?_ s'étonna Grunlek, avant que le regard du garde ne se tourne vers Shin et Mani.  
— Traitez-les avec le même égard pour aujourd'hui, ils l'ont bien mérité. »

Était-il supposé exprimer de la gratitude ou de l'indignation ? Les ricanements mentaux de Bob et Théo, firent pencher l'elfe vers l'indignation. Ce délit de faciès était des plus vils ! Certes, ses fripes n'étaient pas de première jeunesse, certes les émanations des baumes qu'il appliquait à ses tresses laissaient croire qu'il s'était roulé dans de l'humus, et peut-être bien que des araignées se cachaient dans ses cheveux, mais les holsters de ses machettes dans son dos lui donnaient l'air viril d'un aventurier ! Shin en revanche, c'était peut-être plus compréhensible...

Le semi-élémentaire ne fut d'ailleurs pas troublé par l'insulte qui venait de lui être faite. Son attention étant focalisé sur son environnement, il n'avait visiblement pas prêté d'oreille à la conversation. Son regard semblait trahir plus de fascination que d'inquiétude, mais difficile de dire ce qui lui traversait réellement l'esprit, vu que son visage était en grande partie caché par sa capuche et son masque.

Sans se soucier de l'état des sentiments des deux aventuriers, Nelith prit la tête de la marche, en faisant tournoyer d'un air princier sa longue robe rouge. Rapidement entourés par le groupe de soldats, la compagnie prit des airs d'escorte royale, et entreprit de quitter le port, sous le regard curieux des vieux pêcheurs. Un échange de regards et deux haussements d'épaules plus tard, et les aventuriers prirent leur suite.

Une fois les escaliers gravis, Mani profita de sa position d'arrière-garde pour glisser un dernier regard vers le lac, comme s'il devait lui dire adieu. L'impassibilité de cette vaste étendue d'eau l'apaisait. Il aurait même pu oublier, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le cœur de la cité des morts. Mais le son des pas de ses camarades s'éloignant, il ne put profiter que d'une dernière bouffée d'air sauvage avant de devoir se retourner pour son destin.

Le chemin passait par l'intérieur des deux immenses tours de pierre, sans préférer l'une ou l'autre. Il se divisait là par esthétisme, comme pour mieux permettre d'admirer l'architecture intérieur des deux structures, avant de retrouver son intégralité de l'autre côté, au pied d'une seconde vague d'escaliers. Pas sûr cependant, que les tours méritaient cet égard qui leur était fait. Même si leur taille imposait un certain respect, il n'y avait rien d'autre à admirer en leur sein, qu'un escalier de bois et le dessous d'un plafond sale.  
Tout laissait donc à croire, que l'existence de ces édifices, ne nourrissait que le dessein de cacher le cœur de la ville aux regards indiscrets. Mais vu le nombre de marches qui les séparaient encore du haut de la colline, il était évident que leur rôle était plutôt de prévenir ou dissuader toute invasion par le port.

Le poids de leur équipement rendit l'ascension difficile pour les gardes, et Mani put progressivement reprendre son retard. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce que la grimpe s'éternise autant, et lui-même du faire preuve d'une certaine forme de volonté pour convaincre ses cuisses de fournir les derniers efforts. Concentré dans son exercice, il n'avait pas fait attention aux longues aiguilles de pierre qui se révélaient à lui, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteignit le bout de l'infernal escalier, qu'il prit la pleine mesure de ce qui se tenait devant lui.

Une vision à couper le souffle, effaçant ses douleurs et laissant son esprit incapable de formuler une pensée. Comme si le soleil ne s'était caché que pour attendre cet instant, ses rayons filtrèrent à travers les immenses fenêtres d'un palais colossal. Joyau posé sur la cité, la surplombant avec splendeur.

Le sommet de la montagne qui le soutenait, avait été rasé pour permettre à la lumière de le traverser de part en part, et par les lueurs du matin, ses trois vastes étages paraissaient embrasés, comme si les dieux eux-mêmes y avaient élu domicile. Une merveille d'architecture qui aurait fait pâlir la cathédrale de la lumière.  
Par les ailes qui flanquaient l'impressionnant édifice, naissait un cercle de pierre, s'élevant telle une auréole au-dessus de la cité, et maintenu par cinq piliers titanesques. Un anneau architectural servant de base pour une série de tours et de bâtiments transpirant le luxe et l'orgueil. Une succession d'étalages de richesses sur chacun desquels flottait un étendard différent, comme autant de petits royaumes revendiquant leur part du trésor. Que des couleurs vives, pensées pour frapper la rétine de ceux qui posaient le regard sur eux, à l'image des ravissants jardins entourant les demeures qu'on devinait en compétition les unes avec les autres.

Une véritable couronne resplendissante. Projetant son ombre sur le reste de la cité.

La basse-ville souffrait en effet bien mal de la comparaison, bien qu'elle n'aurait pourtant pas eut de quoi rougir face aux autres cités du cratère, si elle avait existé indépendamment du reste de la cité. Ses plus hauts bâtiments paraissaient écrasés par la magnificence de ceux qui les dominaient, et mêmes les arbres clairsemés dans ces bas-quartiers, semblaient plus frêles et fragiles sous l'ombre royale de leurs homologues.

Une injustice qui faussait l'estimation de la taille de la ville, tant les habitations semblaient petites et pitoyables au pied des colonnes titanesques. Mais les maisons se succédaient et s'empilaient dans toute la vallée tel un tapis de mousse sous les racines du palais. Trouvant une certaine forme de vengeance sur ceux qui les surplombaient, des milliers de petites colonnes de fumée blanchâtre s'élevaient dans les airs, tels des doigts blêmes, griffant du bout des ongles le plafond de pierre là où ils le pouvaient, avant qu'un courant d'air aérien ne les repousse vers l'ouest.

Contrairement au petit port, il régnait déjà dans les bas-quartiers une forte animation, et des milliers d'individus s'y pressaient comme dans une gigantesque fourmilière. C'était là le seul avantage que semblait avoir la basse-ville sur la haute-couronne : elle paraissait beaucoup plus… vivante.  
« Quel genre de magie peut aider à construire une cité pareille ? » murmura tout haut Mani.

Nelith n'accorda toutefois pas aux aventuriers le temps nécessaire pour satisfaire leur soif de contemplation. Elle avança sans même marquer une seconde de pause, comme si le temps était parvenu à la faire se lasser d'un pareil spectacle, les forçant à faire de même.  
« _Je ne pense pas que la magie ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec cet exploit,_ grogna mentalement Bob au bout de quelques minutes. _Ce type de merveilles se construit toujours dans le sang et les larmes.  
_ — _Tu m'as l'air bien sombre, Bob,_ s'inquiéta Grunlek.  
— _Fatigué, peut-être_ , prétendit le mage. »  
Ne sachant sur quoi porter leurs regards, les aventuriers avancèrent en tournant la tête dans toutes les directions, comme un groupe de touristes dans une ville inconnue. Une visite avec un arrière-goût amer.

Leur groupe se consolida, les soldats leur marchant presque dessus. Inutile d'être devin pour comprendre qu'ils étaient tendus, et les regards méfiants, voir agressifs des quelques personnes qu'ils croisaient justifiaient malheureusement cette attitude.

Pour Mani, il n'y avait là rien de dépaysant. Il se serait au contraire cru dans les bas quartiers de Castelblanc. Les pauvres regardant les riches avec convoitise. Et, il devait l'admettre, subir des regards envieux ne lui était pas désagréable.  
Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que derrière l'envie se dissimulait de la haine.

Le chemin sur lequel la jeune Dame les menait, semblait, par chance, répondre à ce problème en contournant soigneusement la basse-ville. Longeant les falaises de pierre, ils s'élevèrent petit à petit jusqu'à atteindre une plateforme d'où naissait un pont qui rejoignait l'un des gigantesques piliers soutenant la couronne. Leur destination semblait toute vue.

« Excusez-moi, lança soudainement le nain à l'attention de l'un des gardes qui les accompagnait. Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus sur la cité ? C'est la première fois que mes camarades et moi-même posons les pieds ici. »  
Le jeune garde interrogé, parut d'abord ne pas comprendre qui s'adressait à lui. Puis posant les yeux sur Grunlek, il haussa les sourcils avec étonnement avant de bafouiller quelques propos incompréhensibles.  
« Première fois que vous voyez un nain ? s'amusa et s'étonna en même temps Grunlek.  
— Evidemment, répondit pour lui un autre garde, plus taciturne. On ne voit pas beaucoup de nains sortir de leurs montagnes depuis un moment, encore moins qui parlent la langue commune. Mais c'est surtout qu'il est fasciné par votre bras. Il ne tient pas en place depuis qu'il vous a vu. »

Le jeune garde répliqua par un coup de coude dans l'épaule de son camarade, assez fort pour que par un jeu de frottements infortunés, la sangle de sa dague se détache. Un événement que le garde ne remarqua pas, car sa dague n'émit aucun son en tombant. Non, c'était plutôt qu'elle n'avait jamais touché le sol. Par un curieux réflexe, elle avait fini dans la main de Mani. Non, vraiment, c'était un accident, l'elfe visait sa bourse.  
Mais la dague lui convenait aussi. Surtout une dague aussi ouvragée. Un manche en if, et une lame d'un bon acier, et une gravure qui représentait un loup. Il y avait aussi ce qui ressemblait à des runes, pas de doute, c'était précieux. Et assorti à l'armure. Ca, par contre, n'était pas bon signe. En général les vendeurs posaient des questions, et ne pas pouvoir justifier comment on s'était retrouvé en possession d'un objet aussi reconnaissable pouvait rapidement vous mener en prison.  
Entre l'avarice et la prudence, il fallait choisir. Mais s'il y avait une chance pour que cet objet disparaisse d'ici peu, est-ce que le jeu en valait la chandelle ? Assurément. Alors Mani glissa discrètement la dague au fond de sa besace, avec un sourire satisfait.

L'elfe n'écouta, après ça, plus rien du cours d'histoire qui était donné. L'ennui que cette conversation lui provoquait était des plus profonds, et sa fascination pour tout ce qui l'entourait, était des plus grandes. Il se laissa donc distraire par les sons et les odeurs de la ville, demeurant toutefois attentif au moindre signe d'hostilité.

L'air était saturé par des vapeurs de cade, de pain et, plus subtilement, d'urine. Il fut également surpris de croiser beaucoup de compatriotes elfes, qui semblaient tout aussi peu ravi que lui de les voir. Mais il était intriguant de voir les regards se faire plus haineux lorsqu'ils se fixaient sur lui. Comme s'il avait été un paria.  
Heureusement, ils arrivèrent rapidement au pilier d'Ambregris, seul nom que Mani avait saisi de la conversation entre le nain et le garde. Ils y trouvèrent une relativement petite porte, compte tenu de l'espace disponible, qui s'ouvrit sur un long couloir aux allures de cachots.  
Comme pour attiser leur paranoïa, la plupart des gardes qui les accompagnaient se dispersèrent, prenant place autour de la porte, où ils se mirent au garde-à-vous pour laisser passer les aventuriers. Un événement qui ne perturba pas le moins du monde Nelith, qui continua sa route sans un regard en arrière, ni sans même s'assurer que les aventuriers la suive.

Chose qu'ils firent néanmoins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur un étonnant puit de lumière au centre du pilier. Juste au moment où Mani s'apprêtait à crier grâce en s'imaginant devoir gravir un nouvel escalier, descendit dans un grincement sinistre, un monte-charge à contrepoids qui ne leur inspirèrent que très peu confiance.

L'œil averti de Grunlek en matière d'ingénierie, confirma rapidement que l'appareil de bois et cordage, ne pourrait très certainement contenir que quatre personnes. Une affirmation qui plongea le groupe dans un court silence, où les aventuriers se regardèrent en chien de faïence : personne ne souhaitant expérimenter en premier l'artifice.

« Je prendrais le second passage », déclara Nelith.  
Déclaration peu surprenante en elle-même, et qui était encore moins rassurante quant à la fiabilité de l'engin.

Mais ce n'est qu'en prêtant un peu d'attention à la jeune Dame, que l'elfe réalisa à quel point elle était tremblante. Assise sur une caisse en bois, elle ne prêtait pas attention aux argumentations des aventuriers, mais paraissait reprendre son souffle, comme après une crise de panique. Ce n'était de la peur qu'elle exprimait, mais plutôt une forme de soulagement.  
« Je vais bien, maître elfe », affirma-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, après avoir noté son attention.

L'oreille vive de Théo perçu l'échange, mais n'en laissa rien paraître à ses autres camarades qui continuaient à se pousser les uns les autres vers le monte-charge. Il exprima alors son point de vu, et après que Grunlek, Bob et Shin, se soient élevés dans les airs dans un couinement atroce, il s'approcha de la jeune Dame avec un air sincèrement soucieux.  
Avançant ses mains jusqu'à la hauteur du visage de la jeune Dame, il adressa un regard dur à Mani, comme un reproche, non, un ordre. Il avait l'air de vouloir exprimer quelque chose télépathiquement, mais le mage s'était déjà trop éloigné pour que le sort qui les liait puisse fonctionner.

Sans avoir eu conscience de son échec, le paladin recentra son attention sur Nelith, puis fermant les yeux, il fit naître une légère nitescence au creux de ses paumes. La lueur dansa quelques instants, puis tissa un pont de lumière vers la jeune Dame.

Ouvrant la bouche pour laisser échapper une protestation, Mani vu son action coupée par un soupir de soulagement. Interloqué il dévisagea le fantôme avec crainte. Mais aucune trace de douleur ne s'affichait sur son visage. Seule une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

Les tremblements cessèrent, et avec une grande douceur, elle releva les yeux avec un sourire à l'intention du paladin.


	7. Un lien

**Théo**

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Sa capacité à activer le médaillon était déjà une preuve évidente, mais il en avait désormais le cœur net : la lumière ne considérait pas Nelith comme impie. Le changement d'aura après l'explosion magique était donc bien lié à un bouleversement plus profond.

Obtenir une réponse soulevait décidément encore plus de questions… Ceux qu'il considérait comme des hérésies n'étaient peut-être que des victimes.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire, semblait s'amuser la jeune Dame.  
— Vous avez de la chance, il est d'habitude bien moins généreux dans la dépense de ses soins, » lança Mani, sur un ton que seul le paladin pouvait percevoir comme étant un reproche.  
Les yeux de l'elfe s'étaient d'ailleurs braqués sur lui, à la recherche d'explications que l'inquisiteur n'était pas sûr de pouvoir fournir.  
« Est-ce le soleil, ou le fait de marcher qui vous a mis dans cet état ? préféra-t-il demander pour éviter les questions.  
— Les deux j'imagine, soupira Nelith. Fut un temps où je ne demandais qu'à passer mon temps à jouer dans la basse ville avec les autres enfants. Mais c'est caprice qu'ils ne me permettent plus. En général j'évite donc de sortir du manoir, ça m'évite de me faire cracher dessus.  
— Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien mériter tant de haine de leur part ? se soucia Théo.  
— Ma famille est connue pour posséder les mines et les forges de la ville, quand ils ne nous détestent pas pour notre argent, ils nous blâment pour ceux qui meurent dans les effondrements, déplora la jeune Dame. Dernièrement une vingtaine de nos ouvriers ont perdus la vie, empoisonnés par un air vicié, alors qu'ils venaient de découvrir un nouveau filon de fer. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, ils me considèrent comme la source de tous de ce mal.  
— C'est plus facile de trouver un bouc-émissaire que d'accepter que le destin nous soit parfois cruel, argua le paladin. »

Rapidement lassé par la conversation qui s'était lancé devant lui, et visiblement un peu vexé d'avoir été ignoré, Mani s'était éloigné pour inspecter le contenu de quelques caisses de bois qui traînaient dans la pénombre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un ''accident'' ne survienne, et qu'une dizaine de pommes roulent au sol ou n'atterrissent dans les bras de l'elfe, sans que celui-ci ne se soucie des regards de l'inquisiteur et la jeune Dame.  
Événement ne perturbant pas le moins du monde Nelith, qui au contraire, se laissa aller à rire avant de se pencher pour saisir l'une des pommes qui avaient réussi à parvenir jusqu'à elle. Un effort qui exposa une partie de son décolleté, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux du paladin, mais qui fit également pendre le médaillon qu'elle dissimulait habituellement.

L'opale enserrée dans les branches d'argent brillait d'un éclat pur, presque divin. Non, il n'y avait pas de doute quant au rapport divin de l'artefact. S'il avait être perplexe lorsqu'il l'avait vu dessiné sur un parchemin poussiéreux, il en avait eu la preuve de ses propres yeux. Ses capacités dépassaient de loin celles des autres artéfacts dont il avait entendu parlé, et le prix de son utilisation ne paraissait pas aussi élevé que les autres, bien qu'il aurait pu expliquer la pâleur et la fébrilité de la jeune Dame actuellement.  
Cependant, pour une néophyte dans les arcanes de la lumière, elle allait miraculeusement bien. Seule l'innocence pouvait justifier une telle résilience, pas vrai ? C'est ce que Théo voulait croire, même si le sentiment qui le poussait à le faire le dépassait. D'où venait cette étrange complaisance ?

"Vos serviteurs sont aussi libres que vous, fit remarquer avec malice Nelith."  
Le jus coulait le long de son menton, alors qu'elle souriait en croquant sa pomme. Un court moment d'insouciance, tel que ne devait pas en connaître beaucoup. Qui était-il pour y mettre un terme ? Il rétablirait la vérité plus tard. Pour le moment, il se contenta de saisir la pomme qu'elle lui tendait, et la savoura sans même se demander comment le fruit pouvait autant satisfaire ses sens.

Le manoir Mirmillon était une des plus belles démonstrations d'opulence que le paladin ait croisée au cours de sa vie. Et le fait que Nelith garantisse qu'il s'agissait de la plus modeste demeure de la couronne le plongeait dans la plus profonde des perplexités.  
La beauté de son jardin, aux senteurs de jasmin et d'oranger, lui évoquait le cloître du monastère où il avait fait ses armes. Les fleurs et les pierres se mêlaient avec une harmonie qui ne faisait que révéler la minutie et la dévotion des jardiniers, et donnaient une dimension onirique au passage du paladin.  
Cette débauche de senteurs et de couleurs, paraissaient bien hors de saison alors qu'ils venaient de quitter plusieurs semaines de pluie et de grêle. Mais tous acceptèrent sans trop discuter cette anomalie, tant elle ravissait leurs sens.

Ils eurent toutefois plus de mal à accepter le titre de manoir que portait la propriété, alors que tout se rapportait, à leurs sens, à la démesure d'un palais. Mais là était-ce probablement la faute du nommé Palais de Cameron, qui, par sa démesure, mettait en relativité tous les autres bâtiments, à tel point qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas été surprenant d'entendre une auberge se faire appeler chambre.

Ainsi faillirent-ils pénétrer dans un "simple pavillon", devant lequel Grunlek, Bob et Shin, les attendaient avec bienséance, sans imaginer un seul instant qu'il ne puisse s'agir du bâtiment principal. Mais ils parvinrent tout de même, au bout d'une allée interminable bordée de rosiers en tout genre, à la véritable demeure des Mirmillons.  
Ou ce que certains appelleraient un "gros château", qu'on aurait privé de ses fortifications pour qu'il puisse faire mieux étalage des richesses de ses propriétaires. Ou qui pour d'autres, n'était qu'un vaste bloc rectangulaire de granit, qui semblait essayer d'absorber deux tours dans sa soif de domination.  
Par le nombre de ses fenêtres et son orientation à l'est, on pouvait deviner la volonté que possédait la famille de briller de mille feux. Ambition, qui se retrouvait sur les armoiries mêmes du blason flottant au vent : un large soleil sur fond pourpre.

Passant progressivement d'un vague haussement de sourcil impressionné, jusqu'à la parodie d'une expression d'incrédulité, le visage des aventuriers éplucha tout le répertoire des réactions, alors qu'ils se plongeaient de plus en plus dans un univers d'indécence.  
Il n'y avait guère que le paladin pour afficher une indifférence teintée de pitié envers ceux qui ne parvenaient à s'élever que par la possession de biens matériels.  
Mais au-delà de ça, combien d'années avaient-elles étées nécessaires pour qu'une telle propriété puisse grandir à ce point ? Et combien de siècles cette cité avait-elle vu passer pour obtenir la forme qu'elle avait à cet instant ? Même l'église de la lumière tuerait pour obtenir les secrets des artisans qui avaient œuvrés ici.

« Pardonnez ma rudesse, Dame Mirmillon, l'interpella mielleusement Bob. Ne chercheriez-vous pas un époux ? »  
Le mage ne s'était jamais caché de son amour pour la civilisation, il n'était donc pas étonnant de le voir ému devant tant de confort et de luxe condensés en un seul lieu.  
« Non, mais si cela vous convient, je veillerai à vous faire payer en nature, répondit Nelith dans un sourire espiègle.  
— Cela pourrait bien être la seule monnaie qui ait de la valeur pour nous, remarqua-t-il tout bas, mais néanmoins à haute voix.  
— Êtes-vous donc si fortunés que ça ? s'intrigua la jeune Dame à l'ouïe décidément très fine.  
— Oh, heu… Non ! paniqua-t-il légèrement. Mais vous savez, nous ne sommes que des aventuriers… Notre vie ne s'aborde qu'au jour le jour, l'argent n'est pas notre première concerne. »  
 _Du moins pas pour tout le monde_ , songea le paladin en posant son regard sur Mani. Assez peu surprenament, celui-ci n'écoutait pas la conversation. Sans doute trop choqué par l'estimation du prix que son cerveau avait fait des lieux, il était resté figé dans une expression béate un peu idiote qui trahissait une absence totale de pensée consciente.

Le salon qui se dévoila à eux après qu'ils eût passé la porte, mis fin au sentiment de malaise qui accompagnait le paladin. Car même si l'état mental de son camarade ne s'améliora pas, le paladin fut étonné de constater que l'intérieur de la bâtisse ne se laissait pas aller aux mêmes vices que le reste de la propriété. Là où on aurait pu s'attendre à des couloirs aux murs couverts de tapisseries et d'objets précieux, régnait au contraire une ambiance pleine d'humilité, qui veillait à être plus chaleureuse que fastueuse.  
Des chaises et des tables de bois simples, telles qu'on aime les voir dans les auberges, garnies de corbeilles de fruits pour seule décoration, étaient disposées à travers un large salon entouré de tonneaux et de meubles à vaisselle. Un espace qui donnait envie de s'asseoir et de passer un bon moment à discuter et à rire, bien loin de l'écrasante prétention qui irradiait de l'endroit lorsqu'on était de l'autre côté de l'imposante porte en bois. Un autre monde, qui leur inspirait la vie.  
Et comme pour accompagner cette impression, vint les saisir au pas de la porte, une bonne odeur de pain chaud et de volaille, qui sut caresser leurs sens de la plus douce des manières.

Le son de leurs pas se propagea dans la pièce et dans la demeure avec un étrange écho, comme s'ils posaient les pieds dans un château vide, et que tous les meubles n'étaient que des illusions. Peut-être n'était-ce là qu'un effet naturel, accentué par le fracas que causait chacun des déplacements du paladin et du nain, mais il demeurait néanmoins un doute qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gratter la curiosité de Théo.  
Et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il remarqua de furtives marques rectangulaires le long des murs, que les tonneaux n'expliquaient pas.  
Mais l'inspection de l'inquisiteur n'eut pas le temps de se construire des hypothèses, car surgit au détour d'un couloir un vieil homme, tassé sur lui-même, qui s'avança vers eux en rayonnant de joie et de bonne humeur.  
« Jeune Dame ! s'émerveilla-t-il. Nous ignorions que vous nous rentreriez si tôt ! Mais n'ayez crainte, nous avons préparé assez de nourriture pour nourrir tous les gardes en poste, il y en aura bien assez pour vous et vos amis.  
— Je suppose que ça explique la désertion de ma garde, s'affligea Nelith dans un soupir.  
— Toutes mes excuses, nous n'avions pas été prévenus... s'inclina-t-il. »  
A l'instar de son attitude avec ses gardes, Nelith affichait un tout autre visage. Évaporés les sourires et l'insouciance, ils avaient laissé place à visage fermé et froid que rien ne semblait atteindre. Écho lointain de l'expression de tristesse que le paladin l'avait vu arborer au moment de leur rencontre.  
« Ça ne fait rien, Willi, se reprit-t-elle. Veillez donc au confort de ces messieurs, puis faites-moi monter mon repas. »

Comme s'il venait de noter leur présence, le vieil homme tourna son visage vers les aventuriers avant de s'approcher. Le large sourire sur son visage semblait être maintenu en permanence par les rides de son visage craquelé, de quoi susciter une immédiate sympathie chez quiconque croisait son regard, comme s'il avait été une incarnation de la gentillesse.  
Par ses habits aux allures d'uniforme, on pouvait exclure qu'il s'agisse d'un simple serviteur, pour conclure directement qu'il devait être le majordome de cette demeure, ou un de ceux-ci, tant la tâche paraissait colossale pour un seul homme.  
« Un nain et un homme à la peau bleue… remarqua-t-il en plissant les yeux pour dévisager tour à tour Grunlek et Shin. Pas de doute, vous ferez fureur durant les festivités. Dois-je donc faire quérir de nouvelles invitations, ma Dame ?  
— Oui, bonne idée, obtenez-en moi trois, ordonna-t-elle. Et faites également mander le tailleur et l'armurier, nos amis ne seront sans doute pas contre un rafraîchissement de leurs tenues. »

Une attention qui souleva une faible protestation chez Théo, mais qu'il étouffa bien vite en voyant les yeux de ses amis s'illuminer. Ils se prenaient décidément bien au jeu. Les charmes de la cité étaient-ils venus à bout de leur méfiance?

Sans ajouter un mot, Nelith leur faussa compagnie, et on guida le groupe d'aventuriers à travers de longs couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un salon de plus modeste taille. Plus petit, mais bien plus confortable. On y retrouvait même un peu du luxe que Théo s'était attendu à trouver dans le bâtiment, mais sans atteindre le seuil de l'indécence.

A peine le groupe eut-il le temps de s'installer, que les premiers plats sortaient déjà des cuisines par de grandes marmites de métal. Un arsenal métallique que les serviteurs posèrent au milieu de la table avant de s'éclipser, laissant ainsi les aventuriers seuls pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans la cité.  
Un lourd silence s'empara alors de la pièce, alors qu'ils fixaient les plats qui leur étaient présentés avec la même envie dans le regard. Mais comme s'ils réalisaient subitement l'absurdité de la situation, toutes les questions repoussées et accumulées dans un coin de leur crâne refirent surface.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on était censé faire, déjà ? lâcha finalement Mani au bout d'une paire de minutes.  
— Trouver pourquoi les morts étaient apparus, trouver ce qui les a ensuite fait revenir à la vie et pourquoi les puits de magie semblent inaccessible, et… Essayer de mettre un sens à tout ce bordel, résuma Bob d'un ton apathique. »  
Perplexe, l'elfe fixa le mage pendant quelques secondes en clignant lentement des yeux. Puis jugeant visiblement que cela ne le concernait que très peu, il mit fin à sa période de réflexion, et se pencha pour ouvrir la marmite qui lui faisait face.  
Avec le même sourire attendri qu'on offrirait à un chaton, Mani fixa le contenu du récipient pendant quelques instants, avant de saisir une louche et de se servir une cuisse de poulet, déjà prédécoupée, et une portion de légumes verts.

Il entama ensuite son repas, sous le regard mi-inquiet mi-envieux, du nain, du mage et du semi-élémentaire, qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de vérifier que la nourriture des lieux leur remplissait bel et bien l'estomac. Il ne leur fallut toutefois pas longtemps pour abandonner eux-aussi toute forme de prudence, et suivre l'exemple de leur camarade, s'animant chacun leur tour, du même sourire de béatitude au moment de poser les yeux sur leur nourriture.

Perdu dans des pensées inquiètes, Théo regardait, sans voir, ses camarades manger. Sous l'apparente insouciance de certains de ses amis, il avait décelé des traces d'anxiété. Les regards en coin de Grunlek, la capuche bien refermée de Shin, l'attitude fuyante de Bob envers le paladin… C'était comme si chacun possédait une part de vérité qu'il n'osait révéler aux autres. Mais sans doute était-il tout aussi coupable sur ce point.

L'entrée d'un serviteur, ramena le paladin à la réalité au moment où Grunlek s'apprêtait à lui tendre un bol de nourriture. S'excusant poliment, le domestique : un grand et fin blond aux airs pincés, s'adressa uniquement au guerrier de la lumière, en proclama un interminable discours qui aurait pu être réduit à : Dame Mirmillon vous invite à déjeuner avec elle.  
Une étrange proposition qui survenait une bonne demi-heure après que les aventuriers se soient installés à table. Qui incita tous les aventuriers à suspendre leurs mouvements, intrigués, et fort peu motivés à l'idée de se séparer d'un des membres de leur groupe pour satisfaire le propriétaire des lieux. Mais c'était une chance inespérée aux yeux Théo : une occasion de rencontrer seul à seul Nelith.

Evidemment, ses amis ne comprirent pas la raison qui poussa le paladin à se lever. Les regards perplexes se changèrent en sermons muets. Mais aucune des protestations mentales que Théo reçu ne le fit changer d'avis. Il s'obligea néanmoins à glisser quelques mots télépathiques d'apaisement envers ses camarades, avant que la communication ne se coupe avec la distance. Quelque chose à propos de gagner la confiance des autochtones, qu'il oublia tout de suite après.

Suivant le serviteur à travers le dédale de pierre que constituait le manoir, l'inquisiteur put se permettre de poursuivre l'inspection interrompue plus tôt. Les vastes pièces dans lequel on le faisait passer, oscillaient entre richesse et dépouillement, comme si un propriétaire lunatique n'était pas parvenu à concilier ses deux moitiés intérieures, déchirées entre ses envies de luxe et son ascétisme. Mais par les traces sur la pierre, et l'inadéquation des marques sur les meubles en coin de passage, il ne faisait aucun doute que le manoir était en proie à de profonds changements.

« On dirait que vous ne vous attendiez pas à recevoir des visiteurs, fit remarquer Théo.  
— Rares sont les invités à voir ce côté-ci du manoir, indiqua le serviteur avec un embarras irrité.  
— Des finances légères ? inquisita l'inquisiteur. Le contraire serait étonnant vu le coût que doit nécessiter l'entretien d'un tel terrain. »  
Le serviteur se fendit d'un petit ricanement sordide, derrière sa façade impassible :  
« Je suis tenu de garder secret les affaires privées de la famille Mirmillon, cependant dans ce cas précis je me dois de vous dire que vous ne pourriez pas être plus dans le faux. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que la famille Mirmillon possède des richesses à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, et j'en sais quelque chose : je m'occupe personnellement des comptes depuis peu. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de penser que ce que vous avez sous les yeux est un signe de faiblesse, parut-il l'avertir.  
— Alors quoi ? Est-ce une humilité retrouvée ?  
— A cette question, il aurait fallu que je réponde par mon avis personnel. Et je m'en garderai bien. »

Par un demi-tour brusque, le serviteur se planta devant le paladin aux pieds d'un grand escalier. Une forme passive d'agression aux yeux de Théo, à laquelle il répondit par un regard des plus durs, provoquant ainsi le passage d'une vague ombre d'inquiétude dans le regard du larbin.

« Par cet escalier vous atteindrez les appartements de Dame Nelith, où les domestiques ne sont pas autorisés. Cependant… reprit le serviteur en coupant le mouvement déjà initié par le paladin. Il se trouve, au fond de ce couloir, la salle d'eau. J'y ai fait chauffer plusieurs bassines, et préparer plusieurs tenues qui conviendront sans nul doute à votre carrure.  
— Si vous vous attendez à ce que j'enlève mon armure et vous confie mon arme, je me dois de vous décevoir, s'opposa Théo.  
— Je sens bien... que vous ne vous ne séparez que rarement de vos effets, lâcha avec un mouvement de narine explicite le domestique. Mais il me semble important de vous signaler qu'il est très mal vu d'entrer ainsi armé dans les quartiers privés de ma Dame. »  
Il était là pour défendre Nelith aux dernières nouvelles, pas pour parader ni pour servir de parfum d'ambiance. Alors ce larbin pouvait bien insister autant qu'il voulait, Théo monterait immédiatement.

Mais le serviteur n'abandonna pas pour autant. Alors que le paladin gravissait déjà les premières du grand escalier, il se racla la gorge et glissa d'une voix basse et d'un ton presque moqueur :  
« Peut-être dois-je également signaler que ma Dame m'a demandé de faire monter sa robe la plus légère ? »

Maudit soit cet homme ! La tenue était loin d'être aussi confortable que ce qu'il lui avait vendu ! Certes le velours était assez agréable au touché, mais sa légèreté donnait l'impression à Théo de ne rien porter. Heureusement qu'il avait insisté pour garder son épée.  
Dans cette tunique pourpre, il se voyait plus fin, plus sec, et bien plus voyant que dans son armure. Même quand celle-ci irradiait au maximum de ses capacités ! Il devait être ridicule... Mais bon, il devait avouer que le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir était assez agréable, bien qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il se connaissait.

Se faire beau n'était pas la première de ses priorités lorsqu'il trainait dans la nature, mais il avait toujours pris soin de garder une image décente en tant que représentant de l'église de la lumière. Et pourtant même ses mèches brunes lui semblaient étrangères : elles étaient trop douces par rapport à d'habitude, et le produit que le serviteur l'avait forcé à utiliser, les faisait luire d'un drôle d'éclat.  
Toutes ces étranges potions versées dans son eau… Il avait été trop docile. Qui sait quel poison il avait pu verser. Cette odeur de lavande dans ces cheveux était d'ailleurs sans doute le premier symptôme.  
Pestant une nouvelle fois, le paladin se remémora la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté ce supplice, et une vague d'anxiété l'envahit. Il s'en renfrogna encore plus : il avait passé l'âge de s'inquiéter pour de telles choses.

Effaçant une énième fois la vapeur qui couvrait le miroir, Théo s'assura de l'impeccabilité de son apparence, puis se décida enfin à partir. Elle devait attendre depuis longtemps.  
Il monta les escaliers en pressant le pas.

Avec ces bottes plutôt confortables, il ne faisait aucun bruit. C'était… Perturbant. Il avait toujours aimé le doux chant des plaques d'armures frottant les unes contre les autres. Et puis ça avait de nombreux avantages : on vous entendait arriver. Et lorsqu'on vous attend, on gagne toujours du temps. Les larbins se pressaient de vous ouvrir les portes sur votre passage, les gens se poussaient sur votre passage, bref, ça imposait le respect.

La plupart des gens pensaient que c'était un désavantage, que ça ne faisait de vous qu'une cible, mais c'était faux. Non, pour être exact, c'était partiellement faux : l'emblème de l'église de la lumière sur son armure, faisait bel et bien de lui une cible. Mais être une cible était loin d'être un désavantage. Cela vous donnait le droit de vous méfier de tout et de tous. Plus de masques. Tout le monde était un ennemi potentiel avant qu'il n'apporte la preuve du contraire. Il n'y avait donc jamais de coup dans le dos, à couvert de la foule, car son épée trouvait toujours le cœur de son ennemi avant qu'il ne puisse frapper. Que celui-ci soit une vieille dame, un jeune homme ou… Ou qui que ce soit entre lui et son objectif.

C'était ça l'essence du paladin-inquisiteur. Une mission sacrée, celle de chasser les ténèbres. Et la pitié et l'hésitation étaient des poids morts, qu'il ne devait jamais laisser l'atteindre. Tout droit, face au danger, sans fléchir. Son armure et son bouclier comme une seconde peau. Un rempart infaillible qui rendait toute embuscade futile.  
Voilà pourquoi il ne faisait qu'un avec son armure ! Voilà pourquoi il l'aimait tant. Et voilà pourquoi il n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de la retrouver au plus vite.

« Hey ! s'exclama soudainement une voix rauque à sa gauche. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans les appartements privés ainsi armé. »  
Un garde. Visiblement suffisamment attentif pour percevoir sa venue, là où ses trois autres camarades, qui jouaient aux cartes derrière lui, n'avaient rien entendu. Il y avait donc une garde après-tout. Ils ne ressemblaient pas aux gardes d'élites, comme ceux qui les avaient accompagnés à travers la ville-basse. Non, ils étaient bien plus gras et bien moins disciplinés. A l'abri des regards, dans leur alcôve au creux des escaliers, ils s'étaient improvisés un petit bar où ils tuaient l'ennui en jouant à la belotte.  
Autrement dit : ils n'étaient que des pions à effet dissuasif.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est seulement pour couper le saucisson », lança sarcastiquement Théo avant de continuer sans route comme si de rien n'était.

Il fallut tout de même cinq secondes au garde pour comprendre quel était son rôle, et en quoi ce qui venait de se passer impliquait qu'il devait agir. Il quitta alors en panique sa chaise, vu le fracas qu'elle fit en tombant au sol, et dans un cliquetis ridicule de cotte de maille rebondissant sur sa bedaine, il sautilla jusqu'aux marches pour interpeller à nouveau le paladin :  
« Hey, crétin ! Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas sur-le-champ, je te fais couper tes couilles. Je ne laisserai passer personne avec une arme. »  
Privez un paladin de son armure, et vous avez une arme. Et sa lame n'est qu'une extension de son bras, qu'il ne la portait que pour s'éviter la peine de briser votre armure à mains nues. Et Théo était bien loin d'échapper à la règle. On ne devenait pas inquisiteur parce qu'on avait bonne allure avec une armure sur le dos.

Le paladin-inquisiteur tourna lentement la tête, offrant toujours son dos au garde dans le plus pur des irrespects. Puis sans un bruit, il pivota juste assez pour pouvoir planter son regard dans celui de son adversaire. L'espace d'un instant, il calcula une vingtaine de façon de tuer l'insolent avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de lâcher un pet de surprise. Il tendit ses muscles, calma sa respiration, puis expira longuement comme s'il proférait une malédiction.

La partie consciente du cerveau du garde n'était sans doute pas assez vive pour comprendre la menace, mais heureusement pour lui, il liait un lien très fort avec ces ancêtres les plus reculés. Et il en avait de toute évidence hérité un instinct assez développé pour comprendre que le paladin, n'était sans doute pas un type qu'il pouvait se permettre d'insulter aussi librement. Toutefois, chanceux qu'il était, le désagréable bruit de trois chaises crissant sur la pierre signala l'arrivée imminente de renforts.

Pas fou, le garde grassouillet n'osa cependant pas quitter des yeux l'inquisiteur pour confirmer sa théorie, et se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur le manche de son épée. C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas pourquoi une douleur vint le saisir au creux son ventre, ni pourquoi il se retrouvait à quatre pattes en train de cracher sa salive en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, alors que le paladin n'avait pas bougé. Ce n'est lorsqu'une main lui remonta la tête en lui tirant les cheveux, qu'il put apercevoir la silhouette de son camarade et supérieur hiérarchique, s'incliner devant l'homme qui le menaçait par sa seule présence.

« Messire, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses et celles de mon subordonné, s'exclama le capitaine d'un ton solennel. Nous avons été prévenus de votre venue, mais il ignorait votre visage. Je n'ai fait que vous apercevoir lorsque vous êtes passés avec votre suite devant les cuisines tout à l'heure, et je ne vous avais pas non plus reconnu, je suis impardonnable pour n'avoir su arrêter à temps…  
— C'est suffisant. » le coupa Théo.  
Terroriser les hommes qui faisaient leur boulot, aussi mal soit-il, était un divertissement qui commençait à lui prendre bien trop de temps. Il ne pardonnait pas le ton employé contre lui, mais s'avoua quand même injuste dans son attitude. Il laissa donc couler cette affaire sans plus un mot, et gravit la seconde moitié de l'escalier en ne prêtant seulement qu'une oreille distraite aux messes basses qui se faisaient derrière lui.

Il arriva au sommet et n'y trouva qu'un couloir, et aucune indication, ni aucune âme qui vive pour le renseigner. N'écoutant que son instinct, il se dirigea vers la section la plus éclairée, passant ainsi devant une série de longues fenêtres donnant sur le jardin. Rien d'autre ne semblait exister en dehors de la propriété depuis ce point de vu. Et il put constater que les haies et buissons s'étendaient bien plus loin que ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir.

Un claquement invita le paladin à s'avancer vers le fond du couloir, où une porte de bois, se démarquant du reste de l'ambiance esthétique par ses nombreux renforts en fer forgé, lui barrait la route. Il y toqua avec fermeté, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Cependant il détectait une présence par des échos de claquements et de pas étouffés.  
Il se risqua donc à tirer le loquet de la porte, et se surprit à la voir s'ouvrir sans autre forme d'artifice. Peu d'humeur à se dissimuler, il entra sans autre forme d'annonce, mais se figea bien vite en posant les yeux sur un coffre, sur lequel traînait la robe écarlate qu'il avait vu vêtir Nelith, quelques heures auparavant.  
Levant un peu plus son regard, il put voir un large paravent décoré de motifs floraux aux couleurs d'or et d'améthyste, derrière lequel on devinait une certaine activité. Alors poussé par son instinct à imaginer les plus fous des scénarios, il se sentit obligé de se racler la gorge, provoquant ainsi le surgissement immédiat d'une fine silhouette.

Nelith et Théo se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes, avant que leurs regards respectifs ne glissent vers le bas pour s'inspecter mutuellement. Tous deux affichèrent une mine surprise lorsqu'ils détaillèrent la tenue de l'autre, la première s'amusant visiblement de voir le paladin porter autre chose que son armure, et le second s'étonnant de voir la jeune Dame porter quelque chose tout court.

Il ne pouvait nier que son soulagement se mêlait à une forme de déception, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la robe de Nelith. Loin d'être aussi légère que ce que le serviteur avait suggéré, elle était néanmoins bien moins fantasque que la précédente, et bien plus adaptée à la chaleur, puisqu'elle s'accordait la liberté de dévoiler les mollets de la jeune Dame.  
La peau de Nelith était toujours humide, et encore colorée par la chaleur de l'eau. Même si ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été attachés de façon élégante sur ses tempes et sa nuque, de manière à éviter les assauts de l'eau, il paraissait évident qu'elle était passée par le même traitement que le paladin. .

Un parfum d'agrumes flottait dans la pièce, apaisant, et aussi rafraichissant que le bleu pâle de la soie qui habillait la robe de la jeune femme.

Se rappelant qu'il avait été évoqué que la jeune Dame possédait une sœur, le paladin se mit à se demander s'il n'avait pas celle-ci sous les yeux. Mais le médaillon qui pendait à son cou, brillait d'un éclat inimitable, et chassait tous les doutes qu'il avait pu développer.

« Pourriez-vous verrouiller la porte derrière-vous ? murmura presque Nelith  
— Le zèle de vos gardes me semble pourtant être une protection suffisante, railla Théo en s'exécutant.  
— Ces idiots ne sont malheureusement efficaces que quand ils sont ivres, affirma-t-elle. D'où ma confiance limité en eux. »  
Trois verrous différents. Effectivement il y avait un évident manque de confiance. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de paranoïa. Mais ces excès de prudence ne se faisait jamais sans raison selon son expérience, surtout dans une maison remplie de gardes dédiés à votre protection. Soit elle s'était fait un ennemi très puissant, soit les précédentes victimes étaient mortes de façon étrange, mais dans tous les cas, elle savait quelque chose qui la poussait à avoir peur.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un en qui vous ayez vraiment confiance ? demanda le paladin sur un ton plus sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »  
S'étant détournée pour finir les tâches entreprises avant l'arrivée du paladin, Nelith tourna doucement la tête vers lui, plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Théo. Il n'aurait su dire, à travers ce regard, si elle se posait la question de savoir s'il attendait d'elle qu'elle réponde : ''vous'', ou s'il s'agissait de la réponse qu'elle souhaitait réellement offrir. Mais l'intensité de l'échange le poussait réellement à croire, que la réponse qu'elle ravalait le concernait étrangement plus qu'il ne pouvait le concevoir.  
« Ma sœur, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un temps.  
— J'ai entendu dire par vos ennemis qu'elle était folle, s'intrigua sans aucune forme de tact le paladin.  
— Et c'est précisément pour cela que je lui accorde ma confiance, répondit-elle sans s'assombrir. On peut se fier à un fou, il n'y a personne de plus sincère, de plus prévisible. Ils ne prétendent pas, ils sont tels qu'on les voit.  
— Quel mal l'accable, si vous permettez l'indiscrétion ? s'enquit le paladin qui avait déjà vu sa lumière ramener vers la raison plus d'une personne.  
— Aucun qui ne puisse être traité, j'en ai peur… fit-elle en fuyant soudainement le regard de Théo. »

Abandonnant ce qu'elle avait visiblement à faire derrière le paravent, la jeune femme se rapprocha d'une petite table ronde, sur laquelle les attendaient plusieurs plats de mets froids, et un bol de fruits. Une ombre de tristesse passait sur son visage, alors qu'elle continuait à faire durer la suspension de la phrase qu'elle s'apprêtait visiblement à compléter.

Caressant du bout de ses doigts une grappe de raisin, Nelith détacha un grain qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Plutôt que de l'avaler, elle fit courir la petite boule verte le long de ses lèvres pendant quelques instants, avant de reprendre :  
« Elle perd progressivement le contrôle de son corps, et chaque jour un peu plus celui de son esprit également. De toute évidence il s'agit d'un mal héréditaire, vu que ma mère en ait également morte lorsque nous étions enfants.  
— Alors…  
— Je l'ignore, coupa-t-elle le paladin. Glaeeth est plus jeune que moi… Mais je reste terrifiée lorsqu'un objet m'échappe des mains. »  
Elle cachait bien sa peine. L'amorce d'une grimace se dessinait sur son visage, mais elle ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de s'exprimer. Retenant ses larmes, empêchant sa voix de s'étrangler, elle était forte, mais paraissait pourtant si vulnérable, que même le stoïcisme de l'inquisiteur s'en retrouvait émoussé.

Il se rapprocha d'elle en douceur. Un pas de plus, et il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras.  
Il pouvait lire toute la solitude qui habitait la jeune femme, il pouvait la sentir sur le point de craquer… mais il ne put se résoudre à la toucher. Quelque chose au fond de lui l'en retenait.  
Était-ce du respect pour la force de la jeune femme ? Était-il touché par sa volonté de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse ? Peu importait. Il savait que s'il faisait un geste de plus envers elle, elle trouverait en lui un soutien qu'elle avait probablement toujours désiré. Mais n'était-ce pas cruel de lui donner ce faux-espoir alors qu'il la savait déjà morte ?

Si elle s'en était allée définie par ces émotions, quels effets pourraient avoir son geste ? Non. A qui mentait-il ? Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il se retenait.  
N'écoutant pas son cœur, Théo saisit un verre et y versa du vin pour ensuite le tendre à la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna pour lui présenter des yeux enduits d'une douce nitescence, étincelants sous le coup d'émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle saisit la coupe avec douceur, et lui offrit un sourire qui déchira son cœur.  
« Mangeons. » l'invita-t-elle dans un souffle.

Lorsqu'il retrouva le salon où il avait quitté ses amis, plusieurs heures étaient passées. Décalé, il n'aurait su dire quelle heure il était dans le monde normal, mais il régnait dans la bâtisse une langueur propre au milieu d'après-midi d'une journée d'été. La fatigue l'avait depuis longtemps rattrapé, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de ne pas trouver les autres aventuriers à discuter ou à prendre le thé, comme il s'était vu faire plus tôt.

Il se dirigea donc vers les chambres adjacentes, certain d'y trouver ses camarades dormir. Ouvrant une à une les portes du couloir, il fouilla une paire d'appartements et s'étonna de n'y trouver aucun signe de ses compagnons.  
Et ce n'est qu'alerté par un lointain ronronnement, qu'il trouva le dortoir improvisé de ses compagnons, au sein d'une chambre qui se voulait individuelle.

La lumière du soleil occultée pour le confort des dormeurs, seuls quelques fins rayons filtraient à travers les volets, pour dévoiler ce qui semblait être un campement improvisé. Sacs de couchages le long des murs, armes près de l'oreiller, et Bob pour monter la garde. Même s'ils rêvaient de profiter de bons matelas, ils avaient vraisemblablement priorisé la prudence. Théo avait de quoi être fier.

Il fut néanmoins bien moins bien accueillit que ce qu'il espérait. Assis contre le mur, et reposant sa tête sur son bâton, le mage le fixait avec suspicion. Derrière les longues mèches qui tombaient sur le visage du demi-démon, Théo pouvait lire une profonde mauvaise humeur, sans doute issue d'une longue période passée à trop réfléchir.

« Je pensais que tu serais le premier à dormir, lança le paladin à voix basse.  
— Quelqu'un doit bien couvrir les arrières des autres, répliqua gravement le demi-démon. »  
Au moins les critiques n'avaient pas tardé.  
« Plus on en sait, plus vite cette histoire sera tirée au clair, se défendit Théo.  
— Tu penses vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? s'offusqua Bob.  
— On n'est pas dépendant les uns des autres, je sais me débrouiller et tu sais en faire tout autant.  
— Oh mais ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche, se redressa le mage. A part le fait qu'on ne se sépare jamais lorsqu'on est terrain hostile, ce qui, personnellement m'agace au plus haut point, c'est ton manque de communication ! On trouve ce qui est censé être un fantôme au bord d'un lac, et là une explosion, et paf : le fantôme devient ton meilleur ami ! Tu passes des heures à discuter avec elle sans imaginer une seule seconde, je sais pas… Qu'on serait peut être concerné par ce que vous dites, ou que ça nous intéresse parce qu'on est des putains de vivants, au milieu d'une ville qui est censée être morte ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit en penser, hein ?  
Parce que ce que je me souviens, moi, c'est qu'après l'explosion, on a passé une paire de minute dans le noir… Alors je te le demande, Théo, est-ce que tu es réellement Théo ? »

Il avait resserré sa prise sur son bâton au moment de poser cette question. Maintenant le paladin comprenait mieux pourquoi le mage avait décidé de monter la garde. Perdu dans ses pensées les plus obscures, il s'était sûrement plongé dans une forme de paranoïa qui l'avait fait se mettre à douter de tout.

« Si je te colle un revers de la main baignée de lumière dans la figure, ça te rassurera ? le menaça le paladin. »

Sans doute pas les meilleurs mots pour prouver son innocence à qui que ce soit, mais l'amitié qui liait les deux aventuriers, était du genre à les permettre de se comprendre à travers ce genre d'attitude. Rassuré, le mage se détendit avec un demi-sourire amusé, puis d'un regard moqueur il balaya de haut en bas la silhouette du paladin avec une expression qui se passait de mots pour transmettre son message.

« Je la fait nettoyer, indiqua-t-il au sujet de l'absence de son armure.  
— Je vois. Alors tu fais ça avec l'armure… Et le côté nécrophilie ça t'es venu avant, ou après être devenu paladin ? le railla de la plus acerbe des façons le demi-démon.  
— Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que ton raisonnement tient la route… feignit de remarquer le paladin. Viens là que je te purifie, pour voir si t'es vraiment toujours une demi-hérésie sur pattes.  
— Allez raconte, recentra le mage. »

Avec un soupir, le paladin vint s'asseoir contre le mur qui faisait face au demi-démon. Il ne savait pas vraiment pas où commencer, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de mentir au mage. Concrètement, il avait du mal à réaliser lui-même ce qu'il était en train de vivre, comme s'il ne s'était pas vraiment réveillé de sa sieste sur les berges du lac.

« Quand on était sur le lac… commença le paladin. Elle s'est tout de suite rapprochée de moi, comme si elle me connaissait, mais… pour être honnête : j'avais cette sensation également. Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer, c'était comme avoir une impression déjà-vu, comme si je la connaissais et que je pouvais lui faire confiance.  
C'est ce médaillon à son cou. Selon elle, il y aurait un lien entre nous, ou nos familles, dont le médaillon se souvient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fonctionne en symbiose avec son porteur, et partage son énergie avec lui autant qu'il en reçoit, et par cet échange, apparemment, viennent parfois des émotions et des bribes de souvenir. »

Pensif, Bob, grattait le sol avec son bâton. Il ne releva la tête qu'au bout d'une longue minute, avec cette expression soucieuse qu'il arborait quand il sentait que la situation le dépassait.

« Tu lui as dit que nous n'appartenons pas au même plan ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— ''Je sais que vous et vos amis ne venez pas d'ici'' : c'est une des premières phrases qu'elle a sorti après m'avoir parlé du médaillon. Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait, ça pourrait être une des ''impressions'' que l'artefact lui a donné.  
— Tu avais l'air de connaître ce collier avant qu'elle ne t'en parle, se rappela le mage, une idée plus précise de ses capacités ?  
— Non, avoua le paladin. D'ordinaire, les capacités des artéfacts les plus puissants sont des informations transmises oralement aux inquisiteurs. On nous montre avec ça un croquis de l'objet, pour qu'on ait une vague idée d'à quoi il ressemble. Mais pour celui-là, je me souviens que personne ne savait quoi que soit à son sujet.  
Il avait recensé par l'un des fondateurs de l'église, et comme les autres étaient tous de dangereuses armes, il a été assumé qu'il en était de même pour le médaillon, et il a donc été ordonné de le retrouvé par tous les moyens. Mais comme tu t'en doute, ça n'a pas vraiment été concluant.  
— On pourrait légitimement penser qu'il serait lié à la cause de tout ceci… présupposa Bob.  
— C'est un peu gros pour être une coïncidence, mais l'explosion était bien loin de nous, remarqua Théo. Ce serait donc étrange qu'il en soit la cause, mais c'est sans doute pas totalement improbable.  
— Un artefact de la lumière, de ce qu'on a vu : assez centré sur la protection. Pourrait-il être assez puissant pour ressusciter… »

Le demi-démon se coupa au milieu de l'exposition de sa théorie, mais Théo la prolongea dans son esprit. Impensable. Du moins à ses yeux. Quelque chose d'aussi puissant n'aurait pas pu être perdu autant de temps, et même… C'était beaucoup trop gros, beaucoup trop… divin. Un tel objet ne devrait pas exister. Mais si c'était réellement le cas, il était la clé d'une nouvelle ère pour la vie dans le cratère.  
Face à de tels miracles, l'église de la lumière s'imposerait naturellement en seule et unique souveraine du cratère. Et la guerre serait un concept dépassé, si les guerriers de la lumière revenaient à la vie. Une paix globale. L'unité. La justice.

Non, non, non. Il fallait revenir sur terre. C'était impossible, c'était beaucoup trop puissant. L'énergie requise… Mais c'était divin. Le divin pouvait toujours tout expliquer. Non ! Pas toujours !

« Si c'était le cas, tu en aurais beaucoup souffert, non ? voulut confirmer Théo.  
— Théoriquement, on pourrait penser que j'aurais pu être vaporisé, acquiesça le mage. Après… Le côté humain en moi…  
— Mais tu n'en serais définitivement pas sorti indemne, affirma le paladin. »

Le demi-démon tiqua, un plissement subtil des yeux, mais que l'inquisiteur perçut tout de même.

« Parce que tu es indemne, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il profondément. »

Le mage balança sa tête de gauche à droite dans une moue indécise, comme si la réponse pouvait être autre chose qu'un ''oui'' ou qu'un ''non''. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine d'oscillations pour commencer à ouvrir la bouche :  
« Tu ne sens pas... quelque chose de…  
— Mais tu vas cracher une réponse oui ou merde ? s'impatienta l'inquisiteur.  
— Mais c'est compliqué à expliquer ! se défendit le mage.  
— Ah bah, vas-y, prends moi pour un con, s'indigna Théo.  
— Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je suis certain de rien, alors je peux bien te répondre oui si ça te fait plaisir, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que je sais pas, commença à s'irriter Bob. »

Le paladin plissa les yeux. La réponse ne lui convenait pas. Principalement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas comprise. Mais c'était là la faute du mage, qui avait débité sa phrase avec une vitesse impressionnante, prenant Théo par surprise. Il avait néanmoins assez d'expérience pour savoir que les réponses du mage, se trouvaient généralement résumées dans les derniers mots de ses discours, en l'occurrence : "je ne sais pas".

« Et si tu commençais par me dire ce que tu sais ? l'interrogea-t-il avec irritation. D'habitude tu ne te prives pas de nous partager tes théories.  
— Ma théorie c'est que toute cette histoire pue la merde, voila ! déclara le mage, vexé. Et que ça me casse les couilles, parce que pour une fois qu'on se retrouve dans un endroit civilisé, c'est pour se retrouver dans une orgie de psyché maléfique. J'ai l'impression d'être la roue d'un chariot magique en route pour les enfers : j'ai la tête qui tourne, une migraine pas possible et aucune putain d'idée sur ce que je suis en train de faire ni où je suis en train de me rendre ! »

Dérangé par le boucan, l'elfe qui dormait non loin de Théo, se retourna dans ses draps pour émettre une forme de protestation verbale. Il trouva cependant, avant que le moindre filet d'air n'ait pu sortir de sa gorge, le dur regard du demi-démon se braquant sur lui avec mauvaise humeur. Il ferma donc la bouche et se retourna très lentement pour retrouver sa position d'origine, avec l'expression inquiète de celui qui sait que tout pourrait très bien lui retomber dessus, sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Un choix judicieux qui fit se reporter la fureur du mage sur son camarade nain, à qui il assena un coup de bâton sur le bras métallique.  
« Me prends pas pour un con, t'as arrêté de ronfler depuis que Théo est entré, je sais très bien que t'écoutes ! l'interpella-t-il.  
— Alors déjà, je ne ronflais pas… se défendit maladroitement le nain, qui était effectivement réveillé.  
— Si, si, tu ronflais un peu quand même, le dénonça la faible voix de Shin, qui sut saisir sa chance de se signaler avant qu'un coup de bâton ne vienne le forcer à le faire.  
— Quelque chose à dire, vous deux ? préféra écourter le paladin. »

Les intéressés se redressèrent, s'asseyant dans une position plus sérieuse pendant que Mani préférait rester allongé, en grognant sa déception de voir que personne ne sollicitait son avis. Grunlek planta alors successivement son regard dans celui de Bob puis de Théo, son œil de métal reflétant le peu de lumière ambiante, irritant de ce fait les sens du paladin, tout en l'empêchant de déchiffrer le visage de son ami.

« Restons calmes et concentrés, posa-t-il. Si on se concentre sur les infos strictes que nous avons : Nelith est morte. La ville et ses habitants l'étaient également. Il y a eu quelque chose, qui ressemblait à une explosion, et qui a ramené toute la cité à la vie. Et la seule piste qu'on ait, est le médaillon de Nelith, qui est un puissant artefact de la lumière, jusque-là j'ai bon ? s'enquit le nain en scrutant le visage de tous les aventuriers.  
— Je ne pense pas que la ville ait été ramenée à la vie, le contredit Bob. C'est beaucoup plus probable que nous ayons été entraînés dans le même plan que la cité. Ou plutôt aspirés, d'une quelconque façon.»

Ce serait en effet plus simple, entre ça et ressusciter une cité entière, il n'y avait même que peu de place au doute. Théo ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander si sa foi n'avait pas occulté sa raison.

« Je pensais que t'avais aucune idée, fit remarquer Shin.  
— Attends, attends, tu veux dire qu'on est morts ? préféra noter Grunlek.  
— C'est le point qui m'empêche de confirmer ma théorie, je pense pas être assez débile pour ne pas réussir à comprendre que je suis mort. Mais la psyché est fortement différente ici, pas inexistante. Si vous vous souvenez, je vous avais dit ne plus ressentir les puits de magie, mais lorsqu'on est entré dans la cité, j'ai eu l'impression d'en percevoir un écho. Comme s'ils étaient là, mais étouffés par quelque chose.

D'après ces données, ma théorie la plus logique, c'est qu'on soit dans une dimension intermédiaire entre le monde des morts et le mort des vivants. Ce qu'on appellerait normalement le voile. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi la différence ne nous est pas si flagrante au niveau des sensations, et pourquoi je peux toujours ressentir les puits de magie, aussi faiblement que ce soit.

« Non mais ça ne fait aucun sens, si on n'est pas dans le monde physique, pourquoi le médaillon fonctionnerait ? réfuta le paladin. Et vu qu'il fonctionne, pourquoi ne m'aurait-il protégé avec Nelith quand l'explosion est arrivée ?  
— Nelith était morte dans notre monde, statua Bob. Donc si l'explosion l'a ramené à un état de « vie » dans cette dimension, on pourrait assumer que le médaillon a considéré le sort comme bénéfique, et ne l'aurait pas rejeté.  
— Oui mais comment le médaillon pourrait être porté par un fantôme, déjà ? s'interrogea Shin. Un objet ne peut pas être fantomatique dans notre monde et physique ici, si ?  
— Peut-être qu'il a été détruit au même moment où Nelith est morte, et il aurait retrouvé une forme physique dans cette dimension, proposa Grunlek.  
— J'émets une objection ! intervint soudainement Mani, d'une voix étouffée par son oreiller de fortune. La forêt au bord du lac, elle était physique avant l'explosion, or elle n'existait pas avant que la cité apparaisse ! »

Il était rare que l'elfe offre des remarques pertinentes, mais il fallait avouer que celle-ci avait le mérite de faire réfléchir ses compagnons.

« On est sûr de ça ? se méfia tout de même le mage.  
— Il me semble que c'est une information que Lélianna nous a en effet donné, appuya Théo. »

Le silence s'empara de la pièce à mesure que la réflexion des aventuriers se perdaient en de nombreuses théories, qu'eux-mêmes ne parvenaient pas à étayer assez pour se convaincre seuls. Un moment où la fatigue du groupe se faisait ressentir, sous la forme d'une lenteur cognitive palpable. Les yeux qui fixaient le vide, clignaient de plus en plus lentement, alors que certains oscillaient sur place, et ce ne fut finalement que lorsque le mage s'énerva contre lui-même, que tout le monde en prit conscience.

Sans un mot, Bob se recouvrit d'un drap qui ne méritait sa présence que dans la simple signification de l'envie de ne pas être dérangée, et ferma les yeux. Un geste que ses compagnons interprétèrent d'abord comme une volonté de méditer tout en se reposant, mais qui les contredit bien rapidement lorsque la respiration de leur camarade se fit plus lente, et plus lourde, au bout d'une simple minute.

Le paladin observa alors, impuissant, une forte langueur le submerger, poussée par la fatigue et la chaleur écrasante.

Souhaitant trouver une motivation pour rester éveillé, il chercha le soutien de Grunlek et de Shin, mais ceux s'étaient réfugiés dans les ombres. Finalement, lorsque Shin projeta d'un geste de la main un air frais apaisant sur lui-même et dans la pièce, Théo se laissa aller à clore ses paupières. Profitant du bref soulagement que lui apportait le rafraîchissement, son esprit vagabonda quelques instants avant de sombrer dans une douce inconscience.


	8. Requiem

**Balthazar Octavius Barnabé**

« Je ne crains pas la chaleur.  
— Nous mettrons cela à l'épreuve. »

Le mage ouvrit les yeux péniblement, dans l'exacte position où il avait trouvé le sommeil. Il se sentait lourd et collant, et ne parvint pas à trouver la motivation nécessaire pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. L'air était brûlant, irrespirable. Mais c'était à prévoir lorsqu'on partageait sa chambre avec quatre autres personnes.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Bien peu, de toute évidence : le soleil ne s'était même pas couché. Et pas besoin de miroir pour deviner la présence des plus belles cernes qu'il ait jamais porté. Le doux chuintement d'une machette qu'on aiguise discrètement, amena Bob à penser que son compagnon elfe était réveillé. Aucun danger apparent. Très bien. Il pouvait donc se permettre cinq bonnes minutes de sommeil en plus.  
Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait entendu des éclats de voix. Proches, aurait-il dit. En vérité son esprit embrumé avait déjà plus que partiellement oublié ce qu'elles disaient, ou à qui elles appartenaient. Il y avait une voix douce, féminine peut-être. Nelith ? Dans ce cas la seconde aurait été celle de Théo.

Relever ses paupières demanda un plus grand effort qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, mais il distingua tout de même, avant d'abandonner, la silhouette du paladin, toujours endormie. Oh et puis après tout, cela n'avait pas l'air de le concerner. Elles avaient cessé maintenant, ça n'avait donc aucune importance.

La seconde tentative d'éveil du demi-démon, fut encore plus douloureuse que la première. Le monde semblait à nouveau sens dessus dessous, tournant sur lui-même dans une spirale infernale qui lui grillait les neurones. Comme un kaléidoscope brisé. Le mage avait l'impression de voir plusieurs images se superposer et se détacher dans un va et vient continu. Le genre de migraine qui vous fait regretter d'être venu au monde, ou de ne pas avoir choisi de se spécialiser en magie de guérison.

Il se redressa dans un grognement qui résonna avec toute son âme. La bouche pâteuse, il sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge, et se mit à chercher avec apathie, le moindre objet qui pouvait sembler contenir un liquide quelconque.  
Le désespoir le frappa lorsque la seule chose qui semblait correspondre à la description de ce qu'il désirait, fut une fiole effilée dépassant de la sacoche de Mani. Le liquide noirâtre qu'elle semblait contenir, n'inspirait pas la confiance, mais elle fit quand même saliver le mage, qui n'était pas en état d'émettre une forme raisonnable de pensée. Toutefois la fiole se trouvait à plus de deux distances de bras du mage. Ce qui équivalait sur le moment à traverser la moitié du cratère.

Il fixa donc la potion pendant de longues minutes, perdu dans un état second où la pensée n'existait pas. Se contentant de souffrir en silence, et d'attendre avec fatalisme le moment où son corps serait prêt à fournir l'énergie nécessaire pour qu'il puisse enfin vomir, et ainsi se débloquer. Mais sa transe fut brisée avant que ce moment n'arrive, lorsque qu'une gourde s'écrasa sur sa cuisse, avant de glisser lentement vers le sol sans que le mage ne vienne arrêter sa chute.

Celui-ci se contenta plutôt d'observer avec perplexité cet étrange phénomène, puis trouva dans un miracle cognitif, une explication à sa son apparition. Il leva donc les yeux pour les poser sur son camarade nain, qui lui-même regardait l'elfe qui avait apparemment noté l'attention du demi-démon sur ses possessions, puisqu'il s'était mis à aiguiser à nouveau ses lames en glissant quelques regards nerveux vers le mage.

Soit.

La main de Bob, s'anima d'un mouvement indépendant de sa volonté pour porter la flasque en peau jusqu'à sa bouche, et y déversa le liquide, malheureusement chaud, jusqu'à ce que les sens du semi-démon lui reviennent. Expirant bruyamment pour exprimer une forme de soulagement, il s'affligea néanmoins de constater, que ses maux de tête en étaient restés inchangés, appelant ainsi sa mauvaise humeur à faire de même.

Il renvoya néanmoins avec gratitude la gourde vide vers son propriétaire, et s'autorisa ensuite à se mettre sur ses pieds, afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Constatant que les choses n'allaient pas mieux avec la prise de hauteur, il se mit en tête de marcher un peu, et de quitter la chambre, pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'air respirable. Et il fut satisfait de sentir un grand courant d'air s'engouffrer dans la petite pièce lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Loin de lui l'idée de s'éloigner de trop de ses camarades, Bob s'accouda à l'une des fenêtres du couloir. Elle ne donnait que sur une cour intérieure, dédiée visiblement au lavage et au séchage du linge, mais c'était là tout ce que le mage aurait pu désirer comme vue. Il pouvait même sentir un brin d'air humide lui caresser la peau avec douceur, et il s'agissait pour lui de la plus belle des sensations en cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? s'interrogea la voix de Grunlek à côté de lui.  
— Rien. Littéralement, rien, répondit-il dans même le regarder. »

L'architecture humaine n'étant que très peu adaptée à la morphologie naine, le rebord de la fenêtre arrivait au niveau du front du nain. Plutôt que de profiter du courant d'air, Grunlek choisit donc de plaquer son dos contre la pierre, en exprimant par un soupir, un relatif soulagement grâce à la fraîcheur de la pierre.

« Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas rester, lâcha alors le guerrier trapu, visiblement impatient de partager ce fruit de sa mûre réflexion.  
— Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas totalement à l'aise à l'idée de m'éterniser ici, confessa le demi-démon, mais je dois également dire que ce qui arrive à cette ville est passionnant. Et c'est sans parler du fait que la cité, elle-même, est passionnante. Et qu'on en a à peine effleuré la surface. Qui sait quelle technologie on pourrait trouver.  
—Tu me paraissais beaucoup moins motivé il y quelques heures, observa le nain. »

C'était probablement l'inverse. Envisager de quitter la ville en esquivant la suspicion des autochtones, lui apparaissait à présent beaucoup plus pénible que de rester ici à attendre de voir comment la cité allait partir en vrille.

« Il nous faut au moins vérifier que nous sommes toujours dans le cratère que nous connaissons, continua Grunlek.  
— Oui, avoua le mage. »

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi peu motivé ? Ca ne pouvait pas être seulement à cause de la fatigue. Grunlek avait raison, ses sentiments étaient complètement différents quelques heures auparavant. Étrange. Peut-être avait-il besoin de s'éclaircir les idées.

Son énergie à moitié retrouvée, Bob se hissa par-dessus la fenêtre pour se diriger vers le lavoir de pierre qui lui faisait de l'œil. Il se rinça la nuque et le visage, puis décida finalement dans un abandon de toute pudeur, d'enlever sa tenue de voyageur pour se faire une toilette presque intégrale. Il n'y avait de toute façon aucun autre regard que celui du nain qui s'était résigné à faire le tour pour le rejoindre. Aucun serviteur pour s'indigner de le voir en caleçon, et aucune fenêtre dans l'angle mort de sa vision pour avoir une vue dégagée sur lui, grâce à la série de robes, culottes et autres pantalons pendus dans la cours.

« T'as pas idée comme ça fait du bien, s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de son camarade, dans le secret espoir de se sentir moins coupable si le nain venait à l'imiter. »

Peu enclin à s'exposer, le nain ne s'accorda que le loisir de plonger sa tête dans l'eau, avant de lancer, de son bras mécanique, une gerbe d'eau qui provoqua le même effet sur le mage, quand bien même celui-ci n'avait pas souhaité mouiller ses longs cheveux, par flemme de voir ensuite les sécher.

« On devrait probablement essayer de trouver un moyen de prendre le médaillon avec nous, reprit ensuite Grunlek à voix basse, en s'asseyant à côté du mage à moitié nu.  
— Le voler ? s'inquiéta Bob.  
— Non, non… Mais s'il est effectivement lié au retour à la vie de cette ville, ou bien s'il est seulement aussi puissant que toi et Théo semblez le penser… Ca ne devrait pas être dans les mains de qui que ce soit, et certainement pas une reine, ou n'importe quel dirigeant.  
— Dans ce cas nous ne ferions pas meilleurs porteurs, puisque ça finirait inévitablement par retomber dans les mains de l'église de la lumière, fit remarquer Bob. La seule manière d'être convaincu qu'il ne sera jamais mal utilisé, serait de le détruire.  
— Sur ce point je ne peux qu'être d'accord, agréa le nain.  
— Et c'est pour ça que tu m'en parles en privé, souligna le mage. Pour ne pas voir Théo s'opposer à ton idée,  
— Je pense que tu es autant prudent que moi quand on parle d'artefacts magiques, tenta-il de le circonvenir. »  
Dur de nier la justesse dans les propos de Grunlek, mais il ne pouvait toutefois pas convenir qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure des solutions.

S'essuyant sans aucune forme de respect dans l'un des vêtements propres, Bob se retrouva assez rafraîchi et propre pour se permettre de réfléchir avec application. Il s'assit aux côtés du guerrier nain, en exposant un visage exagérément pensif, pour signaler l'attention qu'il donnait à la proposition de son ami.

Si effectivement on ne pouvait que craindre de laisser un puissant artéfact dans les mains d'une personne peu instruite sur son utilisation, il était un peu tôt pour définir s'il fallait en condamner l'usage. N'étant pas en capacité de cerner toutes les applications du pouvoir d'un tel objet, il ne pouvait que donner son avis sur des suppositions, et cela amenait rarement quelque chose de constructif.

Seuls des experts, tels que les archimages de la tour, pourraient analyser le médaillon en détails. Et il était possible qu'ils puissent également en tirer de précieuses informations, et pourquoi pas même une manière de dupliquer ses effets et de l'appliquer sur un autre objet. Autrement dit : il serait possible de faire avancer grandement l'humanité et sa magie sur une période de temps aussi courte d'un demi-siècle.

Evidemment on pourrait également envisager de laisser l'église de la lumière mettre la main sur le médaillon, mais comme dans toute organisation, il y avait du bon et du mauvais en son sein. Si on ne pouvait que souhaiter que le meilleur des troupes de la lumière puisse faire usage d'une telle bénédiction, la simple idée qu'elle puisse trouver ne serait-ce que le moins pire d'entre eux pour l'utiliser… Les conséquences qui en découleraient seraient catastrophiques.

Bon sang de migraine. Ne le laisserait-elle jamais tranquille ?

Convaincu de ne pas réussir à saisir toutes les options qui se présentaient à lui, Bob se releva pour faire les cent pas. Une scène comique, vu sa tenue, mais à choisir entre ça et le tissu collant de sa tenue ignifugée, il n'y avait pas…  
L'ombre d'une silhouette capta son attention. Elle venait du bout du couloir : ce n'était donc pas un de ses amis. Peu importait, impressionner des serviteurs n'était pas ses priorités. Cependant les pas qui résonnaient dans la cour n'appartenaient pas à une seule personne. Inquiet, il se posta donc en observation derrière un long drap blanc, et tacha de détailler le petit groupe qui s'approchait.

Des robes, des tabliers et des bassines. Des serviteurs, comme prévu, mais des serviteurs au joli minois. Toute pudeur retrouvée, le mage se précipita alors vers sa robe et l'enfila en vitesse, sous le regard perplexe mais néanmoins amusé de son camarade nain.

Les cinq jeunes femmes s'offrirent pleinement à leur champ de vision, à la seconde où le demi-démon se redressait dans toute sa splendeur. De toute évidence impressionnées, la plupart d'entre elles se figèrent l'espace d'une seconde, avant que leur groupe de ne sépare. La plus âgée des soubrettes, accompagnées de la plus jeune d'entre elles, se dirigèrent vers le mage. C'était regrettable : celles qui avaient attiré son attention, semblaient avoir choisi de se diriger vers la chambre des aventuriers.

Très regrettable. Il y en avait une parmi le trio qui était particulièrement belle, au point où Bob hésita même à aller l'accueillir. Mais l'idée fut tuée dans l'œuf par la sortie de Théo, qui dans une effroyable coïncidence, avait choisi cet instant pour signaler son éveil. La compétition était injuste. En plus de bénéficier d'une carrure plus imposante, le paladin était resplendissant : même sans son armure, aucun regard ne s'en détournait.

Tant pis. Essayer de s'imposer maintenant, ne ferait que ruiner encore plus ses chances. Il n'avait plus qu'à rester en retrait et souhaiter bonne chance à son ami.

La partie paraissait d'ailleurs extrêmement, et injustement bien engagée pour l'inquisiteur. C'était un peu rageant, mais les trois femmes lui présentaient un sourire des plus candides en s'approchant. Leur timidité était adorable, et allait même jusqu'à rendre sa favorite maladroite, au point de rentrer dans le paladin. Bon, maladroit n'était peut-être pas le terme. Dans un couloir aussi large, rentrer dans le guerrier relevait plus du miracle que de la maladresse, on pouvait donc y voir une forme d'audace extrêmement avancée.

Et force était de constater que cela portait ses fruits, car le mouvement de recul et l'expression de surprise qu'affichait le paladin, paraissaient bien démesurés pour l'assaut subit. Une innocence qui faisait mal au cœur du mage. Ou au dos ? Étrange. Étrange également la manière dont Théo portait la main à sa poitrine, l'air paniqué. Et étrange la pâleur de son teint.

Peut-être la migraine du demi-démon l'empêchait de comprendre clairement ce qu'il se passait. La douleur dans son dos était bien vive, et ne semblait pas alimentée par ses sentiments. Bob se retourna donc par réflexe, pour voir par-dessus son épaule le visage de la jeune soubrette. Presque une gamine, vraiment. Elle ne devait même pas avoir seize printemps. Pourtant il brûlait dans ses yeux une détermination qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la haine, que le mage ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Son regard se porta alors sur les mains de la jeune fille, fermement agrippées au manche de la dague qui dépassait des côtes du demi-démon.

Le sang coulait faiblement, presque ridiculement peu. Seules quelques gouttes étaient parvenues à tracer leur chemin jusqu'au sol, et sur la barquette en bois, qui avait probablement servie à dissimuler l'arme de la jeune agresseuse.

Aussi Bob eut-il du mal à réaliser ce qui était véritablement en train de se passer.

Mais pas le diable qui était en lui.

Son incompréhension se changea en fureur, et sa fureur se mua en flammes. Carnassières, impitoyables, elles dévorèrent la gamine avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de hurler de terreur. Flamboyantes, elles ne masquèrent toutefois pas le supplice de la jeune fille, dont la peau se détachait de son corps. Repues, elles crachèrent le cadavre de l'insolente et disparurent avant même qu'il ne touche le sol.  
Une vie prise en une paire de secondes. Sans un bruit. Avec seulement le bourdonnement du sang à ses oreilles comme requiem.

La dague tomba au sol avec une lenteur terrible. Pointant dans la direction du lavoir. La douleur était irréelle, elle ne l'atteignait qu'à peine, même lorsqu'il appuya sur la plaie pour se retourner vers son ami nain. Le mage s'y attendait à voir des visages choqués par ce qui venait de se produire, mais fut stupéfié de trouver le corps désarticulé de la vieille servante, sous l'écrasant étau mécanique du bras déployé de son camarade.

Du sang. Partout. Mais pas seulement celui de leur ennemie. Le bras organique de Grunlek pendait dans le vide, une plaie béante au niveau du biceps. Déchiré par une lame encore à moitié enfoncée au niveau du coude du guerrier trapu. Il chancela, s'appuya sur son bras de métal, écrasant un peu plus sa victime, puis se redressa en hurlant. Une onde parcourut alors la surface mécanique de son appui, qui retrouva à sa forme originale, avant que le guerrier entame une charge furieuse.

Suivant le regard du nain, Bob posa les yeux sur le corps inerte de Théo. Gisant dans une mare écarlate. La demoiselle ayant commis l'acte odieux, fuyait avec panique les lieux de son crime, alors que le corps gelé d'une de ses amies s'effondrait et se brisait au sol, une dague dans la gorge. La troisième des servantes meurtrières, n'avaient apparemment pas eut l'occasion de porter un coup traître, et reculait avec frayeur après avoir vu l'agonie de sa comparse.

La silhouette de Shin n'eut toutefois pas le temps de totalement se dessiner dans l'embrasure de la porte, que le nain abattit toute sa masse sur l'inattentive soubrette hostile. Le sort de celle-ci, ne fut pas beaucoup différent de celle qui gisait brisée dans la cours, et c'est dans une position inhumaine que Grunlek l'abandonna.

Lui-même aux portes de l'inconscience, le nain se précipita en rampant à moitié, vers le corps du paladin. Désorienté, affolé, il fit courir ses mains le long de la tunique imbibée de sang de son compagnon, à la recherche d'une plaie contre laquelle appuyer.  
Mais ce fut le semi-élémentaire qui appliqua en premier ses mains sur la blessure, tachant de stopper l'hémorragie en cautérisant la plaie par le froid.  
Tous deux secouèrent ensuite l'inquisiteur, le priant de rester conscient. Mais celui-ci resta demeura terriblement insensibles aux suppliques de ses amis. Figé dans une expression endormie qui paraissait gravée dans sa peau de marbre.

La scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux du mage flottait tel un rêve. Il avançait sans sentir ses jambes, voyait ses amis gesticuler et crier, mais ne les entendait pas. Le tison ardent dans son crâne gravait chaque instant, chaque détail dans son cerveau avec plus de violence que le précédent. Avaient-ils donc été si naïfs, si imprudents ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Grunlek s'effondra peu de temps après avoir constaté la mort de Théo. La potion que Mani lui administra ne parvint pas à le réveiller, mais le nain était tout de même en vie. Bien que sévèrement anémié.

La plaie dans le dos de Bob fumait, alors que la potion qui lui avait été également donnée commençait à faire effet. Le goût âcre de la mixture lui était resté en bouche. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, à guetter le moindre signe de rémission du nain ? Combien de temps passèrent-ils à espérer un miracle de la lumière ?

Mais rien n'arriva.

Rien d'autre qu'un groupe de gardes, que Shin somma de rester à distance. Que faire ? Dans un premier vaincre le déni qui l'habitait. La douleur était trop réelle pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, et peu importe à quel point il appuyait sur la plaie : il ne se réveillait pas. Il fallait agir. Bouger. Trouver quelque chose, vite ! Réfléchir ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à réfléchir ?!

Il était en colère. Non, il éprouvait de la haine. Et ce n'était pas seulement issu de son côté démoniaque. Il voulait réduire ce monde en cendres, sacrifier un millier de ces créatures pour faire soigner et ramener à la vie ses amis. Ramener à la vie…  
Bien sûr. Quel idiot, la réponse était déjà donnée. Et elle traversa l'esprit de Shin également, puisqu'il offrit au mage, un regard des plus équivoques.

« Mani, lâcha gravement le semi-élémentaire en se retournant vers l'elfe. Protège-les. »  
Un ordre qu'il était bien inutile de donner à leur camarade, car il était évident à son air désolé, qu'il aurait volontiers offert sa vie pour protéger ses amis. Mais au ton de Shin, on pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait plus d'une promesse, la promesse de trouver un moyen de les sauver, quand bien même l'air féroce du demi-élémentaire criait qu'il n'aspirait qu'à la vengeance.

La vengeance. L'atmosphère en était surchargée. Elle habitait le cœur du demi-démon. Et elle semblait habiter également le cœur des hommes qui les entouraient. Par négligence, les aventuriers n'avaient pas noté que les gardes s'amassaient autour d'eux depuis quelques minutes. Une dizaine, peut-être plus. De nombreux regards indécis s'échangeaient entre eux, alors qu'ils constataient les étranges décès de deux servantes, dans la cour intérieure.

Étaient-ils avec eux, ou avec celles qui les avaient attaqués ? Et c'est avec gravité que Bob songea que tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une vaste machination orchestrée par Nelith. Les avait-elle invités sous son toit pour les tuer, ou tout cela faisait-il parti de ce qu'elle craignait qu'il puisse arriver ?  
Dans les deux cas, le mage obtiendrait son médaillon. Même s'il devait la tuer lui-même pour cela.

« Ces femmes nous ont attaqués, s'exclama Bob d'un ton menaçant. Nous devons voir Nelith Mirmillon immédiatement. Conduisez-nous à elle, ou fuyez. »

Il n'avait pas le temps, et certainement pas l'envie de faire dans la diplomatie. Et son instinct ainsi que sa colère, lui intimaient que ces hommes étaient loin d'être dans son camps. Cela dit, pas besoin d'instinct pour le deviner : l'animosité était palpable dans l'air. Qu'ils croient ou non les aventuriers, qu'ils soient de leur côté ou non, les gardes ne seraient sûrement pas disposés à les conduire à leur Dame. Et Bob et Shin n'avaient pas la patience d'attendre d'être innocentés.  
A ses côtés, Shin fit discrètement naître deux lames de glace dans ses paumes, et les machettes de Mani glissèrent lentement hors de leurs fourreaux. Par chance, les gardes étaient encore réunis en de petits groupes, et leur front était encore désorganisé. Des têtes se tournèrent à la recherche du supérieur le plus gradé, puis celui qui concentra le plus de regards s'avança devant les autres.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bob pour reconnaître ce visage couvert de cicatrices : le même que celui du groupe de gardes d'élite qui accompagnait Nelith sur les berges du lac. Il se souvint également de l'ordre qui avait été donné de le mettre aux fers. Et vu qu'il n'était de toute évidence, ni mort, ni enfermé, il ne pouvait être qu'un des organisateurs d'une révolte, qui couvait même au sein de la garde. Aucun doute n'était donc plus permis.

La boule de feu partit avant même que le vieux garde n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, provoquant la stupeur chez les troupes ennemies. Toutefois Shin ne leur laissa aucun temps pour se reprendre, il bondit tellement vite, et parcouru une telle distance que son sillon souleva un vaste nuage de poussière. Nul besoin de poser les yeux sur sa victime pour deviner qu'elle fut égorgée dans la demi-seconde qui suivit l'attaque de Bob.  
Décidant de lâcher prise face à la colère, le demi-diable se servit de toute sa rancœur pour attiser ses flammes. Le souffle chaud qui parcourut toute la cour intérieure, fut si intense qu'il projeta les personnes les plus proches de la torche humaine au sol, dans un râle de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas la fin de l'assaut du mage. Jugeant sa cible hors de combat, Bob relâcha le brasier en une vague de flammes, qui balaya en un demi-cercle, tout l'espace entourant sa première victime.

L'enfer se propagea à l'unisson avec les hurlements de ses ennemis. Violentes, mais pas assez intenses pour être mortelles, les flammes rongèrent la chair des hommes au cœur même de leurs armures. Une attaque de zone, aussi impitoyable que terrifiante. Les gardes qui n'étaient pas touchés ne pouvaient qu'être choqués face à l'infernal spectacle. Chacun de leurs sens atteints par l'horreur, alors qu'ils voyaient et sentaient la peau de leurs camarades être consumée par le feu, et que leur chef agonisait toujours devant eux.  
Même le demi-diable souffrait d'infliger autant de mal, mais sa résolution n'en fut pas ébréchée. Puisant dans son démon intérieur, il insuffla sa psyché dans ses flammes, et terrassa les quatre pauvres âmes qui avaient eu le malheur d'être touchés par son attaque.

Le monde qui l'entourait virait au rouge, alors que cet emprunt de puissance à la partie la plus sombre de son âme, commençait à l'affecter physiquement.

De son côté Shin virevoltait avec une grâce féline. Les parades de ses victimes ne parvenaient pas à suivre son rythme, et chaque coup que le semi-élémentaire portait projettait une gerbe de sang qui se cristallisait en l'air. Et chaque seconde qui passait signait la mort d'une nouvelle personne.

Voyant que la glace et le feu commençaient à ravager leurs rangs, les quelques hommes qui n'étaient pas tombés au cours des quelques secondes d'assaut envisagèrent une riposte. Même si la peur paralysait la moitié d'entre eux, elle galvanisait la seconde partie en puisant dans leur folie. Deux guerriers empoignèrent ainsi leurs épées, et bravèrent les flammes en quête de justice pour leurs frères. Leurs visages déments déformés par un cri guerrier qui reflétait leur désespoir.  
Incapables, dans leur rage, de voir que leur action se calait dans le temps parfait où le mage, épuisé par sa grande dépense d'énergie, ne pouvait pas se défendre, ils ne virent pas non plus l'ombre de Mani danser à travers le champ de mort. Leurs épées s'abattirent dans le vide, à moins d'un mètre de leur cible, alors que les machettes de l'elfe trouvèrent leurs cœurs, en exploitant la faiblesse de leurs armures sous les aisselles.

Rapidement il ne resta plus des troupes ennemies, que deux jeunes hommes prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, mais une flèche de glace vint bien rapidement mettre un terme à leurs espoirs de fuite en les frappant dans la nuque.

Et le silence put enfin retomber sur la petite cour désolée, noyée dans le sang, la glace, le feu et la fumée.

L'espace de quelques secondes, le regard du mage balaya leurs œuvres. Une légère nausée l'assaillit. Ce n'était pas la vision de ses cadavres qui le dégoutait, mais l'indifférence qu'il était capable de ressentir, s'il ne se forçait pas à un peu d'humanité. S'ils se sortaient de ce bourbier en vie, il lui faudrait prendre quelques semaines de retraite.

Sans prendre le temps de se reposer, le mage et le demi-élémentaire s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs de la demeure. Laissant ainsi leur compagnon elfe traîner les corps inconscients de leurs camarades dans un espace plus défendable par sa seule personne.  
N'ayant aucune idée de la direction à prendre, les deux aventuriers décidèrent de suivre le chemin des richesses. Traversant salle sur salle en courant, et ne croisant pas âme qui vive, ils parvinrent finalement à une vaste pièce circulaire, croisement de plusieurs couloirs où les clameurs de pas précipités se firent enfin entendre. Le cliquetis des armures, trahirent les soldats qui se firent dévorer par les flammes sans avoir pu dégainer leurs épées. Un seul épargné. Suffisamment idiot pour se croire miraculé, mais pas assez pour résister à un interrogatoire mené par un demi-diable.

« Mirmillon. » articula seulement Bob, en menaçant le garde de ses pupilles démoniaques, avant que sa victime ne lève le bras au ciel dans une réponse réflexe.  
D'abord perplexe, le mage leva les yeux pour constater que la pièce n'était que la base d'une tour qui ne possédait pas d'escaliers. Une stupidité architecturale, qui ne découragea pas le duo meurtrier. Shin planta une dague de glace dans l'épaule du soldat, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne les suivrait pas de sitôt, puis les deux aventuriers reprirent leur course.

Leur hâte n'était pas seulement liée à la survie de leurs compagnons, mais aussi à la crainte de voir Nelith s'enfuir, ou pire : de la voir se faire tuer, et que le médaillon soit perdu.

Aucune marche, aucune échelle, pas même une trappe au plafond. La recherche de Bob et de Shin, commençait à s'éterniser. Ce qu'il avait pensé être une erreur de conception, était peut-être bien finalement un atout stratégique. Le manoir était un labyrinthe au sein duquel l'accès à l'étage était dissimulé.  
Au bout d'une éternité, les deux aventuriers finirent par retrouver l'entrée du bâtiment. Les lumières du ciel rouge filtraient à travers les fenêtres avec l'avènement du crépuscule, et la pièce aux allures d'auberge s'était enveloppée dans un manteau sanglant. Plusieurs serviteurs, abattus sauvagement, gisaient là sans afficher le moindre signe de défense. Un massacre qui n'était clairement pas leur œuvre, et qui les fit soudainement réaliser l'épais silence qui avait empli le manoir.

Un terrible pressentiment parcouru Bob.

« Par l'extérieur ! l'invita Shin à le suivre. »  
Mais à peine ouvrit-il la porte, qu'un puissant souffle magique les aspira, et les projeta hors du bâtiment.

L'imposante porte claqua derrière eux avec une violence terrible, et ils se retrouvèrent à moitié assommés sur les pavés chauds de la petite esplanade du bâtiment.

Se relevant bien vite, réveillés par l'adrénaline, Shin et Bob purent alors faire face à une petite armée. Une cinquantaine de soldats, au bas mot, arbalètes pointées vers eux, et protégés derrières une ligne de boucliers. Rien qui n'expliquait l'étrange magie qui les avait frappés, mais rien qui ne leur était possible d'affronter dans leur condition.  
Shin avait beau être déterminé, il laissait transparaître des signes d'épuisement, et Bob était dans un pire état. Ses réserves de magie étaient épuisées, son endurance à néant : il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Un triste constat qui ne lui laissait qu'une seule carte à jouer.

« Rendez-vous ! ordonna une voix indistincte parmi la foule de soldats. Et vous serez traités avec respect. »

S'il ne les avait pas tués sur le champ, c'était probablement qu'un sort pire que la mort les attendait. Il était hors de question de se faire prendre. Et il était hors de question d'échouer. Quand bien même l'un d'entre eux devait se sacrifier.

« Shin ! souffla le mage. A mon signal, saute à l'étage, et trouve le médaillon. »  
Avec ses capacités, Shin pourrait facilement surprendre les arbalétriers et parvenir à pénétrer dans le manoir sans que les carreaux n'aient eu le temps de le transpercer. Et dans le pire des cas, le demi-démon serait capable de couvrir son entrée.

« Non ! Je ne vais pas te laisser derrière, s'opposa fermement le semi-élémentaire.  
— C'est notre seule chance, avec lui on pourra peut-être s'en sortir, insista Bob.  
— Rien ne dit qu'ils n'ont pas déjà…  
— Shin ! le pria-t-il sèchement. »

Les chances étaient plus que maigres, le mage le savait parfaitement. Et c'était peut-être ne pas respecter l'amitié et la loyauté de son camarade qui le poussaient à mourir à ses côtés, mais s'il demeurait une étincelle d'espoir, ils se devaient de la saisir.  
L'archer à la peau bleutée grinça des dents, mais hocha quand même la tête.

« Fort bien, nous nous rendons ! s'exclama alors Bob en levant les bras. »  
Il devait gagner un peu de temps, réunir ses forces. Et convaincre le diable en lui.

Les soldats le tirent toujours en joue, en proie à de profonds doutes quant à la sincérité du demi-démon, et pour cause : ses yeux brillaient comme deux braises. Sa tenue masquait la majeure partie de sa transformation, et en serrant les poings, il pouvait dissimuler encore un peu les griffes qui commençaient à pénétrer sa peau. Le filet de sang qui coula néanmoins sur ses poignets, alarma rapidement la petite armée, et l'agitation se fit sentir parmi elle.  
Il était encore un peu tôt, le mage avait beau attiser sa haine, sa partie démoniaque paressait. Comme une protestation pour toutes les fois où il l'avait réprimée. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait se déchaîner. Il s'abandonnait à la noirceur qui le tentait depuis sa naissance, alors qu'elle vienne faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle !  
Les murmures se firent plus insistants parmi les troupes, les doigts tremblaient sur la détente des arbalètes. C'était le moment. Allez ! Il fallait qu'il se réveille ! Montre-toi ! Ses crocs commençaient à pousser, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Allez ! L'un des gardes inspirait, il allait crier un ordre. Il fallait que ses flammes sortent !

Une puissante détonation retentit. Et plusieurs blocs de pierre vinrent s'écraser sur toute l'esplanade. La stupéfaction saisit les soldats en même temps que les aventuriers, et deux carreaux vinrent se perdre derrière Bob et Shin, sans les atteindre. Les regards se concentrèrent sur l'épais nuage de poussière qui s'échappait de la maison, alors que la porte venait d'être défoncée, en même temps qu'une bonne partie de la façade.

Un pas, lourd, puissant, inhumain résonna. Et une massive, mais néanmoins courte silhouette se distingua à travers les débris. Un ordre fut crié sous le coup de la peur, et une vingtaine de carreaux fondirent sur la silhouette. Des gerbes d'étincelles jaillirent à l'impact, alors que les traits se brisèrent sur sa peau. Et la créature continua à avancer, d'un pas toujours plus lourd, mais également plus rapide. Elle hurla, un cri de golem, le cri de Grunlek. Et la masse de métal commença sa charge.  
Le sol tremblait, la pierre se brisait sous chaque impulsion du nain, et les premières lignes de défense de l'armée se brisèrent comme des branches mortes. Il semblait inarrêtable, invincible, mais l'œil averti de Bob lui indiqua le contraire. La peau de métal était craquelée et le cri de son ami était autant un cri de douleur qu'un cri guerrier. Mais il lui avait offert le temps nécessaire.

Shin sut également saisir l'opportunité que leur offrit leur camarade, son impulsion magique provoqua une légère détonation, d'où suivirent des bruits de verre brisé. L'espoir était encore permis. Il était temps d'éteindre celui de leurs adversaires.

Les os du mage craquèrent, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire malsain, alors qu'il se laissait transformer en diable.  
 _« Une voie à sens unique. »_ murmura une voix dans son crâne qui ressemblait désagréablement à celle de son père, mais qu'il savait pertinemment être la sienne.

C'était là le sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire.

Bob se laissa lui aussi aller à hurler, dans un réflexe animal. Sa voix fut profonde, terrifiante, même pour lui. L'air lui-même frémit face à la puissance de ce cri. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, même le plus enfoui des citoyens de la cité avait dû le percevoir. Et le demi-diable ferait en sorte qu'il puisse également voir l'éclat de ses flammes.

Il balaya la zone d'une vague de feu démoniaque, si intense qu'une grande partie du jardin de dessécha immédiatement. Mais ces soldats qu'ils affrontaient n'avaient rien de ceux croisés plus tôt : ceux-là étaient disciplinés. Les rangs se reformèrent bien vite, sans tenir compte des décès provoqués par l'assaut du golem, et un rempart de boucliers se dressa vite entre le demi-diable et ses proies

Plus braves, ces guerriers ne faiblirent pas face à l'assaut, et les lances filèrent bientôt vers le démon. Ripant sur ses écailles, elles ne parvinrent à entamer son épaisse armure, mais il en souffrit suffisamment pour prendre au sérieux leurs attaques. Bob s'entoura se flammes, se dissimulant derrières elles, et les faisant irradier le plus possible pour attirer leur attention. Les défenseurs tournèrent leurs boucliers vers le brasier, prêts à dévier un nouvel assaut, mais ne s'attendirent pas à ce que le démon jaillisse des flammes restantes de sa première attaque.

Sa capacité à se téléporter dans les flammes avait eu l'impact escompté : le chaos fut semé dans la défense. Mais s'il était plus meurtrier sous cette forme au corps à corps, il n'en restait pas moins plus exposé. Et c'est coup de lance dans l'omoplate qui vint le lui rappeler. Le coup puissant glissa sous les écailles et le blessa douloureusement, mais animé par sa fureur, le démon ne marqua même pas la moindre forme d'hésitation.  
Ses griffes tailladèrent l'espace autour de lui, imitant les mouvements de Shin avec moins de grâce, mais avec plus de sauvagerie. Il déchira armure, tissu et peau, puis sans laisser le moindre temps mort, fit à nouveau jaillir un torrent de flammes. Plus ses efforts se multipliaient, plus la conscience humaine de Bob vacillait. Et il riait malgré lui en goûtant le sang de ses victimes.

Débordés par l'attaque des deux monstres, la petite armée ne savait quelle stratégie adopter, mais elle trouva rapidement un meneur pour les guider. Armé d'une large épée à deux mains, un vieillard massif fendit les rangs pour s'opposer au démon. Habile, il esquiva sans peine l'accueil meurtrier que lui avait réservé le demi-diable, puis taillada son flanc. Dans un cri de rage, Bob proféra une menace de mort envers le guerrier, et fit rapidement déferler l'enfer sur lui.

Pendant le court moment où son attention s'était centrée sur l'insolent personnage, la petite armée s'était réorganisée. La plupart des lanciers s'étaient lancés à l'assaut du golem de métal, qui ployait de plus en plus sous les coups de ses agresseurs, et seuls les défenseurs aux boucliers se dressaient autour du démon. Ces hommes regretteraient de l'avoir sous-estimé.  
Bob plia les genoux, prêt à sauter pour venir balayer ceux qui avaient osé lui tourner le dos, mais une nouvelle attaque vint entailler sa cuisse. Qui avait osé ? C'est en se retournant qu'il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que le vieillard était toujours en vie, et indemne. Robuste le bougre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur la version masculine de l'inquisitrice Hermann en ces lieux ? Toutes les armées avaient leurs héros, il faut croire.

Fort bien. Avoir une proie digne de ce nom le remplissait de joie. D'un revers de la main, et sans quitter des yeux le héros, le demi-diable sectionna machinalement le bras du malheureux et insignifiant soldat qui venait de tenter une attaque, qu'il pensait opportune, dans son dos. Le vieillard devait avoir un atout caché pour avoir résisté à ses flammes. Probablement ces runes étranges qui parcouraient sa lame. Elles luisaient d'une douce aura mauve, certainement le même type de magie qui avait poussé les gardes à obéir à Nelith.

La douce lumière des runes, révélèrent le visage du héros derrière lequel dansait encore le brasier démoniaque de Bob. Les rides s'y disputaient avec une large cicatrice, naissant de l'extrémité droite de sa mâchoire, sous sa barbe blanche broussailleuse, pour rejoindre l'arête du nez de son nez. Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention, était un regard pâle, perçant, qui à lui seul donnait un tout nouveau sens au mot sens au mot détermination.  
Le héros ordonna à ses camarades de rester en retrait. Le bâtard prétentieux. Le demi-diable prendrait plaisir à voir ses tripes se répandre au sol. Par mesure de précaution, Bob traça tout de même un cercle de feu autour d'eux, pour éviter tout dérangement. Les insectes avaient tendances à vouloir se sauver entre eux, et personne ne l'empêcherait de dépecer celui-ci.

 _« Il faut aller aider Grunlek ! »_ cria une voix dans son crâne.  
Silence ! S'il était pathétique au point de mourir sous les coups des soldats, il ne valait pas la peine d'être sauvé. Pour le moment il y avait plus important à faire.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant de longues secondes, longeant le cercle de flammes, chacun souhaitant voir l'autre faire un faux pas ou laisser une ouverture. Le héros était un vétéran, sa concentration était impressionnante : le temps ne serait donc pas à son avantage. Alors il fallait le pousser à la faute, et Balthazar avait justement quelques outils sous la main.

Il enflamma les cadavres déjà défigurés de ses précédentes victimes, prenant soin de ne pas laisser les flammes les consumer trop vite. Il voulait que le héros regarde ses amis fondre, il voulait qu'il sente leurs chairs se détruire : il voulait lui donner un avant-goût de l'enfer. Et par un formidable miracle, il s'avéra que l'un des cadavres n'en était pas tout à fait un. Faisait-il semblant, où était-il seulement inconscient avant que le demi-diable ne l'allume comme une torche ? Toujours est-il qu'il offrait le plus doux des hurlements en se roulant au sol. Une tentative futile d'éteindre les flammes, sa magie ne se dissipait que lorsqu'il en exprimait la volonté. Mais maintenant… comment allait réagir ce héros ?

Comme prévu, il tenait encore bon, mais son visage exprimait de profonds efforts pour garder son sang-froid. Ce n'était pas simple de laisser son camarade mourir devant ses yeux, alors qu'on savait qu'occire le monstre qui lui faisait face le sauverait. Encore un peu. En tournant encore un peu, le héros serait à proximité de son camarade, il serait alors obligé de poser les yeux sur lui, c'était inévitable. C'était un réflexe humain.

La lueur de détermination du vieillard vacilla. Une demi-seconde, pas plus, son regard dévia sur son compagnon. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus au demi-diable.  
Balthazar bondit sur sa proie dans un cri bestial, griffes en avant, prêt à arracher le cœur de la poitrine du héros. Mais les réflexes de celui-ci étaient fulgurants. Il opposa le plat de son épée à l'attaque du demi-démon, et parvint à la stopper à quelques centimètres de son armure. Leurs forces étaient équivalentes, et aucun ne gagnait ni ne perdait de terrain. Mais un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Balthazar.

Avec la griffe de son pouce, il commença à gratter les runes qui recouvraient la lame du guerrier. La panique traversa alors le guerrier, lui permettant de redoubler d'efforts. Mais le demi-diable grattait toujours. Les flammes se firent plus vives autours du héros, et le hurlement de son camarade se fit encore plus violent. Ses efforts pour repousser le démon se firent de plus en plus désespérés, mais l'infernal crissement continuait.  
Le vieillard hurla alors toute sa rage, et mit toutes ses forces dans une dernière poussée. Les pieds du demi-diable cédèrent du terrain, et Balthazar fut finalement repoussé. Épuisé par ce colossal effort, le héros reprit son souffle, puis voyant l'odieux sourire toujours présent sur le visage du démon, fit glisser son regard sur les runes de sa lame. Relevant lentement la tête, il laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir, et sa lèvre inférieure trembler, offrant une expression de désespoir qui provoqua une incroyable jouissance chez le demi-diable.

Plusieurs bras de feu agrippèrent l'armure du héros, alors que les flammes vivantes qui venaient de terrasser son camarade, rampaient vers lui. Constatant qu'il n'y avait plus d'issue, le vieillard se laissa emporter par sa haine, et se lança dans un dernier assaut. Mais le démon recula dans les flammes qui les entouraient, laissant éclater un rire moqueur alors que le visage du héros se tordit en rictus de haine et d'impuissance, puis de douleur. Le héros mourut seul, et dans une lente agonie.

Satisfait par ce spectacle, le demi-diable daigna finalement reporter son attention sur les autres insectes qui l'entouraient. Pour une raison étrange, ceux-ci s'étaient multipliés. Il était vrai qu'il avait pris son temps pour s'amuser avec son jouet…  
Du coin de l'œil, Balthazar put observer la carcasse du golem, hérissée de pics, ou plutôt des lances qui l'avaient terrassé. Une étrange sensation remonta alors les entrailles du demi-diable. Une émotion qui n'était pas véritablement sienne, et qui poussait ses yeux à pleurer, bien que les larmes s'évaporaient avant de pouvoir couler sur ses joues.

Il pouvait sentir le désespoir de la partie humaine qui contrôlait encore son cœur. Et il s'en nourrit. L'air qui l'entourait à présent, était si brûlant que nul être humain ne pouvait soutenir sa présence. Les troupes reculèrent, blessées par leurs propres armes et armures qui commençaient à les brûler. Et une silhouette encapuchonnée se distingua parmi eux. Seule une longue barbe grise se distinguait sous son capuchon, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins évident qu'il devait s'agir du mage qui les avait frappés un peu plus tôt. Un mage de vent sans aucun doute, et c'en était risible. Il ne pourrait rien face à ses flammes.

Balthazar lui sauta donc à la gorge sans la moindre prudence, mais se retrouva vite surpris de se faire projeter en sens inverse avec une vitesse folle. Il percuta le manoir et s'enfonça dans la pierre comme s'il était fait de papier. Les vitres volèrent en éclats, et tout le mobilier s'envola pour se fracasser sur les murs opposés à l'attaque.

Empalé sur un morceau de bois au niveau de l'abdomen, le demi-diable cracha du sang. Quel était donc la puissance de ce mage ? Tout le manoir avait été dévasté par l'attaque. Le manoir… Ces pièces ne lui évoquaient rien, était-ce le second étage ? Les pierres qui se détachaient du plafond ne donnaient que sur la structure du toit qui tenait à peine le coup.

Ou était donc cet archer semi-élémentaire ? Il aurait dû être revenu depuis le temps. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il apprécierait bien une fin à ces combats. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lancer le rôdeur armé du médaillon sur le mage, et il en profiterait pour s'éclipser. Le trou dans son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il retira le pied de table qui lui perforait les intestins pour le jeter plus loin. Le feu cautérisa la plaie, mais il dû concéder un cri de douleur.

Chancelant, il s'éloigna de la façade éventrée, en remerciant le mage de lui avoir permis de mettre de la distance entre lui et tous les insectes du monde. Il distingua une forme de couloir à travers les débris, et choisit de s'y frayer un chemin. Avec son corps à moitié brisé, avancer était une forme de supplice, surtout à travers tant de décombres. Il se serait bien déplacé à travers ses flammes, mais ses capacités étaient déjà en majeure partie occupées à la maintenir en vie.  
Il ne détectait pas la psyché du semi-élémentaire, et ne ressentait aucun signe de vie dans les environs. Ce serait vraiment amusant de trouver l'archer sous les décombres. Même si son cœur humain clamait le contraire.  
Le reste de la demeure était toutefois encore en état, malgré les impressionnantes fractures qui zébraient la surface des murs. Il y avait donc peu de chances de retrouver l'aventurier bleu sous un meuble.

Plus instinctivement que consciemment, Balthazar se dirigea vers la tour indiquée tantôt par le garde. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait, mais affaibli tel qu'il était, il apparaissait que la partie humaine de son essence, avait encore un mot à dire dans les décisions qu'il prenait.  
Plus il avançait, plus l'air se rafraîchissait. Des cadavres de gardes jonchaient le sol, mais ne paraissaient pas avoir étés victime du semi-élémentaire. Leurs os étaient broyés, et la plupart des carcasses étaient enfoncées de manière peu naturelle dans le sol, les murs, ou même le plafond. Quelque chose de terriblement puissant était passé par ici.

Sa progression se fit peu à peu dans le sang gelé, fondant et craquant sous ses pas. Et il arriva finalement à la pièce circulaire qu'il cherchait. Un combat avait eu lieu ici. De nombreux impacts, auréolés de sang, avaient criblés les murs, et trois gigantesques entailles de griffes avaient littéralement coupé la salle en deux. Et à l'épicentre de ce chaos, gisait le cadavre du semi-élémentaire.  
Son arc brisé à ses pieds, il reposait dans les bras d'une statue de glace et de sang. Une figure féminine, aimante, qui semblait l'avoir bercé dans ses derniers instants, alors qu'il finissait probablement de perdre son sang par l'entaille qui avait presque sectionné son torse.

Nulle trace de Nelith, nulle autre cadavre que celui de l'aventurier dans les environs. Mais il tenait encore fermement dans sa main le médaillon qu'il était venu chercher.

Sans l'aventurier, le demi-diable voyait ses espoirs d'utiliser l'artefact pour ses desseins s'envoler. Et il était bien trop faible pour pouvoir envisager de fuir la cité. Triste constat. S'il voulait survivre, il devait donc laisser place à son humanité. Elle seule pouvait espérer avoir les faveurs de la lumière et utiliser le pouvoir du médaillon. Bob était suffisamment désespéré pour pouvoir capter la pitié de n'importe quelle entité…  
Il abandonna sa haine pour de la tristesse. Ses griffes et ses crocs se rétractèrent douloureusement, et sa plaie au ventre se remit à saigner abondamment. Pleurant de douleur et de chagrin alors qu'il rampait vers son camarade, Bob s'accrocha à sa dernière once de conscience. Tout son être s'accrochait à cette lueur d'espoir au creux de la main de son camarade.

Avec lui… Avec cet artéfact il pourrait sans doute ramener tout le monde, peut-être même tout effacer. Et mettre enfin un terme à ce cauchemar. Encore un peu... tenir encore un peu. Tout son corps était déchiré. Il pouvait sentir la douce étreinte de la mort se resserrer autour de lui. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner, quand bien même l'idée était tentante. Il se devait de ramper encore, de fournir ce dernier effort.  
Il hurla, cracha du sang, rampa avec toujours plus de mal, mais il parvint à s'extraire de la gravité du sol, et à grimper la statue sanglante pour atteindre son ami. Ce dernier était littéralement gelé, au point que le mage dû faire jaillir ses flammes pour le réchauffer, et ne pas lui briser les doigts en voulant récupérer l'artefact.

Intact, le médaillon brillait toujours avec la même ardeur lorsqu'il put enfin le recueillir dans ses paumes. Bob ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais il avait plus ou moins caressé l'espoir de voir le miracle se produire dès l'instant où le médaillon aurait touché sa peau. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Ne pas paniquer. La magie de l'objet était toujours présente, c'était un fait, il fallait juste la réveiller. Une prière, sans doute. Ah ! Quelle ironie, un demi-diable priant pour le salut de ses camarades. Mais prier de quelle manière ? Que dire ?  
Autour de lui, quelques clameurs commençaient à monter. Evidemment, les soldats n'allaient pas sagement attendre dehors. Il fallait faire vite.

La sobriété, la sincérité. Laisser ses émotions parler à sa place… Son cœur…  
« Lumière ! Prête-moi ton attention, accorde moi un miracle, et fait revenir mes amis, même si tu dois prendre mon âme en échange. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, entends-moi ! cria-t-il »  
Son cri résonna longuement. Et le médaillon brilla avec plus d'intensité pendant un cours instant. Puis sa lumière vacilla, et s'éteignit. Rien. Absolument rien ne se produisit. Pas un souffle, pas un murmure. Aucune réponse. L'artefact demeura tristement inerte et vide dans ses mains.

Confus, le mage regarda autour de lui, mais n'y vit que la désolation. Aucune salvation, et plus aucun espoir à présent. Il avait échoué. Ses amis étaient morts, et il n'y avait qu'il puisse faire à présent.  
Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il ne pouvait que se laisser mourir auprès du cadavre de Shin. Une mort lente. Et finalement bien solitaire.

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, un léger souffle vint caresser son visage. Les bruits de pas précipités des soldats disparurent. Son corps cessa de faire de mal. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit bien. Chez lui. Il pouvait même sentir un cœur autre que le sien battre, et une douce main caresser son visage. Ah… C'était si grisant… Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal… la mort.  
Le silence. La paix. La fin de son combat. Il avait mené sa vie comme il l'entendait, il avait fait autant de bien que possible. Peut-être quelques erreurs, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il était mort avec et pour des gens qu'il aimait, et ça… Ça justifiait tout.  
Il aurait bien aimé voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il aurait probablement eut un sourire à la fin, ne serait-ce que pour la satisfaction de n'avoir jamais donné raison à son diable de père. Ah… Tout cela avait été amusant. Place à la suite ?

Il pouvait sentir l'eau sur son visage le rafraîchir, et les rayons du soleil lui réchauffer le dos.

« T'as pas idée comme ça fait du bien, s'exclama-t-il. »

Avec un soupir de plaisir, Bob ouvrit les yeux. La surface de l'eau du lavoir lui renvoya entre deux ondes, le reflet du visage de Grunlek, avant que celui-ci ne plonge sa tête dedans.  
A quoi pensait-il déjà ?  
Une puissante vague d'eau vint le frapper avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre à cette question.

« On devrait probablement essayer de trouver un moyen de prendre le médaillon avec nous, fit Grunlek à voix basse, en s'asseyant à côté du mage. »

Les cheveux trempés, Bob soupira à nouveau. Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, mais peu importait… sa migraine avait enfin cessé.


	9. Apparences

**Shinddha**

Shin se réveilla animé par la mélancolie. Une boule au ventre, chargée d'émotions qu'il ne ressentait que lors des rêves mettant en scène son autre vie, lui indiqua qu'il venait d'oublier un rêve dont il aurait sans doute préféré se souvenir. Ce genre de rêve était assez courant, mais d'habitude il en gardait un souvenir plus vif. Garder un peu de sa lucidité lors de son sommeil, était un moyen pour lui de revoir les visages de ceux qu'il avait perdu. Mais sans doute qu'ici, sous la chaleur écrasante, même son mental était diminué.

Il caressa machinalement son arc, essayant d'éclaircir son esprit. Mais quand bien même l'émotion qui le traversait était désagréable, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la chasser. Et comme si elle accompagnait ses pensées, sa part d'élémentaire vibrait comme si elle s'était en partie désynchronisée avec lui. Une drôle de sensation, conjuguée à l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.  
Son cœur s'emballa. Son instinct essayait de lui crier quelque chose. Une fine vapeur s'élevait de ses mains glacées, quelque chose de grave était sur le point d'arriver, toute une part de son être en était convaincue.

Shin se redressa. Bob et Grunlek n'étaient plus dans la pièce, Mani était occupé à somnoler, et Théo était sur le point de sortir. Il devait le retenir. Le semi-élémentaire voulut bondir, mais ses draps se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant manquer d'appui. Il se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber, et d'une pirouette, se retrouva à nouveau sur ses pieds, prêt à attraper l'épaule du paladin pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Mais trop tard.  
La porte déjà grande ouverte, Théo s'étirait dans un courant d'air frais lorsque qu'une silhouette lui rentra lui rentra dedans. La carrure de l'inquisiteur ne rendit l'assaut douloureux que pour la servante, et celle-ci se retrouva à faire un pas en arrière, laissant tomber une barquette en bois pleine de linge.

« Mes excuses mon seigneur, j'ai été distraite », se morfondit la jeune femme.  
Elle ignorait probablement à quel point la mort venait de la frôler, alors que Shin rengainait doucement sa lame, en voyant une sincère confusion colorer le visage de la domestique.

« — Allons, il n'y a pas de mal, l'apaisa Théo, en se penchant pour l'aider. »  
Une gentillesse qui naissait probablement, chez le paladin, de l'agréable sentiment d'être parvenu à captiver une aussi jolie jeune femme. Mais le sourire de Théo s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il constata que la fameuse distraction qui avait provoqué l'accident, n'était probablement due qu'au manque de pudeur de son ami mage. Ce dernier ayant vraisemblablement décidé d'abandonner ses vêtements, pour se plonger dans une bien étrange conversation avec son camarade nain. Une situation difficile à expliquer.

Il fut également difficile pour la jeune servante d'expliquer l'état de la chambre, sur laquelle elle pouvait poser les yeux, derrière le semi-élémentaire. N'étant de toute évidence pas familière avec les us et coutumes des aventuriers en terrain hostile, elle se demandait probablement pourquoi ils s'étaient réunis en une seule chambre, et quelle pouvait bien être la raison qui les avait poussés à le faire. Le regard de la jeune femme oscilla donc entre le mage, et la chambre, puis elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'une idée venait de lui sauter à l'esprit.

Elle releva alors la tête en direction de Shin, toujours en sueur à cause de l'assaut caniculaire, puis se tourna lentement vers la silhouette de Mani, qui par un odieux concours de circonstances, avait quitté son état de somnolence, et astiquait à présent le manche de sa machette avec une huile spéciale. Les yeux de la domestique s'agrandirent avec la conviction d'avoir visé juste.  
Il fallut les claquements de doigts du paladin, qui avait déjà fini de replier le linge à terre, pour que la jeune femme sursaute et retrouve son sens du devoir. Elle ramassa alors précipitamment ses affaires et s'enfuit avec une forme évidente de choc mental, sans parvenir à articuler un remerciement à Théo.

« Décidément les femmes ici sont bien étranges, fit remarquer le paladin, en la regardant partir avec perplexité.  
— Nul doute qu'elle n'en pense pas moins à votre sujet, messire. » fit une voix à leurs côtés.

Cet air coincé et ces mèches blondes : le même serviteur qui était venu chercher Théo plus tôt. Sortait-il de la chambre d'à côté pour surgir comme ça de nulle part sans un bruit ?

« — Je vous prie de me respecter encore un peu, se renfrogna le paladin.  
— Pardonnez-moi, je ne faisais qu'énoncer une évidence : l'ensemble de votre compagnie est pour le moins… originale. »  
Ce domestique maîtrisait l'art de la critique implicite comme sa maîtresse, et il semblait également nourrir la même forme d'antipathie à l'égard de Shin, puisqu'il paraissait éviter soigneusement de croiser son regard, comme dans un effort pour l'ignorer.  
« — Vous dites ça parce que je suis bleu, c'est ça ? » plaisanta le semi-élémentaire, en partie pour imposer sa présence.  
Le serviteur tourna alors sa tête vers lui avec une lenteur insultante, puis se fendit d'un sourire des plus hypocrites qui donna presque à l'archer des envies de violence.

« — Et donc ? Êtes-vous venus pour nous offrir vos remarques ou avez-vous quelque chose à nous transmettre ? s'agaça Théo.  
— Oui, nos artisans sont arrivés, et sont prêts à vous fournir des tenues adéquates pour le conseil auquel vous êtes conviés, les informa-t-il.  
— Un conseil ? s'étonna Shin.  
— Je n'en sais pas plus, vous m'en voyez désolé, mais si vous y êtes invités, c'est qu'elle vous concerne directement. Et vu qu'elle compte certains des plus hauts représentants de la cité, il serait malvenu d'y assister dans de pareils atours… glissa-t-il avec condescendance en regardant de haut en bas le semi-élémentaire.  
— Mon armure me conviendra parfaitement pour ma part, grogna le paladin.  
— Ne vous en faites pas, vous la retrouverez bien vite, le rassura le domestique. En attendant ne restez pas totalement fermé à l'idée. Ce que nous nous proposons de vous offrir est digne de la plus grande des cours. Et si cela ne suffit pas à vous convaincre, considérez qu'accepter de vous vêtir à la mode de notre noblesse est un signe de gratitude envers l'hospitalité de ma Dame. »

Le semi-élémentaire et le paladin échangèrent un regard emplit du même avis : ils n'avaient vraisemblablement pas le choix. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il semblait tout à fait possible, que le serviteur n'accepte de les guider qu'après avoir obtenu satisfaction.

« Tant que j'y suis… reprit soudainement le domestique, après avoir ostensiblement haussé un sourcil en regardant l'état de leur chambre. Êtes-vous satisfait de votre appartement, ou dois-je vous trouver un plus grand lit ? »

Sans grande surprise, il y en avait un parmi eux qui trouva une grande joie dans l'essayage des nombreuses tenues qui leur étaient présentées. Le mage s'extasiait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes sur les soieries écarlates qui étaient étalées devant lui, et ne cessait de distribuer des indications à la petite armée de couturiers qui suaient sang et eau pour satisfaire ses requêtes.  
Une attention bien particulière qui était portée à seulement trois des cinq aventuriers, dans une démonstration de racisme on-ne-pouvait-plus explicite. Contrairement à leurs compagnons, Shin et Mani n'avaient vu aucun choix leur être proposé, et n'avaient pas non plus l'occasion de profiter de l'assistance d'artisans, ou de se permettre de quémander la moindre modification. Une tenue leur avait été fournie, et c'était déjà un honneur que beaucoup dans la pièce estimaient peu mérité.

Leur espace se résumait à un coin de commode et à une bassine d'eau : tout juste de quoi exister sans avoir la sensation de gêner quelqu'un. Personne pour prendre leurs mesures, et personne pour s'inquiéter de leur satisfaction. La seule marque d'attention qui leur avait été gracieusement prêtée jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait consistée qu'à la présentation d'une série de parfums qui leur avait été fortement recommandé d'appliquer.  
Confinés dans ce coin de la vaste pièce aux allures de marché du tissu, les deux discriminés regardaient donc avec noirceur leurs camarades se faire chouchouter.

Cependant il fallait avouer qu'il y avait difficilement matière à se plaindre quant à la qualité de ce qui leur avait été fourni. Ce qui était en soi était réjouissant, mais qui dans le contexte s'avérait assez rageant pour les deux compères : ils n'avaient même pas de quoi râler pour le principe de se faire admettre leur présence.  
On ne savait quel œil averti, avait su trouver le bon goût nécessaire pour satisfaire indépendamment le semi-élémentaire et l'elfe. C'était deux tuniques renforcées en cuir souple de couleur corbeau qui leur avait été données, plutôt bien adaptées à leur taille et pensées pour allier la furtivité, défense et liberté de mouvement : le résultat d'une grande expertise en matière d'armure légère.  
Une fois leurs armes ajoutées à leurs tenues, ils ressemblaient à deux riches assassins.  
On voyait bien également, qu'une pensée avenante avait poussé l'artisan à ajouter une capuche pour le seul confort personnel de Shin, ainsi qu'à fournir un foulard au tissu élégant et aérien. Il y avait donc probablement quelqu'un à remercier, mais vu que personne ne leur adressait la parole, il était difficile de savoir qui.  
Par contre il était dur d'ignorer à qui ils devaient tous ces cadeaux. Quand bien même un léger effort avait été fait pour rendre discrets les blasons qui avaient étés cousues sur chaque pan de tissu, il n'en restait pas moins l'impression d'assister à atelier de confection d'étendards aux armoiries des Mirmillons. Une contrepartie, certes peu contraignante, mais qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un serment d'allégeance forcé, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Grunlek.

« Rendez-moi ma côte de maille ! pestait-il malgré les tentatives d'apaisement de deux serviteurs désemparés.  
— Mais ces maillons sont plus légers et plus esthétiques ! s'indigna l'armurier en chef.  
— Ca me fera une belle jambe quand je me ferai trouer par une centaine de flèches parce qu'ils sont en fer blanc ! s'irrita le nain.  
— Fer blanc ?! manqua de s'étrangler l'artisan. Il s'agit de mon meilleur acier ! Et il vaut une fortune, même par-delà votre montagne, nain. »

On aurait facilement pu craindre que les choses dégénèrent, mais le mot ''fortune'' ayant été prononcé, le guerrier trapu se retrouva bien plus disposé à accorder le bénéfice du doute à l'armurier.  
Avec une moue nonchalante le nain se laissa donc faire, une résignation bien rapide qui laissait deviner à Shin que celui-ci, n'étant pas étranger aux arts de la forge, avait su reconnaître la qualité de l'artisanat proposé, et n'avait râlé que pour le principe de ne pas être totalement considéré comme un vendu.  
Même si après ce court épisode de protestation, il ne cacha pas son plaisir en enfilant sa tunique doublée de soie verte aux bordures d'or.

Libérés de toute forme de résistance, les artisans purent alors enfin travailler au maximum de leurs capacités. Là où ils trouvèrent finalement le plus de facilité, fut, assez surprenamment, chez le paladin, qui voyait sa tunique se transformer en tenue princière couverte de dorures. Théo ayant assez rapidement adopté le regard dit du ''chien mort'', et se pliant aux moindres caprices du tailleur, ravi d'exposer son travail sur un homme d'aussi haute carrure. Une complaisance reflétant sans nul doute, la volonté de l'inquisiteur à passer ce moment le plus rapidement possible.

Mais malheur à celui qui touchait à son bandeau.

Ainsi, il ne resta rapidement que comme seul centre d'effervescence, les alentours de Bob, qui avait réussi à obtenir qu'on couse ses épaulettes de mage sur sa nouvelle robe de soie, d'un rouge ténébreux. Un habit de bon goût mais qui demeurait tout de même très tape à l'œil. Notamment grâce aux nombreuses décorations en argent, et aux lanières de cuir noir qui donnaient sa forme au vêtement.

Loin d'eux, désormais, l'image d'aventuriers. Ils avaient chacun de quoi faire tourner des têtes. Certains avec inquiétude, d'autres admiration, mais les seuls qui gardaient encore une certaine dignité de guerrier, étaient finalement le semi-élémentaire et l'elfe. Les autres paraissaient rayonnants, éclatants, et surtout nobles. Car même avec son bouclier attaché dans le dos, Théo ne parvenait pas à s'échapper de l'image du riche prétentieux, bien qu'il parvenait à compenser cette perte d'intimidation par un air féroce, témoin de sa mauvaise humeur.

Malgré eux, les aventuriers fanfaronnèrent lorsqu'ils furent guidés vers le ''conseil''. L'odeur du cuir neuf provoquait une certaine forme d'excitation chez Shin, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer de mettre sa nouvelle tenue à l'épreuve, dans un parcours d'obstacle à travers la forêt. Il se sentait léger. Prêt à tout affronter.  
Mais peut-être pas la foule de regards qui se tourna vers eux, lorsque les larges portes d'une pièce qui ne laissait rien envisager s'ouvrirent.

L'atmosphère de la salle était froide, quand même bien elle était bondée à la fin d'un après-midi d'été. L'animosité ambiante avait rendu l'air presque glacial, et une vingtaine de militaires en pleine armure, venaient de suspendre leur conversation pour observer l'entrée du groupe d'aventuriers.  
Rassemblés autour de ce qui semblait être une carte de la région, ils venaient vraisemblablement d'interrompre leur réunion stratégique. Mais ce qui inquiéta du premier coup d'œil l'ensemble du groupe, fut l'armure de Théo, trônant au centre la pièce, ne laissant pas de doute quant au fait qu'elle soit au cœur de toutes les conversations.

Au sein de l'assemblée, cinq personnes se démarquaient. Quatre vieux généraux, qu'il serait bien difficile de différencier autrement que par les décorations de leurs armures, et les cicatrices de leurs visages, et bien évidemment Nelith, au centre, séparant avec exactitude la foule en deux comme un arbitre.  
Elle paraissait être la seule à avoir gardé sa sérénité. Tous arboraient des expressions tantôt inquiètes, tantôt irritées, et ne cachaient pas leur méfiance envers le groupe d'aventuriers. Il en fut même un parmi les généraux, qui parut même particulièrement excédée par cette apparition, et qui ne manqua pas de rapidement le faire savoir :

« C'est une provocation ! tonna-t-il.  
— Allons, sire Adamant. Ne vous donnez pas en spectacle. »  
C'était un second général, marqué par une cicatrice qui barrait son visage depuis sa mâchoire jusqu'à son nez, qui venait de rappeler son semblable au calme. Lequel par la couleur cramoisie de son visage, tâchait de signaler à quel point la remarque de son homologue lui inspirait les plus doux poèmes injurieux.  
« — Il a toutefois raison, si leurs intentions ne sont peut-être pas belliqueuses, leur présence ne risque pas moins d'enflammer les esprits, le défendit un troisième général, à la voix plus rocailleuse que celle de ses confrères.  
— Et pour quelles raisons ? intervint alors le dernier des généraux, déclenchant ainsi le début d'un brouhaha chaotique au sein de l'assemblée derrière eux. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Shin chercha du regard un semblant de réponse chez ses camarades. Il ne trouva chez la plupart de ses amis que le reflet de ses propres interrogations, mais décela chez Théo une étincelle d'ire propre aux situations où il avait l'impression d'être volontairement écarté de la conversation.  
Une lueur qui amenait rarement quelque chose de bon lorsqu'elle traversait les pupilles de l'inquisiteur, mais aussi aiguisés que soient les réflexes de l'archer, Shin ne parvint pas à retenir à temps son camarade.

Le paladin s'avança, princier. Il n'eut pas besoin de jouer des épaules pour que la foule s'écarte autour de lui : son aura menaçante le précédant. Sous le regard un peu inquiet de ses amis, et plus agité encore des militaires qui l'entouraient, Théo se plaça alors à hauteur des généraux, et face à Nelith, et soutint son regard avec toute son audace.

« Vous nous avez fait mander, il me semble », lâcha-t-il avec lenteur et gravité, comme si chaque mot qu'il prononçait servait à faire savoir qu'il n'accordait aucun respect à ceux qui l'entouraient.

Avec un sourire amusé, la jeune Dame laissa leur échange visuel s'éterniser quelques secondes, puis désigna d'un geste souple le général au visage atrabilaire.  
« Il semblerait que le Connétable Adamant ne porte pas vos amis dans son cœur », le renseigna-t-elle.  
Par-dessus son épaule, le paladin examina rapidement le reste du groupe d'aventuriers, avec l'expression soucieuse de celui qui se demande ce qu'ils auraient bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres des hautes têtes de l'armée de Cameron.  
« — Ils ne sont pourtant pas bien méchants quand on apprend à les connaître », feignit de plaisanter le paladin.  
Paroles qui ne détendit pas le moins du monde l'assemblée, qui fut plutôt parcouru d'un frisson d'indignation.  
« — Cessez de jouer au plus malin avec nous ! s'emporta de plus belle le connétable. Je vous sommes de vous exprimer sur la raison de la présence de votre armée ! »

Il fallut une poignée de secondes et quelques plissements d'yeux confus, pour que la plupart des aventuriers comprennent de quoi il était question. Il semblait qu'une éternité s'était déroulée depuis qu'ils avaient étés pris dans l'explosion magique, et ils en étaient presque venus à oublier les troupes de la lumière.  
« Ah ? On a une armée ? » chuchota d'ailleurs Mani, qui paraissait encore plus sceptique que les moins crédules des militaires présents dans la salle.  
Sa capacité d'inattention relevait presque de l'art, et soulevait malgré elle une certaine forme d'admiration chez Shin.  
« L'église de la lumière, lui répondit-il discrètement celui-ci, pour éviter de le voir sombrer encore plus dans l'incompréhension.  
— Ah, bien ! s'émerveilla l'elfe. »  
Une lueur candide apparut dans son regard, laissant apparaître qu'il y avait probablement un point essentiel qu'il n'avait pas saisi.  
« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ''notre'' armée, hein ? vérifia le semi-élémentaire.  
— Ah ? »

De l'art.

Un murmure dans ses pensées vint arracher l'archer à sa mission, et l'invita à partager son esprit avec ses camarades. Une invitation menant directement sur le baragouinage mental du mage, qui paniquait à mesure que les généraux s'impatientaient devant l'absence de réponse.  
« _Je sais pas, je sais pas, je sais pas ! Heu… trouve quelque chose pour les rassurer. N'importe quoi, gagne du temps, je sais pas… Dis que c'est un exercice !_ s'exclama-t-il soudainement dans un sursaut de clarté.  
— _Oui, je leur dit qu'on est venu faire un pique-nique entre guerriers devant leurs remparts_ , critiqua sarcastiquement Théo. _Bon, écoutez… trouvez quelque chose de valable, et je m'occupe de gagner du temps._ »

Une demande aux allures d'ordre, qui ne s'inquiéta pas d'être bien reçue ou non par ses camarades. Et qui se termina par la coupure de communication entre le paladin et les aventuriers. Théo se redressa alors dans une volonté évidente de faire rayonner son armure, alors que celle-ci trônait sur la table devant ses yeux. Un oubli qui émécha un peu son assurance, mais qui ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de dévisager l'assemblée, avant de pointer du doigt sa cuirasse blanche et d'interroger l'assistance d'une voix claire et forte, propre aux discours :  
« Connaissez-vous ce symbole ? L'emblème de mon ordre. L'emblème de la lumière. La lumière de- … »

« _Bon, je vois deux points noirs sur le tableau : on n'a strictement aucune idée de ce que compte faire les troupes de la lumière, et on n'a aucun moyen de communiquer avec elles,_ énonça Bob en ravalant une insulte à l'intention du paladin.  
— _On aurait dû laisser un collier de communication à l'inquisitrice,_ déplora Grunlek.  
— _On pourrait peut-être leur faire parvenir ?_ émit Shin.  
— _Sauf qu'on n'a aucun moyen fiable de le faire, et puis rien ne dit que le messager, ou la délégation, ou quoi ce soit qu'on envoie, ne se fasse pas décapiter à la seconde où les guerriers de la lumière poseront les yeux dessus,_ exposa le mage.  
— _Pourquoi leur faire parvenir, quand on peut y aller nous-même, alors ?_ proposa le semi-élémentaire. _On invite Nelith à nous suivre, en tant que représentante de Cameron, et on s'en va. On a la cause de l'apparition de la cité, et la future dirigeante de la cité : toutes les clés pour résoudre le problème. Affaire classée.  
_ — _La cause potentielle,_ souligna Bob.  
— _Et si on se trompe, on déclenchera les hostilités entre troupes de Castleblanc et troupes de Cameron,_ ajouta Grunlek.  
— _Ce qui ne serait peut-être pas pour déplaire aux guerriers de la lumière,_ fit remarquer le mage.  
— _Mais qui pourrait être évité,_ insista le nain _.  
_ — _Sauf que concrètement on n'a pas beaucoup de choix, non ?_ souleva Shin.  
— _Ben…_ commença Bob avant de soupirer. _En fait le problème c'est que la cité est bien ancrée dans la réalité, d'une façon ou d'une autre. La même réalité que la nôtre et celle de l'armée de la lumière de toute évidence. Ça peut être un accident magique temporel comme n'importe quoi d'autre…  
_ — _Donc on a possiblement un tas d'innocents qui n'ont rien demandés de chaque côté, et on ne va pas les lâcher sur les autres sur un malentendu,_ soutint Grunlek. _Maintenant qu'on sait ça, et qu'on sait qu'on n'est pas les seuls à être mêlés à cette histoire, on ne peut plus se permettre de quitter la cité et de déclencher une guerre inutile.  
_ — _En fait si, on pourrait quitter la cité et essayer d'empêcher l'inquisitrice d'assiéger la cité, mais rien ne nous dit que si on quitte la cité, Nelith ne va pas se faire descendre et que ce soient les troupes de Cameron qui lancent une attaque contre l'armée de l'église de la lumière_ , fit remarquer le mage.  
— _Sauf qu'elle est déjà morte, non ?_ intervint pour la première fois Mani, toujours aussi confus.  
— _Elle l'était, mais elle ne l'est plus_ , statua Bob. _Et puis on se base sur l'assomption d'un paladin ou d'un prêtre inconnu de Castelblanc, alors bon… niveau crédibilité ça se pose là, mais admettons. Admettons que ce soit le cas. Ça pourrait vouloir dire que la Cameron du passé, où Nelith n'était pas encore morte, est venue dans notre présent. Du coup, théoriquement, on pourrait empêcher Nelith de mourir et la guider pour tout doucement intégrer la cité au cratère actuel.  
_ — _Sauf si on s'est juste fait absorbé dans une bulle temporelle avec l'armée de la lumière_ , objecta Grunlek.  
— _Et si on sauve Nelith, on change le passé et détruit tout le futur qu'on connaît ? Ouais. Possible_ , concéda le mage. _Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'est plus dans une affaire qui concerne les paladins et les inquisiteurs, mais plutôt une histoire qui concerne les mages. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Plutôt les archimages en fait._ _»_

Théo commençait à aborder sa sempiternelle tirade de la lumière comme seul rempart face aux ténèbres, sous le regard fasciné d'une bonne moitié de la salle, mais également lassé de la seconde. Il ne faisait aucun doute que quelqu'un ne tarderait pas à mettre un terme au cours d'histoire qu'offrait l'inquisiteur.  
Shin fut étonné de voir que Nelith oscillait d'ailleurs entre les deux camps, comme si elle connaissait déjà la rengaine du paladin, mais qu'elle l'écoutait par affection, ou pour le simple aspect divertissant de voir celui-ci improviser.

« _Pourquoi ne pas ajouter Nelith à la conversation ?_ proposa le semi-élémentaire. _Après tout elle avait l'air déjà à moitié au courant, et pourrait jouer le rôle de garant.  
_ — _A supposer que l'armée de la lumière n'attaque pas tout ce qui bouge,_ se répéta le mage.  
— _Pour le coup si on doit envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un message, nous devrons passer par elle, l'inclure dans la conversation n'est pas si idiot, vu qu'elle est notre alliée, il serait bien de la mettre au courant_ , approuva Grunlek. »

Le terme ''Allié'' sonna comme un peu exagéré aux oreilles de Shin, la jeune Dame étant beaucoup trop avare dans la distribution des informations qu'elle possédait pour mériter pleinement leur confiance. Elle avait très certainement un objectif qui nécessitait leur soutien, mais à part l'étrange tension sexuelle entre elle et Théo, il n'y avait rien qui garantisse qu'elle n'essayerait pas de se débarrasser d'eux, une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.  
« _Mais ce n'est pas si éloigné de ce que nous comptions faire à la base_ , s'incrusta Bob dans le cours de sa pensée.  
— _Je pensais encore tout fort, c'est ça ?_ comprit l'archer. »  
Une question qui relevait plus de l'affirmation, et qui par conséquent ne s'attira aucune autre réponse qu'une paire de demi-sourires compatissants.

« _Bon, à défaut d'avoir autre chose à proposer_ … » lâcha avec dépit le mage, en tentant d'ouvrir la connexion mentale à Nelith.

Difficile de décrire les sensations que provoquait l'ouverture à la télépathie, si Shin le décrirait à présent comme un murmure, ou un léger grattement à la surface de son conscience, il se rappelait que ses premières expériences étaient des plus douloureuses. Pour un néophyte, ce serait plutôt comme essayer de regarder à gauche et à droite en même temps en termes de pensée. Il s'agit de voir sa conscience se scinder en une partie publique et une partie privée.  
Si l'exercice est assez rapidement maîtrisable, il s'en suivait souvent une profonde migraine après les premiers essais prolongés. Mais l'habitude et la familiarité avec l'instigateur du sort avaient rendu cela de plus en plus naturel, jusqu'à parfois rendre fine la barrière entre pensée publique et privée.  
Il était donc compréhensible de voir ceux qu'ils invitaient dans leurs conversations mentales décliner l'offre, ou bien rester muets, mais très surprenant de voir ceux-ci répondre avec une très grande rapidité, et sans afficher la moindre marque de surprise. Et Nelith était de ces derniers.

La jeune Dame s'ouvrit à leurs consciences avec la plus pure des facilités. Nulle pensée parasite, et la plus grande des clartés dans sa voix mentale lorsqu'elle lança à Bob :  
« _Sont-ce mes pensées qui vous donnent la migraine_ ? »  
D'un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, le semi-élémentaire constata en effet que le mage s'était soudainement mit à se masser les tempes.  
« _Ou bien, si l'ail est censé repousser les vampires, peut-être que le gingembre que j'ai consommé ce midi vous fait du mal_ , plaisanta-t-elle. »  
Fort peu d'humeur à rire, le demi-démon ne répondit pas, mais sa mine s'assombrit sous le coup d'une réplique cinglante qu'il garda pour lui.  
« — _Je vois que vous êtes familière avec les arcanes de la télépathie,_ l'accueillit Grunlek avec un brin de suspicion voilé.  
— _Au cours d'une vie à la cour, on croise de bien étranges créatures capables de bien des miracles_ , assura Nelith. _Et notre mage royal n'est pas non plus à la traîne lorsqu'il s'agit d'exposer ses dernières découvertes… Mais si je devais être honnête avec vous, je pense que cette aisance n'est que l'œuvre du médaillon que je porte.  
_ — _Je confirme_ , grogna Bob _. Il que ça qui puisse à ce point me labourer le cerveau_. »

« Dois-je comprendre que vous essayez de nous convertir de gré ou de force à votre religion ? » tonna soudainement la voix du Connétable Adamant.  
Le groupe vu son attention attirée par le vieux général. La patience de celui-ci avait vraisemblablement atteint ses limites, quand bien même ses congénères étaient encore disposés à écouter le paladin parler. Et il semblait à présent être trop tard pour trouver une quelconque réponse capable de le calmer.  
« Je pense que vous m'avez mal compris… voulut se défendre Théo.  
— Oh, mais c'est très clair ! reprit-il en se tournant vers Nelith. Je vous prie de bien vouloir reconsidérer votre alliance avec ce type d'individus, et de vous fier un peu plus à la garde royale. Ils n'amènent que discorde et fanatisme, choses dont notre cité à tirer la plus grande des réussites à s'en tenir à l'écart. »

La jeune femme se tourna lentement vers le vieil homme, en plissant les yeux comme s'il venait de l'insulter.  
« A l'écart des discordes ? Les assassinats des descendants d'une dizaine de prétendants au trône relèvent-ils donc d'autre chose pour vous ? rétorqua froidement la jeune Dame. Et à ce propos, combien d'entre eux la garde royale a-t-elle empêchée ? A moins que ce soit elle qui en soit l'instigatrice… »  
Une accusation qui tomba comme un coup de tonnerre dans la petite assemblée qui frémit d'une vague d'indignation.

« — Remettez-vous en question ma loyauté ? siffla Adamant, la main un peu trop serrée sur la poignée de son épée. »  
Il n'était pas le seul à être tendu. L'atmosphère fut soudainement si surchargée d'animosité, que les aventuriers se rassemblèrent instinctivement en position de défense. Les doigts de Shin parcoururent discrètement le manche de sa dague ouvragée, calculant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de dégainer son arc et d'ajuster son tir avant que le premier coup ne soit porté.  
« Au-delà de celle-ci, c'est vos compétences que je mets en doute, asséna avec encore plus d'acidité Nelith.  
— _Les choses dégénèrent_ , s'alarma Théo, de nouveau dans la conversation mentale.  
— _Ne vous en mêlez pas_ , les avertit calmement la jeune Dame.  
— Ces meurtres me desservent, mais pouvez-vous en dire de même, Dame Mirmillon ? cracha le Connétable. Vous avez l'accusation facile, mais pourtant les plus avisés vous accusent vous : celle que la garde royale protège actuellement. Il n'y aucun doute que l'assassin, ou les assassins, jouent dans votre camp.»  
Le coup d'œil qu'il porta sur les aventuriers fut des plus équivoques.  
« — Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que cinq personnes auraient pu déjouer la vigilance de la garde royale ? Alors même que celles-ci n'ont franchis les murs de la cité que ce matin même ? Possédez-vous donc si peu de bon sens ? parut s'amuser Nelith.  
— Vous n'êtes pas encore reine, et votre insolence commence à sérieusement me chauffer.»

Deux camps bien distincts s'affrontaient du regard comme des chats prêts à se sauter dessus. Deux blocs derrière les personnes de Nelith et du Connétable. Chacun attendait un ordre, un pas de travers, ou le moindre sursaut dans la respiration de l'un ou de l'autre pour faire parler l'acier.

« S'il est un titre dont vous devriez vous rappeler, c'est le vôtre, Connétable. Et si vous ne parvenez pas à saisir votre rôle et ses implications, vous devriez sérieusement songer à remettre votre démission. »

Inquiets, les aventuriers observaient la joute verbale sans cacher leur admiration pour l'aplomb de la jeune Dame. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à remarquer cette force de caractère chez la jeune femme, car plusieurs paires d'yeux jusqu'alors vindicatif, aux côtés du Connétable, fronçaient à présent les sourcils avec incertitude, soudainement moins convaincus de défendre le bon camp.

« — Est-ce là votre plan ? Evincer ceux qui ne s'agenouillent pas devant vous, ou les mater avec votre nouvelle armée personnelle ?  
Probablement avait-il conscience du frisson d'hésitation qui parcourait ses rangs, s'il se risquait ainsi à prolonger la confrontation. Une décision finalement fort sage, car ses arguments étaient visiblement capables de changer la donne.  
« Pourquoi devrais-je faire usage de la force quand j'ai toute légitimité ? répondit-elle. Que mes détracteurs palabrent s'ils le veulent, si aucune des accusations portées à l'encontre de ma famille n'a porté de fruits, c'est bien parce qu'elles sont fausses. Alors continuez, je vous en prie. Brassez le vent qui occupe vos méninges si vous croyez un seul instant que je souhaite voir le sang couler.  
Mais si d'aventure vous souhaitez répondre à la raison, et enfin nous permettre de faire ce que nos positions exigent de nous, alors vous vous tairez et nous pourrons finalement commencer à diriger notre royaume comme il se doit. »

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux avec indécision, cherchant probablement une réplique bien sentie ou une pirouette lui permettant de retrouver l'ascendant sur la jeune femme. Mais il fut évident que rien de ne vint, car il décrocha sa main moite de la poignée de son épée.  
Shin se détendit un peu : finalement, même si les caractères des deux protagonistes étaient forts, ils n'étaient pas idiots au point d'en venir aux armes. Il aurait pu en douter dans les premiers instants de colère du Connétable, mais plus celle-ci s'éternisait, plus il paraissait clair qu'elle n'était vouée qu'à intimider Nelith. C'était une bataille d'autorité, chacun essayant de défendre sa place en tant que meneur, et qui se jouait à celui qui serait le plus convaincant.  
Un jeu dangereux, ou la moindre étincelle d'orgueil mal placé semblait pouvoir initier un bain de sang.

En voyant les poings serrés du paladin, Shin assuma que Théo avait également cerné la situation. On pouvait facilement comprendre la frustration qui l'habitait, alors que son ordre était au centre de cette querelle, et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de défendre sa position sans affaiblir celle de Nelith. Une position qu'il n'appréciait guère, si bien qu'il n'osait visiblement même pas parler mentalement.

« Alors éclairez-nous donc sur ce que nous devons faire, relança le vieux Connétable sur un ton plus calme, mais qui laissait transparaître qu'il ne s'attendait qu'à ce qu'elle lui donne raison.  
— _Quelle attitude puis-je attendre de vos troupes ?_ se tourna mentalement Nelith vers le paladin.  
— _Je n'enverrais pas le moindre de vos hommes à moins de deux cents mètres de celles-ci_ , confessa Théo. _Mais_ _nous avons pour habitude de tenir une position d'observation pendant quelques jours avant tout contact avec une force indéterminée, ça vous laisse deux jours de tranquillité minimum.  
_ — _Je pensais que vous étiez plus informée sur nous_ , s'étonna Grunlek.  
— _Je sais quel genre de personnes vous êtes,_ affirma la jeune Dame. _Et c'est pour cela que vous avez toute ma confiance, et plus encore. Mais il est vrai que j'ignore beaucoup de choses à votre propos, et que je me suis sans doute laissé aller à la précipitation en vous conviant dans la cité sans mettre à plat certaines choses._

Puisque vous n'avez que peu confiance en mes amis… reprit-elle à haute voix. Je vous propose de renforcer nos défenses sud-ouest. Ils resteront hors de la cité, aussi cela sera sans doute inutile, mais j'assume que cela vous aidera quand même à dormir plus paisiblement, Connétable. »  
Celui-ci ne réagit que par un rictus mécontent, mais son silence avait valeur d'acquiescement.  
« Toutefois ne perdons pas de vue qu'un ou des assassins rôdent dans nos murs, continua-t-elle. Il nous faut donc veiller à la sécurité de tous ceux qui suivent dans la liste de succession au trône, en assumant qu'ils sont les prochaines cibles.  
— Une charge dont j'aimerais avoir la responsabilité, se proposa le général à cicatrice.  
— J'apprécie, Ambregris, le remercia-t-elle. Faites des maisons Baranov, Adamant et Jagous, votre priorité.  
— Ma fille n'est pas plus en ville depuis longtemps, grogna le Connétable.  
— Mais vous apprécierez quand même que votre demeure soit sécurisée, au cas où elle se risquerait à revenir, insista Nelith, en se retenant difficilement de montrer un signe d'exaspération.  
Santériane, vous êtes en charge des remparts ; Arakon de l'accès à la couronne. Quant à vous Connétable, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler vos tâches… »

Les généraux quittèrent la pièce après une courte révérence, à l'exception du Connétable et de ses hommes les plus proches, qui parurent un peu hagard. Tout s'était résolu si rapidement, que personne n'arrivait vraisemblablement à y croire. Ils échangèrent entre eux quelques regards sceptiques, puis finirent par suivre leurs confrères hors de la salle, laissant les aventuriers un peu confus face au soudain vide qui se faisait ressentir.

Seuls avec Nelith, la tension retomba doucement. Ils attendirent que les pas des militaires cessent de résonner dans les couloirs, pour se laisser aller à reprendre leur souffle. Le mage se laissa tomber avec lourdeur dans un fauteuil, heureux de pouvoir couper le contact mental avec la jeune Dame, et de ne plus avoir à en souffrir.  
Shin en profita également pour se mettre à l'aise, en s'appuyant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte, qui ventilait légèrement la salle à l'air alourdi par la chaleur humaine. Il n'y eut finalement que Théo et Nelith pour garder leur position, fixant pensivement pour l'un : son armure, et pour l'autre la carte qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ce fut pour les plonger dans ceux du paladin, comme si le reste du groupe n'existait pas. Et elle lâcha alors d'un ton préoccupé :  
« Il est peut-être temps d'enfin se parler à cœur ouvert.  
—Vous dites cela, mais vous semblez attendre qu'on prenne l'initiative», dénonça Bob.  
La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en sa direction, ne le connaissant visiblement pas assez pour s'être douté que serait lui qui prendrait en premier la parole.

Ce n'est que par le reflet de la flamme d'une bougie dans les yeux de Nelith, que Shin réalisa que les derniers rayons du soleil venaient de disparaître. L'inquiétant manteau rouge qui baignait la pièce avait laissé place une pénombre toujours plus dévorante, et seules quelques bougies en fin de vie y faisaient opposition.  
« Je n'ai rien à cacher, affirma Nelith. Je répondrai avec sincérité à chacune de vos questions. Cependant… » laissa-t-elle flotter.  
Shin fronça les sourcils. _''Cependant les réponses risquent de ne pas vous plaire'' ?_ Dur de croire qu'une famille noble ne renfermait pas dans ses placards quelques squelettes, en effet. Mais qu'en était-il vraiment ?  
« … j'apprécierai que vous commenciez par vous présenter », termina-t-elle finalement, avec un subtil ton de reproche.

Le mage ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Confus, il paraissait chercher dans sa mémoire de quoi faire mentir la jeune Dame, mais fut frustré de ne trouver que de quoi lui donner raison.  
« C'est que vous sembliez nous connaître et... » le mage se coupa pour pousser un large soupir. « Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Pyromage de... Pyromage , simplifia-t-il.  
— Vous êtes vraiment un mage, alors, parut s'étonner Nelith. Ah, ne le prenez pas mal… Je n'ai croisé qu'un seul mage dans ma vie, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse en exister d'autres. Si jeunes de surcroît. »

Bob et Théo échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« — C'est que je possédais certaines prédispositions à l'usage de la magie, sourit faussement le demi-diable. D'ailleurs, pardonnez-moi, mais… Vous dîtes que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il en existe un autre, qu'entendez-vous par là ?  
— Rien de plus qu'exprimé, répondit la jeune Dame. Beryscendre est un être exceptionnel. Imaginer que d'autres puissent manier les forces qui animent sa science, est quelque chose qui me semblait tout bonnement impossible. Et je vois qu'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ses capacités, n'est pas sans conséquences. »  
Sans doute faisait-elle allusion aux discrètes écailles qui recouvraient les pommettes du demi-diable, et à l'obscurité qu'on pouvait deviner dans son regard. Des stigmates d'un lointain combat féroce qui avait exigé du mage, de puiser dans les forces de son démon pour sauver ses amis.

C'était toutefois des marques que Bob s'était efforcé de dissimuler, notamment afin de ne pas provoquer d'angoisses inutiles chez les aubergistes qu'ils croisaient. Et qui à force de traitements avaient fini par s'estomper.  
Aussi, il était d'ordinaire difficile de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que d'imperfections de sa peau, même pour des yeux affutés comme ceux de Shin.  
Cependant, pour une raison obscure, elles étaient plus visibles que d'habitude. Aurait-ce quelque chose à voir avec la raréfaction de la psyché ordinaire ? Le mage avait évoqué que leurs pouvoirs magiques allaient possiblement s'affaiblir dans cette atmosphère, n'avait-il pas un peu trop forcé pour maintenir ses connexions mentales ?

Une inquiétude qui n'affecta visiblement pas le demi-démon, car celui-ci plissa les yeux, à la fois curieux et vexé par la remarque sur l'écart de puissance. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser une forme de réplique, car Théo s'empressa de reprendre en main le sujet :  
« Vous semblez tenir ce Beryscendre en haute estime. Qu'a-t-il accompli pour mériter de tels égards ? »  
Les pensées de la plupart des membres du groupe s'étaient toutes retrouvées dans cette question. Il était rare qu'on entende parler d'un mage sans qu'il ait un rôle à jouer dans les évènements majeurs environnants.  
« Il est celui qui m'a offert ce médaillon. »

La stupéfaction qui frappa les camarades du semi-élémentaire fut évidente. Si Shin avait réussi à maintenir un peu de sa contenance, les autres membres du groupe s'étaient figés, tendus comme des chiens de chasse qui venaient de flairer leur proie.  
Une attitude qui semblait exagérée selon l'archer, et qui lui fit se dire qu'il y avait probablement un point crucial qui lui échappait.  
« Est-ce… lui qui a créé cet artéfact ? » demanda Bob d'une voix hésitante, feignant la curiosité.  
Pensive, la jeune Dame pencha sa tête vers la droite, puis au bout d'un intense effort de mémoire, elle se retourna vers le mage et répondit avec une moue incertaine :  
« Reforgé, il me semble. Ce cadeau remonte à loin, à une époque où je ne posais que très peu de questions. Et pour être honnête je ne le portais que comme un bijou, jusqu'à ce qu'en découvre les capacités, il y a quelques semaines.  
Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de le croiser depuis lors… marmonna-t-elle ensuite, pensive.  
— Que s'est-il passé il y a quelques semaines ? » l'interrogea Théo avec un peu trop d'ardeur.  
— Une …»  
Nelith fronça les sourcils. Puis plissant les yeux, elle laissa son regard se balancer entre celui du paladin du mage. Elle n'était pas idiote, et l'intérêt des aventuriers était si palpable qu'il en était inquiétant.  
« Ca a quelque chose à voir avec votre venue à Cameron, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, presque méfiante.

Une étrange vibration parcouru Shin, trop légère pour provoquer une réelle gêne, mais néanmoins assez fort pour que ça l'intrigue. Un frisson intérieur, ainsi qu'une curieuse mélancolie. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, son regard fut attiré par le médaillon de Nelith. L'opale y brillait avec une toute nouvelle intensité, comme si quelque chose en émanait.

« Non mais, attendez… Quoi ? s'exclama Grunlek sur le ton de la rigolade. Je ne suis plus là… Vous ne nous connaissez pas, et pourtant pour une raison étrange, vous nous faites confiance ; vous acceptez de communiquer mentalement avec nous, sans poser de questions, alors que vous n'êtes censé n'avoir aucune idée de qu'est le lien mental ; plus le fait que vous nous attendiez sur la plage sans aucune raison valable… Et maintenant vous nous dites juste que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'on vient faire là non plus ? »  
Un silence embarrassé tomba sur la pièce. Les échanges de regards se multiplièrent entre les aventuriers, et un étrange constat parut se poser tel une plume au milieu du groupe : finalement, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient ici.  
Ni eux, ni Nelith. Ils avaient une mission à remplir, mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment si elle était toujours d'actualité. De ce que le semi-élémentaire comprenait, leur séjour ne tenait plus qu'à la résolution du paladin de tirer cette histoire de famille au clair, et à la loyauté et à la curiosité de ses compagnons. Mais si, après de maintes aventures, cette maigre justification lui suffisait, il était en effet difficile de comprendre comment Nelith, en possédant encore moins d'informations qu'eux, puisse accepter si docilement leur présence.

Quelque chose clochait. Tout le monde le ressentait. Que ce soit cette histoire, les motivations de la jeune Dame, ou cette étrange vibration qui ne cessait de s'intensifier… une pièce manquait. Et cela rendait l'atmosphère électrique, comme si un orage se préparait. Allait-il venir du ciel, ou du nain qui plissait de plus en plus les yeux ? Le silence s'épaissit. Le calme avant la tempête… Et ce qui était de l'embarras, commençait à ressembler à de l'angoisse chez Shin.

Soudainement, la vibration cessa. Comme libéré d'un poids, le semi-élémentaire se détendit. La pièce semblait retrouver ses couleurs, et le silence fut percé par un rire chaleureux qui traversa les airs. Trop lointain pour être identifié, il lui semblait pourtant le reconnaître. Il résonnait comme l'un des rires partagés avec ses amis au coin d'un feu de camp. L'archer pouvait même presque sentir l'odeur familière d'un repas de fortune préparé par Grunlek, se mêlant à l'air frais nocturne et à la fumée d'un bois de cade.

Il se sentit bien. En sécurité. Chez lui.

Amorçant inconsciemment un mouvement de recul, le semi-élémentaire perdit l'équilibre, et manqua de basculer par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre contre lequel il était appuyé. Sursaut qui lui permit de détacher son regard de l'artefact, et ainsi observer que l'étrange phénomène semblait également frapper ses camarades.  
Ils n'avaient pas l'air paralysés, mais fascinés. Tout comme lui, une demi-seconde auparavant.  
Ne sachant trop s'il devait s'inquiéter, et sauter sur la jeune Dame pour lui faire cesser cette magie, Shin reposa accidentellement son regard sur le médaillon, mais rien de plus ne se produisit. Il constata cependant que Nelith subissait le même sort que le groupe, et fixait avec un air perdu sa propre poitrine.

Le phénomène cessa aussi rapidement qu'il était survenu, sans que le semi-élémentaire n'ait pu réagir. La jeune Dame releva rapidement les yeux, et balaya du regard l'espace devant elle, sans vraiment donner l'impression de parvenir à voir les aventuriers.  
« Ca répond à peu près à deux questions en même temps… lâcha-t-elle finalement à demi-voix.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'alarma Grunlek.  
Comme tout le monde, celui-ci paraissait choqué par ce qu'il venait de ressentir, mais n'affichait néanmoins aucune animosité. Sans doute tout autant incapable d'expliquer ce qui venait de se produire que son camarade archer, il n'arborait qu'une mine inquiète et semblait chercher désespérément une réponse logique au sein de son esprit.

« C'est une des plus violentes impressions que le médaillon m'ait donné jusqu'à présent, confia Nelith. Ça a commencé il y a quelques semaines sans crier gare. C'est d'habitude plus subtil que cela, la plupart du temps ça me provoque plutôt des absences, desquelles je ressors avec des fragments de souvenirs, des émotions que je ne contrôle pas et pour de rares cas des informations que je ne connaissais pas… sire Von Krayn.  
— Wow ! s'exclama Bob, surpris, inquiet, et curieux à la fois. »  
Confus, le mage eut un petit rire. Une réaction qui survenait généralement quand il n'avait aucune réponse à fournir.

Mais le nain fronça encore plus sévèrement les sourcils, visiblement peu enclin à croire la jeune Dame.  
« — Je n'y accroche pas, maintint Grunlek. Désolé, mais non.  
— Grunlek ! le sermonna doucement Théo en indiquant discrètement à Bob de lancer la communication mentale.  
— Non ! refusa le nain. Vous vouliez une conversation à cœur ouvert, Dame Mirmillon, je respecte votre choix, mais je vous le dis : je ne peux pas avoir confiance après ce que je viens de voir. C'est clairement de la manipulation ! clama-t-il. Soit vous nous manipulez, soit pire : vous êtes manipulée !  
— Je pourrais sentir le lien de psyché si ça venait de l'extérieur, indiqua le paladin. Personnellement, je la crois. »  
Grunlek leva les bras avec incompréhension, désespéré de voir son ami si crédule.  
« Rappelle-toi des runes, Théo, lança Bob. Il y a probablement à l'œuvre des magies qui nous sont partiellement inconnues.  
— Mais là on parle de la lumière, dans sa forme divine, et il me semble improbable que ce Beryscendre en soit un paladin, argumenta l'inquisiteur.  
— Mais là on parle aussi d'une forme instable apparemment ! le contra le nain.  
— Une forme protective, probablement animée d'une forme de volonté qui lui est propre, affirma Théo. Le genre de choses en lesquelles je crois, en lesquelles j'ai foi ! Foi dans le fait que ce soit fondamentalement bon.  
— Mais d'où ? s'indigna le guerrier trapu. Tu as peut-être des valeurs que tu défends grâce à la lumière, mais ce n'est pas la lumière qui défend tes valeurs. Il y a du mauvais même chez les défenseurs de la lumière.  
— Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu », intervint Nelith d'une voix plus sombre qu'auparavant.

Les aventuriers se tournèrent tel un seul homme vers la jeune Dame, avec pour la plupart bien moins de crainte dans le regard, que ce que Shin aurait souhaité voir. Avec bien moins d'effroi qu'il n'en ressentait.  
Ils ne réalisaient probablement pas autant que lui à quel point la magie de l'artefact été insidieuse, et avec quelle facilité il s'était glissé dans leurs esprits pour aller jouer avec leurs émotions. C'était si profond que sa part d'élémentaire en vibrait encore douloureusement, comme si une onde l'avait traversée et perturbée au point qu'il en souffre.  
Cette magie était rapide et invisible. Le semi-élémentaire tremblait à l'idée qu'elle soit utilisée avec malveillance. Lumière divine ou pas, qu'il soit possible ou non de l'utiliser avec malice, il n'était pas motivé à l'idée de découvrir sa vraie nature. Mais serait certainement bien plus serein s'il en était éloigné. Surtout lorsqu'on prenait en compte la soudaine froideur qu'exprimait l'attitude de la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé votre confiance, je vous ai juste demandé votre aide, énonça-t-elle avec une lenteur qui en était presque menaçante. Et malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour vous sire Silverberg, je dois vous donner tort : il n'y a rien de fondamentalement bon, ni en moi, ni ailleurs dans Cameron. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette lumière, mais je doute qu'il s'agisse de la même que celle que vous défendez, il n'y a aucune foi à placer en celle-ci.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'inquiéta l'inquisiteur avec autant d'incompréhension que de méfiance dans la voix.  
— Ce que disaient ces hommes qui nous attaqués sur les quais, ces personnes qu'ils vous accusent d'avoir tué, était-ce la vérité ? » demanda Shin, sans vraiment savoir s'il serait capable de la croire si elle clamait le contraire.  
Avec une grande impassibilité, Nelith tourna son regard vers le semi-élémentaire.

Elle le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes. Son regard pesait sur lui comme une enclume. Le teint bleuté de sa peau aurait d'ordinaire expliqué facilement ce genre de fascination, mais le malaise qui s'emparait petit à petit de lui, était l'un des milliers de facteurs qui montrait que ce long échange visuel relevait bien d'autre chose. Comme si quelque chose d'autre était en train de le mettre à nu, loin, au fond des abysses qui occupaient les prunelles de la jeune Dame.  
Une sensation écrasante, probablement dû à l'effroi qu'elle lui inspirait en cet instant. Mais que jamais il ne le laisserait paraître. Si c'était cela qu'elle cherchait, elle n'aurait jamais satisfaction avec lui.

« Je n'ai pas fait tuer celle qu'ils m'accusaient d'avoir tué », déclara-t-elle calmement après une éternité.

Il n'y eu que Théo pour se décomposer, quelle que soit l'image qu'il se faisait de la jeune Dame, il était clair qu'elle venait de voler en éclats. Shin de son côté, caressa le bois de son arc sans rompre le contact visuel. Mais la jeune femme se désintéressa de lui d'une manière presque insultante, et préféra observer les réactions des autres aventuriers.  
Elle n'était toutefois pas assez bonne comédienne pour cacher totalement ses émotions. Ses mains se nouaient dans son dos, et ses ongles allaient presque jusqu'à entamer sa chair. Un signe que le semi-élémentaire ne sut pas interpréter. Etait-ce une forme d'angoisse ou d'énervement ?

« Vous admettez donc avoir fait tuer d'autres prétendants ? fit Grunlek d'une voix menaçante. Et vous souhaitez de nous qu'on vous protège, connaissant cela ?  
— N'avez-vous donc aucun sang sur les mains ? rétorqua Nelith. Et pourtant vos amis ne vous protègent-ils pas lorsque vous combattez ensemble ?  
— Je n'ai jamais tué pour mon propre intérêt, je n'ai jamais tué par cruauté, jamais choisi de donner la mort quand je pouvais laisser quelqu'un en vie, affirma Grunlek en haussant le ton. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de décréter qui doit vivre ou mourir, si ce n'est votre orgueil ? Ceux dont vous avez ordonné la mort, l'avaient-ils mérité ? Étaient-ils mauvais, ou étaient-ils seulement sur votre chemin ?  
— Dois-je donc me justifier ? parut-elle se décevoir.  
— Oui. » décréta Théo.

Malgré le ton ferme qu'il avait employé, le paladin n'affichait aucune colère. Plutôt que cela, il semblait triste, et contrairement à ses amis, il n'était pas tendu et prêt à tirer les armes. Il caressait son armure, encore posée sur la table devant lui, tout en fixant le vide.  
Nelith fut nettement atteinte par le fait que l'exigence provienne de l'inquisiteur. Autant paraissait-elle prêt à se défendre et à répliquer avec acidité à la moindre parole formulée par le nain, autant elle n'affichait désormais qu'un profond désarroi, qu'une douce nitescence dans ses yeux vint renforcer.

« Il fut un roi à Cameron, qui profita de toutes les bénédictions que le royaume avait à offrir, se mit à raconter la jeune Dame. Ayant goûté à tout, il n'eut plus comme objectif que de goûter à tout le monde. De ses fornications naquirent vingt garçons et treize filles, et lorsque sa mort fut proche, chacun de ses fils réclamèrent le trône, plongeant le royaume au bord de la guerre civile.  
Mais les treize filles du monarque se refusèrent à laisser le pays se déchirer de l'intérieur. Elles s'allièrent, et ensemble, en une nuit, elles tranchèrent la gorge de chacun de leurs frères. Elles firent ensuite le serment de diriger le royaume ensemble, formant ainsi l'assemblée des treize sœurs.  
De ses treize femmes naquirent treize familles, et de générations en générations, ces familles gouvernèrent ensemble par le biais de leurs filles.

Mais ces familles se sont laissées aller aux mêmes vices que leur ancêtre, et ne furent plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elles représentaient. Et finalement l'ambition de s'élever au-dessus des autres revint troubler la couronne de Cameron. Meurtres, corruption, menaces, tout cela permit à une famille de se faire élire représentante de l'assemblée. Puis à la génération suivante, la représentante se fit appeler reine. Et, elle fit construire un palais à la hauteur son égo en faisant raser la montagne qui surplombait la cité.

Des treize familles, il en reste huit officielles, et sept branches dites : ''bâtardes''. Ses familles sont officieusement faites la guerre, à la mort de la reine, lorsque sa dynastie s'est éteinte avec elle. Mais après maints efforts, une poignée d'entre nous ont réussi à convaincre les autres de s'allier pour construire un avenir meilleur. Nous avions juré de reformer l'assemblée des treize sœurs. Mais il y un mois, alors que la rencontre qui devait aboutir à sa formation officielle allait se faire, l'une des quinze représentantes a été retrouvée morte, exsangue, et empalée au sommet d'une des tours du palais.

Tout le monde s'est accusé, mais personne n'osait mettre en péril la paix que nous venions de mettre en place. Il a été voté unanimement, et manière anonyme, que l'assemblée des treize sœurs devait quand même se mettre en place.  
Mais une deuxième représentante fut tuée, cette fois trouvée en plusieurs morceaux gelés dans sa propre chambre.  
Et alors tout a dégénéré. Les meurtres se sont succédés, chaque fois de manière plus étrange que les autres. Des pères, des mères, des frères, des oncles de diverses familles. Mon propre père, retrouvé noyé dans son lit.

Je n'ai pas attendu de voir chacune des rares personnes qui me sont chères se faire tuer. J'ai réuni tout ce que j'avais de moyens pour organiser mes défenses, et faire tuer ceux qui se réjouissaient le plus de la mort de mon père. Est-ce que je souhaite être reine ? Oui. Et ainsi je pourrais mettre un terme à ce massacre en enfermant ou en tuant tous les organisateurs de ce massacre. Il n'y a rien à sauver. Ils sont chacun plus pourris les uns que les autres.  
Et oui, si je devais un jour mettre la main sur celui a commencé tout ça, ou si je trouvais celui qui a tué ou commandé la mort de mon père, je ferais preuve de cruauté. Pour le plus grand bien, pour ceux que j'aime ou seulement pour moi, je ne me pose même pas la question.

Si vous trouvez que c'est injustifié, jugez-moi, tuez-moi si vous le souhaitez, si le vous le pouvez, et si vous pensez que vous pourrez sortir de cette ville en échappant à la garde. Et puissiez-vous obtenir une meilleure opinion de vous-même.  
Mais ce médaillon… d'une manière ou d'une autre, il m'a guidé jusqu'à vous, il a fait naître en moi une confiance aveugle en certains d'entre vous. De la même manière qu'il m'a indiqué qui je devais tuer. Oui, j'ai besoin de vous. Oui, je souhaite que vous m'aidiez, car vous êtes peut-être ma seule chance d'obtenir des réponses, d'obtenir vengeance, d'obtenir ce que je veux. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Nelith, et elle grimaçait d'amertume. Shin éprouvait toujours à son égard la même peur, mais teintée d'empathie : il n'était pas indifférent aux histoires de vengeance.  
Quant aux autres, lorsque le semi-élémentaire osa détourner le regard de la jeune Dame pour observer leurs réactions, il ne trouva que des visages fermés et pensif. Théo caressait toujours son armure, mais en observait à présent les moindres détails, comme s'il cherchait une réponse inscrite sous les gravures. Bob paraissait complètement déconnecté, probablement en train d'analyser toutes les informations que la tirade avait contenues.

Grunlek lui, observait toujours Nelith avec une forme de noirceur, mais son silence était la preuve que son jugement n'avait pas encore été rendu. Même s'il n'y avait pas de grandes chances pour que la jeune Dame trouve un jour une place dans le cœur du nain.  
« Si vous parvenez à vos fins… articula-t-il lentement. Le seul organisateur de ce massacre qu'il restera sera vous. Il ne prendra fin qu'en même temps que vous. Et après cela, le seul souvenir que le peuple aura de vous, sera celui d'une meurtrière implacable. Pas d'une héroïne, pas d'une reine. Et s'ils décident de se soulever contre vous, et contre la tyrannie que vous représenteriez à leurs yeux, que ferez-vous ? »  
Ces paroles étaient glaciales, même aux sens du semi-élémentaire. Elles lui enserrèrent les tripes. Il montait en lui une forme de panique à l'idée de ce qu'elles pourraient provoquer chez Nelith.

Mais la jeune femme ne broncha pas plus, elle se fendit même d'un sourire inquiétant qui s'étira lorsqu'elle répondit :  
« Je ne prévois pas de régner longtemps.  
— Et après vous ? s'enquit calmement Grunlek.  
— Du mieux ou du pire, selon ce que l'humanité a à proposer, répondit-elle.  
— Donc probablement rien de plus que des cendres, argua le nain. »  
La jeune Dame pencha sombrement la tête, comme un signe d'acquiescement non assumé, et le nain baissa le regard.

Ne sachant trop quoi penser, Shin se laissa également aller à fixer le carrelage. Dans un sens, la prédiction de Grunlek renvoyait directement à l'état de la cité dans leur monde. Si le passé et le futur s'étaient entremêlés, et qu'ils acceptaient d'aider Nelith à réaliser son plan, il serait bien possible que la cité se retrouve à l'état d'un champ de pierre. Mais est-ce que le temps pouvait avoir effacé jusqu'au dernier souvenir de la cité ?

Improbable mais pas impossible, même s'il n'aimait pas cette théorie. Qu'on puisse oublier l'existence de tout un royaume était une idée terrifiante.  
« Si nous décidions de vous aider, et une fois que tout serait terminé, accepteriez-vous de nous suivre et de nous remettre ce médaillon ? lâcha finalement Théo.  
— Par nous, tu veux dire… » commença à s'inquiéter Grunlek.  
Un geste de la main du paladin, intima à son ami de garder ses objections pour plus tard. On pouvait lire sur le visage de l'inquisiteur une profonde lassitude, et un grand besoin de solitude.

« Si vous m'accordez votre aide, j'en fais le serment. » accepta solennellement la jeune Dame.

Cherchant du regard l'accord de ses camarades, le paladin se tourna successivement vers Grunlek, Bob et Shin, qui hochèrent tous de la tête sans grande conviction. Puis il tourna sur lui-même et fronça les sourcils, regardant dans les quatre coins de la pièce, avant de même lever les yeux au plafond pour une raison obscure.  
Au bout de quelques secondes de recherches, il se tourna mollement vers le semi-élémentaire :  
« T'as perdu Mani ? »


	10. Activités obscures

**Mani**

« Qui est-ce ? »

De surprise, Mani laissa tomber le plat en argent qu'il était en train d'examiner. L'écho du fracas métallique se propagea à travers les couloirs, comme si le manoir n'avait été que l'immense caisse de résonance d'une guitare de pierre.  
Il souffla rapidement les bougies qui l'accompagnaient dans sa prospection, et s'étonna de se retrouver soudainement plongé dans l'obscurité absolue. Pas la lueur d'une torche lointaine, ni même le pâle reflet d'une étoile pour dissiper les ténèbres. Rien.  
Il avait pourtant bien entendu quelque chose, l'affolement de son cœur en était témoin. Alors quoi, le vent ? La voix semblait proche, et pourtant il ne ressentait aucun courant d'air, et n'entendait aucun bruissement ou grincement qui laisserait supposer qu'une fenêtre soit ouverte. Juste une respiration, faible, la sienne sans doute.  
Pris d'un doute, l'elfe retint sa respiration. Son cœur tonnait à ses oreilles comme un tambour qui clamait : « fuite ! », il n'était donc pas certain de pouvoir entendre ce qu'il souhaitait écouter. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, et après que les battements se soient assez ralentis, il put clairement percevoir ce souffle ne lui appartenait pas.

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, plissa les yeux jusqu'à presque les fermer, mais ne parvint pas à discerner quoi que ce soit. C'était rassurant : à moins que l'individu ne soit un nain, il était aussi handicapé que lui. Sauf s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Mais les fantômes pouvaient-ils mieux voir dans le noir qu'un elfe ? Un fantôme de nain, à la limite…  
Si c'était le cas, il était dans de beaux draps ! Cela lui apprendrait à faire des excès d'altruisme ! Car, oui, assurément, s'il était là, c'était uniquement parce qu'il cherchait ses camarades qui s'étaient perdus. Et ce n'était que par hasard qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce grenier, après avoir contourné une série de gardes, et grimpé à travers un monte-charge qu'il avait trouvé dans les cuisines.  
Il n'avait pourtant détourné les yeux que quelques secondes, mais ça avait suffi pour qu'ils disparaissent. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de suivre la cohorte de soldats.

« Vous êtes toujours là ? »

Mani sursauta. La voix féminine provenait de là où n'était censée se tenir qu'une série de vieilles armoires, cachées derrière un drap blanc à une paire de mètre de sa position. Un fantôme de naine, du coup ! Il lui fallait fuir, mais à travers le noir, l'opération était suicidaire !

Dans un éclair de génie, le cerveau de Mani parvint à faire fonctionner les quelques neurones qui n'étaient pas occupés à divaguer ou à paniquer, et tira de leur travail un plan de la pièce. C'était les prouesses que pouvait réaliser son esprit aiguisé d'elfe ! Sa mémoire était d'or, il voyait la position de chaque meuble dans la pièce sans avoir à utiliser ses yeux.  
Il en sourit d'ailleurs, enorgueillit par l'autosatisfaction.

Il s'accroupit, concentré. Et calcula qu'en deux mouvements il aurait quitté la pièce. Parfait.  
Ses muscles se raidirent, et son corps se fit flèche. Puis dans un bond prodigieux, il fendit les ombres avec une vitesse inouïe pour se heurter avec la plus grande des violences à une bibliothèque, qui avait de toute évidence été placée là par le fantôme, pour couper sa retraite.

A moitié assommé par l'impact, Mani ne perçut que partiellement l'immense chaos qu'il venait d'initier. La bibliothèque n'ayant pas résisté à la force prodigieuse dont il avait fait usage, elle avait lentement basculé pour provoquer, par un vil jeu de dominos, la chute d'une dizaine d'armoires et d'étagères, dans un boucan épouvantable.  
En position fœtale sur le sol, se frottant le sommet du crâne, Mani entendit l'écho lointain de cris et d'ordres donnés. Il rampa alors douloureusement au sol, mais se retrouva soudainement traîné vers le coin hanté de la pièce. Soudainement, mais difficilement. Car il apparaissait que la force surnaturelle qui venait de le saisir, avait le plus grand mal à porter l'elfe jusqu'à son antre. Et ce n'est qu'une seconde avant qu'une cacophonie d'armures précipitées n'arrive à hauteur du désastre, que Mani et son ravisseur trouvèrent abri derrière l'épais voile blanc qui couvrait les meubles encore intacts.

La lueur des torches des gardes filtra à peine à travers le tissu, ne révélant aux yeux de l'elfe, qu'une jambe humaine famélique, qui s'empressa de retrouver les ombres dans l'angle mort de sa vision. Même s'il craignait pour sa vie, la seule qui l'agressa fut une odeur de sueur, et une lointaine et presque disparue vapeur de parfum, qui ne subsistait que par miracle.

Quelques éclats de voix chuchotèrent une série de propos grossiers, en constatant l'ampleur du désastre que l'elfe avait provoqué. Quelques-unes s'éloignèrent de manière précipitées, traquant quelque intrus, ou allant chercher des renforts, mais une paire de murmures continuèrent de converser face au triste spectacle qui s'étendait devant eux.  
« Attends… Tu crois que ça pourrait être le vampire ? s'inquiéta soudainement l'une de ces voix, lorsque Mani fut à nouveau capable de comprendre leurs propos.  
— Il n'y a pas de vampire, abruti. » se consterna son collègue.

Un mouvement brusque révéla la présence du fantôme dans le dos de Mani. Il n'aurait pu dire ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction, mais cela lui permit de comprendre que ce qu'il prenait pour une planche de bois fragile, collée contre ses omoplates, était en fait le corps de son ravisseur.  
Les gardes ou le fantôme ? Que devait-il craindre ?

« — Une des victimes a été vidée de son sang, pourtant, argua la première des voix.  
— Et une autre carbonisée, parut s'impatienter la seconde.  
— C'était peut-être le vampire qui se serait fait surprendre par la lumière du jour…  
— Alors comment il pourrait être ici, ducon ? »  
Les deux hommes se disputèrent à demi-voix pendant quelques secondes, avant que les bruits de pas d'une troisième personne ne se fassent entendre non loin. Le son d'une épée tirée au clair, résonna alors dans la pièce, avec une série de piaillements paniqués.  
« Range ton épée avant que je te coupe un bras, gronda une voix grave en s'approchant.  
— Capitaine ! le saluèrent immédiatement les deux premières voix, avec un respect teinté de crainte.  
— Allez, dégagez ! leur ordonna leur supérieur avec mauvaise humeur.  
— Mais capitaine… protestèrent-ils faiblement.  
Une série de coups étouffés et de râles mena à l'éloignement des deux gardes.  
— Dame Mirmillon ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit, en criant presque, la voix grave.

Une main se resserra sur la mâchoire de Mani, trop faiblement pour lui imposer quoi que ce soit, mais assez explicite dans son intention d'inciter l'elfe à ne pas émettre un bruit. Un geste superflu, vu que l'esprit de l'elfe s'était perdu en essayant de comprendre qui il devait considérer comme son ennemi.  
S'éleva ensuite dans les airs, le son d'un coup sec donné contre le bois, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Mani.

« Est-ce vous qui avez malencontreusement fait tombé les rayonnages ? » demanda le capitaine, un ton plus bas.  
Nouveau coup, qui s'accompagna cette fois d'un spasme dans le bras qui couvrait la bouche de l'elfe. Il aurait presque pu croire que ce geste était destiné à lui briser la nuque, si la main ne s'était pas tordue de façon peu naturelle.  
« Souhaitez-vous que je les remette en place ? » se détendit le capitaine.  
Deux coups. Curieux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui semblait bien que le fantôme était capable de parler, alors pourquoi communiquer ainsi ? N'était-elle pas en train de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourrait-il s'agir du vampire dont les gardes parlaient ?  
« Bien. Si vous avez besoin de quel-… »  
Deux nouveaux coups, impatients.  
Devait-il agir maintenant, ou attendre que le garde s'en aille ? Il n'avait pas de pieu en bois. Est-ce qu'enfoncer le manche d'une machette dans le cœur du monstre aurait le même effet ?

Vu le physique du monstre en question, il était dur pour l'elfe de s'imaginer perdre la confrontation. Il était pratiquement certain que s'il se mettait à tousser, il briserait la main qui lui couvrait la bouche. Mais serait-il capable d'affronter ce ''capitaine'', si celui-ci décidait de l'attaquer ?  
De plus, le corps du vampire semblait tressaillir sans cesse, de manière incompréhensible. Des mouvements qui n'avaient pas l'air prémédités par la créature, comme un tic maladif. Il avait donc probablement affaire à un vampire malade et sous-nourri, c'était inquiétant, mais Mani avait bon espoir de remporter la victoire sans avoir à justifier à quiconque sa présence en ces lieux. Peut-être même pourrait-il s'en vanter.

Les flammes de la torche dansèrent pendant quelques longues secondes à travers le silence, accompagnées de quelques cliquetis d'armure hésitants. Puis elles s'éloignèrent doucement, jusqu'à disparaitre, et plonger à nouveau la pièce dans une obscurité totale : un détail que l'elfe avait omis dans son plan de combat.

L'emprise de la créature se relâcha avec une douceur plus relative à ses faibles capacités physiques, qu'à ses probables intentions. Néanmoins cela constituait une surprise pour Mani, qui voyait sa théorie du monstre assoiffé de sang perdre de sa crédibilité. Et l'idée que la créature puisse être amicale lui effleura alors l'esprit.  
Il chercha alors dans sa besace de quoi allumer une torche, en prenant grand soin de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque. Il n'avait malheureusement rien d'autre à consumer qu'un vieux bout de tissu, dont il avait jusque-là oublié l'existence. Trempant donc l'étoffe dans une de ses potions qu'il espérait inflammable, il l'inséra dans une des fioles vides qu'il possédait, pour enfin entreprendre d'en allumer le bout, en faisant se percuter deux de ses aiguisoirs.

Ce ne fut pas très efficace, mais au bout d'intenses efforts, et d'un temps très gracieusement octroyé par la créature, Mani parvint à produire une étincelle qui embrasa le tissu d'une belle flamme bleutée.  
L'éclairage qu'il en tira fut médiocre : à peine de quoi voir le bout de ses mains, mais il fut suffisant pour distinguer la silhouette humanoïde assise en tailleur en face de lui.

D'abord un peu inquiet face au calme de la créature entrecoupé de violents sursauts, Mani se contenta de la fixer longuement, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'environnement. Il put alors progressivement distinguer le faible reflet de sa torche de fortune dans les yeux de la silhouette, puis alors le combustible se réduisait, les ombres dansantes révélèrent le corps nu et presque décharné de ce qui était définitivement une jeune femme.  
Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas une de ces visions aguichantes qui parcouraient quelques fois les rêves de l'elfe. Il s'agissait plutôt de l'image déprimante d'une jeune femme, qui avait perdu espoir ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa dignité avec le déclin de sa santé.

« Bon-Bonsoir ? lança faiblement Mani, en esquissant une ébauche maladroite de sourire.  
— Vous savez donc parler. » s'étonna la jeune femme.  
Critique qui le vexa un peu : on n'avait pas idée d'interpeller les gens sans se montrer, ni même se signaler avant.  
« Vous auriez pu me répondre, plus tôt, parut-elle se renfrogner, avant qu'un spasme ne vienne rompre sa comédie.  
— C'est que… ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers ! » plaisanta l'elfe, fort peu serein.  
La jeune femme se fendit d'un sourire, qui lui fut de toute évidence douloureux.  
« Je ne suis plus une étrangère, je vous ai sauvé la vie !  
— Mais, je n'avais besoin d'aucune aide, protesta Mani.  
— Oh, vraiment ? » persista la jeune femme.

Il était à peu près certain d'avoir toujours eut la situation bien en main, mais il n'était pas fou pour autant : il était dangereux de contredire une femme humaine lorsqu'elle insistait. Un enseignement que de nombreux soulards lui avaient confié avant de céder leurs bourses, et qui avait probablement tout autant de valeur face à un vampire.

« Peut être un peu, » concéda alors l'elfe, plus concerné par sa survie que par son honneur.

Sa torche s'éteignit avant qu'il ne puisse lire la satisfaction sur le visage de la jeune femme. Plongé dans les ténèbres, il ne ressentit aucun mouvement du côté de la jeune femme. S'en accommodait-elle, ou attendait-elle simplement qu'il prenne l'initiative de rallumer une torche ?  
Ne disposant d'aucun autre combustible qu'un bout d'une ancienne tenue qu'il entendait conserver, Mani chercha à tâtons les bougies qu'il avait fait tomber plus tôt. Errant ridiculement à quatre pattes pendant de longues minutes, il finit par mettre la main sur les bâtons de cire, et exulta bruyamment de joie dans l'indifférence générale.  
Une joie qui s'effaça rapidement, quand il réalisa qu'il devait quand même sacrifier une partie de sa vieille tunique pour faire du feu, car les pauvres étincelles de ses aiguisoirs ne parviendraient jamais à allumer une bougie.

« Est-ce que vous vivez toujours dans le noir ? demanda Mani entre deux tristes percussions.  
— Je m'y sens plus à l'aise. »  
Sa voix était proche. Trop proche. Et il s'en rendit compte au moment où le tissu s'enflamma : elle était presque sur ses genoux. Une inconfortable proximité, qui lui permit de saisir un reflet d'émeraude furtif dans les iris du vampire, mais qui ne provoqua le même malaise chez la jeune femme, puisqu'elle retira délicatement des mains de Mani la torche qu'il venait de créer.

Elle se dressa ensuite difficilement sur ses jambes, et se chargea elle-même d'allumer les bâtons de cire de l'elfe. La lumière, éclatante par rapport aux faibles flammes de la source précédente, eut l'effet d'une violente agression, dont le vampire mit presque une minute à s'en remettre. Ses yeux étant sans doute trop habitués à l'obscurité.

Avec cet éclairage décent retrouvé, l'elfe filou put enfin prendre pleinement conscience de ses œuvres. La moitié de la pièce était jonchée de livres, d'objets et de planches cassées : rien de valeur qu'il ne puisse détecter. Pas de lit, ni de coiffeuse qui laissait entendre que cette pièce puisse servir de chambre. Et la quantité de poussières toujours en suspension, appuyait également dans ce sens.  
La myriade de particules les enveloppait comme un manteau, révélant les longs rayons de lumières qui se frayaient un chemin entre les débris, et projetaient par un jeu d'ombres, leurs formes disgracieuses sur les murs.  
Embrassant avec la même rudesse la silhouette de la jeune femme, le halo blanchâtre souligna sa finesse. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, tombant jusqu'à ses dernières vertèbres, il apparaissait évident que son dernier repas complet, était au moins aussi lointain que sa dernière rencontre avec des ciseaux.

« C'est pour ça que je n'apprécie pas la lumière, lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'elle cessa enfin de se couvrir les yeux. Sublime et chaleureuse d'un premier abord, elle se montre rapidement indifférente et blessante, brulant nos yeux et notre peau. Elle nous expose, et exhibe nos imperfections… Une amante cruelle.»  
Posant sur une étagère encore debout la bougie allumée, le jeune vampire se pencha disgracieusement pour ramasser un petit plateau d'argent, et examina le reflet de son visage à sa surface.  
Elle parut rester indifférente à l'image maladive qu'elle renvoyait, mais faisait glisser ses doigts sous ses yeux et dans le creux de ses joues.  
« La lumière est le royaume du beau dirigeant le monde du difforme. Un royaume cruel et malsain, où chacun veut prendre la place de l'autre, et où chacun désire ses faveurs. Ceux qui en sont le plus éloignés, ne rêvent que de faire tomber ceux qui en sont le plus proche. Et dans son royaume, chaque jour est une lutte, où on se bat à coups de paraître, de bijoux, et de faux-semblant… »  
Inclinant le plateau, elle caressa du bout des doigts ses côtes ciselées.  
« Et pourtant c'est elle qu'on juge réconfortante, s'affligea-t-elle. C'est elle que le peuple trouve rassurante. Mais est-ce que la lumière vous a un jour caché ? Vous a-t-elle un jour protégé ? »

Elle se tourna vers Mani, comme espérant une réponse. Mais celui-ci ne put que battre frénétiquement des paupières en haussant les sourcils, et ouvrir vainement la bouche en voulant articuler un : ''quoi ?'', qu'il ne jugea pas bon de laisser de sortir. Il était presque sûr que la question qu'il avait posé plus tôt, n'attendait pour réponse qu'un ''oui'' ou qu'un ''non'', et ne comprenait pas comment le sujet avait pu autant dévier.  
Sous la pression du regard de la jeune femme, l'elfe parvint tout de même à rassembler deux trois bribes du discours qu'il n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Apparemment une question était restée en suspens, était-ce une invitation à faire lui aussi un discours ? Il préférait largement offrir une réponse simple, et dans le doute, il ne se risqua à offrir qu'un faible :  
« Non. »  
Une réponse qu'il prononça comme une question, mais qui parut tout de même satisfaire le jeune vampire.

Elle se sépara de son miroir de fortune en le laissant nonchalamment tomber à terre, dans un terrible fracas métallique.  
« Non, vous vous cachez dans les ombres. C'est ce que vous avez fait quand je vous ai interpellé. Plutôt que de fuir, vous avez laissé les ombres vous étreindre et vous protéger, parce qu'inconsciemment vous ressentiez sa vrai nature. Vous saviez qu'elle vous aimerait comme tous les autres, sans distinction particulière. »

Mani hocha machinalement la tête. Plus elle parlait, plus elle lui évoquait un prêcheur. Et il commençait presque à s'inquiéter : le sermon allait-il finir par une demande d'offrande ? Ou bien était-ce une session de recrutement ? Ceci dit, il devait bien avouer que la démarche était originale. Il aurait presque volontiers cédé une bonne partie de sa bourse, pour que les prêcheurs de Castelblanc, ou d'ailleurs, cèdent leurs places à des prêcheuses dans la même tenue que celle-ci. Ne serait-ce que pour les opportunités professionnelles que lui offriraient une foule d'hommes hypnotisés par la douceur de leurs silhouettes.

« N'est-ce pas injuste qu'elle soit ainsi dénigrée ? Alors qu'elle est la plus pure représentation de l'amour… Quand les deux ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre… »  
Elle s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, en relevant les genoux jusqu'à son menton, puis elle pencha doucement la tête de son côté. L'intensité du regard qu'elle offrit à l'elfe, lui glaça jusqu'au sang. Une sensation qui ne naissait pas de la folie sous-jacente du jeune vampire, mais de la réalisant soudaine que ses spasmes avaient cessés depuis un moment.  
D'une certaine façon, elle avait perdu ce côté fragile qui appuyait sur l'empathie de Mani. Il ne restait désormais plus que cette présence froide, qui semblait lointaine alors qu'elle siégeait à ses côtés.

Et revint alors au galop : l'écrasante sensation d'être en danger.

Il regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir préféré affronter les gardes. Il se sentait comme une proie face à un prédateur qui semblait venir de partout à la fois, alors que la seule menace potentielle était accrochée à son bras. Il avait la conviction d'être pris au piège, et il pouvait presque sentir la fraîcheur des barreaux de la cage qui le retenait prisonnier. Il pouvait les sentir se rapprocher doucement, se presser de plus en plus dans son dos, et lécher son armure de cuir comme des langues collantes et insidieuses.  
Le cœur de Mani s'emballait. Regardant le jeune vampire dans les yeux, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard pour observer ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Sa sueur se faisait froide : il était oppressé par une force qu'il ne pouvait identifier.

La jeune femme attendait.

Dans cette mélasse, même la lueur blafarde de la bougie paraissait être asphyxiée. Les ombres étranglaient cette pâle lumière, comme si elle était un fruit qu'elles pouvaient déchirer. Et dans l'esprit de Mani, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que sa vie, était étroitement liée au destin de cette flamme tremblante qui dansait devant lui.  
Nulle place pour les divagations, tout son être était entièrement concentré sur la recherche d'une échappatoire. Sa main se glissait lentement à travers sa sacoche. Potions, plantes, dague… gemmes de pouvoir ! Il caressa du doigt les petits cristaux magiques avec soulagement : avec elles, il pouvait espérer se battre. Une simple impulsion de psyché dans l'une de ces gemmes provoquerait une explosion dont il pourrait tirer parti pour fuir, ou bien, dans le meilleur des cas, abattre la créature.  
Mais il ne pouvait nier que les quelques secondes de mise en exécution de son plan, étaient bien trop longues pour que ce dernier se déroule sans accroc. Sans compter la pas-si-petite chance qu'il perde un de ses membres dans la bataille.  
Et il n'était pas orgueilleux au point de se suicider, pour la seule satisfaction d'emporter un monstre avec lui.

Le jeune vampire inspira longuement, préparant quelque chose.

Des idées fusaient de toutes parts dans le crâne de Mani. Sa panique grandissait alors qu'il sentait venir la fin du temps qui lui était imparti. Les doigts glacés qu'il sentait courir sur son dos resserraient leur emprise, et l'elfe n'était même pas certain de pouvoir encore bouger.  
Il essaya de retirer discrètement une gemme de sa sacoche, mais cela lui demandait un effort colossal. Quelque chose le retenait : la branche d'une plante peut-être ? Quelle poisse. Il lui fallait de l'aide, quelqu'un, ses araignées, quelque chose ! Une plante ?  
Une idée germa à la vitesse d'un éclair dans son esprit. Si rapide que ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger avant même que sa raison n'ait eu le temps d'apposer un seau d'approbation :  
« Les baies des souvenirs », murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme plissa des yeux un instant, puis fronça les sourcils, visiblement confuse.

« Il existe une plante qui pousse en bordure de grotte, dans les montagnes qui longent le désert des larmes, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Très rare, elle ne s'épanouit que dans un environnement soumis au soleil entre une heure, et une heure et demie par jour. Une plante qui vit plus dans les ombres que dans la lumière, et qui donne des fruits semblables à des petites cerises, au goût sucré entre le miel et la myrtille.  
— Où voulez-vous en venir ? » s'enquit le vampire, dans un murmure curieux.

Nulle part. Cela lui avait juste traversé l'esprit sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et il n'avait pas poussé plus loin sa réflexion. Il espérait une ou deux secondes de flottement, d'où il pourrait tirer une nouvelle stratégie, mais il pouvait malheureusement lire une curiosité dévorante dans les yeux de la jeune femme, le pressant de développer son idée.  
« Un fruit qui ne prend son goût que dans les ombres… C'est… Vous ? » improvisa-t-il sans grande conviction.

La progression des ombres parut se suspendre, et un léger sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de la jeune femme, avant qu'une infime secousse ne vienne faire pencher sa tête.  
« Baies des souvenirs… dit-elle, songeuse. Quel est le nom de la plante ?  
— Je ne connais que le nom elfique, s'excusa Mani.  
— Dîtes toujours, sourit-elle.  
— Glaeeth ! » s'exclama une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Une bouffée d'espoir arracha presque des larmes à l'elfe, alors qu'il se tournait vers son sauveur avec une furieuse envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Mais une vague de déception le traversa tout de même, lorsqu'il constata que le dit sauveur n'était autre qu'un garde.  
Une torche à la main, il se tenait immobile à l'embrasure de la porte, figé dans une expression de surprise amusée.  
« Ah… Je vois, que je dérange… » fit il en commençant à se retourner.  
Le cœur de Mani manqua de s'arrêter en le voyant s'éloigner. Emporté par son désespoir, il fit donc taire ses hésitations et cria avec détresse :  
« Non, non, non, non ! »

La jeune femme, quant à elle, exprima son profond mécontentement par un claquement de langue.  
« Vas-t-en ! ordonna-t-elle au garde. Tu sais que j'ai horreur d'être vue !  
— Eh bien, d'ordinaire, tu te caches un peu mieux que ça… » la taquina-t-il au loin.

Furieuse, le jeune vampire se releva d'un bond pour saisir et retirer d'un seul geste, le drap blanc poussiéreux recouvrant les armoires de son antre. Elle s'emmitoufla ensuite dedans, jusqu'à ressembler à une image enfantine de fantôme, qui s'approchait globalement de l'image que Mani s'était fait d'elle avant qu'il ne s'assomme.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ? Vas-t-en ! » pesta-elle de nouveau contre le garde.  
L'intéressé ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule. S'étant retourné par politesse, il ne présentait à la jeune femme et à l'elfe, que les gravures dorsales de son armure, et l'arrière de son crâne luisant. Retenu par les précédentes suppliques de Mani, il n'affichait pas la moindre volonté d'obéir au jeune vampire.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir repartir avec celui-là, objecta-t-il dans un sourire qui pouvait s'entendre.  
— Ce n'est qu'un voleur, laisse le moi ! s'emporta-t-elle comme dans un caprice.  
— Non, mais… je pense qu'il a raison, je ferais mieux de le suivre… voulut faiblement se défendre Mani.  
— Je vois bien que t'amuses beaucoup avec lui, mais il s'agit malheureusement d'un invité… égaré, insista le garde. »  
Mani hocha frénétiquement la tête, espérant ainsi appuyer les propos de son sauveur, mais il fut évident qu'aucun des deux protagonistes de la dispute ne prêtait attention à lui.  
Un étrange duel venait de se mettre en place, opposant un vampire ensaucissonné dans un drap miteux, à un garde qui ne lui faisait pas face.

« Islérit », cracha la jeune femme avec tout son mépris.  
Le mot résonna comme une menace à travers les couloirs, et parut même faire vaciller la fragile flamme qui les éclairait.  
Mais il ne sembla pas perturber le garde, qui se retourna avec douceur pour offrir son plus grand sourire au jeune vampire.  
Son visage était fin, et lisse comme le marbre. Et il était dur d'imaginer qu'il puisse exprimer autre chose qu'un sourire. Ses yeux brillaient tels deux billes joviales, et il rayonnait d'une sympathie qui n'inspirait que confiance chez Mani. C'était définitivement le visage d'un homme en qui il pouvait placer tous ses espoirs.  
« Je te pensais plus amicale à mon égard, Glaeeth, sourit-il plus fortement encore. Après les cadeaux que je t'ai fait parvenir…  
— Tu ne fais aucun présent qui ne serve tes intérêts, je n'ai nulle gratitude à ressentir envers toi gronda la jeune femme. »  
Le garde se rapprocha d'un pas félin, sans rompre le contact visuel avec le jeune vampire.  
« Moi qui m'inquiétais pour toi… persista-t-il dans son approche affective.  
— Tu n'es rien pour moi, répliqua froidement le vampire. N'essaye pas de jouer sur des sentiments qui n'existent pas.  
— Mais moi j'ai des sentiments pour toi, sourit un peu plus le garde.  
— Et ? s'impatienta-t-elle.  
— Ce serait dommage de ne pas nous entendre, quand nous partageons le même projet.  
— Je ne jouerai pas le rôle que tu essayes de me faire jouer ! se cabra Glaeeth.  
— Dois-je donc aller prévenir ta sœur ? »

La question provoqua un violent soubresaut à l'intérieur des draps. Malgré son sourire, le garde avait prononcé sa question d'un ton beaucoup trop mielleux, pour être autre chose qu'une menace. Un acte dont Mani ne pouvait que se réjouir, puisqu'il parut prendre au dépourvu la jeune femme, et donner l'avantage à son sauveur.  
« Enfoiré… grinça Glaeeth. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera si tu romps les termes de notre accord.  
— C'est loin d'être mon désir, j'ai juste besoin de ramener notre ami elfe. »  
Sa voix s'était faite plus grave, plus douce, comme celle d'un palefrenier tentant d'apaiser un étalon effrayé. Une mission seulement à moitié réussie, car si la jeune femme était à présent silencieuse, elle offrait toujours au garde un regard des plus noirs.

Venait-il de gagner ? Mani l'espérait. Son regard oscillait toujours entre son sauveur et son tortionnaire, en attendant de voir l'un ou l'autre conclure l'affaire.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera toujours dans le coin, ajouta le garde. Tu le reverras même sans doute demain, si tu oses affronter le monde extérieur. »  
Elle ne daigna pas lui répondre, se contentant de le fixer sombrement pendant d'interminables secondes. Un moment de flottement que l'elfe considéra comme opportun pour se glisser silencieusement aux côtés du garde chauve, en évitant soigneusement de lancer le moindre regard en direction de la frêle silhouette emmitouflée.

Il put toutefois sentir le regard glacé de la jeune femme se poser sur lui un court instant, mais n'eut pas le courage de chercher à savoir ce qu'il exprimait à son égard.

Finalement, au terme de cette longue joute visuelle, Glaeeth se détourna d'eux, sans un mot.  
La main bienveillante du garde, invita alors Mani à s'engager dans le couloir, et l'elfe accepta avec joie. Il quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, ne jetant qu'un seul regard en arrière. Il observa ainsi le jeune vampire souffler la bougie qui concentrait plus tôt tous ses espoirs, et se faire engloutir dans l'obscurité. Peu serein, il pressa alors le pas, en veillant à toujours rester au plus près de la torche de son sauveur.

« N'est-il pas dangereux de la laisser ainsi ? s'enquit-il une fois à bonne distance, convaincu que garder un vampire dans le manoir n'était pas la plus saine des idées.  
— Elle sait se débrouiller, voulut le rassurer le garde, sans comprendre sa question.  
— Je veux dire… en liberté, précisa Mani. »  
Le garde chauve éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la bâtisse.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit-t-il mystérieusement en se tournant légèrement vers lui. Je me porte garant de votre sécurité cette nuit. »  
L'évidente confiance du garde en lui-même, n'était pas suffisante pour que l'elfe puisse se détendre, mais il appréciait quand même de pouvoir plus ou moins compter sur lui, pour éventuellement venir à nouveau lui sauver la mise : chaque chose était bonne à prendre.  
« Puis-je savoir votre nom ? » demanda Mani, histoire de savoir quoi crier en cas de danger.  
Le sourire du garde se renforça.  
« Ah… J'imagine que ce n'était pas évident, parut-il se moquer. Je me présente, alors : Islérit. J'appartiens à la garde royale affectée à la protection des Mirmillon, et… de leurs invités. Puis-je vous retourner la question ?  
— Mani, Mani le double. »

Contrairement au reste de leur conversation, et malgré le fait qu'ils traversaient une large salle complètement vide, sa phrase n'eut aucun écho, comme si son nom s'était fait avaler par les ombres. Il était à peu près sûr que le jeune vampire l'observait toujours, quand bien même ils s'étaient déjà bien éloignés de son antre. C'était comme si ses yeux étaient partout autour de lui, cachées dans les ténèbres. Une chose était sûre : il ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit.


	11. Dispersion

**Mani**

« Un vampire ? » redemanda Grunlek.  
La cours aux allures de cloître était toujours ombragée, malgré la montée déjà bien entamée du soleil. Néanmoins, un rayon téméraire parvint à tracer son chemin jusqu'à l'œil métallique du nain, pour le faire briller d'incrédulité.  
« Genre avec les dents et la cape ? » railla-t-il.  
Mani s'affligea du manque de crédibilité qu'il semblait avoir auprès du guerrier trapu. Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à raconter son histoire avec moult détails, le nain n'était toujours pas convaincu.  
« Où est Shin ? soupira l'elfe, triste de ne pas trouver l'oreille plus compréhensive du semi-élémentaire.  
— Au lavoir, l'informa Bob entre deux bouchées de brioche. »  
Curieux. L'elfe avait passé toute la nuit aux côtés de Théo qui montait la garde, et il n'avait vu passer personne, malgré une vue imprenable sur le bassin. Et il ne voyait aucune trace de son camarade, même en se contorsionnant pour analyser tous les angles du bassin.  
« ''Dans'' le lavoir, précisa Grunlek.  
— Depuis combien de temps, s'inquiéta Mani ?  
— Je crois bien qu'il y a passé la nuit, l'informa-t-il. Il supporte mal la chaleur des chambres.  
— Mais pour en revenir à ton histoire… relança Bob la bouche pleine. Est-ce qu'elle t'a mordu avant ou après t'avoir sucé le ''sang'' ? »  
Le mage et le nain ricanèrent grassement. Feignant l'indifférence, Mani mâchonna un bout de pain remplie d'une pâte sucrée étrange, mais délicieuse. Faible réconfort, qui le retint tout de même de déverser discrètement, le contenu d'une fiole d'essence de plantes laxatives dans leur lait chaud.

Le reste du petit déjeuner fut plutôt silencieux, et animé seulement par le réveil de Shin, qui sortit du lavoir tel un cadavre réanimé, avec un large sourire de satisfaction qui s'avéra terrifiant. Aussi étrange qu'il puisse paraître, il semblait tout même avoir eu la chance de passer une bonne nuit.  
Le quatuor s'occupa ensuite un moment en entretenant leur équipement. Une équipe bien préparée étant toujours plus efficace, c'était la manière la plus productive de dépenser le temps qui les séparait du réveil de Théo. Celui-ci ne survint d'ailleurs que peu de temps plus tard, puisque le paladin sortit de leur chambre partagée peu avant midi.  
Brillant dans son armure toute récemment lustrée, il donnait l'impression d'avoir dormi avec sa cuirasse, tant il était grincheux et plaintif au sujet d'un mal de crâne. Un état dont il lui fallut bien une bonne dizaine de minutes pour complètement émerger.

Et ce ne fut que lorsque ses deux yeux furent totalement ouverts, qu'il put les poser sur Shin et Mani, avec une stupéfaction évidente.  
« Bah vous êtes toujours là, vous ? » leur lança-t-il.  
Une question qui pouvait avoir tellement de sens dans la bouche du paladin, qu'il était dur de deviner celui-ci. Était-il surpris qu'ils soient encore en vie, qu'ils n'aient pas fuit dans la nuit, ou qu'ils ne soient pas affairés à une tâche qui lui semblait évidente, mais qu'ils ignoraient pourtant ? Autant de possibilités, qui poussèrent le semi-élémentaire et l'elfe à partager un regard d'incompréhension.

Conscient de l'étonnement que sa question provoquait chez le duo, Théo se tourna vers Bob, dans l'espoir visible d'y trouver un soutien pour appuyer sa remarque. Mais constatant que le mage ignorait également de quoi il était question, il tourna à nouveau son regard vers eux, visiblement habité par un doute.  
« Le message ? Lélianna ? » parut-il vouloir leur faire se souvenir.  
Mani plissa fortement des yeux. Cette situation lui était très familière, rapport aux nombreuses fois où on l'avait chargé de faire quelque chose qu'il avait par la suite oublié, mais il était cette fois presque certain de n'avoir rien à se reprocher.  
« Oui… ? chercha à le faire développer Shin.  
— Bah qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y aller ? s'indigna le paladin.  
— Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Mani.  
— Oui, affirma le semi-élémentaire. Mais rien qui n'ait de rapport avec la question, à moins que je n'aie moi-même oublié quelque chose ? »  
Questionné du regard par l'archer bleuté, Bob secoua vivement la tête en levant les mains.  
« T'aurais pas goûté une des potions de Mani, à tout hasard ? » se moqua Grunlek,.

Le paladin afficha une sévère inquiétude. Il baissa les yeux sur sa brioche, prenant un air pensif, puis releva le menton pour taper des poings sur la table.  
« Nan mais, ça va bien, oui ?! s'exclama-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils avec une certaine forme de scepticisme. On avait décidé qu'Shin et Mani iraient apporter le message et le collier au camp, je suis quand même pas fou !  
— Quoi ?! s'écrièrent d'une même voix l'archer et l'elfe, décidément totalement perdu.  
— Par : ''on'', tu veux dire : toi et ton oreiller ? » fit Grunlek, raillant toujours.  
Théo ouvrit la bouche, mais n'émit aucun son. Visiblement choqué par la réaction de ses camarades, son expression oscillait entre la colère et le doute.  
« Tu n'as pas articulé un mot depuis la réunion avec Nelith, le renseigna mage. Rien n'a vraiment été décidé.  
— Et on était plus ou moins en train de t'attendre pour connaître la suite du plan, ajouta le nain. »

Le paladin garda le silence pendant une longue minute, dévisageant tour à tour chacun de ses camarades en machonnant son repas.  
« Admettons. » concéda-t-il, sans être totalement convaincu.  
Il inspira longuement, comme dans l'attente d'un commentaire ou de l'intervention d'un de ses amis. Mais tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, guettant avec patience une bribe d'explication.  
« Donc… la priorité était de prévenir Lélianna de notre situation, reprit-il avec lenteur. Et ainsi obtenir peut-être plus d'informations sur notre état, et sur celui de la cité, vu de l'extérieur. On pourrait sans doute éviter un siège ou des morts inutiles, et avec de la chance, convenir d'un plan ou d'une rencontre avec les dirigeants de la cité.»  
Visiblement toujours attentif, le paladin examina chacun de ses camarades, mais la plupart se contentaient de hocher gravement la tête en signe d'approbation.  
« Vu qu'on n'a pas de pigeon lié au camp, l'idée était d'envoyer quelqu'un. Mais vu qu'on n'a aucun moyen de se fier à un garde, ou un messager de la ville, il aurait fallu qu'on y aille nous-même. Nelith ne nous suivra pas, et il est hors de question qu'on quitte la cité sans elle, vu qu'elle possède le médaillon, il était convenu qu'on se sépare : Shin et Mani étant les plus discrets, ils constitueraient le groupe des messagers et seraient accompagnés d'un ou de plusieurs hommes de confiance de Nelith, pendant que Grun, Bob et moi-même resterions ici à la protéger.  
— Se séparer n'est jamais une bonne idée, grommela Bob.  
— Oui, sans qu'on s'en rende compte, on se retrouve avec un membre du groupe en prison sans qu'on n'ait aucun moyen de l'aider », ajouta Shin, en posant un regard piquant sur Mani.  
Une attaque basse. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, et seulement parce que l'elfe s'était fait trahir par un équipement de mauvaise qualité.

« On a les colliers de communication, fit remarquer le paladin. Et de toute manière il n'y a que trois personnes parmi nous qui pourront rentrer dans le palais…  
— Comment ça : ''trois'' ? On n'a pas notre mot à dire ? s'offusqua l'archer bleuté.  
— Hey, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! se défendit Théo avec ardeur. Nelith n'a demandé que trois invitations.  
— Encore une de ses impressions ? lança sarcastiquement Grunlek.  
— Plutôt du racisme, non ? fit Mani, un peu perdu, mais se sentant néanmoins concerné.  
— Qu'on s'accorde tous sur le fait que ce soit une injustice, ne va pas changer grand-chose, affirma le paladin. Soit s'active pour essayer d'avoir toutes les cartes en main, soit on reste tous les cinq à se tourner les pouces en attendant que tout nous tombe dessus.  
— Attends… Admettons qu'on accepte, qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Lélianna nous envoie promener ? s'inquiéta Shin. Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'on pourra approcher sans se faire trouer de flèches par les éclaireurs de l'église de la lumière ?  
— Ca n'arrivera pas, certifia Théo.  
— Et si on se fait attaquer sur le chemin ? se soucia à son tour Mani.  
— À peu près la même chose que si on était tous les cinq, soit vous gagnez, soit vous fuyez, et vous êtes les meilleurs pour…Disons, que vous pouvez plus facilement éviter le combat que nous autre. Et vous êtes ceux qui ont le plus de chance de passer inaperçu, de toute façon, voulu les rassurer l'inquisiteur.  
— Et si on se fait capturer ? insista l'elfe.  
— On viendra vous sauver, assura le paladin.  
— Et si on se perd ?  
— Vous serez guidés par un des hommes de Nelith.  
— Et si on se fait attaquer et que le garde meurt, que l'un d'entre nous se perd, et que l'autre se fait capturer ? s'obstina l'elfe filou.  
— Mani… s'impatienta le paladin.  
— L'inquisitrice me fait peur. »

Mani lança un regard désespéré vers Bob et Grunlek, mais ceux-ci détournèrent les yeux, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de défendre la vie de leurs compagnons, si cela signifiait s'opposer à l'inquisiteur.  
« Bon, très bien… soupira Théo, faussement compatissant. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je vous ai embauché pour être messagers, et clamer une récompense auprès de l'intendant du camp, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, ajouta Théo.  
— Bon, d'accord, accepta alors gentiment Mani.  
— Vendu. » marmonna injurieusement le semi-élémentaire à son égard.  
Il ne s'en cachait pas : c'était la première récompense qu'on lui promettait depuis le début de cette expédition. Et la route qui les séparait du lac ne paraissait pas si dangereuse. Ayant bon espoir de convaincre Shin de ramer, il ne s'agissait donc que d'une mission facile, pour peu qu'ils évitent d'attirer l'attention et d'avoir un itinéraire prévisible. Et puis, l'église de la lumière avait pour habitude d'être toujours honnête dans ses paiements.

« T'as le droit de faire ça ? s'étonna le mage.  
— Selon la situation, oui, le renseigna l'inquisiteur.  
— Attends, combien d'argent on aurait pu se faire, après t'avoir aidé pour toutes ces missions pourries, du genre : crapahuter dans la boue, pour aller chercher des paladins perdus dans les marais ? demanda Grunlek, scandalisé. »  
De la boue et des marais, voilà qui définissait assez bien le sud de Castelblanc, mais qui n'évoquait à l'elfe rien de plus. Il s'agissait probablement d'une aventure passée, du temps où il ne faisait pas encore parti du groupe. C'était toujours assez déconcertant de les voir faire référence à des évènements qu'il n'avait pas connu.  
« C'était pas une mission, c'était un service ! s'indigna le paladin. Et puis ils nous ont payés l'auberge et trois repas !  
— Parce qu'ils nous ont pris pour tes subordonnés ! Combien on aurait gagné en tant que mercenaire ? insista le nain.  
— Mais ça suffit ! se braqua Théo.  
— J'avais des sangsues dans mes bottes ! surenchérit Bob, en prêtant main forte à Grunlek.  
— Mais merde à la fin ! Vous allez pas me rappeler cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, si ? s'emporta le paladin. Vous voulez quoi, une médaille ?  
— Juste que tu arrêtes d'ignorer nos potentielles rentrées d'argent ! le sermonna le nain.  
— Depuis quand l'argent est notre principale préoccupation ? demanda-t-il en feignant l'innocence. Je me suis arrêté au moment où notre priorité était d'aider les gens. »

La main bleutée de Shin se posa avec douceur sur l'épaule de Mani. L'air las, il incita l'elfe à laisser l'un des colliers de communication sur la table, puis commença à s'éloigner de leurs trois compagnons.  
Trop investis dans leur débat houleux, ils ne remarquèrent pas le départ de l'archer, et encore moins celui de l'elfe, qui s'empressa de suivre les pas du semi-élémentaire.  
« Je pensais que tu te serais plus opposé au plan, s'interrogea Mani, après rattrapé son camarade.  
— Pour ce que ça changerait… répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, finalement ce n'est pas plus mal, je préfèrerai de loin être entouré de personnes qu'on sait… »  
Shin s'interrompit lorsqu'un serviteur surgit du détour du couloir pour s'incliner et passer rapidement devant eux, ses bras couverts de linges.  
« …à qui on peut faire confiance, termina-t-il. Personnellement, je me porterai bien mieux avec plusieurs kilomètres entre moi et tu-sais-qui et son médaillon. »  
Il ne savait pas, et il avait un peu peur de demander. Puis finalement, entre l'air pensif du semi-élémentaire et son pas déterminé, il préféra garder le silence et suivre le rythme.

Ils traversèrent la moitié de la bâtisse, sans échanger la moindre la parole. L'archer ayant l'air de connaître remarquablement bien le chemin, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à l'entrée de la demeure. Ils harponnèrent alors quelques domestiques afin de signaler leur présence, et faire venir l'un des fameux hommes de confiance de Nelith, que leur paladin leur avait promis. Une requête qui fit se soulever plusieurs sourcils déconcertés, mais qui eut tout de même l'air d'être entendue.  
L'attente fut un peu longue, mais rentable, car ils purent ainsi profiter de l'attention toute particulière de chaque serviteur, revenant d'un coin ou de l'autre du manoir, avec les restes de plats et de boissons divers et variés. Il remplirent ainsi leurs sacoches de biscuits et autres pâtisseries qui avaient l'air transportables, sans subir le moindre jugement ou recevoir autre chose qu'un sourire amical.  
Engaillardis par cette serviabilité, ils se permirent même de quémander quelques flasques de vin, et regrettèrent presque d'avoir accepté si facilement de quitter le manoir, quand ils virent la docilité avec laquelle on répondait au moindre de leurs désirs.  
Mais avant qu'ils ne commencent à repenser leurs projets, une voix forte et familière héla l'elfe filou avec enthousiasme :  
« Mani le double !  
— Islérit ? » s'étonna l'intéressé.  
Le crâne chauve du garde s'approcha de lui en rayonnant tel un phare, sous les feux des rayons de soleils matinaux qui perçaient à travers les fenêtres. L'air coquin, il était toujours aussi souriant que la veille. Avisant le semi-élémentaire, puis l'elfe, il ouvrit les bras et s'inclina théâtralement devant eux.  
« On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un guide. »


	12. Dissonance

**Grunlek**

Bob, Théo et Grunlek, attendaient en silence dans les escaliers, s'ennuyant. Ils n'espéraient même plus voir Nelith descendre : la promesse ayant été faite par un serviteur étant déjà trop lointaine pour qu'ils puissent toujours y croire. Mais faute d'avoir autre chose à faire, ils patientaient, avachis dans les marches, dans l'espoir un peu fou qu'une quelconque forme d'animation survienne.  
Regrettant de ne pas avoir accompagné Mani et Shin dans leur mission bien plus excitante, Grunlek fixait le collier de communication, posé deux marches plus haut, au centre exact du triangle qu'il formait avec le mage et le paladin. Un peu anxieux, le nain ne pouvait en détacher le regard. Il ne savait pas s'il devait craindre ou se réjouir qu'aucune voix ne s'en élève. Et il aurait bien lui-même contacté ses camarades, si Bob n'avait pas fait part de ses inquiétudes au sujet d'un possible nombre limité d'usages de l'outil.  
Une incertitude qui aurait facilement pu être dissipée, s'il elle avait été soulevée au moment de l'acquisition de l'objet. Et le nain aurait bien aimé la connaître avant les multiples essais qu'ils avaient effectués lors de leurs aventures précédentes, et surtout avant que Mani ne tente l'expérience de porter les deux colliers à la fois.  
Grunlek ricana. L'image de l'elfe s'évanouissant dans sa soupe lui revenait en mémoire. Heureusement son expérience n'avait pas endommagé les colliers, ni le sort qui les liait.

Se sentant observé, Grunlek reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, et remarqua que Théo avait tourné son attention sur lui, sans doute alerté par le rire un peu idiot de celui-ci.  
Ayant apparemment constaté l'étrange fascination de son camarade pour le collier qu'il avait sous le nez, l'inquisiteur plissait les yeux avec un air accusateur.  
« Je ne le mettrai pas. » le prévint le paladin.  
« — Oh, c'est dommage ! s'affligea faussement Grunlek. Ça t'irait super bien !  
— Oui, et comme ça vous formeriez un beau couple avec Nelith ! » ajouta sur le même ton blagueur, Bob, qui ne leva même pas le nez du bouquin qu'il feuilletait.  
Au bout d'une paire de secondes à laisser flotter son allusion, le mage leva les yeux vers le plafond et leva les bras et pour imiter parodiquement une inspiration divine, puis lâcha avec un sourire qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir :  
« Théo de Silverberg et Nelith Mirmillion, vivant pleinement leur passion des colliers magiques ! Et par les liens du mariage, tu deviendrais un prince… »  
Puis tournant son visage vers le paladin au regard blasé, le mage retint un rire, que le nain déchiffra pour terminer à sa place :  
« … Le prince des glandus. »

Plusieurs insultes fusèrent, sans que le mage et le nain ne sachent auquel d'entre eux elles s'adressaient, mais la vengeance physique du paladin se tourna intégralement vers le demi-démon, sans doute par facilité.  
Les deux camarades passèrent alors plusieurs minutes à se chamailler, l'un tentant d'arracher les pages du livre de l'autre, qui essayait désespérément de garder son bien à distance de l'inquisiteur.  
Grunlek supposa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte pour se défouler gentiment, et jugea bon pour son intégrité physique, de ne pas intervenir. Il regarda tout de même d'un œil compatissant l'évolution de la bataille, car il savait trop bien qu'il ne fallait pas prendre les menaces du paladin à la légère. Et surtout parce que, bien souvent… son énervement donnait lieu à des côtes cassées.  
La faible constitution du mage parvint quand même tant bien que mal à résister aux assauts de l'inquisiteur, et ni lui, ni son précieux livre ne parurent subir le moindre mal. Un exploit méritant le respect, car il était déjà dur de comprendre comment les pages du bouquin tenaient encore entre elles en temps normal, vu l'aspect miteux de l'objet.

Le nain ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait vu le mage feuilleter intégralement cet ouvrage au coin du feu : les pages en étaient même brunies par l'usure. Mais le demi-démon parcourait toujours inlassablement les étranges symboles qu'elles contenaient, comme un étudiant infatigable. Quoi que le livre traite, le fait le plus surprenant à son propos, était que le mage n'avait pas encore réussi à le mémoriser par cœur.  
Il y avait bien eut cette fois, où Shin avait tenté de s'intéresser au contenu du livre. Mais après un discours interminable de Bob, et une fois qu'il comprit que la tirade de son camarade était en fait le titre de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre les mains, l'archer abandonna l'entreprise. Et aucun de ses compagnons ne réaborda plus le sujet.

Entre deux coups étouffés, Grunlek perçut le son d'un martèlement étrange provenant de l'étage supérieur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de puissant, mais il résonnait tout de même avec une certaine intensité.  
Trop occupé à démontrer sa supériorité physique sur le mage, Théo parut ne pas remarquer que l'étrange bruit se rapprochait. Quant à Bob… Sa position ne permettait pas qu'on puisse lire son visage, mais il ne semblait pas en mesure d'avoir conscience de son environnement.  
L'impact était régulier, et plutôt rapide. _Un objet frappant le sol_ , supposa le nain. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'alarmer ou pas, mais l'insouciance de ses camarades, et l'absence de réaction de la part des gardes, ne le poussait pas à l'anxiété.  
Il resta tout de même prudent, puisqu'il était de toute évidence le seul à posséder cette vertu.

Finalement, une longue silhouette se présenta en haut des marches. Vêtue d'une longue robe d'un bleu sombre tirant vers le gris : elle était charmante, même aux yeux d'un nain. Si bien qu'il fallut un moment pour que Grunlek réalise qu'il s'agissait de Nelith.  
Est-ce que cette impression était plus due au physique de la jeune femme, où aux longues heures de travail que semblaient avoir nécessitées toute son apparence, de sa coiffure jusqu'au bout de ses ongles ?  
Nul doute que même une paysanne présenterait bien avec le même genre d'attention. Mais il devait quand même concéder, que la jeune Dame possédait des traits d'une rare finesse. Encore une preuve d'une des nombreuses injustices de la vie…  
Une vie bénie de nombreux cadeaux… était-il alors naturel que quelque chose vienne noircir le tableau ? Cela plongea Grunlek dans une profonde réflexion. L'équilibre tordu de ce monde n'autorisant pas la perfection : était-il écrit qu'elle devienne victime de ce qu'elle possédait ?

Le visage de la jeune Dame donnait l'impression d'être parcouru par d'aussi intenses réflexions que les siennes, car elle s'attarda quelques longues secondes à observer de loin leur petit groupe. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle amorça sa descente des marches restantes, qu'il apparut évident que le martèlement étrange provenait d'elle, et plus particulièrement de ses pas.  
Le nain ignorait quel type de bottes pouvait provoquer un tel boucan, ce n'était de toute évidence rien qui appartenait à sa culture, mais quoi qu'elles furent, elles n'étaient pas conçues pour la discrétion. Une arme peut-être ? Ce serait toutefois étrange de laisser ses ennemis l'entendre…  
L'impact des talons résonnait si fort, qu'elle arracha rapidement le paladin et le mage de leur manège.

S'époussetant et se raclant la gorge, les deux compères se rachetèrent une dignité, puis observèrent la jeune femme descendre en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsque que le mage bourra discrètement les côtes du paladin en lui faisant les gros yeux, que celui-ci s'anima d'une attitude plus chevaleresque :  
« Vous êtes ravissante, lança-t-il en se fendant d'un sourire.  
— Vous semblez avoir perdu un autre compagnon », remarqua-t-elle en ignorant copieusement la flatterie.  
Confus, Théo consulta du regard Grunlek, qui, dans l'ignorance de ce qui lui était demandé, se contenta de froncer les sourcils.  
« Je pensais que vous étiez au courant… lâcha d'un ton hésitant le paladin. Il me semble que vous avez mis l'un de vos hommes à leur disposition.  
— Un homme fiable… ajouta Bob, légèrement inquiet. Pour les aider à traverser la ville sans encombre.  
— Ah, voilà donc de quoi il était question, parut découvrir la jeune Dame. Ne vous en faites pas, l'homme qui les accompagne est un vieil ami. Un peu étrange, certes… Mais il ne manquera pas à sa mission.  
— C'est rassurant, lança sarcastiquement Grunlek. »

Nelith les dépassa, et offrit au nain un demi-sourire énigmatique, comme si elle appréciait le manque de confiance du guerrier trapu à son égard.  
« Peut-être saurais-je vous réjouir, en vous annonçant que je nous ai obtenu une entrevue avec Beryscendre ? » fit-elle en s'engageant dans les couloirs.  
Les trois aventuriers échangèrent un regard à la fois surpris et paniqué.  
« Quand ? s'écria un peu trop fortement Théo, en s'empressant de la suivre.  
— Il nous attend pour le thé ! l'informa la jeune femme, sans être troublée par le zèle du paladin.  
— Sans Shin, ni Mani ? » s'inquiéta Grunlek, plus à l'attention du paladin, qu'à celle de la jeune femme.  
Le nain se souciait des capacités offensives du groupe. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement affronter des mages, et l'idée de le faire en effectifs réduits, l'enchantait encore moins. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'un de leurs principaux suspects, dans leur affaire d'explosion magique et d'apparition de cité fantomatique.

Et par les visages fermés de ses amis, il pouvait deviner que ce sentiment était partagé.

« J'espère que vous ne planifiez pas de l'assassiner, lança d'un air indifférent la jeune Dame. Cela risque de beaucoup le décevoir : le messager m'a assuré que Beryscendre était plus que ravi à l'idée de vous rencontrer.  
— Que connaît-il à notre sujet ? demanda Théo en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.  
— Rien, assura Nelith. Enfin... de ce que je sais. Je ne lui ai absolument rien dit.  
— Je suppose que c'est un moment comme un autre pour vous le demander, mais… lança d'un air déprimé Bob. Vous vous êtes forcément demandé si ce Beryscendre était à l'origine des morts inexpliquées, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Il a même été emprisonné, avoua la jeune Dame. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un élémentaire de feu se déchaine en ville, et qu'on ait eu besoin de son aide pour l'arrêter. Après ça, il a toujours été sous constante surveillance. Mais certaines morts ayant eu lieu au même instant, à deux bout opposés de la ville et de sa position, il nous a semblé évident qu'il n'en était pas à l'origine.  
— Un élémentaire de feu ?! répéta le mage, choqué. On parle d'un véritable élémentaire ?  
— Une boule de feu de plusieurs mètres de haut, avec un visage vaguement humanoïde, d'où sort un rire sordide alors qu'elle incinère des personnes innocentes.  
— C'est… Oui. Ok. concéda Bob.  
— Des élémentaires en liberté ? En plein milieu de la ville ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette cité ?! » s'exclama Théo.  
Le peu d'élémentaires que le groupe avait croisé ne leur pas laissés un serein souvenir, et correspondaient à peu près à la description. Certaines de ces entités étaient de nature plutôt pacifique, et ne cherchaient que l'harmonie avec leur environnement, mais sachant qu'il en existait avec de bien moins nobles intentions : il était préférable d'éviter toute forme de contact. Et de ce qu'ils avaient entendu, les élémentaires de feu figuraient parmi les plus imprévisibles et terrifiantes de ces choses.  
Heureusement pour eux, il était rare de les voir arpenter le cratère. La plupart de ces entités, qu'elles soient pacifiques ou agressives, préféraient en général habiter des lieux éloignés de toute forme de civilisation. Ce qui rendait la présence d'une de ces choses en ces lieux très inquiétante.

« Pour ça… Peut-être que les festivités sont à mettre en cause, il est de tradition de ramener des ''étrangetés'' pour les exposer aux invités, confessa la jeune Dame. C'est… un signe de puissance…  
— Très bien, fit le mage. Donc ils sont tous complètement fous. Plus j'en apprends, moins je m'étonne du sort de cette cité.  
— Et on est en son plein milieu, se désespéra le paladin.  
— Comment ça les festivités ? s'étonna plutôt Grunlek. Vous célébrez beaucoup les transitions politiques difficiles par ici ?  
— Il s'agit juste du bal de présentation des prétendants, exposa telle une évidence la jeune Dame.  
— Il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde, alors, répliqua le nain d'un ton acide.  
— C'est tout le contraire, malheureusement… parut se décourager Nelith. Toutes les familles… enfin ce qu'il en reste, seront là. A cela on ajoute les familles nobles, les invités, et les personnalités venues d'autres royaumes. C'est plus ou moins là que seront tous nos ennemis… là où frapper si vous voulez résoudre le problème en une seule fois.  
— Ça sonne comme un événement dont aurait préféré être averti à l'avance, maugréa Bob depuis l'arrière. »  
Grunlek ne se rendit compte du chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus, que lorsque les rayons du soleil frappèrent sa rétine encore valide.  
La chaleur était encore plus écrasante sur l'esplanade qui faisait face au manoir, et il ne pouvait qu'avoir une pensée reconnaissante envers le concepteur de son bras mécanique, qui avait eu la bonne idée d'utiliser un métal athermique.

« Vous pensez qu'on devrait rappeler Shin ? demanda le paladin à ses camarades.  
— A trois ou à cinq, ça ne risque pas de changer grand-chose, signala le nain.  
— Car ce n'est absolument pas garanti que la garde ''royale'' nous aide, compléta le mage.  
— Ouais, donc si on y va, on est dans la panade, avec des ennemis de tous les côtés et seulement nous-même pour nous défendre, résuma Théo.  
— Pour ce que ça vaut… intervint la jeune Dame. Ils se détestent tous entre eux, à peu près autant qu'ils me détestent. Si il y une attaque d'un côté ou d'un autre, il y a de grandes chances pour que ça dégénère en chaos sanglant, où tout le monde se frappe dans le dos.  
— Une bataille royale, ironisa Bob.  
— Très bien, donc on est d'accord pour ne pas y aller ? s'assura le paladin.  
— Hors de question de ne pas en être, s'opposa Nelith en s'immobilisant. Ce serait comme abandonner mes revendications. »  
Théo soupira.  
« Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous, alors ? s'enquit-il. Nous ne pourrons vraisemblablement pas vous protéger contre la moitié de la population de la cité.  
— Vous avez une armée au-delà des murs de la cité, personne n'osera s'attaquer à nous de peur de risquer un conflit, présupposa la jeune Dame. Contentons-nous de montrer notre présence et d'ouvrir l'œil. Et puis, au risque de me répéter, une agression d'un côté ou d'un autre tournerait au massacre général : il est donc peu probable que quelqu'un ose faire quoi que ce soit.  
— Mais est-ce qu'une personne capable de hisser le cadavre d'une personne jusqu'au sommet d'une des tours du palais, et de ramener des élémentaires en plein milieu de la ville, se préoccuperait de telles conséquences ? souleva Bob d'un ton cinglant.  
— Je peux résister à un assaut assez longtemps pour vous permettre de tuer tout ce qui bouge, affirma Nelith.  
— Vous oui, mais nous ? A moins de passer la soirée accrochés à vos jambes, nous ne serons pas protégés, signala Grunlek.  
— Votre présence à mes côtés ne me dérange pas, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le paladin soupira de nouveau, et se massa les tempes d'un air affligé.  
« C'est de la folie, lâcha-t-il tristement au bout d'un moment. C'est de la pure folie. Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous suive ? »  
Reposant ses mains sur ses hanches, il fixa quelques instants Nelith, avant de secouer la tête en faisant quelques pas en arrière.  
« Nous n'irons pas au suicide, et je vous inclue dans ces mots. » fit-il en la pointant du doigt.  
« Même si je vous dis que j'ai eu l'''impression'' que tout allait bien se passer ? risqua-t-elle.  
— Surtout si vous nous dîtes que vous avez eu ce type d' ''impression'', répliqua pour l'ensemble de ses camarades Grunlek.  
— C'est bien dommage… Car j'irai avec ou sans vous, rétorqua Nelith. Discutez-en entre vous, rappelez-vous notre accord, et essayez de me convaincre à nouveau après notre rencontre avec Beryscendre… si vous en avez encore l'envie. Pour l'heure, je resterai sur mes positions. »  
Sans attendre la réaction des aventuriers, la jeune Dame les laissa en plan, et s'enfonça à travers les jardins. Théo leva les bras, choqué, avant de se tourner vers ses camarades.  
« Vraiment ?! » s'insurgea-t-il.

Les regards inquisiteurs d'une paire de gardes en patrouille se braquèrent alors sur eux, et invitèrent le trio à rester en mouvement. Ils suivirent alors bien malgré eux la jeune Dame, en maintenant une distance suffisamment raisonnable pour qu'ils puissent discuter entre eux en toute discrétion.  
« Elle m'insupporte de plus en plus… marmonna Bob avec mauvaise humeur.  
— Et je me plaignais de ma sœur… grinça Théo sur le même ton.  
— Et donc ? s'enquit Grunlek. On la suit bien sagement ?  
— C'est pas comme si on avait voix au chapitre, se déprima le paladin.  
— Mais où est notre paladin, fier, impétueux, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ? fit mine de s'étonner le nain. Tu te ramollis Théo, ça va pas du tout.  
— Si elle n'avait pas eu un si joli minois, je pense aussi que tu l'aurais déjà accrochée à ton épaule, et qu'on serait déjà en train de tailler le bout de gras avec l'autre inquisitrice, renchérit le mage.  
— Ce n'est pas si simple… se plaignit l'inquisiteur.  
— Ouais, ouais… fit Grunlek avec impatience. On n'est pas sûr, les impressions, tout ça…  
— C'est pire que ça, confessa Théo. Même en me basant uniquement sur ce que je vois : cette fille est bénie par la lumière. Je ne saurais pas dire s'il y'a eu beaucoup de précédents, mais ça me semble être mon devoir de la protéger et de la guider sur sa voie.  
— Tu n'es peut être pas le mieux placé pour ça… lui répliqua Bob, aussi gentiment que possible.  
— Je sais. Mais techniquement… Elle est ma supérieure hiérarchique.  
— Quoi ? s'écrièrent d'une même voix Bob et Grunlek. »  
Heureusement Nelith ne sembla pas prêter attention à leurs éclats de voix.  
« Quoi : ''quoi'' ? s'irrita le paladin. Vous voyez bien qu'elle porte un artéfact de la lumière autour du coup, non ? Même moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de l'utiliser. »

Le mage et le nain hochèrent la tête de manière non convaincue. Probablement qu'en le côtoyant quotidiennement, ils en étaient venus à oublier que leur paladin-inquisiteur faisait partie de l'élite de l'église de la lumière.  
« Une personne comme ça est considérée comme porteuse de la volonté de la lumière, précisa-t-il. Elle touche une toute autre dimension du ''sacré'', il n'y a donc pas grand monde au sein de l'église dont la parole ait plus de valeur. Si mon ordre apprend que je l'ai abandonné à son sort, je n'ose pas imaginer quel sort m'attend. »  
C'était bien là, l'un des nombreux inconvénients de faire partie d'un ordre religieux : parfois la raison était abandonnée pour laisser place à la croyance, quand celle-ci n'était pas totalement dictée par les hautes sphères de l'ordre.  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de lui annoncer, du coup ? » s'inquiéta profondément le mage.  
— …Si, répondit le paladin, hésitant.  
— Elle pourrait prendre le contrôle de l'armée de la lumière, faire entrer les troupes, et s'installer tranquillement au pouvoir sans que qui que ce soit puisse émettre la moindre objection. Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Ca nous faciliterait la vie, non ? continua le mage dans sa réflexion. »  
Théo fronça les sourcils, il donnait l'air d'y avoir déjà réfléchi, mais ne semblait pas pour autant disposé à le faire.  
« Ah ! s'assombrit le demi-démon, sans laisser au paladin l'occasion de lui répondre. Mais les autres églises…  
— Plait-il ? s'enquit Grunlek.  
— Au camp, il y avait des mercenaires et des guerriers d'autres églises, répondit le mage. Ce qui veut dire que l'information circulera très rapidement au sein du cratère. Si l'église de la lumière prend possession d'une autre cité, surtout une aussi impressionnante que celle-ci, son influence va s'étendre significativement au sein du cratère. Les autres églises se sentiront menacées, et formeraient probablement une coalition pour répondre à cet excès de développement. Et vu les conditions obscures de l'apparition de Cameron, le peuple sera plutôt enclin à suivre les autres églises…  
— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la situation, déjà bien merdique à la base, est en train de lentement tourner à la catastrophe sans qu'on ait rien pu y faire ? se lamenta le guerrier trapu.  
— Et même en admettant qu'on puisse faire asseoir Nelith sur le trône, la situation de la ville ne sera pas pour autant stabilisée, il faudrait la présence de troupes pour asseoir son influence et décourager une révolte potentielle liée à son impopularité, rajouta Bob.  
— Et donc affaiblir un peu plus la position de Castelblanc et de l'église de la lumière en général, déduisit Grunlek. »

Si la cité était définitivement ancrée dans leur monde, il serait évident que cela bouleverserait entièrement le jeu politique du cratère. Une autre raison de s'inquiéter de l'évolution de la politique interne de Cameron, une autre raison de redouter la venue au pouvoir de Nelith. Sans qu'elle le sache, elle possédait bien plus de pouvoir et d'influence sur son monde. Bien trop.  
« Dis Bob… Tu te souviens de ce dont on discutait hier ? lâcha terriblement Grunlek »  
Le mage lui renvoya un regard chargé d'incompréhension, mais il parut réaliser bien vite ce à quoi le nain faisait allusion. Ce n'était pas une idée qui remplissait son cœur de fierté, mais plus que jamais, Grunlek était convaincu qu'il fallait agir contre Nelith. Mais c'était là une voie sur laquelle leur paladin ne pourrait sans doute pas les suivre, et cela le terrifiait.  
« Oui, tu as raison... fit le mage, avec un regard équivoque.  
— C'est quoi cette espèce de messe-basse ? commença à soupçonner l'inquisiteur.  
— On devrait établir un plan pour Beryscendre, lui répondit Bob. C'est lui que nous allons devoir affronter à plus court terme. »  
Le paladin grogna : signe d'acquiescement atonique, indice de sa démotivation croissante.  
« Je doute qu'il nous attaque à vue, tâchons de discuter et d'en apprendre plus sur lui, et sur ce qui s'est passé dans la cité, proposa Grunlek, heureux de pouvoir cacher le véritable sujet à son ami. Théoriquement il devrait être le premier à s'être rendu compte d'un changement.  
— Et avec de la chance tout sera réversible, et notre problème se résoudra tout seul, voulut croire Bob.  
— Notre problème… » répéta à demi-voix Théo, pensif.

Grunlek se pencha vers le paladin, mais ne put investiguer sur les pensées de son camarade, car une dizaine de garde se rapprochait de Nelith.  
Pressant le pas, ils rattrapèrent la jeune Dame, et réalisèrent qu'ils venaient à peine de traverser les jardins. Les grandes arches de jasmin et les haies d'if disparaissaient pour laisser place à une grande allée pavée, qui semblait séparer plusieurs propriétés. Une voie tout à fait charmante, si on omettait le vide qui s'étendait sur son côté droit, comme une invitation à l'accident.  
Un large portail en fer forgé marquait la fin du domaine Mirmillon, et derrière celui-ci se tenait une cohorte de gardes, protégeant visiblement son entrée. D'ici, on pouvait bien plus facilement deviner le danger qui semblait peser sur Nelith : des hommes et des femmes se pressaient de toutes parts, leurs regards méfiants couvrant toute la longueur de cette frontière-ci du domaine, comme si la garnison entière siégeait là.  
Rapidement, et sans un mot, une escorte se forma autour d'eux sous la forme de deux rangées d'armures étincelantes. Une formation assez large, laissant pas mal d'espace entre les soldats et leur petit groupe, et qui donnait plus l'impression de faire partie d'une quarantaine, que d'être protégé.  
« Impressionnant. » admit Bob, sans cacher une légère inquiétude.  
Mais sans doute toujours vexée par leur opposition, Nelith ignora la remarque.

Ils avancèrent alors sur cette large allée, explorant ainsi la couronne, et découvrant les curieux, mais néanmoins majestueux bâtiments qui l'habitaient.  
Le mage ayant refusé à Grunlek la communication mentale que celui-ci réclamait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de contempler la magnificence de cette partie de la cité. Étrange décision de la part du demi-démon, mais le nain choisit de croire que son camarade avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.  
Lui-même ne crachait pas sur une petite évasion pensive. Et à l'ombre des grands platanes qui bordaient l'allée, il appréciait même quelques bouchées d'air presque frais. Il comprenait désormais l'intérêt d'avoir quelques arbres au sein de la ville : une chose qui jusque-là lui échappait un peu, et qu'il avait prise pour une lubie humaine, ou le fruit d'un long combat elfique pour mettre en valeur la nature au sein des agglomérations.

Il fallait dire que sous les montagnes de fort d'acier, où il avait grandi, il n'y avait que très peu de végétaux. Tout avait un rôle, un sens, ou une place dans les villes naines, il n'y avait donc rien qui poussait sans que cela soit entièrement pensé et étudié. C'est pourquoi il y avait très peu de plantes, leur croissance trop chaotique avait tendance rompre l'ordre établi, et ce n'était pas au goût de son peuple.  
En y repensant, cette ville était la parfaite illustration des différences entre la culture humaine et la culture naine. Par exemple : il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée des nains d'extraire autant de pierres de la montagne et construire sur son flanc, quand on pouvait tailler sa maison en plein cœur de celle-ci. Surtout quand il s'agissait de construire des structures aussi larges et hautes.  
Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que l'intérêt était stratégique, car même rabotée d'une centaine de mètres, la partie haute de la cité se serait révélée : non seulement imprenable militairement parlant, mais également plus sûre et stable. Mais sans doute était-ce là une des similitudes entre leurs deux races : un goût affirmé de la noblesse pour le superflu et l'exagération.  
Bien qu'en vérité : ces lieux dépassaient de loin toutes les extravagances qu'il avait pu croiser chez les nains... De ce qu'il pouvait percevoir, ils étaient trop hauts pour qu'ils puissent ne serait-ce que voir clairement le moindre visage en contrebas. Et de ce qu'il connaissait de la logique des nobles, il n'y avait aucun plaisir à s'élever, si on ne pouvait pas observer la face déconfite de ceux qu'on surplombe.  
Non, lorsqu'on bâtit des demeures si haut dans le ciel, ce n'est pas avec les hommes qu'on est entré en compétition.

La traversée de la couronne parut interminable. Ils longeaient des jardins dont ils ne voyaient pas le bout, et voyaient le palais titanesque les écraser de sa présence, sans qu'il semble se rapprocher. Grunlek ne pouvait aborder du regard toute sa structure sans avoir à tourner la tête, et il ne pouvait que se demander quel type d'ego, pouvait bien avoir exigé que ce titan architectural vienne au monde.  
« Hey ! chuchota Grunlek à son camarade mage pour l'interpeller. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir à compenser pour construire quelque chose comme ça ? »  
Le demi-démon lui sourit, puis fronça presque immédiatement après les sourcils : une question traversant visiblement son esprit.  
« Pardonnez-moi, Dame Mirmillon, puis-je vous poser une question… délicate ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme d'un ton hésitant.  
Nelith tourna doucement la tête vers le mage, et hocha la tête.  
« Vous nous avez appris que seules les femmes issues des familles des treize sœurs pouvaient prétendre au trône, se rappela Bob. Dans ce cas, encore une fois… pardonnez-moi, mais pour quelles raisons pensez-vous que votre père ait été assassiné ? Était-il moins bien protégé que vous ? Etait-ce pour vous atteindre ? »  
La jeune femme fixa tristement le sol et ralentit légèrement l'allure. Le sujet paraissait en effet délicat, mais contrairement à ce qu'attendait Grunlek : aucune colère ne ressortit chez jeune Dame.  
« Mon père avait de nombreux défauts, et presque autant d'ennemis, le renseigna Nelith. Pendant toute ma jeunesse, il n'a eu à cœur que d'étendre l'influence de notre famille, et développer ses richesses. Et même s'il était toujours tendre avec nous, il ne montrait aucune pitié pour ceux qui se mettaient entre lui et son argent. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard, mais il tirait dans l'ombre bien des ficelles. Même son affection pouvait faire penser à de la manipulation avec le recul…  
— Cela sonne comme une enfance compliquée, compatit Théo.  
— Je n'étais qu'une de ces filles pourries gâtées, pas assez intelligente pour comprendre ma place, ou le monde qui m'entourait, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Je n'étais qu'une des pièces sur l'échiquier de mon père, nos ennemis l'ont probablement compris bien avant moi. Ont-ils frappé mon père par haine envers lui, après sa vie de manigances, ou simplement pour le rôle qu'il aurait pu jouer dans ce jeu de pouvoirs ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais s'ils ont pu l'atteindre, ils auraient pu me tuer avec une encore plus grande facilité. Sans doute n'ont-ils pas pris la peine de se débarrasser de ce qu'ils prenaient pour une simple marionnette… Après tout je n'étais pas en bonne position pour réclamer le trône.  
— Il est dur de voir l'amour que vous portiez pour votre père dans ces propos, souleva Grunlek. Pourtant la peine et la colère qui vous habitent en indique autrement. »  
Quand on se souvenait de sa déclaration de guerre envers son propre monde, pour venger la mort du dit père, il était surprenant de ne pas la voir insister sur ce lien qui devait forcément exister entre eux.  
« L'agonie de ma mère nous a soudé, lui répondit-elle. Et malgré les rôles que nous avons eu à endosser, il y a toujours eu beaucoup d'amour entre nous. Même s'il fallait y être attentif… » ajouta-t-elle, presque dans un murmure.

« Mon monde ne tournait qu'autour de mon père. Il était la seule chose que je chérissais, ma seule motivation était de le rendre fier. Le perdre m'a donc dévasté.  
— Qu'en est-il de votre sœur ? » se soucia le paladin.  
Sa sœur… Grunlek avait complètement oublié à propos de sa sœur. Maintenant qu'il le remarquait, il ne l'avait jamais entendue l'évoquer.  
« Je préfèrerai ne pas en parler, surtout ici, » répliqua-t-elle plutôt sèchement.

Une réserve relative aux gardes qu'ils ignoraient ? Il était vrai qu'on pouvait facilement oublier qu'ils possédaient des oreilles, vu leur stoïcisme, mais leur présence ne signifiait certes pas leur loyauté.  
Le nain réclama alors du regard un lien mental, et vu sa demande être refusée à nouveau.  
« Bob ? s'inquiéta Grunlek.  
— Quelque chose émet des interférences, indiqua le mage. C'est comme ma psyché ne demandait qu'à me quitter.  
— Et je suppose que tu dis ça pour ne pas que je m'angoisse ? se déprima le nain.  
— Et pour ce qui est de Beryscendre ? » préféra demander le mage, plutôt que d'affronter les questions du nain. « Quel genre de lien vous unit ?  
— Il a été mon professeur, fut un temps, daigna répondre la jeune Dame. Jusqu'à ce que ses recherches l'aient poussé à s'enfermer dans sa tour, de longues années durant. Vous verrez bientôt de quoi il en retourne… »

En effet, la couronne commençait à fusionner avec les contreforts du palais. Ils avaient dépassé les derniers jardins depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et progressaient à présent parallèlement aux longues galeries de l'impressionnant édifice. De longues vitres et vitraux se succédaient, comme une armée de boucliers faisant face au soleil, projetant d'odieux reflets dans l'œil valide du nain comme pour le décourager d'aller plus loin.  
Un avertissement qu'il avait pour la première fois envie d'ignorer, tant sa curiosité prenait le pas sur sa prudence.  
Profitant de l'ombre d'un nuage, le nain leva les yeux pour essayer de détailler l'architecture du bâtiment, et s'étonna de voir une aussi grande complexité dans les gravures de ses colonnes et arcades. On pouvait très facilement discerner que ses artisans n'avaient pas l'habileté des nains, mais leur travail n'en demeurait pas moins remarquable.  
Toutes sortes de créatures étaient représentées, toutes sortes de monstres et de figures étranges décorant les corniches de manière inquiétante, sans toutefois tomber dans le mauvais goût. Un bestiaire qui semblait fantasque, mais reconnaissant quelques créatures qu'il avait affronté, le nain ne put s'empêcher de croire que chaque gargouille représentait véritablement un monstre qui avait déjà foulé cette terre.  
Un œil averti pouvait voir les différences de style entre les différentes sculptures. Des différences qui se retrouvaient dans plusieurs sections du bâtiment, laissant supposer qu'elles avaient été confiées à des artisans différents. Une esthétique inégale, mais qui contribuait au charme de l'édifice.  
Ou plutôt était-ce plus correct de dire, que c'était cette imperfection qui donnait son charme à ce titan architectural, car elle était la seule chose qui rappelait qu'il était une création humaine, dissipant un peu de l'anxiété que sa taille avait tendance à provoquer.

Si la couronne s'était avérée assez déserte lors de leur passage, la grande place faisant face à l'entrée du palais était plutôt bondée. Des serviteurs, des gardes et des individus richement vêtus se côtoyaient à l'ombre des bosquets qui ornaient l'esplanade. Une petite foule qui tourna rapidement son attention sur leur escorte.  
Disciplinés, les gardes de leur escorte resserrèrent les rangs et ouvrirent la route pour leur groupe jusqu'à la grande porte du palais. Un traitement princier, qui fut toutefois nuancé par l'absence d'enthousiasme parmi les témoins de leur passage. La foule n'était parcourue que de murmures : tantôt impressionnés, tantôt curieux, et parfois même admiratifs, mais on ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer les visages austères, voir inamicaux, qui se fendaient d'une grimace en reconnaissant Nelith.  
« Peut-être auriez-vous voulu venir de votre côté, loin de cette attention inutile… s'excusa la jeune Dame.  
— Nous avons connu pire accueil, affirma Théo.  
— Et puis, à mon avis, qu'on vienne avec vous ou non, la plupart de vos adversaires savent déjà à quoi nous ressemblons,» ajouta Bob d'une voix fiévreuse.  
Soucieux, Grunlek se tourna vers son ami mage, pour constater la pâleur de son teint et sa respiration haletante.  
« Bob ?! s'alarma le nain alors que son ami menaçait de s'effondrer.  
— C'est rien… C'est… Trop de… Ps-… »  
Le demi-démon s'évanouit d'un seul coup dans les bras du paladin, qui avait anticipé sa chute. Les regards s'amassaient sur eux, et une clameur inquiète se répandit dans la foule.  
« Bob ! » cria Théo en le secouant.« Bob ! »

Paniqué, Grunlek voulu à son tour réveiller son camarade, mais sa voix s'étrangla alors qu'il fut pris de vertiges. Il avait la chair de poule. L'air vibrait autour de lui comme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés au centre d'une gigantesque invocation.  
Le nain regarda autour de lui, fusillant du regard la foule qui les dévisageait, ou qui pour certains, se moquaient d'eux. Son sang bouillonna, il s'apprêtait à foncer sur les marauds qui riaient, convaincu qu'ils étaient à l'origine du maléfice, mais une main retint son épaule mécanique : la main de Théo.  
D'un mouvement de tête, le paladin indiqua au nain les gravures ornant le manteau de la porte, au dessus de leur tête. Plusieurs runes chatoyantes, similaires à celles qu'ils avaient observés sur les armures des gardes royaux, laissaient émaner des ondes de psyché qui étaient presque palpables. Un sort de protection, ou un piège, qui venait de plonger Bob dans une inconscience, dont ils n'arrivaient pas à le sortir.


	13. Rues sanglantes

**Shindda**

Basse-ville. Nul besoin de l'avoir fréquenté pour savoir que ''basse'' était un adjectif pouvant qualifier toutes les activités qui s'y déroulaient. Marchandises volées, drogue, armes, sexe… quoi que vous vendiez, elles abritaient toujours un acheteur, et un vendeur.  
A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, vous y entendrez des cris, des gémissements, mais aussi des rires et chants. C'était le lieu de vie par excellence, la partie d'une ville qui ne dormait jamais. Chacune avec ses propres règles, mais il y en avait une qui prévalait toujours : le plus fort sera toujours vainqueur.  
C'était également dans ces quartiers que finissaient les rebuts, les difformes, et toutes les sortes de créatures anormales, mais assez humanoïdes pour dépendre d'une société. On ne pouvait généralement pas les voir à cette heure de la journée, mais pour avoir fait partie de cette catégorie, Shin pouvait facilement discerner dans les coins sombres, les regards effrayés de silhouettes encapuchonnées, ou la lueur d'une pupille animale.  
Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Pas ici, en tout cas. Mais après tout… peu étaient ceux qui survivaient longtemps. Et quand on voyait la fréquence des patrouilles de gardes, on comprenait leur nervosité.  
Cameron était sans doute une de ces cités, qui avait une assez bonne discipline militaire pour ne pas avoir vu ces quartiers devenir une zone de non-droit. Ce qui n'empêchait certes pas ces rues de jouir d'une certaine forme de laxisme, mais qui permettait de garder les fauves en cage.

Même sous son armure de cuir neuve, le semi-élémentaire ne sentait pas pleinement en sécurité. Que ce soit le teint de sa peau, ou le garde qui l'accompagnait, il avait de quoi déplaire à toutes les populations qui habitaient en ces lieux.  
Il n'y en avait qu'un, pour s'épanouir pleinement dans cet environnement de misère et de fourberie : un elfe, un peu trop joyeux.  
« Je pensais que vous vouliez mener à bien votre mission le plus rapidement possible… s'impatienta Islérit.  
— Hey, ho ! s'offusqua Mani. On n'est pas là pour t'apprendre ton métier, alors… Bon. Hein ? Voila.  
— C'est pas comme si tu nous avais mis sur le chemin le plus court non plus, » fit Shin en accusant le garde.  
La familiarité était apparue naturellement après leur départ, aucun des membres de leur petit groupe ne paraissant être du genre à s'attarder sur des choses telles que l'étiquette ou le rang social. De plus, le garde faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne mettaient aucune barrière entre elles et leurs interlocuteurs, et il avait rapidement témoigné une grande sympathie envers Shin, sans se soucier de sa nature élémentaire.  
Chose qui était assez rare pour être grandement apprécié.

Penché, les deux mains dans un sac d'épices étranges, Mani reniflait bruyamment avec un sourire d'extase. Un manège qui durait depuis quelques minutes déjà, sous l'œil courroucé du marchand, qui n'osait toutefois pas brailler sur le trio menaçant qu'ils formaient.  
« Tu vas nous dire ce que c'est à la fin ? s'intrigua l'archer.  
— Ceci mon ami, est la meilleure des friandises, énonça fièrement Mani, en présentant une petite boule informe à l'allure minérale.  
— Elfique, j'imagine, hésita Shin devant l'évidente volonté de l'elfe d'essayer lui faire ingérer la substance.  
— Ah, heu… j'en sais rien, en fait, avoua-t-il. Un ''ami'' m'en avait donné il y a longtemps, et j'n'en ai plus jamais retrouvé. »  
Sceptique mais curieux, le semi-élémentaire saisit du bout des doigts l'une de ces petites boules blanches. Friable, elle ne donnait pourtant pas l'impression de pouvoir être cassée facilement, et continuait par son aspect de nourrir le doute de sa comestibilité. Mais forcé par le regard plus qu'insistant de son camarade, Shin se risqua quand même à poser la chose sur sa langue.  
Il haussa aussitôt les sourcils de surprise quand la douce saveur titilla ses papilles, et savoura même l'expérience de suçoter ces petits cristaux. C'était sucré, sans pourtant être du miel ou ressembler à un fruit séché, et il devait bien admettre que c'était une très bonne découverte.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il cette fois au marchand.  
— Bah… de la canne, répondit-il, d'abord hésitant, puis grognon.  
— Du canard ? Quelle partie ? s'inquiéta profondément l'archer.  
— Pas cette cane-là, la végétale, l'informa Islérit. Un genre de grand et gros roseau, sans le bout à plumes. En tous cas, prenez-en ou partons, le soleil commence déjà à bien redescendre. »  
Apparemment, le garde n'avait pas remarqué que l'elfe avait déjà fourré illégalement dans ses poches de nombreuses petites pépites. Une bonne chose, cela éviterait un incident diplomatique, mais Shin se demanda tout de même s'il ne valait pas mieux forcer Mani à payer.  
Fermer les yeux revenait à être complice, et c'était une chose… avec laquelle il pouvait vivre. Mais le sourire bien trop satisfait de son camarade était une raison plus que suffisante pour intervenir dans le sens de la justice.

Le semi élémentaire se racla alors la gorge, et par un signe de la tête, incita l'elfe filou à payer l'addition. Le sourire de celui-ci s'effaça alors presque instantanément pour céder sa place à un regard de chien battu, mais rien ne dissuada l'archer.  
Triste, Mani accepta de bien mauvaise grâce d'ouvrir sa bourse, et entreprit en guise de vengeance, de prendre un temps interminable pour compter les pièces, arrachant ainsi un très long soupir à ses deux compagnons.  
« Ca fait déjà quelques heures qu'on zigzague à travers la cité… constata Shin. Elle est grande mais quand même… Pourquoi tous ces détours ? s'enquit-il pour engager la conversation avec le soldat.  
— On ne sait pas jusqu'où les oreilles indiscrètes s'étendent au sein du manoir Mirmillon, répondit-il avec un sourire triste. Je préfère donc éviter les zones sous le contrôle des autres familles. Et vu la popularité de Nelith, tu peux te douter que les détours sont assez larges.  
— La garde n'est donc pas une force indépendante ? s'étonna l'archer. Je sais que tu roules plus ou moins pour les mirmillons, mais les autres gardes sont soudoyés par d'autres familles ?  
— Méfie-toi, sourit doucement Islérit. Nelith me fait confiance, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je roule pour qui ce soit. Mais tu n'es pas totalement loin de la vérité. Même si un garde a pour devoir d'être neutre politiquement, son cœur penchera toujours plus pour une famille ou une autre. Et puis, de toute façon, de nombreux de leurs supérieurs font eux-mêmes partie d'une famille noble. La loyauté des gardes revient donc logiquement à celui, ou celle, pour qui ou avec laquelle ils ont battus dans le passé.  
— Pourquoi ne pas être passé par le lac ? demanda alors apathiquement Mani, sans se retourner vers eux.  
— Les allées et venues par le port sont contrôlées, impossible de passer discrètement, surtout aujourd'hui, répliqua le garde chauve.  
— Est-ce qu'on s'est seulement rapprochés de l'entrée de la ville ? s'inquiéta Shin, soucieux de voir que la couronne lui semblait toujours aussi proche.  
— Quelques dizaines de minutes, estima Islérit. C'est juste après ce quartier marchand. »

 _Marchand, hein ?_ songea l'archer en évaluant le périmètre. Rien de plus qu'un tas de charrettes en bois, au-dessus desquelles se passaient de main en main quelques piécettes qui s'en allaient dans de bien maigres bourses de cuir. Que ce soit celui qui achetait, ou celui qui vendait, tous affichaient un air maussade.  
Les marchands ne faisaient pas assez de profits pour se réjouir, et les clients, pas assez de bonnes affaires pour esquisser un sourire non plus. Tout le monde donnait finalement l'impression d'être plus pauvre qu'en arrivant. Il n'y avait donc que les voleurs qui étaient heureux, et sans doute était-ce à cela qu'on les reconnaissait dans la foule.  
Mais en balayant du regard la place, il ne tomba que sur le demi-sourire espiègle d'Islérit, et l'étonnant sourire en coin de Mani lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui.  
« Qu'as-tu fait ? l'accusa Shin en plissant les yeux.  
— Mais… rien ! se défendit l'elfe d'un ton pourtant fort coupable. »  
Investiguant du regard l'étal du marchand, le semi-élémentaire ne remarqua comme anomalie que le regard perdu du vendeur, sur les bien trop peu nombreuses piécettes qu'il en avait dans sa paume.  
En proie à une intense réflexion, la lèvre inférieure de l'homme tremblait un peu, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir d'un mot qui lui échappait sans cesse, et qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de trouver puisqu'il ne savait de toute évidence même pas compter sur ses doigts.  
Même si la vision provoquait un sincère élan de pitié chez Shin, il ne laissa échapper qu'un soupir résigné. En d'autres temps, il aurait peut-être aligné la différence, mais se la jouer noble cœur n'allait pas changer le problème premier de cet homme.  
« Allons-y. » lâcha-t-il simplement, une boule dans la gorge.  
Il n'était même pas en colère contre Mani, l'elfe était juste plus doué pour survivre que sa victime. C'était un instinct animal que de vouloir toujours obtenir la meilleure position, même si cela devait se faire au détriment des autres.  
Tout ce que Shin pouvait espérer, c'est que son camarade se découvre une conscience, ou du moins une empathie pour les autres.  
« Tu sais, Mani, tout se paie un jour ou l'autre. » glissa quand même l'archer bleuté.  
L'elfe fronça les sourcils face au ton grave que son ami avait employé, mais parut quand même ne pas comprendre de quoi il était question. Etait-il trop insouciant ou seulement trop idiot ? Peu importe, c'était décidé. A la prochaine occasion, Shin plumerait totalement son ami aux cartes. Cela ne lui apprendrait sans doute pas la leçon, mais ça aurait sans doute le mérite de faire taire la soif de justice du semi-élémentaire.

Un lointain grondement résonna dans la cité : coup de semonce d'un orage qui pointait à peine au-dessus du palais. Peu étonnant, vu le climat de la zone.  
« Il devrait être totalement sur nous d'ici une heure ou deux, observa Mani.  
— Avec de la chance on sera déjà sous la toile des tentes quand les premières gouttes tomberont, pria Shin.  
— Sous un duvet en serrant contre nous les pièces d'or de la récompense, sourit l'elfe en caressant le cuir de son torse.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec l'argent que tu gagnes de toute façon ? s'interrogea l'archer.  
— Ben, comme tout le monde je suppose, je… J'achète des- »  
L'hésitation de l'elfe filou, se ponctua d'une réelle interruption quand un très agressif sifflement passa entre les deux camarades.  
Interrogatif, Shin inspecta du regard l'espace vide dans lequel se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant Islérit, alors qu'une étonnante coïncidence voulu que résonne le vacarme d'une charrette qui se brise quelques mètres derrière eux.  
Toujours pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qui venait de se passer, le semi-élémentaire se tourna vers Mani, mais n'y trouva pour seule réponse, qu'une bouche ouverte, aux lèvres desquelles demeuraient suspendues les mêmes interrogations. Ils se tournèrent alors tel un seul homme vers la source du fracas pour y trouver, gisant dans les décombres d'un étalage marchand : le garde chauve avec un épais carreau d'arbalète niché en plein cœur.

Les premiers cris paniqués de la foule, mirent en action l'instinct de survie de l'archer bleuté, et réveilla ses neurones. Il se plaqua alors bien trop tard, dans un mouvement miroir avec son camarade, contre le premier mur qu'il trouva, bien que celui-ci ne lui fournisse aucune protection contre le côté d'où était venue l'attaque.  
Fort heureusement aucun autre trait ne vola vers eux. Aucune attaque. Pas même le moindre cri ou murmure, alors que la place marchande s'était déjà vidée. Seul un lourd silence régnait entre eux, et dans toutes les petites ruelles alentours, comme si plus aucune autre âme ne parcourait cette terre.  
Rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le corps sans vie d'Islérit, et des étals désertés.  
Mani porta un regard plein de détresse vers Shin, mais celui-ci n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, ou même simplement ressentir en cet instant.

Conscient de n'avoir été épargné que par chance, le semi-élémentaire eut du mal à maîtriser l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Il était pétrifié, gelé par une sueur froide qui coulait dans son dos. Mais peut-être était-ce également dû à la lame de glace qui s'était formée inconsciemment dans sa paume, et qu'il serrait avec une telle force, que glissait doucement quelques gouttes de son sang sur son tranchant.  
Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Comment un être humain devait réagir à… ça ? Il se sentait comme une statue de marbre, incapable d'agir, alors qu'il constatait l'assassinat de leur guide. Tant de question se pressait dans son esprit. Il était incapable de faire le tri.

« J'avais bien dit qu'il fallait anticiper ce scenario », laissa finalement tomber Mani.  
Shin aurait volontiers insulté l'elfe, s'il n'était pas étrangement fasciné par l'absence de sang près du cadavre du garde. Tellement perdu qu'il était, son esprit visualisait le gambison d'Islérit se teinter de rouge à mesure qu'il absorbait son fluide vital. Une diversion morbide, afin de lui éviter de se poser la question : ''Comment était-ce arrivé ?''.  
Mais le doux murmure de la culpabilité caressait déjà sa conscience, comme de longs doigts fins rampant sous son crâne et grattant sous l'os, dénonçant son manque de vigilance, et crachant sur son impuissance.  
Du coin de l'œil, Shin reconnu le scintillement du collier de communication entre les mains de Mani. L'elfe faisait-il preuve d'un exceptionnel sang-froid, d'indifférence ou bien simplement d'inconscience ? Toujours était-il qu'il se révélait être infiniment plus utile que l'archer… Et c'était extrêmement humiliant.  
Son angoisse se changea en colère lui-même. La lame de glace entailla plus profondément sa main.  
« Ils ne répondent pas », annonça Mani l'air inquiet.

La douleur lui permit de se concentrer, mais sa tension ne retombait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer cette sourde terreur. Son poil était toujours hérissé, ses sens en feu.  
La place était pourtant toujours vide. Il n'y avait toujours pas de sang, pas de garde, pas d'autre bruit que les grincements de cuir des deux aventuriers. Ce n'était pas une situation normale.  
Quelque chose arrivait, il en était persuadé, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose qui expliquait tout ce qui n'allait pas, sans doute. Quelque chose qui aurait empêché l'arbalétrier de les abattre eux-aussi ? Quelque chose qui retenait les gardes ?  
Le cœur de l'archer bleuté semblait s'être tue. Il ne percevait même pas sa propre respiration, alors que celle de Mani résonnait tel un cri dans ses oreilles.  
Il se sentait paranoïaque, comme un chien apeuré. Son être entier vibrait, une sensation familière, mais rendue inconfortable.  
Soudainement son esprit de fendit d'un éclair de conscience, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur sous le coup de la réalisation. C'était déjà trop proche pour être évité.  
« COURS ! » hurla-t-il.

Il n'était dirigé que par un instinct de survie pur, et courait à toutes jambes quand bien même ses sens étaient incapables de confirmer la menace. Mais la présence grandissait, telle une ombre au crépuscule. Sur leurs talons bien qu'invisible. Une force puissante, qu'ils ne pouvaient certainement pas affronter seuls. Une chose que lui seul pouvait ressentir : une malveillance profonde, sournoise… élémentaire.  
Et de tous les élémentaires qu'ils avaient pu croiser, celui-ci rayonnait d'une aura malsaine inédite… étouffante.

Une masse sombre jaillit d'un croisement proche à gauche, et s'écrasa dans un lourd craquement d'os contre le mur opposé : une garde, armure froissée comme du papier.  
Shin n'interrompit pas sa course. Il pivota à droite, dérapant, trébuchant, et ne se rattrapant que de justesse avant de s'enfoncer dans une étroite ruelle aux allures d'égouts. Un liquide visqueux recouvrait les pierres, mais même si d'instinct il s'était gardé d'en respirer les vapeurs, il fut contraint par son essoufflement d'en prendre une longue bouffée.  
Bien plus métallique que ce à quoi il s'attendait, il comprit à l'odeur que les eaux noirâtre étaient du sang. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il semblait remonter les murs pour s'infiltrer sous la toiture des bâtiments.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Son sang battait à ses oreilles comme un tambour de guerre, et semblait faire trembler la terre sous ses pieds. Il pouvait sentir une forme de malveillance l'observer derrière les reflets écarlates.  
Il sauta presque hors de la ruelle, poussé par la panique, et atterrit dans une artère qui ressemblait affreusement à toutes les autres. Au loin, de nombreuse personnes fuyaient, et Shin constata avec désespoir que la plupart d'entre elles étaient des gardes effrayés : aucune aide ne leur viendrait en secours.

Les tuiles s'arrachaient et se brisaient au sol, non loin derrière lui : il fallait courir. Juste le temps de s'assurer que l'elfe suivait, et Shin reprit sa course. Mais à peine posait-il un pied en avant, qu'une maison s'éventra devant eux, dans un déluge de pierres et de débris, laissant échapper un flot écarlate vivant.  
Le courant immonde tourbillonna au milieu de la rue, assez longtemps pour que les deux aventuriers puissent se remettre de l'explosion, et observer avec horreur le flot se distordre pour former ce qui ressemblait à une gueule canine.  
L'odeur âcre saisit Shin à la gorge, comme si l'odeur de fer qui se répandait autour d'eux était corrosive.

Absorbant pierres et bois brisé, la créature gagna en taille et se changea en une paire de secondes seulement, en un agglomérat de sang et de débris de la forme d'un chien de plusieurs mètres de haut : une magnifique représentation de l'enfer, dans tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir de plus terrifiant. Un monstre de haine, de rage, et de magie aussi puissante que destructrice : un élémentaire de sang.  
Nul besoin d'essayer de deviner quelle partie de la créature servait d'yeux, pour comprendre que toute l'attention du monstre était focalisée sur eux. Et Shin en était pétrifié. Il espérait qu'en arrêtant de respirer, il pourrait faire croire à l'élémentaire qu'il était déjà mort. Mais le monstre eut un soubresaut, puis poussa un hurlement strident des plus terrifiants, qui résonna comme une sentence de mort à son encontre.  
A peine eut-il le temps d'inspirer de quoi crier de terreur, que la créature fonçait déjà sur lui, implacable.

Dans un réflexe guerrier, Shin sortit son arc et tira en une fraction de seconde une flèche de glace, qui se logea pile entre les deux yeux de l'élémentaire. Même pas de quoi faire hésiter la créature, qui parcourut la dizaine de mètres qui les séparaient en un bond.  
Une étincelle de défaitisme permit à une vague de désespoir de déferler en lui, mais l'ombre qui fila sur son côté droit lui inspira une dernière volée, qu'il décocha au moment où la patte de l'immonde créature allait s'abattre sur lui.  
La flèche perça au niveau de l'épaule, et sépara du reste du corps l'espèce de membre ignoble qui, emporté par son inertie, alla se fracasser contre le mur adjacent, alors que la gueule du monstre de sang passait à quelques centimètre à peine de son oreille.  
Une attaque miraculeuse, qui ne repoussa le sursis que d'une seule seconde, car le bas du corps du chien vermeil, représentait une masse sombre prête à s'écraser sur le semi-élémentaire. Mais l'ombre dansa, et quatre lames ouvrirent un espace juste assez grand pour que l'archer bleuté puisse y passer, en se recroquevillant sur lui-même dans un réflexe paniqué.

L'élémentaire de sang rugit, de toute évidence plus par colère que douleur. Et son cri se noya dans le fracas que la vague sanglante qu'il était fit, en s'effondrant derrière les aventuriers.  
Mani, visiblement incrédule, peinait à réaliser que son attaque ait porté ses fruits, et contemplait avec un air soucieux les machettes qu'il avait en mains, alors qu'une vapeur rougeâtre s'élevait des traces de sang qui les recouvraient. Il releva ensuite les yeux sur Shin, qui reprit à peu près au même moment conscience de lui-même. Puis, sans même se concerter, ou prendre connaissance de l'état de la créature derrière eux, ils campèrent en toute hâte, portés par des ailes aux couleurs de la chance qu'ils savaient ne frapper qu'une fois.  
Ils se précipitèrent alors vers la plus étroite des ruelles disponibles, là où de toute évidence, le monstre aurait du mal à les poursuivre. Mais l'abominable rugissement que Shin perçut, le laissa croire que leur ruse n'avait malheureusement pas démotivé l'élémentaire.

Dans un bruit aqueux des plus dégoûtants, un long bras sanglant s'étira au-dessus d'eux. En jugeant la vitesse de formation du membre, Shin déduisit qu'il pourrait y échapper de justesse s'il venait à s'écraser sur lui.  
Mais pas Mani.  
Merde.  
Couper le membre ne leur permettrait pas d'éviter la pluie de sang et de pierres que cela provoquerait. Et si le déluge ne faisait ne serait-ce que les ralentir, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir d'échapper à la créature.  
La ruelle ne laissait aucune possibilité d'esquive, et ils étaient encore loin de pouvoir en ressortir.  
Tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était une impulsion. Une impulsion assez forte pour tirer l'elfe hors de là.

Shin sonda son être. Il devait puiser dans ses forces les plus profondes, au creux de son âme, là où battait un second cœur fait d'eau et de glace. Une épaisse buée s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque foulée. Son souffle se fit plus régulier, ses yeux s'emplirent d'une brume blanchâtre. Ses gestes se firent plus précis, plus mécaniques, et ses capacités… décuplées.  
Il tendit son bras en arrière, sans même y jeter un regard. La main presque brûlante de son ami saisit son avant-bras, et Shin relâcha instantanément toute l'énergie accumulée à travers ses jambes.  
L'onde parcourut les muscles de sa cuisse, fila dans ses mollets et vibra dans ses pieds durant une éternité, où le temps resta comme suspendu. La longue masse sanglante s'abattait sur eux, alors que des gouttes écarlates tombaient tout autour d'eux. A travers leurs reflets, Shin ne voyait que l'obscurité derrière eux, et une faible lumière, trop blafarde pour représenter le moindre espoir. La surface de sang se troubla sur les quelques gouttes qui s'apprêtaient à atteindre l'archer, et des cristaux glacés se formèrent dans les creux humides des murs.

L'énergie détona, et une puissante force les souleva dans les airs dans un fracas cristallin. Projetés sur le toit d'une large auberge, ils atterrirent dans un lourd impact qui détruisit une partie de la charpenterie. Entraînés par leur élan, ils glissèrent sur les tuiles jusqu'à passer de l'autre côté du versant, et continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à chuter derrière la bâtisse, non sans laisser échapper une série très peu virile de cris inarticulés.  
Le contact avec les pavés froids fut des plus rudes, mais l'adrénaline qui coulait dans les veines du semi-élémentaire lui permit d'à peu près tenir le coup. Coudes et genoux meurtris, il trébucha sur plusieurs mètres en tentant de se relever, imité par son camarade elfe, qui parvint lui aussi à se remettre à courir, sans doute plus portés par la panique que par ses propres forces.

Cette très éprouvante pirouette leur avait probablement fait gagner une avance salvatrice sur la créature. Et Shin se laissa même aller à nourrir un petit peu d'espoir. Mais il déchanta très rapidement.

Car, déferlant depuis le coin obscur du croisement qui représentait leur seule sortie, un torrent de sang, de roche, de bois, et de tout nouveaux restes humains, tourbillonna tel un maelstrom devant eux avant de reprendre sa forme canine.  
La faible lueur de naïveté qui lui avait fait croire que leurs précédentes attaques avaient pu l'atteindre, s'éteignit comme une braise noyée par l'océan de la réalité. L'élémentaire était encore un peu plus grand, et ses traits un peu plus détaillés affichait une haine des plus raffinées à leur égard. Une apparence qui ne pouvait pas crier de manière plus explicite, que quelque chose de divin souhaitait du plus profond de son mépris les voir morts.  
Il n'avait aucun espoir de fuite, aucune chance de le vaincre. Avec désespoir et résignation, Shin ferma les yeux et expira longuement.  
La créature hurla. Le sol trembla.  
Pas de rétrospective de sa vie. Aucune vision. Son esprit était blanc.  
Il ne sentait que le nœud dans son estomac, et la chaleur agressive du monstre qui s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à sa vie. Les deux seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient : ''tant pis''.

Mais il se sentit toutefois plaqué au sol dans une direction inattendue. La masse bouillante et furieuse de l'élémentaire de sang entailla son épaule et lui brûla la peau comme un fer chaud.  
Sentant toujours la vie, et surtout la douleur en lui, après que son visage ait heurté les pavés, l'archer rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était surprenamment toujours en un seul morceau. Une réjouissante nouvelle qu'il devait probablement à Mani, qui le serrait encore inconfortablement dans ses bras, mais il apparut très vite évident que celui-ci n'avait malheureusement pas aussi bien réussi à se protéger lui-même.  
Le visage en sang, une ignoble entaille fumante s'ouvrait de sa pommette droite jusqu'à sa tempe, et n'avait épargné l'œil que par miracle. Il était inconscient, mais bien en vie. Du moins pour l'instant.

Des cris humains retentirent, sortant de l'auberge dans laquelle le monstre venait de s'écraser dans son élan. Un choc terrible, qui ne lui avait manifestement fait aucun effet, puisqu'il se reformait sous les yeux de Shin.  
Plusieurs personnes affolées, et plus ou moins blessées, fuyaient l'édifice par le trou béant créé par la créature. Ignorant que ce faisant, elles ne faisaient que provoquer l'instinct de prédateur du monstre. Leurs hurlements de terreur, n'étant qu'une invitation à se faire tuer de la plus ignoble des façons.

C'était une bonne occasion pour s'éclipser. Il avait d'ailleurs probablement le temps de saisir Mani et de fuir, puisque l'abominable créature sanguine était focalisée sur l'absorption d'un cadavre déchiqueté : la dépouille d'un pauvre homme, qui voyait les restes de son corps désarticulé se dessécher, alors que son sang développait sa propre volonté.  
Mais alors qu'il prenait Mani sur son épaule, il perçut le cri de détresse d'une gamine. Le monstre écrasait nonchalamment sa mère en tournant toute sa malveillance vers elle. Des volutes sanglants se tournaient de toutes parts, vers les quelques personnes trop terrifiées pour trouver la force de décamper. Le massacre était imminent, inévitable. La seule chose à faire était de détourner les yeux.

Mais il en était incapable. Les cris terrifiés de la petite fille faisait vibrer son âme de chagrin, et de rage. La rage du désespoir, la rage de l'impuissance. Il avait trompé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois, et il était toujours incapable d'en protéger les autres ! Combien ? Combien de personnes devait-il voir mourir devant ses yeux ? Etait-ce donc cela le prix de sa survie ?  
Sa raison martelait dans son esprit qu'il n'avait rien d'un héros. Il n'était que l'union d'un homme et de la volonté vengeresse des eaux.

Mais pourtant il était incapable de tourner les talons.

Il reposa doucement son camarade elfe à ses côtés. La colère montait en lui, plus aiguisée et déterminée que précédemment. Ses pensées, qui n'étaient qu'un chaos désorganisé échappant à toute forme de contrôle, se turent. Son cœur d'élémentaire battait. Tambour, qui pulsait de la psyché dans son être. Et son cœur d'humain battait dans le même rythme.  
Alors : ''tant pis''.  
Shin ignora tous ses instincts. Il n'écoutait plus que le chant guerrier de sa part d'élémentaire, il n'écoutait plus que cette rage primaire qui hurlait son envie d'en découdre. Et même s'il ne pensait pas une seule seconde pouvoir gagner, il se laissa dominer par cette flamme vengeresse, et banda son arc avec toute sa haine, pour décocher une volée de traits de glace à une cadence inhumaine.

Il dansait. Gracile dans ses mouvements, comme un spectre, ses doigts ne faisaient que caresser la corde. Il tirait, précis, mortel. Chaque projectile un peu plus gros et mieux dessiné que le précédent. Jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine pics de glaces se soient figés dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus des orbites de la créature. Une action qu'il savait inefficace, mais qui se voulait être une provocation.  
Le monstre hurla. Shin sourit.  
Il sentait le givre sur ses joues, le froid mordant de son propre pouvoir, et une profonde extase, alors qu'il entrait en symbiose avec ses forces les plus inhumaines.  
Expirant longuement, Shin puisa encore un peu plus dans ses forces d'élémentaire. Obtenant des sens qu'il ignorait, et une force insoupçonnée. De longs doigts de glace remontaient le long de ses avant-bras, comme la caresse d'une amante. Et de son être, naquit une seconde conscience aquatique, qui se détacha de son corps en une silhouette enfantine, gorgée de psyché.  
Les petits doigts de la créature glissaient comme la rosée jusqu'à son épaule, et un petit chant cristallin résonna dans la tête du semi-élémentaire. Une prière, un souhait, un ordre… Une volonté d'être utilisé pour provoquer la mort.

Les yeux rivés sur le monstre de sang et de roche, l'archer bleuté banda à nouveau son arc. L'élémentaire de sang chargeait à nouveau sur lui. Sauvage, brutal, mais plus mesuré qu'à sa précédente attaque. Shin n'échapperait pas à la gueule du monstre : il n'y avait plus d'alternative.  
Un vent glacé, digne d'un blizzard, s'engouffra dans la ruelle, et tournoya autour de Shin. Une flèche parfaite de glace se dessinait sous ses doigts, luisant d'une intense lumière azur. Il pouvait presque palper l'énergie qui flottait autour de lui, entendre sa complante inhumaine alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le trait cristallin.  
Le monstre était sur lui. Sa gueule se refermait, mais la flèche fut décochée avant que les crocs ne l'atteignent.  
Le trait disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, dans les hurlements glacés d'une tempête qui se dissipa instantanément après que les doigts de Shin eurent quitté la corde de son arc.

Le silence retomba, flottant de manière surréaliste alors que tous les témoins de la scène avaient cessé de respirer. Et les restes à moitié cristallisés de la créature retombèrent derrière l'archer, sans même le toucher.

Il tomba à genoux, haletant, sous les regards médusés des citoyens normaux qui ne savaient plus quoi craindre. La chaleur retrouva son corps. La silhouette enfantine avait disparu. Il pouvait sentir que ses forces d'élémentaire étaient considérablement affaiblies.  
Il lui faudrait probablement quelques jours pour se remettre totalement de cet effort... mais il pouvait encore tenir debout.  
Ravi de ce constat, il se tourna vers Mani, toujours étalé à ses côtés, mais qui gémissait tristement à présent. L'hémorragie paraissait très faible, et la balafre étonnamment propre, même si elle demeurait, assurément, fortement douloureuse.  
L'archer n'aurait su dire si la blessure était normale, ou si elle portait les marques d'une malice magique, mais il était plus ou moins sûr que son camarade y survivrait.  
« C'est quand même dommage d'être un héros seulement quand personne ne peut le voir… Je suis sûr que les autre ne me croiraient pas si je leur disais que tu m'as sauvé », plaisanta-t-il en inspectant la blessure de l'elfe.  
— J'y réfléchirai à deux fois… gémit Mani en essayant de se recroqueviller en position fœtale.  
— Tu auras mérité une bonne partie de ma prime, voulu le réconforter le semi-élémentaire.  
— Ce sera assez pour me payer un nouvel œil ?  
— T'inquiète pas, il n'a pas été touché, le rassura Shin.  
— Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir… »  
Un léger gonflement, s'était un peu inquiétant compte tenu de la nature de l'attaque… probablement rien que les paladins de la lumière ne sauraient soigner.  
« Ca va aller, t'en fais pas. » affirma l'archer en partie pour se convaincre lui-même.  
Puis le hissant sur son épaule, il risqua un regard en arrière, juste pour confirmer que les morceaux de sang glacé ne se dirigeaient pas les uns vers les autres.  
Il n'était pas serein, la malveillance qu'il ressentait ne s'était pas totalement dissipée, et cela l'inquiétait. Il avait du mal à imaginer la créature se reformer, quand bien même ces créatures étaient du genre tenace, mais il n'était pas non plus prêt à rester sur place pour confirmer son hypothèse.  
Un élémentaire de sang… En y repensant, cette sensation de malaise naissait peut-être du fait que cette abomination n'avait rien de naturel.

De nouveau sur leurs pieds, les deux aventuriers purent enfin constater toute l'étendue des dégâts que la créature avait provoqués. Débris et morceaux de cadavres jonchaient la voie, sous les yeux des miraculés et des blessés trop choqués pour émettre le moindre gémissement.  
De nombreuses personnes sortaient à présent des bâtiments, toujours craintives, mais soulagées de voir que le chaos avait cessé. Choqués, tout de même, de voir de nombreuses maisons en ruines, vestiges d'une course poursuite que le semi-élémentaire se sentait à présent coupable d'avoir provoqué.  
Difficile de croire qu'un tel cataclysme puisse se déchainer en plein cœur de la ville, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Difficile de croire qu'une seule créature ait été capable de provoquer tant de désolation, sans être arrêtée. Et parmi la petite foule de citoyens hébétés, une absence se faisait étrangement sentir.

« Faites place ! » cria en débarquant de nulle part, un petit capitaine flanquée de son escouade de soldats. « Où est-elle ? Qu'est-il devenu de la créature ? » demanda-t-il au premier homme venu, sans même prêter attention aux blessés ou aux aventuriers.  
Ni essoufflés, ni en sueur, ces gardes étaient magnifiques dans leurs armures étincelantes. Jusqu'à presque briller autant que leur absence durant le combat. Une réplique acide brûla donc naturellement la langue du semi-élémentaire, mais mélangé qu'il était à la foule, il n'avait guère envie de se démarquer. Il était même possible que ce chaos joue en faveur de leur mission, et vu leur état, il acceptait avec joie la tournure de la situation.

La malveillance, qu'il percevait toujours, lui semblait plus présente, confirmant son envie de s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Faisant alors profil bas, il traîna un Mani encore un peu choqué dans la direction opposée. Ayant en mémoire les paroles d'Islérit, il jugeait bon de ne pas s'approcher outre mesure du moindre soldat, et longeait les murs en tachant de ne croiser aucun regard, mais il fut, néanmoins, soudainement retenu par une main gantée, ayant fermement agrippé son épaule.  
« Hey, vous deux. Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ? »  
Nul besoin de se retourner pour comprendre, à l'assurance que cette voix dégageait, qu'il s'agissait précisément d'un des gardes que le semi-élémentaire tachait d'éviter. Un qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver. Venant d'un nouveau groupe de soldats, qui piaillait de manière un peu plus paniqué. L'endroit commençait à crouler sous les gardes, il fallait partir et vite.  
« — Non, non, on va s'en sortir, fit Shin sans montrer son visage. Je vis pas très loin dans la ruelle… là-bas. »  
Un mensonge qu'il avait plutôt bien vendu, bien qu'il ne fût pas habitué à jouer la comédie. Mais il pouvait tout de même sentir à l'emprise qui se resserrait, qu'il n'avait tout à fait convaincu son interlocuteur. Était-ce à cause du grognement qu'il émettait, alors que le garde plantait presque son pouce dans la plaie qu'il avait l'épaule, où à cause de sa peau bleutée, qu'on pouvait voir à travers le cuir déchiré ? Toujours était-il que le garde ne lâchait pas.  
« J'en doute. » gronda durement le soldat en tirant légèrement l'archer vers lui.

Obligé de révéler son profil, Shin put apercevoir plusieurs autres gardes se rapprocher d'eux, en une formation étrangement agressive. Étaient-ils en train de chercher un coupable facile ? Quelqu'un sur qui rapporter l'attention pour que son escouade puisse faire oublier leur lâcheté ? C'était aussi cruel qu'inutile, puisque toute personne sensée aurait facilement pu leur concéder qu'ils étaient impuissants face à la menace. Et même si on aurait pu remettre en question leur décision de se protéger eux-mêmes avant le peuple, il n'y avait pas besoin d'un bouc émissaire pour se protéger des critiques.  
C'était une situation dont il fallait se dégager immédiatement, car il ne voyait en sortir rien de bon.

Que faire ? Provoquer un esclandre ? Non, la plupart des civils étaient trop choqués pour prêter attention à une dispute. Réfléchissant à toute allure, Shin croisa accidentellement le regard de l'homme qui le retenait, et y fut surprit d'y trouver de la frayeur. Une réelle peur à son égard, qui allait croissante, forçant le soldat à desserrer presque imperceptiblement la prise qu'il avait sur le semi-élémentaire.  
Fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité, Shin remarqua la même prudence craintive dans les mouvements de ceux qui se déployaient autour d'eux. Ils savaient de toute évidence qui il était, ou du moins ce qu'il était capable de faire. Probablement avaient-ils assisté à son combat, de loin. Peut-être était-ce là pour lui un angle d'attaque.  
« Oubliez-moi, ou je taillerai mon chemin parmi vous. » ordonna-t-il en poussant sa voix dans ses notes les plus graves.  
Les gardes s'immobilisèrent, et écarquillèrent les yeux avec effroi. La menace semblait efficace. Le semi-élémentaire profita donc de son ascendant psychologique, pour planter un regard dur et froid sur le malheureux qui osait encore le toucher.  
« Et je commencerai par toi. » assura-t-il en gagnant en confiance.  
En soi, il n'était pas incapable de le faire, seulement pas en assez bonne condition pour prétendre réaliser sa menace avec aisance. Mais engager le combat avec toute l'escouade était quand même plus que téméraire, et il n'aurait certainement pas la force de se battre tout en protégeant son camarade elfe.

« Vous n'avez probablement pas conscience des forces qui sont à l'œuvre ici, nous ne sommes pas ennemis… voulut l'apaiser le garde, en reculant tout de même d'un pas.  
— Je sais que vous vous tenez entre moi et ma destination, c'est plus que suffisant, répliqua Shin durement.  
— Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? les interpella le petit capitaine de l'autre groupe de soldats. Qui est-ce ? »  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher, les membres du second groupe s'interposèrent, bloquant l'accès à leur supérieur.  
« Que pensez-vous faire soldats ? s'irrita le capitaine. Je ne tolérerai ni pillage, ni extorsion sous mes ordres. Ecartez-vous immédiatement ! »  
La tension parcourait les rangs des deux groupes de gardes, les uns regardaient les autres en chien de faïence, le premier groupe ne sachant visiblement pas ce qui poussaient le second à contester les ordres d'un supérieur hiérarchique. Quelques mains se posèrent même sur les pommeaux des épées.

La situation donnait l'air de rapidement pouvoir dégénérer : une occasion que n'aurait su espérer Shin. Mais plusieurs soldats veillaient encore sur lui… Il fallait envenimer la situation.  
« Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas d'argent ! » cria-t-il, en exagérant sur le ton dramatique.  
Des regards courroucés se tournèrent vers lui, et l'un des plus proches soldats paraissait même prêt à le molester pour le faire taire, mais le son des épées tirées au clair dans le camp du capitaine, interrompit son geste.  
« Ecartez-vous immédiatement et posez vos armes à terre ! tonna le petit chef, sous les regards interloqués des citoyens honnêtes derrière lui.  
—Vous n'êtes pas celui auprès de qui nous prenons nos ordres,» fut-il prévenu par une jeune voix indistincte, qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde intimidée. « Nos affaires diffèrent des vôtres, et nous demandons de bien vouloir nous laisser faire.  
— Il n'y aura pas d'autre avertissement, grogna en retour le capitaine. »

En cachant un sourire satisfait, Shin tira discrètement de son fourreau une des machettes de Mani : l'arme qui lui semblait être la mieux dissimulée aux yeux de celui qui les retenait.  
« Qui parmi vous sert la maison Adamant ? » s'éleva à nouveau la voix du jeune homme, en direction de ceux à qui il s'opposait.  
Shin ne voyait pas très bien la scène, mais il distinguait une silhouette marcher d'un pas serein entre les deux lignes. Et d'après la direction des quelques regards que le semi-élémentaire pouvait percevoir dans l'autre camp, le jeune homme leur présentait quelque chose qui les plongeait dans une grande perplexité.  
Mais au bout de quelques secondes, et alors que Shin tenait enfin bien en main l'arme sur laquelle il comptait pour s'enfuir, plusieurs lames se baissèrent, et des bras s'élevèrent dans les airs dans un geste formel.  
« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'inquiéta soudainement le capitaine qui voyait une bonne partie de ses hommes avoir ce même comportement.  
— Alors vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, affirma la jeune voix en ignorant le petit chef. »  
Les armes se relevèrent, à peu près au même moment où le jeune garde entrait dans le champ de vision de Shin. Et le semi-élémentaire écarquilla alors les yeux avec horreur, alors qu'il percevait le reflet rougeâtre d'une sphère attachée à la ceinture du garde, un orbe qui pulsait faiblement de la même malveillance qu'il percevait depuis tout ce temps : le cœur de l'élémentaire de sang.

La machette siffla et traça un cercle sanglant, avant que même Shin eut conscience de son acte. Agissant par pur instinct, il s'était dégagé du bras de Mani, et avait sectionné la plupart des doigts de la main du garde qui l'avait retenu. Un geste imprécis, impulsif, mais qui provoqua un très puissant cri de douleur chez sa victime, et sema une certaine panique dans l'entourage immédiat du semi-élémentaire.  
Au même instant, les lames des hommes du capitaine se tournaient les unes vers les autres, mais l'attention portée par les membres du second groupe de garde sur l'aventurier, joua en défaveur des traîtres, qui se firent instantanément abattre par ceux qui étaient encore loyaux à leur chef.

Plusieurs ordres furent criés en même temps des deux côtés. Les citoyens encore présent paniquèrent, et s'enfuirent de tous les côtés à la fois. Des coups partirent de parts et d'autres, des armures furent mises en pièces, des innocents tués injustement, et plusieurs gardes fondirent sur Shin, en faisant fi de leur peur envers le semi-élémentaire.  
Le premier abattit sa lame dans le vent, après que l'archer fit un pas en arrière pour faire barrage aux attaques qui se auraient pu se diriger vers son camarade. Mais le second ajusta bien son assaut, et brisa la garde de Shin qui parvint tout juste à dévier l'attaque pour que celle-ci ne fasse qu'effleurer ses côtes.  
Exposé, le semi-élémentaire ne put que plonger son regard dans les yeux du troisième homme, qui s'apprêtait à abattre son glaive sur le crâne de l'aventurier. Mais curieusement, l'étincelle de vie dans ses pupilles disparut, au moment où une machette qu'aucune main ne maniait, traversa son crâne par la tempe gauche. L'arme glissa hors des mains du garde sans toucher sa cible, et le malheureux s'effondra aux pieds de ses camarades, qui esquissèrent un mouvement de recul en lançant des regards effrayés derrière Shin.

N'ayant pas le loisir de se retourner pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, le semi-élémentaire se baissa pour éviter le retour de lame de celui qui avait pour sa part, bien réussi à le blesser, puis il plongea sa propre lame dans l'aisselle du premier de ses assaillants, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de lever son arme trop haut.  
Un coup de genou cueillit alors l'archer au niveau de la poitrine, et l'envoya à terre, le souffle coupé. Fort heureusement le garde à l'origine de l'attaque ne parvint jamais à enchaîner, car une nouvelle machette dansa dans les airs, et trancha sa jambe droite par l'arrière de son genou.

Reprenant son souffle en rampant à moitié, Shin put observer Mani tenir en respect quatre soldats, qui ne savaient pas comment réagir face aux trois machettes lévitant face à eux. Il n'y avait que Shin pour voir derrière les mèches noires de l'elfe, que les yeux de son camarade trahissaient une douleur à peine supportable.  
« Il faut qu'on s'enfuit ! » toussa douloureusement l'archer en se relevant, sans vraiment savoir si son camarade pouvait l'entendre, ni même s'il pouvait courir.  
L'elfe oscilla sur place, menaçant de tomber, mais parvint à pivoter et à se mettre à courir, sous les regards incertains et rageurs des soldats qui, effrayés par cette magie qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, n'osaient pas avancer.

Finalement, les lames de Mani revinrent vers eux alors qu'ils commençaient à avoir une avance assez respectable. Et ils tournèrent à la première occasion dans la ruelle qui leur semblait la plus ouverte, laissant dans le vent cette petite armée de soldats qui finissaient d'achever les hommes d'un capitaine, gisant déjà mort aux pieds du garde à l'orbe de sang.


	14. Portail

**Balthazar Octavius Barnabé**

Bob soupira. Allongé sur un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'écraser sur lui. La lumière rosée du crépuscule inondait la pièce, et projetait de grandes ombres sur les murs, lui rappelant les fins d'après-midi à la tour des mages, où il émergeait de la longue étude d'un ouvrage pour voir que le soleil se couchait. Un de ses vieux maîtres se serait alors penché sur son épaule, et lui aurait tendu une orange, récompense d'un travail assidu, et il l'aurait savouré en observant le grand conservateur de la bibliothèque allumer les premières bougies.

Le cœur empli de nostalgie, Bob s'assit sur le matelas.  
Est-ce que ses vieux souvenirs se mélangeaient à la réalité, ou est-ce qu'il flottait réellement dans les airs un parfum d'orange et de vieux papier ? Pour ce qui était du papier, ce n'était pas dur à vérifier : la pièce sur laquelle il venait d'ouvrir les yeux en était remplie. Des parchemins, partout. Sur les sols, les étagères, sous le lit, ou même au milieu d'une corbeille de fruits. La chambre entière ne semblait être qu'un temple dédié au savoir et au désordre.  
Un antre digne d'un fou.  
Ce qui expliquait sans doute la présence de ce vieillard, qui l'observait en souriant derrière sa barbe depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Quel était cet endroit ? Et surtout que faisait-il ici ? Et tant qu'on y était : qui était cette personne, qui semblait bien trop heureuse de le voir pour que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ?  
En procédant par étape, il fallait se remémorer son dernier souvenir. La tour des mages semblait lointaine…  
 _Théo, Grunlek !_  
Mais même en tournant la tête de gauche à droite, aucune trace de ses camarades n'était apparente. Etrange, ils n'auraient pas été du genre à le laisser seul s'il avait été convalescent. A moins qu'un nombre significatif d'années se soient écoulées… L'idée horrifia le demi-démon alors qu'il reposait les yeux sur le vieil homme, qui souriait toujours de manière innocente.

Sa barbe était clairement entretenue et décorée dans le plus pur respect des traditions naines, comme en témoignaient les anneaux couverts de runes qui l'ornaient. Brillante et assurément soyeuse, elle était tressée en motifs compliqués, qui nécessitaient une patience hors du commun pour être réalisés. Elle était propre, d'un blanc immaculé, comme si elle avait poussé en une seule nuit. Un prodige dont les nains gardaient jalousement le secret.  
« Grunlek ?! » s'étrangla presque Bob.  
Mais l'idée lui parut stupide aussitôt qu'elle eut franchi ses lèvres : aucun temps, aussi infini soit-il, ne permettrait à un nain d'atteindre une taille humaine.  
Pourtant il y avait bien un petit quelque chose de familier chez cet homme… Loin de tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à ses camarades. Quelque chose dans le regard peut-être…

« — Oh, votre ami n'est pas loin, répondit le vieil homme. Ce ne fut pas chose aisé de le convaincre de vous laisser seul, mais j'avais heureusement pas mal de ressources qui m'ont aidé à le distraire, en attendant votre rémission.  
— Rémission ? répéta Bob en haussant les sourcils de surprise.  
— Oh, oui… Je suppose que je dois m'excuser pour ça, fit-il avec un sourire plus amusé que coupable. Voyez-vous, il était nécessaire pour mes recherches que je sature cet édifice d'énergie. La plupart des gens n'y sont pas sensibles, mais… vous… »  
Le regard du vieux fou s'intensifia, comme s'il criait intérieurement quelque chose au jeune mage. Et nul besoin de se torturer les méninges pour comprendre quel était le message, car la pièce entière se mit à vibrer.

Plancher et murs se mirent à grincer de manière sordide, comme si la chambre était en train de se contracter sur elle-même. Le corps de Bob se fit lourd, et son propre poids devint insupportable. Il était si paralysé par la peur, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à détourner les yeux du vieillard.  
Non, ce n'était pas un simple vieillard. En parfait contrôle de son langage corporel, le vieil homme ne filtrait aucune information quant à son humeur. Mais la simple aura menaçante qui émanait de sa personne, suffisait à écraser le mage.  
Il était face à un géant, une sommité dans l'art magique. Un mage si puissant que sa simple volonté affectait l'air et la lumière, créant une oppression si intense qu'elle forçait au silence. Il ne savait pas si c'était véritablement la flamme des bougies qui vacillaient ou ses propres sens qui s'étouffaient, mais Bob avait l'impression de plonger dans des ténèbres inquisitrices, prêtes à le déchirer en morceaux à la moindre trace de mensonge.

L'avertissement était clair : le vieux mage avait connaissance de sa part démoniaque. Et il vint subitement à l'esprit de Bob que la principale raison de la non-présence de ses amis, soit liée à l'attitude hostile qu'ils auraient pu avoir envers le vieil homme. Car maintenant que Bob avait pleinement conscience du genre d'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, il n'avait plus aucun doute quant à son identité : Beryscendre.

La pression se dissipa dès l'instant où Beryscendre détourna le regard pour se lever. Peu serein, Bob observa le vieux mage parcourir la petite distance qui le séparait d'une table basse recouverte de papiers, puis croiser les bras en affichant un air pensif. Disparurent alors, comme s'ils n'avaient existés, tous les parchemins et feuilles qui encombraient la pièce.  
Le demi-démon cligna frénétiquement des yeux, comme pour dissiper une quelconque illusion qui le tromperait, mais réalisa assez vite que le vieux mage venait bien de nettoyer la pièce en l'espace d'un battement de cil.  
Et comme si le sort ne lui avait demandé aucun effort, Beryscendre se pencha sur un tout nouveau service à thé, et prépara deux tasses en chantonnant un air joyeux.

Essayant de déglutir malgré la sécheresse totale qui régnait dans sa bouche, Bob dissimula son anxiété en feignant de s'intéresser à la décoration de la chambre. En vérité il scrutait les lieux à la recherche de petits tas de cendres, qui auraient vaguement pu correspondre à ce qu'il resterait de ses amis, si ceux-ci s'étaient mis en tête d'affronter le vieux mage. Mais mis à part un parquet désormais impeccable, il n'y avait rien sur le sol qui suggérait qu'il puisse rester quoi que ce soit de ses camarades.  
Ce qui était somme toute logique, si Beryscendre était bel et bien un mage du temps, comme Bob en était venu à le supputer quelques secondes plus tôt, avec le nettoyage éclair de la chambre. Car nul doute qu'il aurait pu purement et simplement effacer de la réalité ses amis, s'il était capable de faire passer une ville d'un temps à un autre et d'être sur pieds moins de deux jours plus tard. Mais en gardant un esprit positif : il était plutôt bon signe qu'il se souvienne encore de leur existence.

« Vous disiez que mes amis n'étaient pas loin ? demanda de sa voix la plus faible le demi-démon.  
— En effet, confirma le vieux mage. Vous pouvez vous détendre à ce sujet, ni vous ni eux n'êtes mes prisonniers. »  
Puis en s'asseyant, il tendit une tasse de thé chaud, que Bob saisit d'une main bien plus calme qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer.  
« Ils ont débarqué sans s'annoncer, poursuivit Beryscendre. Avec vous sur le dos. Ils ont crié un tas de paroles incompréhensibles, et j'ai même cru votre ami guerrier allait m'attaquer, alors je les ai téléportés dans la bibliothèque afin qu'ils se calment. »  
Il ricana de manière silencieuse et bu une gorgée, puis releva les yeux sur Bob, et l'invita du regard à faire de même, avant de terminer son explication :  
« Ce n'est que quand Dame Mirmillon est venue m'expliquer en détails la situation, que j'ai enfin pu vous soigner. Bien que soigner ne soit pas le terme adéquat…  
— Et où se trouve-t-elle actuellement ? risqua le jeune mage, en s'étonnant lui-même de soudainement placer autant d'espoir en Nelith.  
— Probablement dans ses appartements, à se préparer pour le bal, fit le vieux mage en roulant des yeux. En espérant qu'elle ait quand même pris à cœur ses responsabilités… Même quand il s'agit de sceller des armes dangereuses elle rechigne, c'est quelque chose ! Mais je vous en prie, buvez, buvez… s'égaya-t-il de nouveau.

Le thé était si pauvrement sucré qu'il n'avait qu'un goût d'eau chaude pour le demi-démon. Il avala néanmoins plusieurs gorgées, par politesse, et surtout pour faire bonne impression. Il n'avait guère envie de faire disparaître le sourire sympathique du vieux mage, car il était probablement lié directement à sa survie.  
« Que m'est-il arrivé ? » s'enquit Bob pour connecter tous les points obscurs.  
Visiblement ravi de s'être vu posé la question, le vieux mage trépigna dans son fauteuil.  
« Comme je le disais précédemment, j'ai saturé cet édifice en énergie. J'avais besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour mener à terme mon projet… plus que je n'en possédais cela va sans dire. J'ai passé ma vie à étudier les énergies environnementales, et comment les utiliser, mais voyez-vous, je n'avais jamais réussi à atteindre la sensibilité nécessaire pour les utiliser pleinement.  
Alors j'ai eu l'idée de me baigner dedans, littéralement. Mais je n'avais pas les moyens de le faire.  
Je me suis donc mis au service de ce royaume, j'ai proposé mon aide et mes connaissances pour bâtir ce palais, en y ajoutant mes plans, et j'ai réussi à faire construire le parfait réservoir à énergie. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'est emmagasiner l'énergie pour la relâcher ici, où elle ne se dissiperait pas. Ca m'a pris des années, vraiment.  
Et voyez-vous, plus l'énergie devenait concentrée en ce lieu, plus mes capacités grandissaient, comme si mon corps lui-même s'adaptait et se faisait meilleur vecteur de cette énergie. Mon plan marchait ! s'exclama-t-il en contenant mal son excitation.»

Perplexe, le démi-démon renifla bruyamment. Un peu surpris par la loquacité du vieux mage, il n'avait finalement que très peu écouté. Des quelques bribes qui avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit, le jeune mage n'avait retenu qu'une chose : le palais était un réservoir magique.  
« Mais… N'était-ce pas dangereux pour les autres personnes habitant dans le palais ? s'inquiéta Bob, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.  
— C'était là ce que je ne comprenais pas ! J'étais le seul à être affecté par ce changement ! Aucun n'avait conscience des formidables énergies qui dansaient autour d'eux ! s'enflamma le mage en faisant preuve de plus en plus de véhémence. N'y avait-il pas assez d'énergie pour leur niveau de sensibilité ? J'étais pourtant sûr que le réservoir en était saturé ! J'ai essayé d'initier les filles Mirmillons, mais rien n'y faisait… j'ai même cru être le seul être capable de ressentir ces énergies.  
Mais vous… se calma-t-il en se penchant plus avant vers le demi-démon. Vous êtes arrivés, et vous l'avez ressentie. Naturellement cela vous a fait un choc, et je m'en excuse… j'ai récemment encore plus condensé l'énergie qui nous entoure.  
Oh, j'ai donc dû temporairement bloquer vos récepteurs… n'ayez crainte, ils s'ouvriront progressivement pour vous permettre de vous habituer, mais comprenez… Comprenez… Vous êtes enfin la preuve que j'attendais.  
L'énergie réagit à la volonté d'une personne, il faut avoir conscience qu'elle existe, croire en elle ! Mon seul échec a été de ne pas réussir à convaincre mes élèves… »

Le vieil homme tremblait en déclamant ces mots, ce qui était compréhensible, s'il disait vrai, car la simple venue de Bob rompait sans doute une vie de solitude. Mais cela renforçait malheureusement son image d'ermite fou à lier.  
Il était étonnant de voir que le mage avait su vivre en société aussi longtemps, et plus impressionnant encore la force de caractère qu'il lui avait fallu pour ne pas sombrer dans une réelle démence. Car la psyché était effectivement traitresse. On ne comptait plus le nombre de néophytes dont les puits de magie avaient brisé l'esprit.  
Mais il avait résisté, plus ou moins, et peut-être même avait–il fait un pas un avant dans la compréhension de la nature de la psyché. C'était plus qu'impressionnant pour un seul individu : c'était terrifiant.

« Mais une chose m'étonne, fit soudainement Beryscendre. Vos amis étaient emprunts d'énergie également, pourtant ils n'ont pas étés affectés par l'atmosphère énergétique… peut-être que leur manière de l'utiliser diffère ? Mais comment ? »  
Il ne savait pas s'il était réellement prudent d'encourager les réflexions du vieux mage, mais il était lui-même emballé par une excitation peu commune, pour une raison qui lui échappait.  
« Théo, celui que vous considérez comme un guerrier, est un paladin. Son pouvoir, il le tire de ses prières, il n'est que l'intermédiaire de l'énergie d'une entité supérieure en quelque sorte, bien que l'usage de celle-ci soit lié à sa propre volonté.  
Quant à Grunlek… poursuivit le demi-démon. Il fait usage de gemmes, petits réservoirs magiques naturels, que vous avez probablement étudiés pour réussir à recréer artificiellement leurs capacités. »  
« Oui, oui ! s'exclama Beryscendre. Bien sûr… Cela fait sens.  
— Donc toute cette "expérience", vous l'avez vraiment mené à bien seul ? voulut confirmer Bob.  
— Hélas, oui, déplora le vieux mage. Probablement ai-je manqué d'éloquence, pour n'avoir su convaincre ceux qui m'entourait… »

La solitude était souvent l'amante des génies. Bob ne pouvait que ressentir de l'empathie pour le vieil homme. Mais au-delà de la tristesse que cela lui inspirait, le parcours solitaire était une information précieuse.  
De toute évidence cela signifiait qu'il n'existait aucun conclave de mage qui soit connu au sein du cratère qu'ils arpentaient. Ce qui réduisait donc drastiquement les chances de croiser un autre responsable pour les évènements récents.  
Bob soupira intérieurement. Il savait quelle question poser, mais il redoutait la réponse.  
« Vous disiez avoir passé des années à essayer de construire ce réservoir, à essayer de développer votre potentiel magique… A quelles fins ? se risqua-t-il tout de même à demander »  
Beryscendre sourit.  
« Casser les règles. »  
Puis notant la perplexité du demi-démon, il ajouta :  
« Pardonnez-moi, j'ignore quel pourrait être votre position par rapport à mes idéaux. Plutôt que vous expliquer, je vais vous montrer. »

Avec l'horrible sensation d'avoir laissé une partie de ses organes derrière lui, Bob se retrouva soudainement au milieu d'une bibliothèque immense. Une salle plus grande qu'une auberge vu la hauteur du plafond, où les meubles s'alignaient tels des dominos pour former un long couloir, au bout duquel naissait une lumière octarine.  
Beryscendre apparut à ses côtés, tenant dans ses mains une petite bassine qu'il positionna sous le menton du jeune mage, au moment où celui-ci sentait le contenu de son estomac lui remonter l'œsophage.  
« Une réaction normale la première fois », le rassura le vieux mage, avant que la bassine ne disparaisse. « Mais je n'avais d'autre choix : aucun escalier ne s'enfonce si profondément sous le palais. »  
Mais ce qui inquiétait plus Bob était la capacité du vieillard à le téléporter sans même esquisser un battement de cil. Aucune incantation, pas même le moindre contrecoup alors qu'il commençait à avancer vers la lumière. C'en était presque rageant.

Ne souhaitant pas laisser Beryscendre s'éloigner sans lui, Bob lui emboita le pas. Cette bibliothèque lui était oppressante, sans doute parce qu'elle était à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité, et qu'il n'apercevait pas la fin de ses rayonnages. A moins que son malaise ne soit dû aux nappes de brouillard mauve, qui passaient à travers le bois et les livres de manière immatérielle.  
Ses sens magiques ne lui étaient pas revenus, mais il percevait la vibration familière de la psyché autour de lui. Elle pulsait depuis la lumière, comme une onde de choc magique. Inoffensive, elle hérissait tout de même les poils de son bras à chaque passage, provoquant une vague au sein de la pilosité de ses avant-bras. Une sensation fort amusante, mais qui souleva rapidement la plus profonde des inquiétudes, quant aux effets que pouvaient avoir à long terme ces vagues d'énergie sur le corps humain… Et surtout sur une âme démoniaque.

Plus la lumière se faisait forte, plus l'air se faisait dense, jusqu'à donner à Bob l'impression d'avancer contre le vent. L'odeur d'orange qu'il lui semblait avoir perçu plus tôt se révéla à nouveau à lui, plus marquée qu'auparavant. Elle était enivrante, douce comme une caresse.  
Des souvenirs qui lui étaient associée remontaient à la surface de son esprit. Il revoyait le puit de la tour des mages, les archimages converser, la grande statue de pierre veillant sur eux.  
Les yeux… les yeux de la statue. Il y avait quelque chose à leur propos. Quelque chose que Bob ne parvenait pas à définir…  
Car il était distrait par les éclats dansant sous ses yeux. Leurs lueurs étaient à peine supportables, et il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'habituer à leur vivacité. Mais lorsque les rayons mauves et bleus cessèrent de blesser sa rétine, Bob découvrit un spectacle qui lui coupa le souffle.

Derrière la silhouette de Beryscendre, grandissait une arche de pierre rectangulaire, où s'étendait verticalement entre les pierres, ce qui semblait être un fin filet d'eau rayonnant. Comme une fenêtre sur un monde de lumière, ou une porte vers un autre univers, la lumière jaillissait de ce trou dans la réalité, dans des reflets azurs et violets. Une vision sublime, enchanteresse, qui laissa le mage sans voix.  
« Je me demandais quel genre d'êtres pouvaient bien vivre de l'autre côté… murmura Beryscendre. Dans aucun de mes rêves je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils puissent me ressembler, ou parler ma langue. Et pourtant vous voilà. Et à en juger ce regard sur votre visage, j'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que votre monde ressemble à cela.  
— Mon monde ?! s'étonna Bob. Je n'ai jamais vu rien de tel.  
— Pas le monde que vous arpentez, mais celui qui vous entourait, invisible, le renseigna le vieux mage. Voilà à quoi ressemblent toutes les énergies avec lesquelles vous viviez, condensées à la surface de ce miroir, traversant les mondes. C'est vraiment magnifique…  
— Ce n'est pas… Vous devez vous méprendre, il doit s'agir d'un puit de magie. »

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Mais même à ses yeux cela semblait improbable : c'était beaucoup trop… beau.  
Les puits de magie qu'il connaissait étaient eux-même, en un sens, magnifiques, mais contrairement à celui-ci, ils étaient enveloppés d'une aura de danger. Comme s'ils donnaient sur un abîme magique infini. Ce qui combiné à l'aura exaltante qui s'insinuait en vous, comme la promesse d'une puissance toujours désirée, vous donnait en général la terrifiante impression de voir votre âme être aspirée.

« Magie ? parut ne pas comprendre Beryscendre.  
— Il y a longtemps de puissants mages ont ouvert des portails vers une dimension énergétique, dans lesquels nous puisons pour nourrir nos sorts… le renseigna le demi-démon. Il s'agit d'un savoir ancien, que peu de gens possèdent, et qu'encore moins savent faire usage. Mais vous avez réussi à en créer un. Voilà comment nos mondes se sont connectés ! Par les puits ! s'exclama-t-il en en faisant le tour.  
— Est-ce ainsi que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, par un puit ? demanda le vieux mage.  
— Non… s'inquiéta Bob. Votre cité est apparue dans notre monde tel un spectre, nous craignions qu'il s'agisse d'un phénomène malveillant, mais cela a dû survenir lorsque vous avez ouvert ce, ce… cette porte. N'avez-vous donc rien ressenti ? N'était-ce pas volontaire ? »

Visiblement confus, Beryscendre se mit à faire les cents pas devant le portail.  
« Je ne comprends pas… marmonna-t-il. Je pensais que vous… Voulez-vous dire que nos mondes se mélangent ? réalisa-t-il soudainement.  
— A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, avoua Bob. Tout cela me dépasse un peu, mais je n'ai jamais franchi de portail, de puit, de porte... ou quoi que ce soit en fait. Nous étions sur les bords de votre cité, près du lac, lorsqu'une explosion magique nous a attiré dans votre monde.  
— Mais c'est impossible, affirma fermement le vieux mage. Les énergies sont condamnées au sein du palais, même si il y avait mélange, seul celui-ci devrait faire le passage.  
— Qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté ? s'inquiéta le demi-démon en montrant le portail. Si nos mondes sont connectés par ce portail, il devait y avoir un équivalent de l'autre côté. Avez-vous essayé de le franchir ?  
— Je ne pouvais pas, sa surface est solide, seule l'énergie passe d'un côté ou de l'autre, assura Beryscendre.  
— Alors comment… »

S'approchant du portail, Bob tendit une main fébrile vers sa surface. Mais le vieux mage disait vrai, sa main s'y posa comme sur une surface de verre. Pouvait-il vraiment mené au cratère qu'il connaissait ? En admettant que ce soit seulement possible, l'exacte réplique de cette arche devrait s'y trouver, et ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui passait inaperçue.  
A quel point ce portail pouvait-il défier les lois de la création ? Si on se fiait à la logique pure, la sortie de ce portail devrait être dans les airs, au niveau du palais de cette dimension. Or il n'y avait rien de notable à cet emplacement. A moins que…  
« Pourrait-il s'agir… Maniez-vous les énergies temporelles ? demanda le jeune mage en se tournant à nouveau vers Beryscendre.  
— Non, assura celui-ci. Elles sont bien trop complexes et volatiles pour que je puisse les manier.  
— Dans ce cas qu'était le sort que vous avez utilisé pour ranger la chambre ?  
— Un transfert spatial. S'il s'agissait d'un portail temporel, comment serait-il possible qu'aucun de nous n'en ait eu connaissance plus tôt ? demanda le vieux mage en lui décochant un regard accusateur.

Une question honnête. Et franchement il avait la même suspicion à l'égard de Beryscendre. Car si Bob était persuadé que Cameron n'avait jamais existé dans le passé, il était encore possible qu'elle existe dans le futur. Mais dans ce cas, il y aurait l'académie des mages, les puits, Castelblanc… A moins que ce temps soit si éloigné qu'il soit possible que ceux-ci aient été complètement oubliés.  
Mais n'était-ce pas chercher trop loin ? L'existence d'un monde parallèle n'était pas chose si étonnante. Après tout, les puits de magie donnaient sur d'autres dimensions. Mais de là à imaginer une infinité de dimensions à l'image du cratère… Les possibilités qui s'ouvraient étaient aussi infinies qu'inquiétantes.

« Tout cela me dépasse, finit par statuer le demi-démon. On touche à un domaine beaucoup trop complexe pour moi, et même si je doute que qui-que-ce-soit ait actuellement les compétences pour pleinement comprendre ce que vous avez créé, je connais certaines personnes à même de nous aider. Des archimages, les plus grands mages de notre temps, mes maîtres en termes d'arcane.  
— Êtes-vous donc nombreux ? parut à la fois s'inquiéter et s'émerveiller le vieux mage.  
— Mais pas unis, indiqua Bob. Si on parle de mages au sens général, il en existe de toutes formes et en tous lieux, mais les plus instruits d'entre eux sont probablement ceux de la tour des mages : mon ordre. Tous ne partagent les mêmes idéaux, ni le même but, mais quand il en tient de la survie de notre monde, ils savent mettre leurs forces et leur savoir en commun pour résoudre le problème. Mais dans notre cas… »  
Beryscendre plissa les yeux, visiblement sceptique.  
« Dans notre cas ? répéta-t-il lentement.  
— Je doute qu'ils puissent répondre assez rapidement à notre appel. J'ignore la stabilité de votre portail, ou plutôt des conséquences dans mon monde, mais il leur faudrait des jours, voire des semaines pour que notre message leur parvienne, et je pense que nous disposions d'autant de temps… confia Bob, peu serein d'énoncer à voix haute ce qui pourrait être perçu comme une insulte pour le vieux mage.  
— A moins que vous ne me guidiez dans votre monde, proposa Beryscendre. Si je pouvais voir les conséquences de mon œuvre, je serais peut-être plus à même de comprendre. »

Le demi-démon se figea, une drôle d'angoisse remontant dans sa gorge. Si il avait lui-même songé à cette éventualité, l'entendre dire de la part du vieux mage lui enlevait toute envie de l'accepter. Il ne souhaitait pas être responsable de l'apparition d'un mage maléfique avec de tels pouvoirs, dans son propre monde.  
Car peut-être que ce portail représentait la première tentative d'intrusion de Beryscendre, et que seule la chance, avait permis qu'elle échoue.  
« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu honnêtement, quant à vos intentions sur l'usage de ce portail, se souvint Bob.  
— Je sais, répondit simplement le vieux mage. »  
Était-ce de la paranoïa, ou est-ce que le regard du mage se faisait plus sombre ?  
Baignant dans la lumière, il n'avait pas eu conscience de l'épaisseur des ténèbres qui enveloppaient les lieux. Aussi loin que portait l'éclat du portail, il ne pouvait voir aucun mur. Les bibliothèques s'enchainaient sur des lieues à la ronde, et se noyaient dans une obscurité sans fin. Etaient-ils vraiment sous le palais ?  
Sous terre… Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il était impossible de franchir le portail.  
Bien. Cela limitait les entrées. Mais ça n'expliquait pas comment Bob et le reste du groupe avait pu physiquement franchir la frontière entre ces deux mondes. Qu'était cette explosion ? S'il s'agissait de l'ouverture du portail, pourquoi la ville était-elle apparue précédemment sous forme spectrale ? Bob avait beau avoir sous les yeux le cœur du problème, il était incapable de le comprendre.  
Enfin… L'un des cœurs du problème. Car s'il tournait son regard sur Beryscendre, il pouvait percevoir une intention cachée qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Le démi-démon se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.  
''Casser les règles'', c'était là les propos du vieux mage, en admettant qu'ils soient honnêtes, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier ? En termes de magie, un puit était effectivement un atout inestimable pour l'humanité, et pouvait changer plus d'une vie, mais ce n'était là qu'un accident, il semblerait…  
Beryscendre pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un portail entre deux dimensions, mais pourquoi chercher à créer un pont entre deux dimensions ? La curiosité ? Non, c'était le travail d'une vie. Qu'y avait-il dans leur monde qui puisse intéresser le vieux mage, et qui n'existait pas dans le sien ? D'autres mages ? Chercher de la compagnie à travers les dimensions était légèrement extrême…  
« Vous m'aviez dit que je comprendrais en voyant votre travail, poussa Bob.  
— Non, je vous ai seulement dit que je pouvais vous le montrer, lui rappela-t-il.  
— Mais pourquoi me le montrer, dans ce cas ? insista le demi-démon. Pourquoi cette demi-franchise ? Espérez-vous que je vous aide, sans savoir si vos intentions ne sont pas néfastes pour mon monde ? »  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois les pieds dans le plat, que Bob réalisa qu'il n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de confronter le vieux mage en toute franchise. Car si Beryscendre était mal intentionné, il n'aurait probablement pas été capable de l'empêcher de commettre le moindre méfait.

Beryscendre soupira, et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la petite chambre qu'ils avaient quittée plus tôt. La nausée était moins violente que la première fois, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, mais Bob put tout de même se satisfaire de ne pas avoir à utiliser la petite bassine en fonte qui était apparue devant lui.  
« Que pensez-vous des entités qui contrôlent ce monde ? demanda le vieux mage en s'asseyant, avec une douceur indifférente, qui ne permettait pas de savoir ce qu'il pensait.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre… confessa Bob.»  
— Vous êtes de toute évidence une engeance démoniaque, pourtant vous êtes affilié à un homme de foi, énonça Beryscendre. Vous semblez vous opposer par vos natures, mais votre amitié ne faisait aucun doute, alors, je me demande quelle est votre position en matière… religieuse, si je puis dire. »  
Ce n'était pas exactement la partie qui prêtait à confusion pour le demi-démon, mais plutôt le rapport qu'avait cette question avec la précédente. Car il avait bien posé une question n'est-ce pas ?  
Ses sens étaient déjà perdus entre les différents voyages, son corps entier ayant l'impression d'avoir raté une partie de l'histoire. Son sens de l'orientation n'étant déjà pas bien développé, il était compréhensible que ce genre d'expérience soit perturbante, mais s'il y avait des conséquences sur son esprit, c'était beaucoup plus préoccupant.  
Heureusement, par la lueur dans le regard du vieillard, il pouvait se douter qu'il existait un lien, mais il était quand même inquiétant de ne serait-ce que concevoir une connexion entre la situation et une divinité, quelle qu'elle soit.

'' _Le médaillon_.'' se souvint Bob. Selon Nelith, Beryscendre était celui qui avait offert, et probablement reforgé cet artéfact. Dans ce cas il était fortement probable que le vieillard ait un lien avec la lumière, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Etait-ce là la raison de sa réserve envers lui ?  
« Théo est un paladin-inquisiteur de la lumière, annonça le jeune mage en essayant d'être le plus cérémoniel possible. Nous sommes effectivement amis, mais nous sommes liés depuis bien longtemps par une forme de contrat tacite : si je devais un jour me laisser submerger par mon côté démoniaque, il serait celui qui me tuerait.  
Malgré ma… nature, comme vous dites, je ne me sens aucunement lié à ma lignée démoniaque, et ne souhaite utiliser cette puissance qui m'a été léguée, que pour faire ce que je considère être le bien autour de moi. J'ai conscience que le bien est une définition subjective, alors disons que je m'applique à mettre mes talents innés pour la destruction, au service de causes bénéfiques pour le reste de l'humanité. Je ne souhaite que la prospérité de l'humanité, rien de plus. »

Les yeux de Beryscendre luirent avec intérêt, et un demi-sourire intrigué se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
« Voulez-vous dire que vous vous êtes mis au service de la lumière parce que vous croyez que sa cause est juste ? »  
Bob grimaça intérieurement, on arrivait à la partie sensible de l'histoire. Devait-il être honnête ou essayer de s'inventer une fausse histoire de piété ? Non, il était probablement peu raisonnable d'essayer de mentir, la moindre maladresse pouvait lui couter cher.  
« Non, avoua le demi-démon. Je n'ai aucune foi, en aucune entité. Non pas que je dénigre l'impact positif que la foi peut avoir sur certains fidèles, ni les valeurs transmises par les traditions religieuses, mais il me semble que la religion apporte au moins en égale proportions souffrance et misère. De ce que je sais, les entités répondent aux prières de leurs sujets sans faire de distinction entre le mal et le bien.  
J'ai vu des hommes pieux commettre des actes horribles, des miséreux prier en vain. Il me semble donc que ces entités n'ont cœur des problèmes des mortels, et ne sont au final qu'une réflexion des désirs humains. Dans tout ce qu'ils ont de mauvais, et parfois, oui, de bon.  
Mais cela ne vaut que pour les meilleurs d'entre elles, car il existe à n'en pas douter des entités manipulatrices qui cherchent à mener l'humanité vers des jours sombres. »

Le demi-sourire du vieillard se changea en une expression rayonnante de satisfaction.  
« Je vois. » finit-il par lâcher au bout de quelques secondes de silence. « Vous avez utilisé le terme de paladin, j'imagine donc qu'il existe de grandes institutions religieuses dans votre monde. Cela explique peut-être la raison de votre venue.  
Ici, il n'existe rien de tel. Mais les croyances se répandent à travers les campagnes et gagnent peu à peu les villes. Elles se renforcent d'années en années, et bientôt, sans doute, des ordres religieux naitront.  
Vous dites ne vouloir que la prospérité de l'humanité… Je vais vous croire. Je vais donc vous confier quelque chose qui déplairait sans doute à votre ami paladin : je souhaite défaire l'influence des dieux sur l'humanité.  
Non… fit-il, plus pensif et à la fois plus déterminé. Je souhaite les tuer. »

Bob écarquilla les yeux en fixant le vide, puis soumis à un doute, il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Beryscendre. Le vieux mage était sérieux. Le demi-démon attrapa donc la tasse de thé froide devant lui, et la vida d'un seul trait.  
Il aurait préféré que ce soit un alcool fort.  
Et il aurait préféré oublier sur-le-champ qu'il était assis face à un homme clamant vouloir tuer les dieux.  
En temps normal, il aurait ri au nez du fou qui aurait tenu ce discours, mais pour une raison étrange, il était presque convaincu que l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux, possédait véritablement les moyens de faire ce qu'il disait. Enfin… ''Faire''… Essayer, tout du moins.  
Et essayer était déjà beaucoup trop. On ne savait que peu de choses sur les dieux, la plupart des connaissances étant précieusement gardées par les ordres qui les vénéraient. Mais s'il y avait une chose dont il ne fallait pas douter, c'est que quiconque essayait de perturber le paradis cosmique dans lequel ils devaient baigner, était généralement retrouvé mort, souvent en plusieurs morceaux.

« Et… vous souhaitiez que mon monde et le vôtre joignent leurs forces pour… ça ? voulut-il confirmer.  
— Non. Ce n'était pas mon intention première en tous cas, indiqua le vieux mage, en rassurant très peu Bob. Je souhaitais obtenir le pouvoir d'armer l'humanité.  
— Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir, mais même avec plusieurs puits de magie, il vous faudrait une armée de mages plus qu'entraînés et un plan sacrément léché pour arriver à vos fins. »  
Plus pas mal de courage et beaucoup de chance. Car il suffisait de pas grand chose pour qu'une cité, aussi grande soit-elle, disparaisse du jour au lendemain. Après tout l'une des théories sur l'origine du cratère, qui donnait son nom aux terres sur lesquelles ils vivaient, laissait clairement sous-entendre que le divin était impliqué. Ce n'était, certes, rien de prouvé, mais il faudrait être fou pour ignorer l'avertissement.

« Pas nécessairement, fit Beryscendre en secouant la tête. Si la force de ces entités nait des croyances des humains, essayer de les affronter en face serait contreproductif. Elles sont encore faibles, car leurs partisans sont peu nombreux, entamer une guerre ouverte reviendrait à faire reconnaître leur existence. Non, cette guerre se fera dans les esprits de chacun, nous effacerons leur existence en les plongeant dans l'oubli.  
Même s'il est exact qu'il faudrait un grand nombre de personne pour réussir cet exploit... Ou tout du moins une organisation, capable de faire ce qu'on attend de ces divinités : fertiliser les champs, soigner les malades, rien que la magie ne saurait réaliser… Un groupe unit dans la volonté d'aider les humains, et qui tiendront leurs convictions jusqu'au bout. C'est ce qui permettra que le nom des dieux soit oublié.  
— Un plan bien optimiste… observa Bob.  
— J'ai moi-même en tête une bonne centaine de raisons qui pourraient mettre à mal mon plan, confessa le vieux mage. Mais je me dois toujours de croire qu'il n'est pas impossible à réaliser. »

Le jeune mage soupira intérieurement. Beryscendre était loin d'être un idiot, mais il paraissait affreusement naïf. Si ses idéaux faisaient sens, et son plan techniquement réalisable, il reposait sur quelque chose de complétement illusoire : la bonté humaine.  
Car si les humains n'étaient ni bons, ni mauvais par nature, ils étaient tous orgueilleux. Et c'était là la racine de tous les maux, et la raison pour laquelle un plan comme celui-ci ne pourrait jamais marcher.  
Comment pouvait-il espérer donner le moindre pouvoir à un grand groupe de personnes, sans qu'aucune de celle-ci ne finisse par l'utiliser à ses fins, ou ne soit tentée de se tourner vers les entités qu'il souhaite combattre, pour obtenir un pouvoir plus grand ?  
Au mieux ce plan était dangereux, et puisque Bob se doutait qu'il serait impossible de dissuader le vieux mage, il lui apparaissait évident que la seule chose à faire, était de le tenir le plus éloigné possible de son monde.

« Alors pour le bien de votre plan, ils nous faut rompre le contact entre nos deux mondes, et veiller à ce que chaque personne ayant traversé la frontière, retrouve son monde d'origine, annonça-t-il. Mes amis et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à être venus dans votre monde, nous avons également à nos côtés une partie de l'armée de la lumière, troupes composés de paladins du même ordre que Théo.  
Ils ne sont pas entrés dans la ville, et campent actuellement près du lac à quelques kilomètres de vos remparts. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, mais il n'y aucune aide à espérer de mon monde.  
— Oui, c'est ce que je craignais… s'affligea Beryscendre. Les probabilités étaient faibles après tout… Mais tout de même, l'énergie que j'ai empruntée me sera d'une redoutable aide, et pour cela je suis reconnaissant. Soyez assuré que je suis prêt à pleinement coopérer. »

Rassuré mais tout de même prudent, Bob sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Le destin n'était peut-être pas totalement en train de se jouer d'eux, et il y avait peut-être toujours une chance pour ne pas se retrouver impliquer.  
« Comment voulez-vous procéder ? s'enquit le vieux mage. »  
Telle était, certes, la question. Si l'idée d'emmener Beryscendre dans leur monde ne le réjouissait pas, il se devait d'envisager que ce soit effectivement la seule solution. Cependant il ne s'agissait pas simplement de sa décision, aussi était-il temps de demander conseil à Théo et Grunlek.  
« Je vais avoir besoin de mes camarades, nous sommes actuellement en train d'établir le contact avec les forces à l'extérieur de la cité.  
— Ah, fit tristement Beryscendre.  
— Quoi ? Ils ne sont pas morts, hein ? paniqua soudainement le demi-démon devant l'expression du vieux mage.  
— D'ennui, peut-être. Les hommes de Dame Mirmillon les ont probablement retrouvés depuis le temps… Et si c'est le cas, ils doivent actuellement être en train de nager parmi les nobles, les laquais, les lèches bottes, et tout ce que la haute société a de plus vil à offrir. Au bal… Les pauvres… s'apitoya-t-il.  
— Ne pouvez-vous pas les téléporter ici ? demanda presque innocemment Bob, quand même curieux d'observer une nouvelle fois le vieux mage à l'œuvre.»  
Beryscendre sourit en hochant négativement de la tête.  
« Je n'ai qu'une seule bassine. »

Les quartiers du vieux mage étaient bien plus vastes que la petite chambre ne laissait supposer. Et il était étonnant d'y trouver presque autant d'ouvrages, que Bob avait pu en voir dans l'obscure salle du portail. Mais au moins, cette bibliothèque-ci s'ornait de plusieurs fenêtres, qui laissaient entrevoir ciel sans étoiles, prêt à tourner à l'orage.  
Curieux, le jeune mage ne put s'empêcher de caresser la tranche poussiéreuse des ouvrages pour en découvrir les titres, en attendant que Beryscendre finisse de se préparer pour assister au bal.  
L'écriture manuscrite que révélaient les vieux livres était la même pour la plupart d'entre eux. Un peu bâclée, elle était difficilement lisible, et les sujets dont elle traitait ne facilitaient pas à la compréhension. Probablement des notes sur ce qui semblait être des lignes énergétiques enfouies, mais vu le nombre de volumes que la collection semblait compter, le sujet devait être légèrement plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Une vie de labeur et d'étude ! s'exclama Beryscendre en ressortant de la chambre, et en présentant d'un large geste du bras, l'ensemble de la bibliothèque.  
— Je pensais que le fruit de vos travaux se trouvait près du portail, avoua Bob, un peu surpris.  
— Les ouvrages les plus sensibles seulement, confia le vieux mage. Bien que je doive avouer que la plupart de ceux qui se trouvent en bas, ne sont pas de moi.  
— Je pensais que vous n'aviez jamais croisé de mages, s'étonna le demi-démon.  
— Ah ! Je vois que vous êtes vif ! En effet, il s'agit du savoir de mes maîtres en termes de runes. La plupart de ces livres sont illisibles, même pour un initié. A vrai dire, même les nains qui me les ont confiés, avaient également depuis longtemps perdu l'usage du langage dans lequel ils étaient écrits.  
— Il est rare que des nains confient leurs trésors à un humain, fit remarquer Bob. »  
Beryscendre sourit tristement.  
« Oui… Mais ces nains-là, n'avaient rien à voir avec le reste de leurs congénères. Ils étaient les derniers descendants d'un ancien clan presque légendaire, qui aurait découvert dans les entrailles dans la terre des secrets que nul ne saurait un jour retrouvé. Cachés dans des ruines oubliées de tous, ce qu'il restait de leur lignée attendait leur extinction. J'y ai atterri étant enfant, et ils m'ont élevé comme l'un des leurs.  
— ''Atterri'' ? releva le jeune mage, intrigué.  
— Mon sort de téléportation n'était pas aussi au point qu'il l'est aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il. »  
Téléportation ? Enfant ? Cet homme insultait tous les mages à travers toutes les dimensions par son simple talent.

La tension étant depuis longtemps retombée, les deux mages conversèrent et nourrirent rapidement une certaine forme de complicité, lorsqu'ils en virent à discuter magie. Oubliant l'espace d'un moment le reste du monde, le vieux mage raconta ses expériences au jeune demi-démon, qui but chacune de ses paroles, les yeux brillants.  
Il fut rapidement évident que Beryscendre avait patienté toute sa vie pour trouver quelqu'un capable de comprendre ses propos, et il se laissa tellement débordé par l'enthousiasme, qu'il alla jusqu'à confier quelques livres ''de base'' au jeune mage, avant que tous deux ne se rappellent soudainement les tâches qu'ils avaient à accomplir.  
Tous les deux un peu déçus, ils quittèrent les appartements du vieux mage en discutant arcanes, et sous prétexte qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas attirer l'attention, ils convinrent de ne pas user de la téléportation, et parcoururent ainsi les longs couloirs du palais en échangeant un peu de leurs savoirs.

Concentré sur la conversation, Bob observa tout de même du coin de l'œil le palais alors qu'il se révélait à lui. Beryscendre ne manquant pas de s'arrêter devant chaque gravure constituant le sceau magique du réservoir, le jeune mage eut tout le loisir de s'imprégner du lieu et de toute sa magnificence.  
Aux dires du vieux mage, tout ce faste était possible grâce aux économies que son partenariat avec la couronne avait permises. Et apparemment… Il devait s'agir d'une somme plus que conséquente.  
Le moindre couloir, même le moins arpenté, était décoré avec moult tapisseries, statues et portraits. Autant de créations qui défilaient jusqu'à presque devenir redondantes, tant la superficie à couvrir était importante. Si apparemment les nobles ne manquaient pas dans le royaume, il apparaissait évident qu'au bout d'un moment, les artistes avaient dû trouver des modèles au sein d'autres classes sociales, pour ne pas tomber à court de sujets. Et pour ceux-ci l'effort avait été significativement plus porté sur l'arrière-plan, jusqu'à presque devenir par moments de simples paysages.  
Un effort de diversité trop peu apprécié par les convives, qui sortaient çà et là de derrière une porte, souvent suivis par une petite cohorte de serviteurs ou de courtisans obséquieux. Et au final, on retenait de la décoration du palais, qu'elle s'accordait bien avec les gens qui l'arpentaient : superficielle.  
Mais tout aussi vide de fond que présentaient les œuvres ou les gens, il émanait du lieu un certain raffinement, et un charisme non négligeable, que Bob était bien heureux de pouvoir savourer.

« Vous parcourez donc souvent les routes ? lui demanda Beryscendre au détour d'une conversation.  
— Nous sommes souvent appelés à nous rendre à un coin ou un autre du cratère, de par les responsabilités de Théo, le renseigna-t-il. C'est assez éprouvant, je dois l'avouer. On est souvent malmenés par les éléments, on manque en quasi-permanence de sommeil… Mais au final, on se retrouve à aider les gens, et… Oui, il n'y a pas meilleur sentiment que de voir la reconnaissance dans les yeux des gens, et-…  
— Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps… l'interrompit une voix fluette. »  
Vexé de s'être vu interrompu au début de son monologue introspectif, Bob se tourna vers la source de dissidence avec un regard noir, qui s'évapora en un instant lorsqu'il détailla les traits de la dame qui s'était permis cet affront.

De longs cheveux blonds, et un visage de craie à la peau à peine perturbée de quelques taches de rousseur, elle les regardait avec défi derrière ses iris cérulées, et ses lèvres pâles se fendaient d'un sourire qui voulait cacher une joie à peine contenue. Fine et un peu petite, elle avait une aura espiègle qui la rendait captivante.  
« Alérianne, la salua apathiquement le vieux mage, en s'inclinant tout de même respectueusement.  
— Daneb, le salua-t-elle en retour, avec un hochement de tête malicieux. »  
Elle oscillait sur place, les bras derrière le dos, tout en dévisageant le jeune mage, comme si elle était curieuse de voir si le regard de celui-ci, allait céder à la force d'attraction que le décolleté de sa voluptueuse robe bleue présentait.  
La bouche étrangement sèche, Bob se contenta de pencher la tête en posant la main sur sa poitrine.  
« Vous savez qu'il n'est pourtant pas correct de faire attendre une dame », leur reprocha-t-elle en posant alternativement son regard sur les deux mages.

Confus, les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur, visiblement tous les deux convaincus que c'était à l'autre que s'adressait le reproche.  
« Nous… ignorions que nous étions attendus », s'excusa sans vraiment comprendre le vieux mage en s'inclinant à nouveau.  
Quel genre de position pouvait avoir cette jeune dame, pour que le vieux mage fasse preuve d'autant de déférence ? Il ne donnait pas l'air d'accorder du respect sur une simple lettre de noblesse, alors qui pouvait-elle être ?  
« Je suppose que je peux vous pardonner, puisque vous m'apportez mon cavalier en un seul morceau, fit-elle en souriant de plus belle alors que son regard se tournait à nouveau vers Bob.  
— Ah bah… Je… Peux… heu… » bredouilla le jeune mage, en perdant soudainement contenance.

Gracile et silencieuse, la jeune femme parut glisser jusqu'à lui, et se posa à ses côtés. Elle fit alors courir sa main avec douceur le long de son avant-bras, et lui saisit la main avec la plus grande familiarité.  
Naturellement, Bob ne résista pas. C'était un principe. Et après tout : voilà. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il était très heureux du développement de cette situation.  
« Cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous l'emprunte ? demanda presque réthoriquement Allérianne d'une voix chantante, à l'intention du vieux mage. »  
Beryscendre plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Puis au bout d'une intense réflexion, et après que Bob eut discrètement secoué la tête, le vieux mage s'inclina de nouveau et poursuivit sa route.

« Ah… soupira alors Allérianne, visiblement soulagée. Je suis heureuse de te voir ici, j'ai eu peur que tu n'y parviennes pas cette fois. »  
Il y avait donc bel et bien méprise. Mais était-il réellement nécessaire de le signaler ? Il serait cruel de décevoir une aussi charmante jeune dame. Pourtant elle avait reconnu Beryscendre, ses yeux n'étaient donc probablement pas à mettre en cause... alors quoi : une coïncidence ? Non, elle était bien trop familière, et il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix… Il pouvait donc se rassurer, ce n'était qu'un pur jeu de séduction.  
« Mais enfin, rien ne saurait me retenir d'accourir vers la plus charmante compagnie possible, déclama-t-il en se prenant au jeu.  
— Oh, Balthazar Octavius Barnabe Lennon, tu es beaucoup trop honnête dans tes intentions pour savoir séduire, s'amusa la jeune femme.  
— Je… Hein ? répondit Bob en battant frénétiquement des paupières. »

Le sourire du demi-démon venait de s'effacer derrière une soudaine et terrible inquiétude : comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Etait-ce un assassin ? Mais pourquoi ici, dans ce monde, comment pourrait-elle savoir ?  
Il avait peu mal à la tête. Son instinct était muet, et il ne ressentait aucun danger venant d'elle. Il devrait pourtant être effrayé, car il n'existait aucun monde où il pouvait être "normal" qu'elle connaisse son nom.  
Était-il possible qu'il ait oublié qu'il connaissait cette personne ? Maintenant que l'idée lui effleurait l'esprit, le parfum de la jeune femme lui paraissait familier.

« Ton cœur s'emballe, murmura soucieusement Allérianne en s'accrochant un peu plus à son bras. »  
Quelle était cette horrible sensation ? Il tremblait. Et ce n'était ni de froid, ni de peur. Quelque chose résonnait en lui.  
« Tes ports magiques doivent être en train de s'ouvrir à nouveau, allons dans un endroit calme, fit la jeune femme en le dirigeant vers un couloir proche.  
— Je dois retrouver mes amis, résista presque le jeune mage, légèrement en proie à la panique.  
— Je sais, mais nous avons un peu de temps devant nous… souffla-t-elle. Pas grand-chose, hélas, mais c'est toujours ça de prit.  
— Qui êtes-vous ? s'inquiéta Bob. »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, sans lâcher sa main, et se retourna doucement vers lui avec un sourire timide. Elle tourna lentement son poignée pour que leurs doigts s'entrecroisent, et posa sa seconde main sur la poitrine du jeune mage.  
« C'est toujours aussi douloureux quand tu poses la question… Mais si je te réponds, nous n'aurons pas l'occasion d'aller dans ma chambre, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
— Est-ce là une forme d'insulte ? se demanda sincèrement le mage.  
— Je dis juste que ton intérêt pour le sexe sera grandement réduit si je te répondais en toute honnêteté, répliqua Allérianne avec le plus grand des sérieux.  
— J'en doute, lâcha Bob sans réfléchir.  
— Serais-tu prêt à courir le risque ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner. Je dois avouer que ça ne m'arrangerait pas, j'ai vraiment envie de le faire. »

Les pensées du jeune mage devinrent chaotiques, et pleines de contradictions. Les images de Grunlek et Théo l'attendant, le harcelaient. Mais elles étaient curieusement éclipsées par la voix de Shin répétant d'une voix éthérée : « Tu crois qu'on peut mettre un fantôme enceinte ? ».  
Bob secoua la tête, il était temps de se reprendre. Balthazar Octavius Barnabe Lennon était un homme de valeur, un homme fidèle à ses amis, et surtout à ses idéaux ! Il n'y avait donc aucune hésitation à avoir, la réponse était claire :  
« Très bien, je vous suis. »  
Il était faible. Et terriblement heureux de l'être. Il se sentait comme un gosse devant son cadeau. Il était hors de question de ne pas le déballer.  
Il acceptait sa culpabilité, il l'embrassait. Il pouvait sentir le regard de ses ancêtres se poser sur lui, et chanter son nom avec gloire. Son destin lui souriait, Allérianne aussi, et s'il devait mourir ce soir il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun regret.  
« Ça va ? Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu chaud, le taquina-t-elle en constatant sans doute la couleur écarlate de son épiderme facial.  
— Je ne crains pas la chaleur, » répliqua-t-il de nouveau joueur.  
Allérianne éclata de rire, et colla presque son corps sur le sien. Puis relevant le menton pour le dévisager longuement de son regard azur, elle lâcha sur un ton aguicheur :  
« Nous mettrons ça à l'épreuve. »


End file.
